Light Cannot Exist without Dark
by EternallySnowy
Summary: My name is Yuki Yoshida. I am 15 years old and I live in Japan. A few months ago, my best friend and sister disappeared and is still considered missing. One day, I found myself pulled into a world full of blood, war, and love. This is my story of my time in the land where the river runs as red as blood. Retelling of Red river with my OC, Yuki. I own nothing except my OC.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: Finding Yuri**

* * *

"Yuri. I miss Yuri." I had whispered to myself as I drifted through the dark park. I kicked up some loose dirt. The only sound in the night were my feet scuffing and the sound of crickets crying out.

It had been months, since Yuri's disappearance. Months with not a single trace. No ransom, or goodbye note. She was simply...gone. The police have basically wound down their search. Figured she'd be long dead by now.

I glanced up and suddenly realized she was was standing in front of the Suzuki household. I hadn't visited them since Yuri's disappearance, the emotions were too raw. I've was never good at comforting people. The had a "funeral" for Yuri a while ago. I suspect it was merely for the closure of the case, for Emi's sake perhaps. I couldn't force myself to go though, it was as if I had accepted her death, that I was ready to go back to my monotonous life without her. She isn't dead. I know it.

There were too many holes, Yuri had been acting strange for months before vanishing. Skittish, missed a lot of days from school, feigned sickness to get out of swimming in P.E. Police said it was just anxiety, perhaps she was planning to run away and did not want to be found. But I know Yuri wouldn't do that. Not only did she not take anything with her, she loves her family too much to put them in such misery on purpose.

My thoughts were interrupted by droplets of rain. I looked up, deciding that I should head home. Or at least somewhere dry. My mother would be upset if I was late.

"Here, girl." A ghostly voice chimed. "Come here." it urged. It was coming from...where was it coming from? Who would walk out in the rain in the middle of the night? I could have sworn i heard the voice from below me...

I looked down, convinced I had lost it due to cold, but there was a face in the puddle, marred by the barrage of raindrops. She was quite beautiful, with blond hair pinned up, and her clothes seemed like something a goddess would wear in ancient Greece. I leaned in closer to catch a better look, and as soon as I did, hands shot out to meet me. They grabbed me and ruthlessly pulled me into the puddle.

The shock left me breathless and it happened so quickly I didn't even have time to scream. As I floated in darkness, a voice cut through the void, and instantly put me on alert.

"I have you now. And this time, I shall not let you escape like that 'Princess Yuri'." It cackled.

* * *

I gasped and watched the bubbles drift upwards. I can't breathe.

My lungs burned, I need air. Now. I looked up and saw a square of light. I swam towards the light, hoping to break to the surface.

My head burst out of the water, and all the sudden there was solid ground. The seemingly endless, black pool had become merely a small spring, the water barely coming up past my calves.

I coughed and hacked water out of my lungs and greedily took huge gulps of air. I began to be aware of the steady murmuring around me. I looked up to see people. A crowd of them, who had stopped what they were doing, staring at me, whispering, some speaking loudly. I could not understand the language though. It was nothing I had ever come across before.

I began to really look at my surroundings. The buildings were old looking, not old like an old tea house, but like mud bricks and small food carts old. I felt as if I was walking through one of those educational history museums, where you see how people lived in the past. Speaking of people, all the people here wore sheets to cover themselves, mostly draping it loosely on their bodies.

As I examined my surroundings, I noticed that the language began to slowly become clearer. Words were slipping through. "Goddess"."Blessing". And as they slowly got clearer and clearer, I seemed to have gotten more confused. Where was I? Who was "Ishtar"?

A man had separated himself from the crowd. He had long, shining blond hair, the same color as sunshine itself. His Blue eyes were crystalline, yet guarded. He wore long robes that flowed elegantly around him.

"Miss?" He questioned, addressing me. " My name is Urhi. I understand that you are in much confusion at this moment, but I promise you all will be explained. You must only come with me." He said in a tone I would imagine one would use to soothe a toddler throwing a tantrum.

"Stop. Urhi, if I may, I will take be taking her to the Palace to see Prince Kail immediately." A calm, authoritative voice spoke up. The man behind the voice also had blond hair. Not as light as Urhi's, but a dark, nearly brown color. It was long but tightly tied back to reveal cat-like brown eyes. He wore a stiff robe that seemed quite uncomfortable to me in the blistering heat.

"Nonsense, Ilbani. You must have much work to do, allow me. It is quite a simple task, the palace is quite close." Urhi replied quickly, a little bit too quickly in my opinion.

" Girl, I warn you. Go with that man and you shall meet a bitter end." Ilbani intoned darkly.

" Well I was simply going to introduce her to Ishtar, they seem to be quite similar in their entrance. I figured Princess Yuri would want to meet her. Under order of the **Queen** of course." Urhi narrowed his eyes at Ilbani, knowing he could not speak out against the Queen's order.

"Yuri?!" The name broke my lips in an almost hysteric all of this confusion, only that name struck me. Yuri was here? Did I dare hope that it was my Yuri?

" Yes dear girl, Yuri. I can take you to her. It seems you are already familiar with her." Urhi spoke in the soothing tone again.

I almost followed him. I didn't even care that it was almost a trap. I didn't care where I was. All I cared about was seeing Yuri. The only thing that stopped me was the look on Ilbani's face. His lips drawn tight, his brow furrowed in frustration. His words came back to me, "_Go with that man and you shall meet a bitter end."_

This isn't a game. I began to realize how this decision can assure me a long, or very short future. Urhi was still trying to urge me out of the water, to follow him. Ilbani still had that frustrated, angry look on his face.I have to is no point in dying here. If Yuri was here, why are they fighting to take me separately. One of them is lying. I just have to weed out who.I have made my decision.

I stepped out of the water and sat stubbornly on the side of the shrine. Looking at both men defiantly.

"Bring her here." I ordered." Bring Yuri to me. Tell her that Yuki is here. I do not know which of you I may trust, but I know for a fact that I can trust Yuri." I say boldly.

* * *

Urhi clenched his teeth, as Ilbani smiled and told a servant to quickly fetch Yuri.

They both were trying to get me away from the crowds before. If that man, Ilbani was right, and someone wished for my death, they would have killed me already. But they didn't want to while there were witnesses.

After a while of waiting, I see the crowds begin to part. And the next thing I know, I am enveloped in a familiar embrace.

"Sister! I've missed you so much!" Yuri sobbed.

I embraced her back, not denying the wholesome sense of relief that washed over me in that one moment. Relishing her touch, her warmth after months of her absence.

Alive. She was alive! In that moment, I couldn't care less what was happening around me. I didn't care to know where I was or who was after me all of the sudden. All I cared about was Yuri holding me in her arms. That it was Yuri.

A man who was with Yuri spoke up, " Good people of Hattusa. The Gods have sent us another blessing. The sister goddess of Ishtar, Ereshkigal herself."

A cheer erupted from the plaza. It seems life here will be quite interesting.

* * *

**Well That's it for now! It's my first story so how do you guys think it's going?**

**Edit: I decided to edit this chapter because i kinda realized how atrocious some of the perspective and grammar was XD**


	2. Chapter 2 The Sister of Light

Chapter 2: The Sister of Light

Ereshkigal. My mind ran through any knowledge I knew, but a goddess by the name of Ereshkigal or even Ishtar ran a blank in my mind. I had always been intrigued by mythology, but my interest generally centered around Greek and Egyptian Mythology. A place where mythology was still believed in...where were we?

I had been thinking so hard, I didn't even realize we had reached our destination. A palace stretched into view, with guards posted at the walls and high white pillars. I finally turned to Yuri and asked, "What the hell is going on?"

Yuri got a sad look on her face, and began explaining everything. We were in Hattusa,to be more specific, the royal palace of Hattusa. We were taken from our world by the evil Queen Nakia to be human sacrifices to curse Prince Kail. The current King of Hattusa was Suppliuma II, the Pharaoh of Egypt was Tutankhamen. I had also been informed of _Princess _Yuri's new status as the first concubine to Prince Kail. I'm not sure how I felt about that last one. Yuri was like a sister to me. Being a man's concubine just rubbed me the wrong way.

Suddenly the panic set in. Not at the situation we were in, but the situation Hattusa was in. I might not know much history on Hattusa, but damned if I didn't know the history of Egypt. I also know that King Tutankhamen ruled for less then a decade, and after his death, his wife asked Hattusa for a prince to be sent to Egypt to be the new pharaoh. But the prince never showed up. Hattusa accused murder, and a devastating war broke. Egypt had been ravished by the war, but Hattusa was left in ruin. This war was the one that ultimately began Hattusa's quick descent and an all around collapse.

How much peace will Hattusa have before then? Years? Months? Even less? Even more so, which prince was it that went missing? Yuri's Prince Kail? I won't put Yuri through the perils of war. But if it happens too soon, we may not be home in time to avoid it.

But...perhaps history can be changed. Yuri had personally secured iron for Hattusa. Maybe... just maybe... the course of history can be changed. If the prince doesn't die, there will be no war. Then came the problem once again. Which prince was it? History had minimized him because he never came into power and so no records were kept on him. I sent a silent prayer that it would not be Yuri's Prince Kail.

* * *

In the palace, things happened in a whirlwind. I was introduced to so many names and faces. I was given a grand room, was toured around the palace and chatted with Yuri about the months she'd spent seemed clear to me now that Kail did not think of her as merely a concubine. The way he watched her, how she was always by her side, and how easily he spoke with her. She loves him as he does. But she won't say it.

"Uhm...Yuki. My family... H-how are they?" Yuri suddenly asked while we were alone in my new bedroom that night. Her family. That's right. of course she's homesick. No matter how much Kail loves her, she misses home.

It was silent for a while. I tried to think of what to say. Should I lie and tell her her family is doing fine? or tell the truth, her disappearance took a huge emotional toll on them. Should I tell her of her own funeral? How they've stopped looking? How they are afraid to hope for her return?

"They...They are well. They miss you. But they are well." I answered vaguely.

"Oh." Yuri murmured looking downcast, "Thank you, Yuki. You...you should get some rest." And with that she left.

That's right. I left things behind in Japan too. Not as much as Yuri, not nearly as much. But even I had hopes and dreams for my future. Would they all have to be abandoned now? I wonder if Mother will miss me or celebrate?

That night, as I lay in the overly extravagant bed, I came to one resolution; no matter how decorated this room was, how many fine clothes and jewels they showered us with, this world is dangerous. Dangers lurked in the shadows of this huge palace, and I will do anything in my power to protect Yuri in this new matter what that cost was.

* * *

The next morning, I sought out Kikkuri whom I had met yesterday. I found him in the sables and used the opportunity to ask him for a horse for me to practice on. Not only did he find me a fine, pure white horse, he also informed me that she would be mine. My own horse. I truly felt like a princess now. How many little girls have wished for a pony on their birthdays?

All that morning, I practiced riding until my thighs could take no more. True it took me a while to actually try and mount her, even staying on was difficult for me.

I cursed my self as the horse bucked and I landed on the dirt floor again. Where Yuri was strong in sports, I was more academic. I spent much of my time studying, I was convinced that academics were going to be my way out, the only way I could get a better life. I chuckled darkly. So much good it's doing here. What good s knowledge when I could not ride a horse, when I am not strong enough to swing a sword. Fat lot of good my random facts are doing for me.

"YUKI!" A voice pierced my jogged up with who i recognized to be her three maids, Ryui, Shala, and Hadi. " Princess Yuki! you are covered in dirt! and oh i believe you've gon and cut your leg when you fell!" Hadi cried, fretting over me.

I swatted them away. " Oh it's nothing! and a little dirt is good for you! Builds character!" I say getting up and brushing my self off. Though I will admit, it was nice having someone fuss over me. "But please Hadi, just call me Yuki. I am no princess." I say, wrinkling my nose.

"Yes, yes, in the mean time, let us clean you up." Hadi said. I doubt she truly heard me, but perhaps she was right. I was getting pretty winded. I shooed the three sisters out so I could bathe and dress. I could never get used to people doing those kinds of things for me, It truly made me feel useless. I am no princess.

I met with Yuri and Prince Kail for lunch in the parlor Ilvani was even there, playing some beautiful music that blended seamlessly into the background. After lunch, I decided to seek out Rusafa, my thighs honestly couldn't take anymore horseback riding. Besides, I needed to learn how to fight, How else would I protect anyone?

I had proved insufficient with the sword, I was fast but muscle wise I was pretty pathetic. Spears and lances ended disastrously. I tripped on the ends of the too long weapons so many times, Rusafa took them away before I accidentally skewered myself. He finally decided that my best bet was knife throwing and archery. I grumbled a little at that, the long range weapons would make it difficult to protect Yuri who was better at swordplay and would fight people head on, not hide in the shadows shooting arrows. But then again, maybe standing back and taking out threats before they surfaced would befit me better.

Hours went by, and the sun was low in the sky. Arrows littered the entire area, only some actually hit the target. Rusafa had long since gone, seeing that at this point, all I needed was practice. My fingers were cut and bleeding from pulling the taut string of the bow with hands that were not used to all of the abuse.

"You'll run yourself into the ground." A voice behind me stated clearly. I turned to see Ilbani standing with an ounce of annoyance in his eyes.

"I'm fine!" I grin, "there is still a little light left!" I turned to take aim again.

"Are all the women of your time so very stubborn?" He sighed.

"Silly. All women are stubborn. No matter what time or place. How else will they talk men out of their foolishness?" I retort, letting the arrow fly. It released with a _TWANG_ and struck the target. Well...the edge of the target. As I reached out for another arrow, my rebellious stomach cried out mutinously. And loudly. A god awful flush crept up my face. _Guess I missed Dinner..._A couple more shots and I'll head to the kitchen to raid for some leftovers.

"Goddesses need to eat too." Ilbani chuckled, offering me some warm bread. "I figured you'd be hungry with all the work you've been doing."

I reached out for the bread and stopped, he was staring at my hands. They were cut up and bleeding. I could see the callouses forming already.I pulled back quickly. "I'm gonna clean up the field first." I say, motioning to the field that was liberally sprinkled with various arrows.

"Leave it be. There are servants for that. sit down and eat." He grumbled, offering me a cloth to clean of my hands. But I had already pulled the few arrows out of the target and was going around collecting the rest. " But I can do it myself! No need to trouble others with my mess!" I said resolutely.

Once I finished, I sat on the ground against the tree with Ilbani. I took the cloth and began to clean my hands. I looked at my ruined, cut hands proudly. _These are not the hands of a princess or a lady._ I noticed Ilbani looking at them as well. He sighed and took out another cloth, ripping it up and wrapping my fingers to stanch the blood. I thanked him happily, taking a greedy bite of the bread. I nearly moaned at the soft warmth of the bread as it spread through my body. Ilbani was still staring.

"You aren't like Yuri...Yet you are...I can't seem to put my finger on the difference though..." He looked at me thoughtfully.

I thought for a moment before saying, " Yuri is much more graceful then I. The title 'goddess' and 'princess' fit her much better then on me." I stated plainly, swallowing a mouthful of bread.

"Not just that. You seem delicate like her, but durable. It is true Yuri is by no means meek, but even the way you walk and talk seems different." He furrowed his brow in thought. I suddenly became aware of how much he had been studying me.

"Hmmm...well...we did grow up in different environments. Yuri would be considered a merchants daughter, I'm more like a beggars bastard. Though we are from the same world, it's almost like we are from separate worlds." I laugh.

"But I thought you were sisters?" Ilbani questioned

"Not by blood." I grin." I am just a lonely child that Yuri accepted as a sister when we were children." I say getting up. "Speaking of Yuri, I want to check on her before bed."

Seeing that he was not going to be getting anymore information for me, Ilbani followed behind me. We found Yuri and Kail in the parlor, Yuri munching happily on jujubes. When she caught site of me she scowled. "Yuki! you missed dinner!" She admonished. "and you're a mess!" Hadi wailed unhappily.

"Ilbani already fed me, don't worry!" I grinned, hiding my hands behind my back. No need to worry her. Though my entire body was feeling the cost of working all day.

"Kikkuri and Rusafa have informed me of your endeavors. I must admit, your thirst for knowledge and skill is inspiring, but I cannot allow you to compromise your health. You've had no rest since your arrival, so tomorrow, I've instructed that nobody is to permit you to do anything physically straining for the time being. In the future, you may only do so many hours." He stated nonchalantly sipping his wine.

"But...I'm fine!" I protest,"I have to keep practicing!"

"You can practice other things." Yuri scolded. " just not by destroying your body. You're always like this, Yuki. You work yourself into the ground and then continue to work."

I thought for a long moment. "Then tomorrow, I wish to go to the market." I chirped.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. Queen Nakia is still after you..." Yuri gnawed on her lip nervously.

"If the queen want's me dead, she will come after me whether I am at the palace or not." I said stubbornly. When my mind is made up, it is no easy feat to change it.

"I will accompany her tomorrow." Ilbani suddenly cut in. I had almost forgotten he was behind me. The man had a talent for fading into the background.

"It is decided then." Kail lifted the wine to his lips again.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 2 is up! I'm still new at this so feedback is great!

I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Light casts Shadows  
o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

The next morning I woke up early. I wasn't scheduled to meet with Ilbani until noon today, but I was never really one for sleeping in. As I was trying to get out of bed, my body finally felt the repercussions of yesterday's workout. Every muscle in my body screamed mutinously as I set to the task of changing my clothes. I decided to wear a plain boys tunic, like Yuri, and looked in the mirror at myself. I was short, barely reaching five feet, with slender limbs and pale skin. My eyes and hair were both dark like Yuri's. But unlike Yuri, whose hair was curly, mines was stick straight and hung all the way to my hips. I truly did look like a child. I began to wonder if I would really be all right here. I wasn't physically very strong, truthfully my strength is pretty pathetic. I would be of no use in the battle field anytime soon. I shook my head vigorously. No. No time for thoughts like that.

I headed down to the parlor and met with Yuri and the three sisters for breakfast. " By the gods! What is it with you two, the finest clothes at your disposal and you both choose to dress like a man!" Hadi sighed, exasperated.

"Aw who need to dress up if you got a prince at your feet, huh Yuri?" Ryui/Shala replied. I still had some trouble telling them apart.

At that Yuri blushed and we all laughed happily. Laughter came so easily here.

After breakfast, I headed down to the kitchen to ask if any of the maids needed some shopping done since I was headed to the market. At first they adamantly refused to send a princess on errands, but eventually they relented and asked for some groceries. I walked towards the gate to see Ilbani already waiting. Before we reached the gate, Prince Kail caught us and handed me a cloth purse. I weighed the purse in my hand, glancing in to see coins, all types of coins. "For you to purchase anything you please." He clarified before hurrying away.

I looked at the bag, and then suddenly, the realization hit me like a rock. I didn't know anything about the monetary system here! Come to think of it…I didn't know a lot of things. How to read and write, the political system, the surrounding countries… I didn't even know the mythology that I was now a part of. Such simple things that I had completely forgotten about. Simple, yet so very important. I had arrogantly thought I would only have to work on the fighting aspect, but I had forgotten fighting is useless without knowledge.

"What is a gold coin worth?" I look at Ilbani, who is walking a few paces in front of me.

"50 Silvers. And twenty coppers in a silver. Though as a Princess of the court, you need not worry yourself over things such as money. Simply ask and it shall be done." Was his dry answer.

I scowled at his back. " Quit calling me 'princess'. I'm not one of those pampered brats. How much is a decent amount of bread?"

" A decent piece would be 3 coppers. Why do you care?"

"I just do. It doesn't hurt to know, right?" I grin impishly at him.

* * *

The rest walk to the market was silent, but not an uncomfortable silence, when we reached the market, the only way to say it was…well it was certainly a market. Nothing like the malls or grocery stores, where wares are neatly lined and organized on shelves. No, here, vendors dotted the streets selling everything from fine clothes and jewels, to fruit and bread. Some vendors had makeshift stalls while others simply sold form ratty blankets on the floor. My attention was pulled away by a tug on the end of my tunic. A young boy, dressed in rags and dirt smearing his face.

"M'lady, a bit of food? Please?" He whimpered.

"Beggars. If you feed him, you will end up feeding all of them. " Ilbani warned.

"What's your name, boy?" I ignore Ilbani, addressing the boy.

"'Names Hassik." He said warily.

"Well then Hassik, I need some help with my chores today. If you help me, I will be sure to pay you later." I offer. The boy nodded vigorously, his eyes wide.

"Yes, ma'am, anything!" He answered earnestly.

"Well then, my sister simply loves jujubes, the maid have asked me to purchase two baskets of them. Hassik, do you know a place where we could buy some good jujubes?" I ask the young boy.

The boy nodded and led the way through the maze of people and vendors. I followed along with Ilbani in tow.

"What are you planning?" Ilbani asked with a glimmer of interest in his eyes.

"Why…simply to get some jujubes for my sister! I am still so sore from yesterday that I may need some help!" I say innocently. He wasn't fooled, but let it slide.

" Ha. You are like Yuri. Yet you aren't. I can't seem to pinpoint the difference though…." He was fully looking at me now, his eyes full of intrigue.

" Yuri is much more graceful then I am. She is truly a Lady. She is also much bolder then me." I laugh.

"No. That's not it. You are both quite bold in your own ways, stubborn too. But something about your mannerism sets you apart. Even if you are smaller, you seem so much sturdier. Like… Like…" He trailed off.

" Like a commoner? " I supply," Cause in a sense I am."

"But you are Yuri's sister" He furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Not by blood. Yuri helped cure my loneliness when we were children. We may not be related by blood, but I love her like a sister." I clarify.

He nodded in understanding, " I too grew up with Prince Kail as a brother. But our mannerisms are the same. We grew in the same environment."

"I did not grow up with the same family as Yuri. Yuri was…How can I put this… Yuri was a merchants daughter. I was a beggars bastard." I look away. We had arrived at a small vendors stall. It was tucked away, slightly dull, no colorful fabrics decorated the stall. But the jujubes were large and a beautiful coffee color.

"Ma'am, I would like to purchase some of your jujubes, two baskets if you would please." I addressed the old woman behind the stall.

" Aya, two whole baskets y' say? That's quite a bit! And by the looks of your man o'er there you ain't no commoner." She cackled and began filling baskets," What brings a fine thing like you to this shack o' mine?"

"Well, young Hassik tells me you have the best jujubes around." I answer, fumbling with the money before Ilbani pulled the correct amount from the purse and paid the woman. I took note of the amount.

"Aha smart boy, dat one is! Such brain deserves a reward, yah?" She chortled, filling a small cloth back and handing it to the child. " A bit for yer troubles." The grin on the boy's face stretched across his entire face as he slung the bag over his shoulder. I looked at the two baskets.

"Hassik, this is quite a lot to carry. Do you perhaps have any friends willing to help?"

By the end of the day, a small entourage of children followed Ilbani and I. Each carrying some groceries for the maids back at the palace. At the palace gate, I gave each of them enough for three days of bread. The wide eyes as they looked at the money as if it wasn't real…I was an image I will remember forever. Ilbani, who had been quiet most of the day, finally spoke up.

"Why? If you needed help, the maids would have been delighted to follow you shopping. Honored even!"

"Come to the market for lunch with me tomorrow?" I turn around, smiling widely. After he nodded his consent, I walking into the palace to drop off the groceries and find Yuri.

* * *

After dinner, I decided I wanted, no _needed_ a bath. The three sisters tried to assist me but I waved them off. "Honestly girls, I've been bathing myself for years! I won't drown in the bath I promise!" I laugh before walking into the bathing area.

Sighing as I seeped myself into the warm water. The heat seeped into my very bones, relaxing them immediately. I vaguely was aware that Yuri had come in and was also dipping herself into the bath as well. We spent some time idly chatting, before long, the three sisters burst in, fretting about proper cleaning and lotion or something. I look at Yuri and nodded my head towards Hadi with a mischievous smile. She looked at me questioningly, and burst into giggles as I crept behind Hadi and pulled her into the warm water,

" P-Princess Yuki!" Hadi sputtered as the twins burst into new peals of laughter with Yuri.

"Haaaaddddiiiii I told you not to call me 'princess'" I fake whined, " and besides, you've been working all day, a nice long soak would do you some good!"

Before we knew it, all five of us were soaking in the tub, laughing and giggling. For the first time in a long time, I was completely and utterly content. Even though this was the most danger and confusion I had ever been in, with Queens after my life, and being magically sent in the past; Yet I have never been more relaxed.

* * *

The next morning I stretched, moaning at some released tension of some sore muscles. Today's sore was definitely not as bad as yesterday's burning ache. Today it was like, a nice kind of sore. The sore that is subtle, but it is always there, reminding me of how hard I worked for these aches. They remind me, that when they fade, I will be stronger. I will be able to push myself further next time.

I decided there was time to do a couple of practice shots with my bow before I meet up with Ilbani for lunch. My practice today was a bit better. There were more arrows on the target. Not many, but it was improvement.

I hurried up to the palace gate to find Ilbani already waiting. Once again, we headed into the market. And when we first walked into the market, everything seemed the same as it was yesterday. Until a young boy came up to us. But this child did not ask for food or money, instead, he asked:

"'Afternoon, Miss. Do 'ya need any 'elp t'day with yer shopping?"

I smiled at him, " Actually yes, do you know a restaurant where we can get some good food?"

We followed the boy to a small restaurant nestled in a corner. "'Ere it is Miss! This place might look small, but 's the best place fer food." The boy announced. After I had paid him, the manager of the store pulled him aside and handed him something which made him beam brightly before departing.

"How did you do it?" Ilbani finally asked, after our food was delivered. I had no idea what I had ordered, I just asked the chef for his best dish. The stew came out and for the life of me I could not identify a single ingredient in it. It tasted amazing though, warm, and savory. I closed my eyes and sighed, then looked up and noticed Ilbani staring at me with amusement. I realized he had asked a question and was awaiting his answer.

"How I did it? I just taught them something new. A child like that… I would bet he was born a beggar. That's how he had always gotten his bread. Those children don't know any other way to live. I simply gave them a start. You are quite observant, Ilbani, so you must have noticed it too as we walked through the marketplace. There were beggars advertising stalls, some were cleaning shop fronts, I even saw a few carrying groceries for some maids I recognized from the palace. One day, maybe the one advertising the vendors will watch the vendors enough; learn enough to be a vendor themselves. Maybe the one cleaning the shop front will one day earn enough of the owner's trust to be allowed to help with selling the merchandise. Maybe the palace maids would recommend one of those carrying groceries to work in the palace. And if these children can break out of poverty, they will remember. They will remember being a beggar, they will remember not having enough to eat. And maybe they will be able to hire beggar children themselves and give those children a start. Wouldn't it be nice if there was nobody hungry on the streets?"

Ilbani looked at me thoughtfully, "Does everyone from your country dream so wildly? Yuri is quite similar in that aspect."

I considered the question, scooping more stew in my mouth before continuing, "Doesn't everyone? Doesn't everyone dream of a better life? If you don't dream wildly, then how will you start to try to make that wild dream a reality? Even…even if that dream never fully comes true, sometimes halfway is good too. If I put just one beggar off the streets today, then I have pushed him towards his dream. His better life."

"Did you dream? Yuri had always described your 'Japan' and a perfect utopia. Where war was scarce and food was plentiful. Yet in this world were you unhappy?"

I sighed at being reminded of Yuri's homesickness," Compared to here, yes, war was rare, and there were not many hungry. But it was still there. There was still war. There were still homeless people on the streets. But I will admit, I was selfish when I was there. When I was in Japan, I did not dream of a better world as Yuri might have. I merely dreamed for a better life. I dreamed of escape. And I spent the majority of my life trying to fulfill that dream." My eyes clouded over as I remembered home. As I remembered those blank stares, the hurtful words, and worst of all the days where no words were said at all. I remembered the sleepless nights as I threw myself into my studies, convinced that if I studied hard enough, I could leave this place.

"You said yesterday… That you were just a beggar's bastard. Is that why you dreamed for more?" Ilbani probed, seeing the forlorn look in my eyes.

I mock scowled at him. " It's rude to pry, silly man." I say getting up and paying for the meal. I could still feel his stares on my back, without turning I said, " I may be a bastard, but that man was by no means a beggar." Came my cold answer.

Convinced that he would get nothing else out of me, he followed me back to the palace, not without buying some pomegranates I had spotted. I loved pomegranates, I was never good at deciding which ones were ripe though, so often times, I would pop the seeds in my mouth expecting sweetness but was rewarded with tart, and bitter flavors. But every once and a while, by luck I would get a sweet one. And after eating all of those sour ones, the sweet ones tasted ten times better.

* * *

Back at the palace, I judged my legs well enough to do a short riding lesson. I went to the sable to find that white horse as restless as ever. Kikkuri walked in and saw me looking at her. " You should give her a name. Sometimes a name will calm them down." He advised.

" Huwant." I say plainly, patting her nose. " Her name is Huwant."

Kikkuri looked at me, "A name like that may make her even more wild." He laughed. " Ah well, perhaps wild is good, just look as Aslan!"

Huwant did prove to be as wild as yesterday, and even after a short ride, I could tell there would be quite a few bruises forming today. After a while, Kikkuri barred me from riding for the rest of the day due to Kail's order the night before. I grumbled and argued but even I had to face that I was pretty tired, and eventually relented and went to wander the gardens.

I didn't wander far before a messenger came and advised me that His Majesty would like to meet with me. Now. What would the King want with me? I interrogated the messenger but he was clueless.

As I walked to the throne room, I couldn't help but feel like a child being sent to the principal's office. My mind mentally going through anything I thought I might be in trouble for. What could I have done? It's barely been a week! I stood at the massive doors to the throne room. Was I supposed to knock? I mentally added "etiquette" to my list of things to learn.

Wait, what if this is a plot by that Queen Nakia? I still have not seen her since my arrival, what if this is a trap? I cursed myself for not bringing a concealed weapon of some sort. Too late to worry about it now, I swallowed the lump in my throat and knocked on the door.

"You may enter" a voice called. Pushing the doors open I decided that even if I didn't know any Hittite etiquette yet, my Japanese ones should keep me out of trouble for the time being. A band aid, so to say. I walked in with my head down, and kneeled low before the thrones. The room itself was colossal, yet the thrones were the only pieces of furniture. Upon those thrones sat one of the most powerful leaders of the Orient. The king was an old man, but he hardly looked frail. His long white beard made him look powerful, he sat tall in his throne, his voice commanding attention.

Next to him, the woman who dragged me here herself sat. She was quite a beauty, with long blond hair that looked silky to touch, and honey gold eyes. She was so beautiful, yet something about her just screamed danger. Her beauty was like that of a leopard, stalking its prey before it struck. It was a terrifying, exciting, and dangerous allure.

I quickly turned my gaze away as the king spoke, " Girl, I've heard much about you. They say you are the incarnation of Ereshkigal, and that you have recently proven so due to your actions in the market. Tell me girl, is this all true?"

I looked up in surprise at that. How did he know about that incident in the market? " Well, I really didn't do much in the market, I just helped some beggars."

"Ilbani says you did more then feed a few beggars." The king says, "Isn't that so, Ilbani?"

"It is correct, Your Grace. This girl has shown immensely good judgment when I observed her in the market." Ilbani said, stepping forward. How long had he been there? Damned man had the power to appear anywhere. But I breathed a sigh of relief. I decided it was best to let him do the talking in this case, so I kept my mouth shut as he outlined my activities in the market and their results.

"Where did you get money for this endeavor, Girl? You've only been here a short time, you could not have possible procured that much money." Queen Nakia sneered. " You must have stolen it from the palace. Good deed or not, I will not tolerate a thief!"

"I- "

"Don't interrupt me, child! Your manners are uncouth. It is obvious you are a commoner. A common thief." Her voice was rising.

"Now then, Nakia. If she did indeed steal, then the money went to a cause better then it could have served lying around here." The King soothed his tantrum-throwing wife. " Though I must ask, this feat must have required a hefty sum. Where did you get the money?" He addressed me this time looking away from his fuming wife.

I took a deep breath and searched myself for powerful, confident voice. "P-Prince Kail gave me some shopping money, I used that." Most of that came out almost squeaky. So much for the powerful, all-commanding voice.

"If I may, Your Grace. Lady Yuki only used three silvers and fifteen coppers for this accomplishment. And most of that went to the groceries for the palace." Ilbani interjected, to my very relief.

The king laughed heartily. " Well now, even if you stole that much from us, I doubt it would have been noticed! On a regular circumstance, I would have taken the amount you spent then tripled it as your reward, but I see now that is not nearly enough! So tell me, girl, is there anything you want? Anything at all, fine clothes, perchance some imported jewels? Anything you'd like and I shall reward it to you."

I thought a moment. Things like money, clothes and jewels…they didn't appeal to me. They wouldn't be useful…something useful. I smiled widely, " Your Majesty, if it is not too much trouble, I wish for a tutor as my reward." My voice was still soft, but there was no stammer.

" Tutors, dear child, are you certain of that? What would a girl like you need a tutor for?" The King looked pleasantly surprised.

" There is still much I need to learn. And I wish to learn all that I can so that one day I may be of use to the empire." My voice was getting stronger. "Please, your majesty. It is my only wish."

" I will do it." Ilbani declared. " I would be honored to take her in as my student."

The King was still laughing. "Then it is done. I expect great things from you, child. You do truly live up to your name as Ereshkigal." He said, before dismissing us. As the door closed I heard Nakia's voice spit venomously, " Hopefully she does not live up to it too much."

Walking down the hall, I glance at Ilbani. "Thank you for offering to tutor me." I sang happily. One of my more prominent problems plaguing me was about to be solved.

"It will take place mostly at night or after dinner. I have other matters to attend to during the day." He responded.

"No problem! Hey Ilvani, what did the King mean when he said I lived up to Ereshkigal?" I inquired.

" Ereshkigal is the sister of Ishtar, and the god of wisdom." He looked at me, his face completely full of amusement.

"Then…what did Queen Nakia mean?" I ask, remembering how malicious her words sounded.

"Ereshkigal is the opposite of Ishtar. Where Ishtar is the goddess of love, fertility, and war, Ereshkigal is queen of the underworld, goddess of darkness as well as wisdom."

_That made sense_. I thought to myself. Yuri is so full of light. She was the sun itself. Next to her, I was merely a candle. But, I am content standing in her shadow. A shadow of someone as bright as her? I would happily remain in her shadows, protecting her forever.

"Be warned. Some will fear you if they know who you are. The title that has been set on you, it bears a hefty weight of apprehension and fear. And standing next to one with such a beloved title such as Princess Yuri's… Well just remember, that light cannot exist without dark." And with that, he bid me good night and retired to bed.

* * *

And Chapter 3 is now up! I know that there isn't much happening yet, but it's getting there, I promise!

P.S i decided to use a lot of Hittite names for any other added characters so here are some meanings:

Hassik ( Beggar boy): To eat one's fill

Huwant the horse: Traveling wind


	4. Chapter 4: A New Prince, A New Plot

Chapter 4: A new Prince, a New Plot

...0.

Days passed in monotony. Nothing new really happened. It. Was. Bliss. There were no plots, no problems, just utter calm. I had created a daily routine for myself. I got up early, practiced my knife throwing before attending breakfast with Yuri, the sisters and occasionally Prince Kail, after breakfast, I tested my luck with horseback-riding with Kikkuri. I would either skip lunch, or snag some fruit from the kitchen and have more training with Rusafa in swordplay and archery. When the light made it impossible to see my targets, I would head to Ilbani's room for tutoring sessions.

It was nice. But…I could not help the feeling in my stomach. The feeling that this calm was about to shatter. That this was merely the calm before the storm.

It was utterly calm. I wonder when I began to look at this kind of life as "normal". When did the routine become a normal everyday thing for me? It truly made me think of how easily people adjust their lives. Even under such drastic changes, Yuri and I have adjusted almost seamlessly into daily life in Hattusa. Is that how it is in Japan, I wonder? Has Yuri's family moved on and continued living their daily lives? My mother as well…Has she already erased my presence from her mind? It's a scary thought. That one can be so easily be erased. Because no matter what, the world will move on. Days will continue, life goes on.

"Ouch!" I flinch as the practice sword collided into my shoulder painfully.

"Don't let your mind wander." Scolded Rusafa. " Such a mistake could cost you your arm next time."

"Boo." I pouted, " Can we have another run?"

Before he could answer, an attendant came running in. "There's news! Prince Zannanza as returned!"

Before I knew it, the palace was in a flurry. Servants, maids and even guards were running around, confusion surrounded the entire area. I spotted Ilbani scuffling past muttering something as he was habited to do when he was stressed.

"Ilbani!" I call, "What is going on? Who is Zannanza?"

He turned and glanced at me with slight annoyance at the interruption. "Prince Zannanza is the younger brother of Prince Kail, He is Prince Kail's most trusted brother."

I had to rush to keep up with Ilbani's long strides as we hustled down the long hallways of the palace.

"Brother! It's been a long time since we last met! How do you fare?" The voice reached us before we saw Prince Kail welcome his brother home with a warm embrace.

"Fine, I am doing fine! I came to see your goddess of war! I hear she was a vision of beauty!" Zannanza said.

Kikkuri, Ilbani and I could hardly keep in our laughter as the prince snagged Hadi's hand, saying how she truly had the beauty of a goddess. Kikkuri and I lost it completely, dissolving in giggles, as Hadi pointed out that Yuri was Ishtar, and Zannanza scolded her brother for falling for a child.

Sitting down for a lunch with Prince Zannanza, the topic of war rose it's ugly head.

"With both goddesses on the side of Hattusa, victory is surely on our side!" Zannanza laughed.

Yuri looked solemn for a moment, "Prince Kail. Do you wish to have dominion over the orient?"

Such a goal would not be uncommon among leaders. Power. Humans have always strived for power. The fact that Yuri and I were here and not in Japan was proof of the thirst for power in Queen Nakia. But power actually corrupts. Yuri's Kail, will he fall into corruption as well? Even if his intentions were pure…Where does Yuri fit into this? Was she merely a symbol? Was she just Ishtar, a goddess of war? Or did he see Yuri for Yuri.

"If I become king, I wish to build a… Country without prejudice and war, in a peaceful world." Kail answered. " You must war to conquer peace. For the sake of a peaceful world, I must gain the dominion. "

Yuri had a face of longing hope as the brother's toasted this, then her face fell and I saw a sheen of tears in her eyes.

"Looks like we are out of wine. I'll go refill it." She muttered, rushing off.

Before I could even go after her, Ilbani inquired, " Until now, I disapproved of you bringing along your concubine, but since people have acknowledged her…No matter what, before choosing a princess, let her stay beside you, as she may be of use."

I looked at him, anger snapping in my eyes, before I could even open my mouth to shout at him, Kail exploded, " I am NOT bringing Yuri just because she is Ishtar!" before going after Yuri.

I turn to Ilbani, "What were you thinking, saying something so insensitive?!" I say coldly, disgust lining each word. I don't know why my temper rose so quickly, I generally didn't anger that quickly, but what he said rankled me for some reason.

He looked at me long and hard. "Did I answer your first question?" He almost whispered.

"What?" I seethed, quickly checking my temper. First to lose their head is always the loser.

"I can see it in your eyes. Every time you look at them. The uncertainty. You are afraid that Prince Kail is using Yuri as well, no?" He was so damn calm. And here I was, struggling to grasp my temper back and take in what he said.

That's why I was angry. His words, they were my fears, I was too afraid to ask, too afraid that my own fears would be confirmed. When Ilbani said those things, I wasn't angry at the words themselves, I was afraid of the answer. Of what Prince Kail would say.

I laugh weakly. "Are you a mind-reader or am I transparent?"

"Aw don't feel bad, Ilbani has always had a thing for reading people. Even after only a short time." Zannanza grins, sipping more wine. "Are you going to go after them?" He asked me.

I look at where Prince Kail and Yuri went. "No. This is their problem. I think I am going to bed. It is getting late. Goodnight, Prince Zannanza." I say tiredly. Standing up and turning.

On my way back, I hear the telltale almost silent clicks of Ilbani's footsteps and turned around. I took another calming breath, my temper had already reigned itself in.

"I was tentative of them as well. But time and time again, they have proven me wrong. In time, you will see it too." He said quietly.

I look at him, "I think I'm beginning to. Thank you, Ilbani." I say before I shut the door.

As I lay in bed, the relief of their confirmed affections did not last long. If they loved each other so much, I can't help but wonder how Yuri will feel when she has to go home. Will she be able to leave him? Choosing between her family, country…. versus Prince Kail. No matter what choice she makes, I have no doubt she will hurt. I slept restlessly that night.

* * *

"HAH!" Yuri shouted, running forward to swing once again at Prince Zannanza, her sword narrowly missing is stomach. They've been at it for quite a while, and I must say I was quite impressed with Yuri's skill with the sword. It was strength that eventually failed her. True Yuri was quite strong for her size, but that was nothing compared to Zannanza's strength. As Yuri moved to block a full out swing, she could not recover fast enough to block Zannanza's next strike. The result was a sword to her throat.

"Excellent. Let us stop there for the day" Prince Kail said from his seat near the balcony. "Considering Zannanza was your opponent, you did quite well."

"Yuki! I always see you practicing your swordplay, perhaps you would like to face Prince Zannanza as well?" Yuri asked breathlessly.

Yes, my swordplay has improved as of late, but strength must be built over time. I would never catch up to Zannanza. But Yuri and the sisters urged me, so I picked up a blade and readied my stance.

We both stood there a while, waiting on who would crack and make the first strike. Both of us slowly circling each other, waiting. I studied him a moment, the way he holds his sword indicated that his right hand was dominant, but then again one can never be sure. In the midst of my thoughts, Zannanza took a leap towards me, I raised my blade and deflected his strike to my left.

If I allow his strike to hit head on my blade, then all is finished. I did not have the raw power to face him when it came to muscle. Back and forth this went, I may not be able to strike, but at least I could keep deflecting his attacks to buy some time.

I considered the facts: He was stronger, he favored his left side, he doesn't leave any front openings when he strikes, swung side to side rather then up and down, he had a much further swing then me due to his size, and he stands with a strong, open stance, legs spread, arms out wide. I was faster, smaller, weaker and he was pushing me back so much I can't even get a solid stance. This doesn't look too good. I deliberated a bit. But then again…

Instead of deflecting his next strike, I ducked, swinging low, forcing him back. I didn't allow him to take a stance, quickly rushing forward and concentrating on his left side, continuing to swing low. When he finally got a stance, I was only an arms length away. He swung, only to have me duck and roll under him. There was enough room due to he wide stance, but the roll had disoriented me, it took me much too long to recover. This earned me a sword to my back.

"Clever girl. Aiming for the obvious weaknesses, huh? And I must admit, a petite girl like you swinging so low is difficult to block. I commend your ingenuity." Zannanza said.

" T-thank you, Prince Zannanza." I wheeze. I was completely out of breath, whereas Zannanza looked like he just took a casual stroll through the park. Yuri had only looked winded after her match. I added stamina exercises to my training list.

"A word, if I may? There will be a celebration tonight, celebrating the reunion of both princes tonight. Both of the goddesses were also invited as guests." Ilbani declares.

"So that means Yuki and I are attending as well, right?" Yuri asks, taking another gulp of water. I scowled a bit, I'm not one for fancy events.

"Yes. But beware. It was Queen Nakia herself who asked their attendance." Ilbani warned.

I had this unpleasant feeling that my perfect calm was about to shatter. That the cracks were already forming. What a shame. I was finally beginning to enjoy it here.

* * *

That night, we headed towards the door to the party, Prince Kail and Prince Zannanza escorting Yuri, while I trailed in the back, chatting with Ilbani and the sisters. Hadi was frustrated that both Yuri and I had opted to wear boys' clothes once again. The women at the party obviously noticed the odd getup. Some didn't even bothering to hide their whispers. I held my head high, looking straight ahead. I laughed to myself; it's almost like high school. No matter what time period it is, some women never change.

It was all going fine, until Queen Nakia came. She greeted the princes politely enough but when her eyes fell on Yuri and I, she screeched.

"You two! How dare you come through this entrance looking like that? You look like maids, not goddesses. You're both a disgrace to Prince Kail's taste!" She laughed.

"_Yep." I thought "It's high school all right. With the public humiliation and everything."_

Yuri got a pained look on her face. And began to look unsure of herself. I held my stance, with my head held high. I was determined not to let her influence be, but Hadi had other plans as she dragged Yuri and I off to change.

As the sisters prepped Yuri and I, I couldn't help but wonder why the Queen was so adamant on us changing our clothes. What did it matter to her what we wore? It's a trap. While the sisters bustled over Yuri, I snagged a dagger and slid it under my long dress, attaching it discretely to my thigh. I chanced a look in the mirror then. Those sisters knew how to work magic was all I could say.

My eyes were lined in dark kohl, winging up at the ends, giving me a dark, sultry look. My lips were painted strawberry red, my long black hair was loosely pulled over my right shoulder and tied at the end, giving it volume and making my hair look soft and fluffy, exposing my smooth neckline, colorful ribbons winding down the length of my hair... Stringed coins and jewels graced the top of my head, jingling every time I moved. The dress was long, but it had slits all the way up the side to almost my hips, similar to Yuri's. But unlike Yuri's, my dress had a dark blue bodice that laced up the front of it; wearing nothing under it, I admit it was uncomfortable. The sandals were adorned with jewels and clattered every time I took a step.

I didn't recognize myself. The sister's were truly magical. Somehow, they had taken my childlike form and molded me into…Well into a goddess. A dark, beautiful goddess. We were ready.

We stood behind the curtain, Hadi had already announced Yuri, but she was hesitant to step out from the safety of the curtain. It was only when Zannanza urged her that she stepped around it. The quiet on the other side of the curtain made me tense, until and explosion of voices complimented her on her extraordinary beauty reached my ears. After things died down a bit, Hadi decided to introduce me as well. I took a deep breath, and stepped out. I was no coward, I held my head up high and confident, even if my hands were shaking as I clasped them in front of me.

I swear I saw Ilbani drop his wine glass and Kikkuri practically tripped over a woman in front of him as he went to fetch the dropped goblet. Everyone just stared at me.

_And this is why I hate this kind of thing. _This feeling reminded me of when a teacher had students sing happy birthday for me when I was young; all the attention on me, and me unsure what to make of it all.

In the middle of my musings, the crowd had decided that I was indeed stunning. Voices chimed together, I looked like a different person, not as childlike things like that. The King himself had claimed I truly looked like the dark goddess. I know it is trivial and vain…I had to admit, it felt nice to hear all the compliments.

**Queen Nakia's POV**

...

I looked at the two "goddesses". They truly were like different people.

" Who would have thought those scrawny field mice could actually look good?" I muttered to myself. " Ah, well, all the better for my plan. Two breathtaking goddesses. Prince Zannanza, which will you chose?"

I smiled grimly. I don't care which girl, I will have one of their heads on a silver platter. Only my son will be taking the throne to Hattusa!

The thought of the crown sitting on my own son's golden hair brought a smile to my face as I handed some wine to a maid, instructing it to go to Prince Zannanza.

**Yuki's POV**

The party was a political sand trap. All I saw were people trying to kiss up, all being too overly polite. I had lost track of many of the noble's names, just nodding and smiling half the time. Yuri had gone outside and was chatting with Zannanza, Prince Kail was talking with some foreign delegates about the trade routes and the upcoming war, and Ilbani…Well he was being Ilbani, fading into the background effortlessly.

Even if I did not do much, after the party, I breathed a sigh of relief and pulled my hair down.

"You did quite well today." Ilbani said behind me. Yuri, Prince Kail and Prince Zannanza trailing behind him.

"Fuuuuu. I don't think I'm cut out for politics. Half the things they were discussing seemed ridiculous to me. So what if that noble's paycheck goes down a bit. He looked well fed and dressed to me." I grumble, brushing out my hair with my fingers and taking off all the frustratingly loud jewelry.

"That's because half the things they say are ridiculous." Prince Kail sighed.

"I'm going to take a bath now." Yuri announced, waving off the three sisters. " I just need a bath, then I'm going to bed." She assured them. Before rushing into the bathing chamber and shutting the door.

I turned and chatted a bit with Prince Kail, Kikkuri was beginning to clean up after the party, and I moved to help him. Not even a minute passed before Yuri's scream pierced the air.

We all rushed into the bathing chamber to find Yuri being held by Prince Zannanza. His eyes didn't look right. They were clouded with lust.

"Zannanza! What is this all about?" Prince Kail shouted.

"Brother. Let me have this girl. If she was your princess I'd forget it, but it shouldn't be a problem for you to let me have your concubine!" Zannanza shouted back. " Let me have her! I'll love her dearly…." He held Yuri tightly against him.

" He is being possessed." Ilbani affirmed.

I watched as Prince Kail lunged forward and struck Prince Zannanza Square in the jaw. The impact was not enough to pull Yuri from his grasp, but he made a move towards the window behind him.

"If I cannot have her, I'll kill her now." He said grimly.

"NO!" I screeched, seeing the resolution in his eyes before he leapt out the window with Yuri in his arms. I hopped out after them, nearly losing my footing on the landing and chased them to the horse stables. Zannanza was already mounted and nearing the gates by the time I finally mounted Huwant. I pushed Huwant faster, pushing past the gate before it closed and continuing through the sand after Zannanza.

**Queen Nakia's POV**

I smirked contentedly as I listened to my husband, His Majesty, harshly scold Prince Kail for fighting with his closest brother over a mere woman. The people around us murmured disapprovingly at the entire situation.

Good! Let them see how unfit Prince Kail is to wear the crown. Let them see how weak he has become over the presence of a measly woman! Let his reputation plummet!

"Come Urhi." I command after the prince departed, " Let us enjoy the show."

**Yuki's POV**

Days. It's been days, riding through nothing but sand. I wiped the sweat from my eyes. I was following Zannanza's trail, but even I had to make some stops or risk dehydration. We were just heading south. Further and further south. My sun-baked brain could not really comprehend why, until I remembered what Ilbani had told me during one of our tutoring sessions. The border to the south borders with Mittani. I urged Huwant faster. Kizzuwadna. I have to get to Kizzuwadna now.

When I reached the gates of Kizzuwadna, it was obvious something was wrong. Soldiers were all over the area, swords drawn high and collecting money from houses. A thick smoke drifted up to the sky from the fires spread across the town.

I pulled a woman aside. " What is happening?" I demand.

The restless woman pulled away and called back, "Mitanni has attacked!"

_Damn it all! _I cursed to myself, pushing deeper into the crowd to find Yuri. Hoping with all my heart that she was safe. That even through Zannanza's daze, he was still able to protect her.

The sights and smells were horrifying. Bodies of women and children were strewn everywhere, blood painted the streets and the thick smell of smoke lingered the town. I noticed a soldier had been struck down dead. He had a bow and a quiver of arrows on his back.

I knew I needed more weapons then the small dagger I had secured to my thigh before the party so many days ago. I knew I needed that bow. But stealing from a dead man? Yes. We are at war. It was either that or risk losing Yuri.

Steeling myself, I snagged his bow and turned him to his stomach so that I could take his quiver of arrows. The sickening thud that his body made as I flipped him over made my stomach churn. Clenching my teeth, I maneuvered the quiver off of him and onto my back.

I silently apologized to him as I hurried off to find Yuri. I spotted her and Zannanza in the midst of a brawl with a group of soldiers. I pulled myself up onto a roof to bet a better shot. Right as a man was about to slash at Yuri from behind, I let my arrow loose. It grazed his hand and startled him enough to drop his sword. It was enough of a distraction for Yuri to turn around and hit him in the head with the hilt of her sword. Neither of us was ready to steal a life. I hoped she never would have to.

"Yuki!" Yuri cried, running for me. "Yuki, Mittani has invaded Kizzuwadna, we have to…"

" I know. We have to act fast or Kizzuwadna will fall." I reply curtly.

"Yuki, can you and Yuri get out of town?" Zannanza asked. I nodded in response. " Then you must meet with Kail. He will be on the way here to look for Yuri, warn him of the invasion and have him take troops from Kanesh. I will hold out here to buy time."

" I understand. We will be back in three days time." I respond, grabbing Yuri's hand.

" And Yuri. I am very sorry for the things I have done. I know they are unforgivable." Zannanza addressed Yuri.

" It's fine. It was the Queens spell talking…" Yuri said quietly.

"We can finish your apology in three days time, Prince Zannanza." I say, rushing off with Yuri on my heels.

We head to the alley where I had hidden Huwant, I snagged a cloak from a hamper and tossed it at Yuri to hide her face with. As I was untying Huwant, a feminine scream ripped through the night air.

Soldiers, grabbing a woman and her son. Their intentions were obvious. And so were ours as Yuri readied her sword and I raised my bow, taking aim. That is, until a hand on our shoulders stopped us from acting.

"Don't go over there. I know you pity the woman, but you cannot help her now. If you go over there then you will share her fate. " A middle aged woman advised us.

Behind her, dirty, miserable faces lost in the shadows. Women, children; all of them just civilians caught in the crossfire of war. It was then I saw who truly suffered in war. The ones who could do nothing. The ones who were forced to hide in shadow, and to watch one country after another kill their brethren. The ones who cannot protect themselves.

"**AHHHHHH**!" The woman screamed again as a soldier raised his sword on her young son.

I jumped into action, grabbing a discarded sword on the ground and deflecting the blow, at the same time I grabbed the child, pulling him away from the soldiers before stepping in front of him with my blade at the ready.

Yuri was already at my side, working on disarming the other soldiers.

" How dare you!?" One shrieked at us.

" No, how dare you! You like picking on girls? Well try me!" Yuri yelled back.

I raised my sword, " What kind of man goes after the defenseless? Have you no dignity?" I say frostily.

Before long, Yuri and I drove the men off with their tails between their legs. The villagers around us cheered, the mother embraced her child, thanking us profusely. In return, the older woman offered to show us another way out of the city. When we reached the place where the wall had collapsed, creating and escape I couldn't help but feel guilty leaving. I looked at the faces of the villagers, who had no where else to go.

Yuri mounted Huwant and held her hand out to help me up. I shook my head and stepped back. The shock and hurt on her face was apparent.

"Yuri. I can't just leave them here. You know that. I have to stay. Besides, Huwant will travel faster with less weight." I say, smiling sadly at her.

"No! No, Yuki, please! I'm begging you, come with me! Please!" Yuri cried, looking at me with those pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry, Yuri. I can't. You have to hurry now, that man surely misses you." I say before smacking Huwant's rump and sending Yuri off.

" Girl, we have another horse. You can still get out." The old woman said kindly.

I shake my head. "No. Nobody has protected you before. It is time to change that." I say decisively. " Now, we must find a place that is closed off. One entrance. A place that can fit many people."

* * *

We were all holed up in a large house. A merchants house probably, but it had been ram shackled and stripped bare. With only one entrance, only so many soldiers could get in at a time, giving me time to take them out one by one. At least that was the theory. Luckily, none have actually gotten in yet.

I hustled around, tending to the wounded and sick. It had been quite a feat to get here. Some of the elderly could not walk and had had to be carried; I myself supported an old woman on the way up here. It was merely luck that we had gotten this far without trouble. These villagers knew all the back alleys, the secret passages that no soldier wandered through.

I was sitting by the door when a small hand tugged on my tunic. The boy from earlier, the one Yuri and I had saved with his mother, was standing there looking at me intently.

"I want to fight too!" He declared, a determined look in his eyes, a large stick already in his hands.

I smiled tiredly at him, "What's your name?" I asked

"Zashi!" He announced, " My name is Zashi! And I want to fight, like you do!"

"Zashi, I hope you will never again have to fight." I say wearily. " For now, please tend to your mother." I say. The crestfallen look on his face was heartbreaking as he trudged away.

There was a slam on the door. Someone was trying to get in. I got up, and motioned for the villagers to all get back into the corner, near the back window incase an escape was necessary. Several agonizing moments later, the door finally burst open, soldiers beginning to burst in. I stood my ground in front of the door, pushing some back. There were only three there, but they were big, burly men.

"Awww lookie here boys! A little girlie thinks she can play soldier! Ain't that just adorable?" One of them cooed mockingly. Drawing closer and closer to me.

I said nothing, just stood absolutely still, when the first man came at me, I wasted no time disarming him, kneeing him in the stomach and while he was bent over, striking him in the back of the neck with the hilt of my sword; effectively knocking him out.

" You damned brat!" The other soldier roared, running at me, this man was bigger, lumbering his way at me. I managed to deflect his attacks, but it was wearing me down. I couldn't go on forever like this. A rock suddenly flew through the air, hitting the man in the shoulder lightly. He looked over to see who had thrown it.

To my horror, Zashi stood there, another rock poised to throw, the other villagers holding back his wailing mother.

The distraction was enough for the soldier fighting me to disarm me and grab a fistful of my long hair, facing me towards Zashi as the other man made his way to him.

"Little bitch, you'll pay." His said, his hot breath brushing by my ears.

Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion, I couldn't reach my sword fast enough. My bow was useless close combat. He was getting closer to Zashi. Without thinking, I grabbed the dagger strapped to my thigh, and reached behind me, chopping off the hair that the man had a hold on. I rolled away And sprang toward Zashi.

_I can't make it._ I gritted my teeth as I watched the soldier raise his sword. I wouldn't be able to block with this little knife. So I did the only thing I could do. I jumped in front of him, gathering him in my arms in an embrace and tucked my head. I heard Zashi's cry and saw the blood before I felt the pain. I felt it though. I felt it as soon as the cold outside air hit the deep wound on my back. I pushed back to pain and fear. I had to act.

I turned and threw the dagger with menacing accuracy, the knife striking the man in the head. I watched him fall backwards, and wasted no time grabbing the sword in his had and killing his partner while he was distracted.

I was breathing hard as I pulled the dagger out of the man. I felt numb. I didn't even feel any pain from my wound. It was as if I was watching from the outside. Then I heard a call outside: The Hittites had arrived.

**Hadi's POV**

Princess Yuri had warned us of Mittani's attack on Kizzuwadna, and that Prince Zannanza and Princess Yuki were still in Kizzuwadna buying time for us.

When we reached Kizzuwadna, all was in chaos. Prince Kail had brought the much-needed aid, and Yuri, Ryui, Shala and I were going into the city to find civilians. I looked admiringly at Princess Yuri. She had told all the soldiers not to mistreat the civilians; she always had an open heart. But I noticed the worry lining her eyes. We had still not found Princess Yuki, or very many civilians for that matter.

I was beginning to feel worried myself, until I saw Princess Yuki herself. But I believe I got even more worried after seeing her. She was leading a group of villagers, a long cloak covering most of her body, her hair cropped short, and her hands and face smeared with blood. It was understandable when Yuri jumped off her horse and ran to her with concern in her eyes.

Princess Yuki patted Princess Yuri on the head and turned to me. "Hadi, can you please see to it that all these villagers are taken to a safe place? I must go and look for more." She said monotonously. She sounded cold, but under that, she sounded sad.

"Yes, Princess. It shall be done." I say, already telling Ryui and Shala to guard the back of to group.

Princess Yuki smiled weakly at me, " I told you to quit calling me 'princess'" she said before running off. Yuri took off after her.

I pulled the old woman away from Princess Yuri, urging her to stay with the group so that we could get them all to a safe place.

" Young lady!" She cried, grasping my shoulder, "who are those girls?"

" The girl who got help was Princess Yuri Ishtar, the concubine of Prince Kail. And the girl that stayed with you was her sister, Princess Yuki Ereshkigal." I answered impatiently; we had to go.

" Those tiny little things?" The woman said in awe.

I looked off to where our Princesses had run off. "Yes. They are the goddesses that protect Hattusa."

When we reached the safe zone, I turned around to go find Princesses Yuri and Yuki, but a young boy stopped me.

"Wait Miss!" He shouted, I turn to her, " I must tell you, that lady, Ereshkigal, she was sliced open on her back! She tried to hide it and made me promise not to tell, but please…" the child trailed off, wailing.

I did a poor job of hiding my surprise. Why would Princess Yuki hide something like that?

" Thank you for telling me." I pat the boy on the head before rushing off to meet with Princess Yuki.

**Yuki's POV**

There were too many. The mayor had already submitted. The Mittani soldiers were advancing faster then ever, even with the reinforcements, it wasn't enough. We had lost this battle already.

I grimaced, holding my wound under the cloak. We were so close! Just as Prince Kail was about to call in the forces and retreat, the most amazing thing happened. Boiling water, bricks, rocks and anything else throw able was raining down from the roofs of Kizzuwadna.

"Even if our king sides with Mittani, we will be behind Hattusa, where the goddesses protect us from harm!"

"If we must be ruled, let it be under Hattusa and the sister goddesses!"

"We will not hide in the shadows any longer!"

Shouts melded together as the villagers revolted, driving off the Mittani. Hattusa had won.

* * *

After Prince Kail addressed the crowd, it was decided that we would stay in Kizzuwadna for the night. A goods nights rest would do some good. Before I could even enter my room though, I dropped to my knees outside a creek, scrubbing blood off my hands. Even after the blood was gone, my hands still felt dirty.

All the emotion I had not felt on the battlefield suddenly hit me. I had _killed_ someone. Taken their life away from them. Push myself up to my feet shakily. My wound had opened again, the blood dripping down my legs.

"He was right." Hadi's voice came behind me, " You are hurt. Why would you hide it? Please, Princess Yuki, let me see." She pleaded.

"It's nothing Hadi. I just didn't want to worry anyone about it. It's nothing. And quit calling me 'princess.'" I attempt to walk past her, only to have her stand directly in my path.

"There is nothing wrong with asking for help!" She shouted, " Please, I beg you, just let me see how bad it is! If it truly is nothing, show me and ease my mind!"

I shake my head, moving away. " There are other wounded to tend to. Some cannot even walk. I am walking fine, though." I say, my head was swaying though. I was losing too much blood.

I was about to tip over, but yelped in pain as the ground was swept from under me and all of the sudden Ilbani was carrying me like a child. His arm supported my bottom and knees as I leaned forward into his chest. He was struggling to carry me in a way that would not touch my back any more then necessary.

"Ilbani? What-" I began.

"Silence." He demanded curtly. Walking towards the inn we were staying at. Once in his room, he placed me gently on the bed, " take off the cloak." He commanded. For some reason I could not disobey. It could have been the coldness in his voice or my exhaustion. Either way I did as I was told. He examined my back through my tunic.

"The tunic will have to come off too." He says, his voice warming the tiniest bit.

When I took off the last of my clothing, I did not feel vulnerable, as I lay on my stomach on his bed, nude. Perhaps I was comfortable with him. Or perhaps I was just too tired to care. Or possibly that I knew that he preferred girls not like me. A man like him probably desires girls that are curvy, not ones who looked like adolescents.

"Why would you hide this?" He asks, a tinge of anger lining his voice. I bit my arm to keep from crying out as he dabbed cold water on the gash.

"I didn't want to worry Yuri." I muttered, burying my face in my arms. "_Cleaning a wound was more painful then receiving i_t", I decided to myself as I fought not to cry out as the medicine was applied to my open flesh.

"You worry me, you fool!" Ilbani raised his voice. I glanced up at him in surprise. Rage radiated off of him, yet his hands were still as gentle as a butterfly's touch. " Don't you understand how agitated I am right now? If you won't come to anyone for help for a wound like this, then how in the world will I know that you aren't hurt?! You're going to need damn stitches!" He shouted.

Guilt struck hard. I didn't know Ilbani would worry. All this time, all these years, it was only Yuri who would worry. I only had to hide it from Yuri. But now…What does it mean to worry for someone. I must mean they care. The idea was odd to me. How could you care for someone after only a short time?

"I'm sorry, Ilbani." I say, craning my neck to look him in the eye. "I'm sorry." I offered him a small smile. Then flinched as I saw him holding a needle and thread.

He sighs. "It's fine. Now what else is bothering you? And hold still."

"Nothing." I felt the needle go into my skin painfully.

"Stop lying to me." In, out, in, out. Went the needle

"Am I truly so transparent?" In, out , In out.

"Yes." In, out, in, out.

I sigh. "Ilbani…today…I killed a man." I say forlornly. Hearing it out load was so much different then thinking it. Hearing it made it real.

"I know this is war, and that it is necessary…but…even though I understand that I had to, that I had no other options… why does it still hurt?" I moan, but don't allow the tears to fall. " Is it unforgivable that I am not sorry? That if I had to go back, I'd do it all over again?" _SNIP_. The string was cut.

"No. It means that you still have a heart." He answered, putting away the medical equipment. "Go to sleep."

I gladly obliged.

* * *

A knock on the door woke me the next morning. I opened my eyes; this isn't my room? I looked around a bit. Oh. That's right. Kizzuwadna. I stretched but was interrupted by my hand running into an object in bed. No not an object. An Ilbani who was sleeping soundly next to me. I sat up quickly, only to realize I was still naked, with only the bandage covering my back.

To make matters worse, whoever was at the door grew impatient and swept right in.

"Ilbani, we need to talk about…um…well…" Kail stopped, sputtered then laughed outright. Kikkuri and Yuri trailed in after him to see what was so funny. Yuri smiled cheekily at me, and Kikkuri blushed bright red and excused himself.

" W-wait! I can explain!" I began, pulling the blanket over me. Wait…could I explain without revealing my injury?

"Good morning Prince Kail. What was it you needed?" Ilbani was up and dressed in three seconds flat.

" Oh nothing important. You two go back to what you were doing." Prince Kail chuckled, sweeping out. Ilbani rushed after him and Yuri, leaving me dazed and confused and still naked in bed. My only thought:

"_What the hell?"_

* * *

On the way out of town, and constant teasing from Prince Kail, Zashi pulled on my cloak. His face was still dejected.

I leaned down, Ilbani muttered something about ripped stitches, but was ignored. " Why the long face, little man?" I asked him sweetly.

"I-I'm Chapter not a man!" He wailed. "I couldn't protect mum, and then you got hurt cause of me too! I can't fight!"

"Zashi, listen to me. You do not have to fight to be a man. Anyone can swing a sword, but not everyone has the bravery to do it. You cannot gain bravery. You already have it, and even if you never fight another battle in your life, your courage will help you in the future." I pull out my dagger and place it in his hand. "I am giving you this not to fight, but to remind you to always be brave. To always believe in yourself. One day, you will look in the mirror and see a man staring back at you." I say kissing his forehead. "May blessings follow you wherever you may head."

I turn and leave Kizzuwadna behind, hoping that young Zashi will never have a need to fight again. Hoping that the dagger will never taste blood again.

* * *

Yay Chapter 4! and the events are finally lining up with the manga! what do you guys think so far? since it's my first story, constructive criticism is welcomed!

Also, Zashi's name means "dream"

See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5: Five days time

Chapter 5: Five Days Time

...0.0.0

Back in Hattusa, everything was quiet. Uncomfortable quiet. The princes and Yuri were not talking to each other, and without Yuri's usual upbeat attitude, the palace seemed grey. Ryui and Shala were voicing their worries openly, until Hadi scolded them and sent them back to work.

"I am more concerned with Prince Zannanza's life then Prince Kail's love life. Prince Zannanza did kidnap a concubine of Prince Kail's, and Prince Kail is being accused of negligence for not stopping them." Ilbani intoned.

"But, all of Prince Zannanza's actions were because of Queen Nakia's dark water!" Ryui/Shala cried. I still couldn't tell them apart. I should work on that.

"And how will you explain that? We have no proof. Queen Nakia is probably persuading the king to punish them harshly." Ilbani mumbled.

I considered all of this for a moment. I didn't have time to think of a plan before a messenger came. Summoning Prince Zannanza, Prince Kail, Yuri, and I to his palace immediately. I guess my plan will have to come to me on the way to his majesty's palace.

* * *

**Inside the Imperial Palace**

All four of us kneeled in front of the King and Queen. I noticed that the entire ministry was there as well. I mentally thanked Ilbani for tutoring the basics of the Hatttusian legal system. Perhaps if we can convince the ministry it was not kidnap, we might have a chance.

"The princes are supposed to be role models for the people. To have you two behaving so childishly is a disgrace!" The King's voice boomed. " A regular punishment for kidnap is a year's worth of income. As you are princes, I will fine you 200 times that! You will each pay 80 silver mana!"

"That is not enough!" screeched the queen. " Your Majesty said so yourself, a prince is a role model to the people. I demand that they be stripped of their rank!"

"WHAT? Such a drastic thing…No way would the ministers allow that!" I thought, thinking we would be able to get out of this seemingly unscathed. That is, until the first minister stood up, then the next. Then more and more. They were agreeing with that witch! With the ministry on her side, even the king cannot overturn the decision!

"Then, it is decided. Kail Mursili and Zannanza Hattusili will be deprived of…"

_"NO! This can't happen. It can't!"_ I gritted my teeth. I almost called something out just to buy time before Yuri beat me to it.

"The kidnapping was planned! A ploy!" Yuri shouted.

"Silence, girl!" Nakia cried

"Wait. I wish to hear what she has to say." The King said, turning to Yuri.

"Uhm…well" It seems her courage had left her.

"If I may Your Grace." I jump in. "The 'kidnapping' was merely a hoax to get Princess Yuri, Prince Zannanza and I to Kizzuwadna and prepare the troops." I say confidently spinning my web of lies.

"It is true that without the preparations, there would have been now way for us to repel the Prince of Darkness." Ilbani claimed, backing my story up.

" What? Why did you not inform us that Mittani had attacked? And guards in Kanesh clearly saw Princess Yuri was taken against her will! It could not have been an act!" Queen Nakia fumed, trying to scavenge any pieces of her plan still intact.

"Well, deceiving the royal guard is not something to flaunt around. I was unsure as to who were spies and decided the plan best be kept confidential. As for Yuri's actions, I take full responsibility for that. It all happened so fast, that I had assumed that Prince Zannanza or Prince Kail had informed her of the plan, and they in turn presumed that I had informed her. I had failed to make sure she had all of the information, and for that I take full responsibility." I finish, bowing my head low as I was taught.

"Such ingenuity! You will all be greatly rewarded for this later." The King beamed at his son. "And you, young girl, you are proving to be quite the tactician. We may have more use for you soon." The king said addressing me.

"I thank you for your praise, Your Majesty." I say bowing low to hide my victorious smile. I did glance up though, to see Queen Nakia's furious face.

* * *

Back at our palace, I finally let out a giggle that turned into full on laughter. All of the relief came crashing down on me as a realized we had completely foiled Queen Nakia's plot. My mood sobered a little as I noticed Yuri, Prince Kail, and Prince Zannanza go directly to their rooms for the day. Seems there is still some tension.

"Are you going to try and fix them?" Ilbani asked from behind me.

"No. It isn't my place." I say airily as I walked to the bathing chamber. "Will I see you for our lesson tonight?" I ask

"Of course." He said, smiling just the littlest bit.

* * *

In the bathing chamber, I struggled to get my clothes off. My movements were restricted thanks to the injury on my back. I could call Hadi, Ryui and Shala in to help me…but I just couldn't get used to the whole "having maids" thing. Finally getting my clothes off, I prepared to step into the water. Before I saw the mirror.

Reflected in the mirror was still me, but so much different. My hair was now cropped above my chin and looked like a messy bedhead with uneven strands here and there due to the _wonderful _job I did cutting it. Bruises marred my skin, which was losing its former pastiness and gaining some color due to the constant sun exposure. My figure was beginning to fill in, I still wasn't much, but I wasn't a stick anymore. But my eyes…they looked… colder, harder. I turned away from the mirror and began to slowly lower myself into the water. It was nice, until I reached my wound.

I breathed in sharply and whimpered as the hot water met the base of the cut. It felt like I was boiling alive as I tried and failed to go any lower. I quickly jerked myself out of the water, gasping as I sat on the edge of the water, my feet still dangling in. For a moment, I considered just getting it over with, like dunking your entire body in cold water to get it used to the temperature. That idea was quickly dismissed as I shuddered and felt the leftover waves of pain lace up my spine.

"It is acceptable to ask for help sometimes." A voice stunned me as I turned to face Ilbani.

"Ilbani? What is it? I'm taking a bath." I say, but my voice betrayed me and cracked.

He sighed loudly. "And how is that bath going for you, hm?" He asked, slightly playfully. "A bit hard to take a bath when you can't get in the water, I would think."

I scowled but had nothing to say. He was kind of right in this case. "I'll figure it out." I grumble.

"Mmmhmm. And while you do that, I'll go ahead and wash your back." He said, a wet cloth already in hand. " It may not be like a bath, but it's better then no bath at all."

I didn't even have time to protest before he was behind me, gently cleaning my back with the wet cloth.

"Ilbani! I can-" I start.

"Woman, will you just accept the help?" He said curtly, still cleaning my back. "This is going to have to be bandaged again later anyhow."

His hands were light. I could barely feel his touch, until he began to clean closer to the wound. I hissed a bit as the cloth came in contact with the stitches. It wasn't immensely painful as it was yesterday, but it still hurt quite a bit. One thing I will admit missing in Japan was Advil. I clenched my hands and took a slow breath in, then let it out gradually.

"This is going to scar…" I heard him mutter.

"You know, in Japan, they used to say a scar on your back marks a bad warrior. It means they turned their back on an enemy. Is it like that in Hattusa too?" I muse out loud mostly to try and keep my mind away from the pain. I winced. It was sort of working.

"We have no such belief in Hattusa." Ilbani said plainly after a long silence. He seemed about to say more, but must have thought it better to keep quiet.

"But a scar on a 'lady' isn't that great, huh?" I said, reading his silence. "I think a lot of cultures think that way. In our time, there were often ways to remove scars."

"Would you want to remove it?" He asked while reaching for fresh bandages.

"Nope." I laughed, scooping up some bubbles from the tub and blowing on them, scattering them everywhere. "This scar is part of me now. Erasing it won't that part of my life. It just hides it." I raise my arms for him to wrap the bandages. I couldn't raise them past my shoulders. How can I practice the bow like this? I huffed, realizing I couldn't do any horseback riding for a while either.

Ilbani got up. " I will be in your room tonight for our lesson. Don't take too long in the bath." He said before walking out of the room.

* * *

It was getting dark as Ilbani and I sat at the desk in my room studying. Today, Ilbani wanted to explain some of the mythology to me; to be more specific, the myths surrounding Ishtar and Ereshkigal. He said it was important to know who Yuri and I were portraying.

Ishtar and Ereshkigal were daughters of Ninurta. Ishtar had chosen to be the goddess of war, fertility and light, while her sister Ereshkigal was forced to live in the underworld as the goddess of death and darkness against her will. She was not known to be caring, but nor was she known to be cruel.

I had always been more interested in Greek mythology in Japan, and I immediately tried to make connections. Ishtar was paralleled to Athena in all aspects except fertility. Ereshkigal…well it was obviously Hades himself.

It would seem like an awful thing, to rule over something so dreary as the dead. That's why Ereshkigal and Hades were forced into it. But at the same time…The ruler of the dead has a decent amount of power. To rule over and have so much unchallenged power…it takes one with a stable moral compass. I thought back and realized I did not remember any truly _negative _stories of Hades. No illegitimate children, no spiting humans without a good reason…truly the man kept to himself most of the time. The abduction of Persephone though…It seemed odd to me. The girl was the goddess of life and vegetation before, yet no children of theirs were ever recorded. There were many theories for this. The most prominent: Hades did not want to end up like Cronus. With a child stronger then him that may one day overpowers him. But many of the main gods feared that, and to solve it, they merely ate their children, or killed them. But Persephone had never been recorded having any children at all. Alive or dead.

I had my own theory. I think that Hades took Persephone…because he was lonely. I don't think he needed a wife. I think he needed a friend, and Persephone's bright personality may have brought some light into his world.

My musings were interrupted as Yuri burst into my room angrily.

"Yuki! Can I sleep with you tonight?" She stormed in without awaiting an answer, plopping down on the bed, still fuming.

"We will finish this lesson another day." Ilbani got up, and bid us good night before leaving rather quickly. Coward.

After he departed, I faced a still seething Yuri. "Are you and Prince Kail still fighting?"

"He doesn't believe me! I know it! I can see it in his eyes!" She wailed, falling back on the bed with a sigh of exasperation. I was at a loss; I was good with battle strategies, but love advice? May as well throw me into the lion pit.

"Well…He's only upset because he's jealous, right? Otherwise it wouldn't bother him at all." I say hesitantly. This really isn't my area of expertise.

She seemed to consider it for a bit though, and the idea pacified her enough to fall asleep. I looked at her, sleeping so soundly. She looked too innocent to be in such a world, but I knew she was strong. Even then, I wish she didn't have to be strong all the time. I wish she would lean on me more, so she can have time to act her age, to act like a child.

I suddenly realized how hypocritical I sounded. Hadn't I been snapping at Ilbani for wanting the same thing for me?

"It's acceptable to ask for help…" I say sleepily to nobody in particular before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"NO! Station guards in East Anatolia. Keep an eye on Mittani! We can NOT have our caravan's disappearing!" A voice was screeching at the poor soldier that probably got the shortest stick and was facing a now livid Queen Nakia.

"Goodness, she is even more…spirited then usual." I comment dryly from our safe perch behind a pillar.

"Yes well women seem much more formidable once a month." Came Ilbani's deadpanned remark. I glance at him, suppressing a smile.

"This is nothing to joke about. She only gets this worked up if something that affects her is going awry. I hear she was awaiting a delivery from Babylonia." Prince Kail spoke next to us. As we walked past Yuri, he ignored her and in turn she turned up her nose in disgust.

"They are acting like children." I say under my breath.

"They still haven't made up?" Ilbani whispered.

"It's worse." The three sisters and I chimed in unison.

* * *

I accompanied Ilbani to the war meeting that the king was holding. To my surprise, it seems our goal is to completely destroy the Mittani kingdom. Then, to my utter shock, the King turned to me, asking if I believed that this would be a sound idea. Well, so far I knew that Hattusa would be ok until the war with Egypt; I assumed that we had a chance at defeating Mittani.

"Your majesty, considering our numbers, and the fact that we have use of iron, I believe the war will lean in our favor, but we mustn't underestimate the prince of darkness and his strategic skills." I answer.

By the end of the meeting, things were beginning to come together. It looks like war with Mitanni will not be avoided. Prince Kail noticed then that Yuri was missing and set off to look for her.

"War with Mitanni." I sigh. Truly I would have preferred to avoid war. Even if I was almost completely sure Hattusa would come out victorious, I was not sure who would be lost during the war. I rotated my shoulder; the wound on my back was slowly healing. I had been able to do a couple of shots with my bow already. I wondered if I would be well enough to fight in the war…

My thoughts were interrupted when Yuri and Prince Kail came and began explaining some new information they had learned from Queen Nakia herself.

"Dragon's Eye? Can such a thing exist? It sounds too good to be true." I frowned.

"I believed it to be legend as well, but if it is real, I shudder to think what would happen if Queen Nakia got a hold of it." Ilbani said.

"Then we shall go after it before the Queen can get it!" Yuri cheered ecstatically.

Prince Kail had been quiet for a long time. When he opened his mouth, well I wasn't too happy with what came out: "I will not be taking the goddesses into war with me. They shall remain in Hattusa."

I scowled but said nothing. Yuri on the other hand looked heartbroken.

"Please take me with you! I can handle Malatia! Please!" She begged.

"No. This war could last for years. You have to be in Hattusa to be able to go back to your Japan." Prince Kail turned coldly.

"No, Please don't leave me behind!" Yuri was sobbing now, but Prince Kail had already walked off.

"Are you unhappy about staying in Hattusa?" Ilbani asked me later, after Yuri had left with Hadi.

"I will follow wherever Yuri goes." Came my answer.

"I didn't ask that. I asked if you are unhappy about staying in Hattusa."

Unhappy? I contemplated that a moment. Usually, as long as I was with Yuri, I was completely happy. That hasn't changed, but hearing that I would not be taking part in the war sparked a tinge of anger in me.

"I don't know." I answer truthfully.

"Do you wish to go back to Japan?" He prodded.

"You're awfully meddlesome today." I sneered back.

"Well if you would stop being so secretive then I would have no need to meddle." He retorted.

"…I don't know." Came my quiet answer. "I just don't know anymore." It's true I've had more joy here then in Japan…But I still had things left in Japan. Words unsaid. Dreams in progress. But the happiness in Hattusa was intoxicating. But if Yuri wanted to go back to Japan, we would go back to Japan. I had decided that from the beginning. But do I **want** to go back? That I wasn't so sure of. Where was "home" for me?

Yuri had been in a foul mood all day. She was just the picture of misery, crying into Hadi's shoulder. We needed to fix this. It has gone on far enough. I decided right there and then.

"Yuri. Do you realize what you will risk if you go with Prince Kail? Knowing that, do you still want to go?" I asked gently.

She nodded, her head buried in her arms.

I pulled the three sisters aside and we began our own plot. As Hadi got the picnic basket all set up, the sister's went to find Kikkuri and I sought out Zannanza.

* * *

I sighed happily as I watched Prince Kail dash off after Prince Zannanza and Yuri at full speed on his horse.

"You guys think it worked?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Of course it did! Did you see the anger in his eyes? He looked like he was out for blood!" Shala grinned. I proudly noted that I could now tell them apart…most of the time.

"I deceived the prince…We are going to pay for this later…" Kikkuri moped in the corner.

" Oh hush, Kikkuri. It'll all be worth it if those two can patch things up!" I snickered,

stretching my arms over my head contently and sauntering off. Maybe I will be well enough for the war after all.

When they returned, Yuri announced that we were joining the war. I did feel a pang of excitement at that. I smiled as I went to my room to prepare and pack.

* * *

"Wow!" I breathed, watching the huge procession of people pass. The army was huge! Even Ilbani was coming with us this time! I had already met Rusafa due to the archery lessons, but it was my first time meeting Kash, Mattanamwa, and Sharma.

That night as Ilbani was talking by the fire, I made some mental notes. First, that the Mittani were excellent charioteers, second, the area surrounding was all flat plains. Not so good for people who preferred archery like me. And worst of all, we would not have iron for another three months time.

" I will take Malatia in five days time." Prince Kail had assured us. When he outlined his plan with Ilbani and I, I will admit it was genius, but I made it clear that I would be playing the part of spy in his little charade. Not…what all the other girl's roles.

**Yuri's POV**

I sat cuddled up in Prince Kail's lap dressed in a pathetic excuse of a dress. The three sisters were dressed similarly, Hadi serving Prince Kail wine, and the sisters serving fruit. All this as Prince Kail feigned being a frivolous prince. Yuki had taken one look at the outfits they urged her to wear and scrunched up her nose, snagging a clay tablet instead. She was currently sneaking around town documenting the locations of all the armories, entrances to town and escape routes from the palace.

I felt like a job like that suited her better anyhow. Not that she was sneaky or not fit to pass as a concubine, Yuki had the talent of blending into the shadows. The talent of observing. She could pick out weaknesses after only a short time in battle. True she wasn't as strong, but she was quick and agile. If it's her, I know she wont get caught.

"Urp!" I was pulled away from my thoughts as Prince Kail suddenly kissed me, pouring sweet wine into my mouth. I had never been a fan of wine…He suddenly stood me up and twirled me in a circle, showing me off. Is this how a concubine feels?! I feel like a piece of fruit on the market!

I giggled as I thought of the violent fit Yuki would have thrown if Prince Kail had subjected her to this.

**Yuki's POV**

I grunted a bit as I pulled myself up to the top of the towering tree. I pulled my dark cloak tightly around myself; blending into the leaves. I pulled the animal hide and charcoal out of the bag slung over my shoulder and began mapping the area. I quickly jotted down a quick map, highlighting the armories and exits.

Once I was satisfied with my map, I quickly maneuvered myself from my high perch and landed noiselessly on the ground. I had to get this back to Ilbani in Hakim's palace without being seen. I eyed the guards standing by the gates of the palace and instead grabbed hold of the uneven stonewalls and began climbing into a low window.

Once inside, it was easy to find Ilbani, who was speaking with the Hakim, something about his job being "demanding." I flattened myself against the wall and pulled the cloak tightly around me, effectively disappearing into the shadows.

"Did you do it?" Ilbani asked once the Hakim had left.

I laughed, "Of course I did. How did you know I was there?" I inquire, genuinely curious. I thought I had done a good job hiding.

"The bath oils you always use smell of Hyacinths and lavender. Even here, you have the lingering smell that does not quite fit in the room." He explained.

I huffed. I knew that scent would give me away, but I hadn't used any oils since we were in Hattusa. I had assumed the journey here had eliminated the sweet scent.

"Don't mope. I only knew because I had become so familiar with it. I quite like it actually. Anyhow, Princess Yuri has secured a deployment map and we should have five more days before the Prince of Darkness is due back. In the meantime, I would like to you be our eye in the shadows." He said. I noticed how quickly he hid his compliment under a barrage of orders.

"Sneaking around and spying? Yeah. I can do that." I grin. "I'll keep and keep a look out for the dragon's eye too." I add before heading towards the window. I would sleep outside for the night.

" Going in and out is too risky." Ilbani grabbed my wrist, "Too much room for error. The Hakim has assigned me a room; you can stay with me. If he finds out, I will simply claim you are a village girl I had brought in. Simple."

I scrunch my nose in distaste, " I'm being a spy so that I could avoid that part of Prince Kail's plan." I grumbled, but followed anyway. A place on the floor of a palace sure beats an alleyway any day!

* * *

The next day was dominated by the formal celebration. Only Prince Kail and Ilbani were invited though, apparently, women had no place there, so Yuri was waiting outside. The dining room was too bright and open for me to be able to conceal myself, so I was also forced to wait outside.

I was never one to stand still though, so I quietly explored the palace. On my explorations, I was surprised to see Kash, hustling his way toward the dining room. This could not bode well.

"Kash." I breathed so quietly that it could have been mistaken for the wind, but he heard me and turned toward the sound of my voice. Double-checking to make sure there were no guards, I stepped out of my hiding place.

"Kash, why are you here and not with Prince Zannanza? " I hissed. We still were supposed to have four more days.

"The Prince of Darkness is on his way back now. The Hakim's message got through." He replied seriously. I cursed as I too hurried after him to the dining room.

"We can't go in. They will get suspicious that we know and then we'd all be in for some trouble." I say as Yuri, Kikkuri, Kash and I struggled to think of a plan.

"Someone has to warn him." Kikkuri panicked, "otherwise the Prince of Darkness will be back to behead Prince Kail…"

Before anyone could stop her, Yuri had pushed open the doors and was standing at the entrance of the feast chamber.

"That damned girl," I cursed under my breath, putting my hand on the sword on my hip to get ready for a bloodbath. I was just about to draw it when Yuri let out the girly-est, most high pitch squeal and cry, running toward Prince Kail.

"Oh Prince Kail! I am oh so very lonely in our bedchamber. Won't you come keep me company?" She wailed in a voice that raised the hairs on the back of my neck. Who knew the girl was so good at acting entitled and bratty?

Prince Kail carried her out in their dramatic exit and immediately took charge of the situation. Even with our plan in order, it would need more time. Time that we did not have anymore.

"I'll go out to meet the Prince of Darkness and stall for as long as I can without fighting him directly." I volunteer.

"No. You'll end up killing yourself." Ilbani protested, but I was already dashing out toward the gates outside the city. Time to meet this Prince of Darkness

* * *

I was a couple miles out of the city and was hiding in some dense shrubs. I laid in wait. My only goal was to slow him down. I readied my bow and then I hear the sound of horse hooves and chariot wheels against rough dirt. He had come ahead of his troops in his rush and was alone.

I saw him coming toward me and readied my bow. Right before he crossed my path, I let loose and arrow, lodging it snugly in between the spokes on the chariot's wheels. This caused one of the spokes to snap and send the chariot careening. The prince jumped off before the chariot could crush him and it was obvious he knew what direction the arrow had come from.

"Come out. Fight like a man, not cower in the shadows." He demanded.

"Hehe, not to fight in the shadows, huh? What an odd thing to say for a man who is known as the Prince of Darkness." I laugh, standing up and unsheathing my sword.

"A woman? Who are you?" His voice was cold and stoic as he drew his sword as well.

"Why, I am known as Yuki Ereshkigal. Or I guess the Goddess of Darkness. It's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance." I purr with venom in my eyes. I needed to stall. Not fight. I know that in a sword fight, he would win hands down.

"Hah! The alleged goddess of Hattusa? It will be a pleasure to behead you and send your remains to Mursili!" He barked. My gaze did not waver. I stood resolutely ready to fight.

I quickly leaped back as he charged me. Unlike Prince Zannanza, this man didn't wait and size up his opponent. I put as much space between him as I could and turned again. He was already attacking once more; I sidestepped and deflected his sword to the right. He swung in a sweeping motion from side to side. He was slower then Prince Zannanza, but there was more power in his swing. Even with an iron sword, I know my strength would not be enough to snap his bronze. At least, not in a head-on attack…

I charged this time; I bent my knees and aimed incredibly low. He repelled every one of my attacks, but I could tell it was getting to be a challenge as I dipped lower and lower. Finally, he swung low, trying to catch me off guard. Perfect. His first strike had caught me off guard, and I wasn't quick enough. The blade shallowly cut between my left shoulder and neck and extended to the top of my breast. I didn't flinch and tried to push him to swing lower.

He swung from the left to right, incredibly close to the ground. Before it touched me, I jumped and landed directly on the flat of the blade. With the new leverage and his strength in check, I raised my own sword and drove it into his, shattering it in half.

He immediately abandoned the sword, turned and raced to his fallen chariot, retrieving a new blade. I didn't move an inch. I just watched as he turned and readied his new weapon, surprise etched on his face.

"You are fairly fast, and from the damage to my chariot from your arrow, incredibly accurate. So tell me, why is it that when I turned, there is no arrow sticking out of my back?" He leered at me.

I looked at him incredulously, "Attacking one who is unarmed is cowardly."

"It is war." Was his sarcastic answer, "You do what must be done."

"Well if I can help it, I will wage war with some integrity." I smile, "Though if you wish to do it over, you can turn your back again and I can shoot." I tease.

I could hear the sounds of running horses in the distance.

"Looks like the rest of your group is here. Which means it's time for me to go!" I whistle and immediately Huwant comes trotting up. I hop on and leave the dark prince and rush back to Malatia.

* * *

**Ilbani's POV**

"That was the last gate!" I shouted as the eastern gates groaned open, making way for hundreds of Hittite soldiers. I double-checked Yuki's map to be sure that all the gates had been taken care of. The map was incredibly detailed, even specifying which gates were more heavily guarded then the others and how many people it required to open each separate gate.

Yuki. Where was that girl? Nobody has seen her since all of the chaos broke loose. That habit of disappearing was becoming a tiresome habit. It wouldn't bother him much, except that whenever she disappeared, she was doing something she knows I would have disagreed to.

I clench my fists under my robe, pushing through the tumultuous crowd in search for the tiny foreign princess.

"_Not a princess."_ I reminded myself, remembering how she seemed to despise the title. It was true though. She was by means no princess. No princess would help some beggars, none would train and study hours on end; and surely none would take up a sword in battle. Yes she was no princess. She was not soft-spoken, polite, and she didn't like waiting around for someone to save her. Yuki Ereshkigal was no princess. And I hope to the gods she never becomes one.

There she was. Plowing through the streets on her horse, I was rattled as I saw dark red stain on her shoulder, the color spreading and slowly soiling her white tunic. When she got to me and dismounted, it took every ounce of my willpower not to shake her and demand that she would act like a princess sometimes. At least then I know she'd be safe.

"Where in the world were you?" I demanded.

"I went to stall the Prince of Darkness." She stated as if it were obvious. "I bought some time, but he is still on the way here.

"You fought the Prince of Darkness? How idiotic! And here I was beginning to believe that you were truly wise. She scowled at me and rode off as quickly as she came.

I sighed. Even though I knew she did the right thing, that those few precious minutes of stalling had been priceless, I was still upset. Upset that for those prized minutes of time she bought us, she was injured. Or perhaps it upsets me more that I can never protect her. My swordsmanship was passable, albeit lacking, and I was always behind front lines, not fighting the enemy directly.

I turned sharply, what was I thinking in a time of war? I should be focused. She'll be fine. She always is. I try to convince myself.

**Yuki's POV**

"Malatia is ours! We've won!" A cheer shook the city. I grinned, raising my sword high in cheer. I flinched and held the wound on my shoulder to try and staunch the blood flow. This scratch was nothing compared to the last injury, so I got off pretty easy this time.

"What?! Mittani has Yuri?" That question stopped me in my tracks. Hadi, Ryui and Shala were out of breath in front of Prince Kail.

"Hadi… where is she?" I voice was deathly calm. When Hadi pointed a direction and stated that she was headed toward Mittani, I made a dash toward Huwant. I'll be damned if the prince of darkness thinks he would take her without consequences. Before I could move two feet, an arm wrapped around my middle, holding me back firmly.

I turn angrily to stare at Ilbani, who had an unyielding look on his face. My fury was unmatched at that point.

"Let. Me. Go." My words held and edge sharp enough to slit throats.

"No. You are injured. And what can you do? One girl like you? Charge into the Mittani Empire and take the entire army down?" He snarled back at me.

I knew he was right. I knew it. But…I can't just sit here! Yuri was…Yuri was God knows where! She could be dead. I felt my anger dissipate into dismay and hopelessness.

"Please. I have to do something…" My words fell into a whisper. A final plea.

"No." One word. That single word broke my world apart.

"Ryui, Shala. Go after her." Prince Kail commanded. In a flash, they were gone.

"Me too!" I cry making a move toward their departing figures, only to be stopped by the arm still firmly around my waist. "Let go! Let me go!" I scream. I was losing it. I took a series of slow breathes, forcing my heart rate down.

"Yuki. You are tired and hurt. We will get her back. You must be patient." Ilbani soothed. But I did not want to be soothed. I wanted Yuri back. I let out a shriek of utter rage and sorrow, the sound echoing off the walls.

"Prince of Darkness. You best watch your back." I declared to no one.

* * *

That's it for now! I'm following most of the story line from the manga so far, and thanks for all the super nice reviews! It's my first time writing so it's nice to know people are enjoying the story! If you hadn't noticed, the romance is leaning in Ilbani's direction so far. Thank you for reading this story up till now! It means alot to me :)


	6. The Goddess and Prince of Darkness

Chapter 6 The Goddess of Darkness and the Prince of Darkness

...0.0.0.

Days passed as we marched on. Word had reached us from Wassugani that the Prince of Darkness had taken Yuri as his new concubine. The news made my blood boil. And that damn Ilbani had me under watch practically 24/7. He thought I would run away and try to find Yuri on my own. He was a smart man.

We were going too slow. Again we were camping for the night. Another day was passing, time was aimlessly ticking by. Every minute that passed could be dangerous for Yuri. I grit my teeth. Then started thinking of a plan.

I got up suddenly from the fire and walked toward the forest. A soldier Ilbani had stationed to watch over me got up to follow me. He was young and new, it made me feel bad for the trick I was about to play,

"I have to pee." I say plainly turning around. "Surely I can do that without being watched?" I say sweetly. The young soldier blushed and flustered something about watching me, yet I could tell he was unsure. _Hah! this was almost too easy!_

Before he could make up his mind, I dashed into the forest. I whistled for Huwant. It was not yet night, so the horses were still grazing.

In moments, I was on Huwant,the wind in my hair and sand in my eyes, riding toward Wassugani. Riding towards Yuri.

**Ilbani's POV**

"Curses!" I shout. Yuki had escaped. The poor soldier in front of me looked like he was going to cry. He should. A 15-year-old girl outsmarted him! I wasn't really shocked, but I had hoped she would be smart enough to travel with the army for a while. She couldn't possibly think she could just charge into Wassugani…could she?

Worry plagued my mind, charging in would be suicide! her injury from Kizzuwadna had healed, but not completely. Even if she was getting better at archery and her swordsmanship was improving she couldn't take down an army! Yet it wasn't like her to charge in without a plan either.

I clenched my teeth. That woman was going to be the death of me. I relayed the news to Prince Kail. The man was already sleepless and anxious since Yuri's kidnap.

I sent a silent prayer to the gods that Yuki remain safe. When had I become so attached to her? When had I begun to look forward to her evening lessons and having my meals with her? When had I begun to make myself sick with worry whenever she was gone? I wanted to see her smile, to see her laugh and I wanted to see the guards she had behind her eyes up come down. To see more of the raw emotion in her eyes.I wanted to see what was behind her carefully constructed mask. I wanted to know the reason there was always sorrow and hurt behind her smile, why she tried so hard to hide it. When had this all happened? How had the little minx from another country snuggle her way into my every thought.

When did I begin to fall in love?

**Yuki's POV**

I was nearing Wassugani. I could see the gates. Ilbani was right about one thing; I couldn't just charge into a well-armed city by myself. I'll get slaughtered. I had to find a different way. I raced ideas through my mind. The scout had said that the people had accepted Yuri as Ishtar due to passing some sort of test…So they believed in the same Mythologies as Hattusa.

I had reached the gate. There was a guard standing out front, an arrow aimed at my head.

"Who goes there?" He demanded.

"Ereshkigal. I have come to reunite with my sister." I say in the most confident voice I could. Ilbani was right. I cannot just charge into Wassugani. I will be invited in.

The man's face grew pale and he sent a messenger to the palace. I would see Yuri. No matter what.

* * *

It was not long before I earned an audience with the Prince of Darkness himself. The original meeting place was to be in the palace, but I had demanded to meet him in the city square. I needed a lot of witnesses for my plan to succeed.

"The Goddess of Darkness. Yuki, if I recall. What brings you here?" The Prince demanded coldly.

"Why…I simply miss my darling sister!" I say, venom lining my words. " A certain prince had taken her away from me."

The crowd seemed restless. I was right, nobody wanted to face the wrath of a goddess of death. If I play my cards right, this will go smoothly.

"Mitanni will not be giving her back up to Hattusa. She will spread her blessings here." The prince stated. It offered no argument.

"I had not asked you to return her." I snap. "But to separate the two goddess sisters…such an awful thing to do!" I say silkily. "I merely ask…that I be welcomed to the Mitanni Empire as well. To be with my sister."

The surprise was evident on the Prince's face. Murmurs of excitement drifted through the crowd. Not one, but two goddesses? What an offer! With the excitement of the people building, declining would start a riot. I smiled knowingly. The Prince of Darkness had no choice. Checkmate.

Before I knew it, I was being escorted like royalty to the royal palace. Yuri was waiting out front with Ryui and Shala. As I walked past, I saw laborers. But… they looked familiar…when they looked up and saw me, I knew those faces immediately. They were prisoners of war from Hattusa. It seems they were put to work building and hauling heavy materials.

Yuri ran into my embrace, burying her head into my shoulder. I practically melted, this feeling of warmth and safety…only Yuri could give it to me.

"Come. I will show you to your room." The prince of darkness said monotonously. It must still rankle him that I had found my way through and into his palace. I smile inwardly at that. I may have lost to him in a sword fight, but I knew how to win a game of wits.

It was getting late; Yuri had retired to her rooms. Ryui and Shala had informed me that Yuri had been depressed since her move into the seraglio. Depressed or not, it eased my mind that she was safe…and untouched. I wondered if the prince meant what he said when he didn't take Yuri. My thoughts were interrupted as the prince himself barged into the room.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a bit fearful. This was his seraglio. And it was really late. I clenched my shaking hands, bunching them in in my dress. I forced a blank mask on my face and stared back at him.

**Prince Mattiwaza's POV**

She was afraid. No matter how many walls she puts up, no matter how strong she pretends to look, she was merely a child. A brave one, I'll admit, but a child all the same. Then how…how could this child and her sister outsmart me so easily?

"Do you have no loyalties?" I say to her. "No loyalty to the nation that has housed and fed you?"

"My l-loyalties with my sister and myself. I will not base my decisions on something as mindless as a loyalty. I act on my own, based on no nation. My decisions are based on facts and knowledge I gather, I will act on what I believe is right, if it means I must switch alliances, then so be it." Her voice was strong, but I heard it. The faint tremor. I turn distastefully. Nothing but another woman. One day she will be like all the others. Manipulative and power-hungry.

"You would switch alliances so easily? I heard you were from a different nation, did you give up your alliance to them quickly as well?" I sneered at her.

"My loyalties lie with me!" She said quietly, a bite of anger in her voice, " I do not need anyone, or any country, to make decisions for me follow mindlessly. I can think for myself."

"Loyalty in yourself, huh?" I mused out loud after the door shut behind me. These goddesses were of a different make then most women.

**Yuki's POV**

I fell back into the bed, practically shaking with fear. I'm scared. I'm cold. I want to go back to Hattusa! I held my head in my hands, fighting the tears. I can't cry. Crying solves nothing, crying is for the weak. I can't be weak, not here. Being weak here meant death.

No…no, Yuri was here. I came here for Yuri, and I will stay for Yuri. I have to be brave. I force myself up. I couldn't trust this place, this prince. I walk out of the bedroom and made my way to Yuri's, planting myself at the door to keep guard. Even if I was far away from Hattusa, there are still things to do. I am on the inside of the enemy base now. My mind began to formulate plans of what could be done from the inside.

* * *

Morning came as a blessing after a cold night on the stone floor. I pushed myself up and told Yuri I would be going out for the day. I trusted her safety to Ryui and Shala. I slipped off to explore the palace first. The seraglio was huge and lavishly decorated. The women…well they were mean, petty, and nasty. Just like high school! And just like back in Japan, I held my head high as I walked. If they fear you, they will leave you be. And besides, I had no use for such women.

But I had no plan either…I growled, snatching an apple from the bowl on the table. I hated sitting idly. I was going out and nothing would stop me. I was granted permission to roam the town, but only under supervision of guards. Fine. I just needed something to keep my mind busy.

On my way out, I noticed the prisoners of war toiling away in the hot sun. I had heard how Yuri had gotten the prisoners rights that they had not had before, and it is true this work was far better then what they would have gotten…but it still looked painful. I grabbed the bottom hem of my dress and tied it in a knot above my knee to keep it out of my way. I headed toward the construction sight and began hauling stones with the rest of them. This was a perfect way to train my strength and stamina.

"M'lady! You mustn't! That work is for prisoners!" one of the guards scolded me.

"He is right, Ereshkigal. You will get hurt." A prisoner said, smiling at me. I recognized him as one of Prince Zannanza's men. Dassu. That was his name.

"The prince said I could do what I wished as long as I stayed in the pre-designated area." I say mulishly. "I will help here. I am also a prisoner, am I not? So if you must work, then I shall work as well." I say, not waiting for an argument. Dassu looked at me in oddly.

By the time the sun had rose at noontime, I was hot and sweaty. We were all called in for a break and lunch. Lunch was a thin gruel and a piece of flat bread. It was disgusting compared to the food I had been used to over the months. I have been spoiled rotten. My stomach growled anyway and I was about to bite into the bread when I saw a prisoner at the food cart, begging for more, saying that it was not enough to sustain him. I looked longingly at the bread a moment, before getting up and handing the man my share of food.

"No, Princess Ereshkigal, I cannot possibly take your food. You've been working as hard as the rest of us all day!" He protested. But I saw the longing in his eyes. He was looking gaunt; I knew he needed this food. I pushed it into his hands.

" I have also had the luxury of a fine breakfast and warm bed in the palace. I will get dinner later in the palace as well. " I lie, thinking of my pathetic breakfast and long night on the floor. But I could get some food later today. He did not have that indulgence. After he accepted my food with thanks and tears, I sat back down next to Dassu. Who immediately offered me some of his bread.

I shook my head and pushed it away.

"I heard your stomach growl." He accused. "They will not be happy with us if we let one of our goddesses waste away."

"Yuri is fine, safe in the palace and I will get some food later. I have no plan on dying here." I say doggedly.

"Ilbani will have my head for this." Dassu grumbled but offered no argument.

Ilbani…I wonder if he is mad at me for running off…I wonder if he was worried about what I symbolize or me? Curses. How did that man always manage to dominate my thoughts? I missed him though. I missed the sneaky smile he would give me, I missed having aimless conversation with him over lunch, I missed his gentle hands. I even missed him being angry at me. I pushed him out of my mind and began to work again. I still needed a plan.

* * *

I came back to the seraglio dirty and tired. I went straight to the fruit on the table, snagging another apple I looked at the apple for a moment and snagged another one.

"Princess Yuki!" Ryui cried, catching sight of me, "You are a mess! What's happened to you!?"

Shala and Yuri heard Ryui and rushed out. Yuri looked different somehow, determined. She wasn't the quiet, depressed child I had left this morning.

"Ah calm down. I was just helping out some of the prisoners." I say, biting into the crisp flesh of the apple. I nearly moaned as the sweet flavor burst into my mouth and sedated my aching stomach.

"While you were gone, Yuri got a message from Prince Kail!" Shala whispered excitedly. "Her mood has greatly lifted!"

Ah so that's what had her in high spirits. I ruffled her hair playfully, "What did it say?" I ask.

"It…it was a heart." Yuri whispered.

A heart. No wonder she was so happy. That man truly knew exactly what to say.

A heart means "I love you". Love, I wondered sometimes if love is worth it. It puts complete trust into someone. Praying that they do not betray your love. I had decided a long time ago, that I would never love. I would never put myself in such a painful situation. Like Mom did. But then I met Yuri, it was like having a true sister. I love Yuri. I would never let anyone hurt her. And for years, that's how I lived. Nobody in my circle except Yuri. But lately, people have been sneaking their way into my heart. Hadi, Ryui, Shala,Kikkuri, Prince Kail, Prince Zannanza...and Ilbani.

"It's been a long day, Yuri. You should go to bed." I say, pushing her toward her room. Once she was inside, I once again planted myself outside of it.

* * *

Late that night, Prince Mattiwaza visited his seraglio again. Well…it was his seraglio, of course he'd visit at night. He caught sight of me in front of Yuri's door and came towards me. Perhaps I miscalculated. I think I just drew attention to us by sitting outside the door. Damn.

"What are you doing? Standing guard? Do you truly think you would be able to stand up to me in my own palace?" He questioned, amusement sparkling in his smile. That cursed man was making fun of me.

I glowered. "No." and it was the truth. What did I expect to do if he attacked Yuri or I? I had no weapons, and harming him would bring the royal guard on us at once. Maybe I was in checkmate…

"So why? Why subject yourself under my command? Why guard a room when you can do nothing? What's the point?" He questioned. He was trying to break me down. It won't work that easily.

"I feel safe when I am with Yuri. I feel better guarding her door. That if something happens, I can still have some control, I can still take the situation in my own hands. Even if it is pointless. Even if I can't win. I will not go down without a fight. If you plan to get through this door, you best be ready to run a sword through me first." I know this challenge was dumb on my part, but I was tired, and him mocking me had sparked my anger.

His hand reached towards me, I flinched, expecting a slap, but instead he grabbed my chin and pulled me toward him, forcing me to look at him.

"You have a fire in your eyes. I wonder what it will take to smother that fire before it rages out of control." He stated plainly before turning and leaving.

* * *

I grabbed two apples, scarfing them down as I left the palace. Days had passed here without much excitement, which was perfectly fine with me. "Dassu!" I waved at him before coming up behind him to help him heft a huge piece of wood.

"Princess! How are you?" He greeted back merrily.

"Fine, and would you quit with the 'princess'? You know I hate it." I scowl at him, both of us tossing the log in a pile with a solid 'THUMP'.

"It would be impolite to call you by any other name." He laughed, "Or would you prefer 'Holy Goddess of Wisdom'?" I shuddered at that.

"Don't you dare!" I threatened." How about you call me 'Yuki', y'know, like my name?"

"Nah. I prefer Princess." He grinned.

At lunch, I once again gave up my portion to whoever looked hungry to me. As I was sitting with Dassu, I noticed the Prince of Darkness watching me and speaking with the guards.

"_What could he want?"_ I wondered to myself. I ignored him and looked at the house we were building. It was coming together quite nicely, all that was left was…

I gasped as I saw a pile of heavy materials teetering. It was going to fall, which would have been fine, if not for a child sitting there playing with a makeshift ball of cloth.

"Hey kid, move!" I shouted and got up. He wasn't far, and I could see the pile beginning to fall. He looked up at me questioningly; he had obviously not seen the peril he was in.

When I got there, things were beginning to fall already, I shoved the child harshly out of the way, I saw him hit the ground hard and guilt hit be, but what hit me harder was the pile of sand, rocks and wood that came crashing down on me.

Luckily, my head was not buried, but most of my body was, the pressure made it incredibly difficult to breath and I couldn't move an inch. People around me acted immediately, the men I had been working beside began to dig, the guards too. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Prince Mattiwaza shouting orders. Why was he helping me? If I died in an accident, it would be perfect for him, no? But who was I to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Slowly, I felt the pressure lighten, small puffs of air making its way into my lungs, feeling beginning to return to my body. When I was out, I had to be supported on someone. Who was supporting me? Everything was blurry but I made out long black hair. Prince Mattiwaza. I knew it was he when he scooped me up and carried me back toward the palace. Even though I was out from under the pile, why did it hurt to breath still?

* * *

Once back at the palace, Prince Mattiwaza placed me on the bed in my bedroom. I quickly did a check on my body. My right ankle wasn't moving and was sore, and I had trouble breathing and pain near my ribs. I prodded my ribs and flinched as I decided they were not just bruised as I had suspected. They were either cracked or broken. My ankle was just a sprain.

I grabbed the hem of my dress and tore it, using the fabric to tightly wrap my ankle and prevent it from moving too much. I then tore a long piece off and took off the top of my dress, beginning to wrap my ribs tightly.

"You could wait for the doctor I had requested." Prince Mattiwaza's voice reached me, reminding me I wasn't alone. I looked up in surprise. I had forgotten he was there! I had bound my chest that morning so my breasts wouldn't inhibit my work. Thank the gods for that, so I was not completely nude. I continued to wrap my ribs.

"I don't like doctors." I said truthfully. I tied the knot in front of me securely. I took a deep breath; it was painful, but bearable. I got up and found another dress, slipping it on since the first one was ruined. I cringed as I tried to raise my arms over my head to pull the dress on. the pain in my ribs was intense.

"Then let me help you" The prince reached out toward me, but I leaned back out of his reach.

"Thank you…for pulling me out of there." I say quietly, getting up to visit Yuri. I figured I couldn't do any more work for today.

* * *

Just as I walked in, the sisters and Yuri were excitedly chatting. Turns out, the Prince sent Yuri another letter, telling her to meet him in the blue deer room tonight. That didn't sound right; the blue deer room was in the middle of the castle, to difficult to get into. And how could Prince Kail know of the blue deer room anyhow? Even if he had visited this place before as a prince, I highly doubt he visited the seraglio.

Yuri was too excited to care though. She had been separated from him too long, and it seemed to have clouded her judgment. I growled. I guess I would be going to the blue deer room as well tonight.

That night, we all entered the blue deer room, something didn't bode well. The room truly looked like a girls room, nothing special. It even had a trunk of clothes. Ryui and Shala immediately began to throw the clothes on Yuri, I stayed back, this entire situation didn't feel right. It just screamed trapped.

My thoughts were confirmed as the prince of darkness burst into the room.

"Girl! You've been warned!" He shouted, drawing his sword.

"No!" I screamed, making a move forward. I hissed in pain as pain shot up my foot and my ribs protested, I tried to push away the pain, but I could see I wouldn't make it. "NO!" I scream.

His sword suddenly stopped. He looked like he saw a ghost.

"Your majesty! Why do you hesitate? She violated your law!" The woman behind him screamed. Familiar…she looked oh so familiar…

"She looks like Queen Nakia!" Yuri finally shouted.

_"Princess Nadia of Babylonia…duh._ "I thought, wanting to smack myself in the face. Queen Nakia's sister. Living right around the corner the entire time. But how did she know? How on Earth did Queen Nakia get a message to her in a time of war? I leaned on the wall behind me; the throbbing in my foot was steadily growing.

"Nadia! Is this true? Did you lure Yuri here with a fake message? Give it here!" Prince Mattiwaza commanded.

"It…it's your fault, My Prince! My sister went to Hattusa…and now she is the Queen! I've done everything to please you, dressed the way you like, talk the way you like, but all you think of is Princess Tatukia!" Nadia screamed in rage.

Anger clearly lined the prince's face as he reached for his sword again. I pushed myself off the wall and launched myself in front of Yuri who had decided to move in and block the prince's attack with a lamp she found.

The movement sent ripples of pain through my body and my legs shook. I bit back my voice so I wouldn't cry out. I could not seem weak. Not here.

"She only wanted to please you and didn't know how! You shouldn't punish her for that!" Yuri was trying to make peace.

The prince snatched the message from Yuri. "This does not bare the prince's seal. Did you truly think this was genuine? That our guard was so lax? Has your love blinded you?" He grabbed Yuri's face in his hand.

"Don't touch her." I rasped out. I clenched my teeth. My voice was weak; I was still reeling from the pain in my ribs caused by moving so quickly.

"And you. Why are you up and moving? Have you no sense of self preservation?" He reproached. Why was everyone scolding me lately? I had no breath left to argue.

"What's he talking about, Yuki?" Yuri demanded quietly. I didn't look at her and instead struggled to stand up straight. I hissed, my bandages had loosened since I didn't tie them tight enough. Breathing hurt, moving hurt. Everything hurt. But I did manage to look at the prince and growl at him. How dare he let my little secret out!

"This one had a recent accident that damaged her ribs and ankle. On top of that, she won't allow anyone to touch it." He said.

"Because it's nothing." I say, wrapping and arm steadily around my ribs and applying pressure.

"I've had enough. I am going to bed." The prince swept off, leaving a crying, miserable Nadia behind on the floor. Even I felt a pang of pity for the poor girl as she lay sobbing on the floor.

* * *

Back in Yuri's room, the sisters bullied their way, pulling my clothes off and checking my wounds. Turns out my ribs were merely cracked and I did sprain my ankle. They were upset to see the cut on the front of my shoulder from dueling the prince of darkness in Malatia, and the scar form Kizzuwadna. After my ribs were securely bound securely and my ankle was splint correctly I sat on the bed and Yuri and the sisters took turns scolding me.

A lot of people would be annoyed at being scolded. Many children would mope and groan when their parents scolded them. My mom never scolded me. I know it sounds like a good thing, but I wanted her to.

I wanted her to tell me that something was too dangerous, that I shouldn't skip my meals, that I shouldn't get hurt so much. People scold you when they care about you. When they are worried for your well being.I craved that, knowing that someone cared. As Yuri and the sister's reprimanded me, I couldn't help but feel warm. Warm and safe.

* * *

The next morning, I rolled out of bed, taking a deep breath and testing my foot on the ground, putting the littlest amount of pressure on my foot and cringed. Nope. Guess it's not ok to walk yet. I looked up to see Yuri getting ready to go out.

"Yuri…where are you going?" I ask, wrestling a dress over my head.

"I am going to get ready for Prince Kail's arrival." She said, smiling. It was nice to see her smile again.

"Me too." I say hobbling after her, I waived off their protests, following them outside the gates.

"The goddesses! The goddesses have come to visit us!" The prisoners looked up at us. Some bustled around Yuri, asking of her wellbeing. The one's I worked with looked at me, unsure of what to say at first. Dassu stepped up first.

"Princess Yuki, please go back to the palace and rest." He begged. The men behind him nodded in consent.

"I am fine! And I am not one of those girls who can sit around doing nothing." I say happily, trying to ease their worry. "I don't feel any pain. None at all!"

They all look to me in disbelief; Dassu suddenly grabbed my hand, kissing it. I looked at him questioningly.

"If I receive your blessing…perhaps I will also receive some of your courage and strength." He says. Before I know it, there is a line of men, waiting to receive my blessing.

"_I…I'm strong? Courageous? I only do what comes naturally. How is that strong? I was weak, I made everyone worry, I could have lost Yuri yesterday in the blue dear room…but someone saw me as strong…"_I saw all of the eager faces, "Thank you." I whisper.

A man, wailing about not wanting to go to a "House of Rest", interrupted our conversations?

Dassu explained that nobody who goes to the house of rest ever leaves. Seems like a pretty bad place for someone sick…

Of course, Yuri could not leave things be and went to find the house of rest for herself. I smiled and quietly followed after her. If anyone was strong, it was Yuri. She was the one that stood up for those prisoners; she was the one who stood up to the Prince of Darkness. Yuri shined like the sun. And I would do anything to have just a glimmer of that brilliance.

* * *

Once we reached the house of rest, it was obvious why nobody ever made it out. The place was dim; the air was stale and heavy with a stench that nearly knocked me over, and the laundry was dim and the bed sheets were a dingy color.

"come, let us get out of here," Shala said, pulling on Yuri's arm. She got that stubborn look on her face and grumbled something.

Before anyone could stop her, she was opening the curtains and tossing around orders, even to the guards watching us. In moments, the four of us were bustling around, cleaning up the house of rest. Because of my injuries, I was restricted to doing things that kept me off my feet, so I was on the ground, cleaning off people and checking their wounds. It was nice to work again, to be getting things done.

* * *

Days went by in this fashion. Now, the house of rest was clean, there were volunteers, and people were getting better. People were leaving the house of rest alive. My ankle was healing quickly, but my ribs still needed time, so I was still pretty restricted. I got up and rolled my shoulders after cleaning the floor.

"Yuki! Come help me with the laundry!" Yuri cried, an armful of dirty linens in her arms.

"Coming!" I say, accompanying her outside.

**Shala's POV**

I watched as the goddess sisters went outside to do the laundry. They were dressed in rags again. And covered in dirt. I turned to Ryui and saw her looking too. Our princesses were really something else.

"I have never seen any more beautiful then they."

"No princess is as radiant."

The people around us murmured praises for our princesses.

I looked again. They were dirty, and dressed in rags. But it was true; they were glowing.

"They are the fairest of them all." My sister said looking dreamily at them.

They were right. Even if our princesses weren't beautiful at first sight, they had a radiance that was all their own. I wonder if they themselves see it? What to they see in the mirror. I shook my head, realizing they don't see what we see. I look at them longingly, then turned to my sister.

"What do they see when they look in a mirror?" I ask my question out loud.

"They don't see what we see." Ryui said sadly. I looked at my sister. My sister was my mirror. I saw the good and I saw the bad. How lucky was I, that my mirror was so obvious, so accurate. I wish the goddesses had a mirror too. So they could see what we see.

**Yuki's POV**

Hattusa was advancing quickly. Much to quickly for Mitanni's liking. They all bustled around, trying to find out why and how. Only the sisters, Yuri and I share the secret: the windy season had come. The time for iron making had finally arrived.

We were in the house of rest again today, everyone was getting well. We received word of a new sick person, one who was still strong. When Yuri came to find him, she cried out as hands grasped her midsection. Ryui and Shala were quick to react, trapping the man with wooden sticks. I looked again and was pleasantly surprised.

"Prince Zannanza?" I grin, wanting to hop up and down in joy. Zannanza was here to take Yuri! She can go home! I grin giddily.

"I will stay here and open the gates for Prince Kail to be let in." Her words stopped me in my tracks.

"Yuri, You should go home!" I say desperately, but that stubborn set in her jaw gave me a bad feeling. "I'll stay behind and open the gates, you should go with Prince Zannanza and get out of here!"

"No! There is no way you are going to leave me again. Leave me like you did in Kizzuwadna! Don't you know how worried I was about you? And then you went and got injured! I know you tried to hide it from me, but I am not a child, Yuki! I saw it in the way you walked; I saw the scar! You can't keep shielding me like I am a child!" She cried in rage.

I looked at her, really looked at her. She was right. She wasn't a child; she had grown to be a strong young woman who had proven she had the brains and strength to fend for herself. Yet, I didn't want to let go. Even if I saw her strength, I still wanted her to be safe, to be in Hattusa. To be happy.

I sighed. "I know. Ok. I get it, but we will both stay" I say brokering no argument.

We sent Prince Zannanza back to Prince Kail with our plan. Now, we will have to make the necessary preparations.

* * *

I stood over the chaos as it ravaged Wassugani. Everything was going according to plan, once Wassugani falls, Mitanni will fall as well. I will never get used to the carnage of war though. I look around at all of the fallen. Perhaps I am not cut out for war. I think to myself. But then again, who is made for war?

Then, a speed bump in our plan, The Prince of Darkness had returned faster then expected. I jumped on Huwant and went out in search for Yuri. I spotted the Prince Mattiwaza, and with him, Yuri, screaming in his grasp. Across the river stood Prince Kail. I pulled a knife from it's sheathe and threw it. The knife grazed Prince Mattiwaza's arm, but he did not loosen his grip, merely turned to look at me.

"The next one won't miss." I promise him. I didn't want to kill. Not again, but I will for Yuri. He saw the hesitation in my eyes.

" You said you were loyal only to Yuri and yourself. So prove it. I offer you to come with me, stay with Yuri." He proposed.

I immediately drop the blade. "I accept your offer." I say emotionlessly.

"Yuki! What have you done?" Yuri wailed. Then we were in Carimesh. Prince Mattiwaza had used our lives and forced his way out alive. Once in Carimesh, Yuri and I were separated, much to my dismay.

I was in the room with Prince Mattiwaza, a strange smell in the room.

He suddenly grabbed my wrist, pinning it above my head. I glared at him nastily; this situation didn't bode well with me.

"Why not leave Hattusa? Be my woman. If you grant us victory, I will make you a queen." He says leaning in. Before he got close enough to kiss me, I snapped my teeth at him, causing him to draw back, giving me enough leverage to use the wall behind me and deliver a kick to his stomach. I had kicked with the wrong leg and the shock of pain that laced through my leg left me shuddering in agony. I comforted myself in knowing that my first kiss would definitely not go to someone like him!

"I understand Yuri wanting to go back, that Kail has the makings of a King, and he will take the crown one day. But you? What do you have? Will you just marry a noble and let the brilliant mind of yours go to waste?" He mocked.

I was dizzy. I couldn't see straight. He got closer. This smell. The incense! I tried to get up but stumbled.

"I was dubious of the power of this incense… but it seems quite effective. It was made for an Egyptian king to arouse women in bed." Prince Mattiwaza smiled, ripping the clothes off my body.

I snarled, pushing him away, but my strength had left me. His hands were touching me where none had before. It felt dirty, wrong.

"Stop touching me!" I screamed as his hands roamed my body. Dirty. It was all dirty. His hands, his mouth, everywhere he touched felt filthy. I howled with rage as his hands roamed lower and lower.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and a messenger was abruptly killed. The guards had rebelled; the King of Mitanni had been murdered. Seeing my chance, I kicked the incense jar over, smothering the smell wafting from it and tossed my clothes back on. Prince Mattiwaza was busy fending off the guards, Yuri came bursting in and joined the fray. I saw a man about to strike Yuri, and before I could jump block her, Prince Mattiwaza shielded her himself. But…Princess Nadia…I heard her shriek. She had taken the hit for her love. I blocked the next blow with a sword I found on the ground.

"Prince, you have someone who would give their life for you, yet you don't even see her." Yuri said sadly.

The prince looked at Nadia, "would you follow me if I lost my country and status, Nadia?" He asked.

"I would follow you anywhere." She replied longingly.

He snapped the jewel off his forehead and tossed it to Yuri. "Use that to bribe your way out. I am releasing you. Tell Kail…that I look forward to seeing how he rules the orient." With that, they were gone. We had to get out without being seen. Hiding in shadow. Now that's my specialty.

We snuck around the sidewall of the castle, the dashed out into the city, we needed to make it to the gates. I winced with the constant use of my ankle, but I pushed on. Suddenly, hands from an alleyway took out Yuri from beside me. I cried out and turned my sword only to see Prince Kail hold her possessively. I look at the couple and shrugged.

"I'll meet you on the outside." I say, granting them some time alone after all those months apart. Months…it was only three days until the star of Ishtar rose.

* * *

Ok, so this is definitely going to be an OC/ Ilbani fan fiction, so start looking forward to it! thanks for all the reviews :) See you soon for the next chapter!

~EternallySnowy


	7. Chapter 7:My Yuki

Chapter 7: My Yuki

"Princess Yuki!" the sisters cried, rushing over to me as I walked out of the city towards the camp. I couldn't keep the smile from my face; Yuri came behind me, Prince Kail carrying her on his shoulder. She was happy, but her expression seemed sobered from before. She must have realized, we only have three more days here.

"Do you really have to leave, Princess Yuri?" Ryui asked sadly.

"Yes, My family will be missing me…" She sounded hopeful, and sad.

"Princess Yuki too?" Shala asked me.

"I…I will go wherever Yuri goes." I say, but for the first time, I was unsure as to if I truly wanted to follow Yuri. No…what's happened to me? I swore to myself a long time ago, that I would always stay beside Yuri, always protect her. Why, after all these years, was I second-guessing myself?

My thoughts were interrupted suddenly, the sight of smoke, in the distance. What could cause so much…

"The bridge is burning!" Prince Kail shouted. The bridge…how will we get home?

"It will take seven days to build another bridge." The soldier told us, after the bridge had completely burned.

"But…seven days…I'll miss the deadline." Yuri said, sounding lost. "I…I can't go home?...No! I want to go home! Mom! Dad! I want to go home!" She suddenly cried, falling onto the ground in agony.

I looked at her, pain in my eyes. But…the pain wasn't because I couldn't go home…I felt sad…because Yuri was in so much grief.

"_Do you want to go home?"_ Ilbani's question echoed through my head. Do I want to go home? Do I really? Have I ever wanted to leave? Home…where was home? Japan or Hattusa?

* * *

We were back in Hattusa…but things seemed wrong. Yuri was upset about not going home, but she was hiding it under her happy mask.

What is a 'home'? Is it just a place you live? That's what I always thought; the place you live is what you call home. But…that doesn't sound right anymore. A home was…a home was…I don't know anymore. This entire trip…it has made me question things I had believed in for so long. I've begun to question my attachment to Yuri, question my home, who I truly was…

I sat in my room, thinking. The door suddenly opened, and Ilbani swept in. Wordlessly, he grabbed my injured ankle. I'm surprised he noticed it, I had kept it splinted and struggled not to limp at all. But then again, it was Ilbani. But he was too quiet. I had expected him to come in and shout at me…he must have been angry. When he unwrapped my ankle, even I flinched at the sight of it. My ankle had swollen triple its size and the tight wrapping had left it the color of a bruise. I had not thought of it as I was panicking in Wassugani…but seeing it now, I finally began to feel the pain of it.

"Letting it go this far…Do you live to worry me?" Ilbani whispered angrily, rewrapping it and splinting it correctly.

"I'm sorry, Ilbani, I didn't mean to…"I began.

"So why do you continue to do it?" He suddenly shouted, shaking with anger. I have never seen him this mad before; the stoic mask on his face had disappeared. What was left was a face of utter rage and raw emotion. He was worried. Even amidst his rage, I felt happy that he was so worried about me. But why was he so worried?

"Ilbani…thank you for worrying about me." I smile at him.

He looked at me in surprise, his expression softening. Suddenly, he did something that I would have never expected of him: he wrapped his arms around me and embraced me gently.

I froze; only Yuri had ever hugged me so gently, so tenderly. I didn't know what to do. My arms were trapped in-between my body and his chest. I never realized how tall he was, the top of my head didn't even reach his shoulder. I suddenly realized how comfortable it was in his arms, to be held. I finally melted into him, resting my head on his chest. He squeezed me, just the slightest, but my ribs were still cracked, and I whimpered. The spell was broken.

Quick as lightning, he let go. Holding my arms he examined me again.

"What else hurts?" He demanded.

"Uhm…I cracked my ribs…" I say with a lopsided smile.

"You're supposed to tell me things like that." He sighed, already removing my tunic to check the damage.

I sighed contently, letting him tightly bind my ribs. For now, I was completely content.

**Prince Kail's POV**

Yuri was miserable. That happy mask will not fool me. She misses her country, but she is here for another year. Another year with Yuri…can I let her go after another year?

I sighed. I have to. I love Yuri too much to make her miserable in the place that was not her home. I have to let her go. No matter how much I want to just hold her here forever.

"The solution is to love her enough, that she will forget her own country." Ilbani said, interrupting my thoughts.

"You don't understand…Yuri isn't like other girls I've courted." I sigh.

"Hah, brother, I believe I have misunderstood you. Surely you've made love to Yuri, right?" My brother Zannanza asked.

I looked away, Yuri is different. Most women fight to be in my bed, Yuri was content to just love me, and I her. I didn't want to make love to her and have her regret it when she went home.

"Brother…are you unwell?" Zannanza touched my forehead.

"I'll call a physician."

"I'll prepare a curative bath!"

Ilbani and Kikkuri raced away.

"There is nothing wrong with my health!" I shouted after them.

"And what of you, Ilbani, what do you plan to do about princess Yuki?" Prince Zannanza grinned slyly. I ignored him. Leaving him laughing behind me.

**Ilbani's POV**

Love her enough to make her stay. Even though I had said that to Prince Kail. I wondered if that was possible.

Yuki. What did I feel for her? At first, I thought I just connected to her intellect. She was amusing and interesting. A student, nothing more. But when she was gone, I began to notice how much I truly missed her. I began to think more and more about her, I began to crave her laughter, her smile. I began to want more with her.

Her tiny hands, struggling to get her cuneiform right, the way she pushed her short hair back out of her face, when she went outside and napped in the afternoon sunshine.

When had that happened? I am not a stupid man. I knew when I had fallen for her. I just didn't know how it happened. All that I know was that she felt right in my embrace. That it felt heavenly when she melted in my arms. That I wanted to keep the smile on her face forever, that I wanted her to be safe and happy.

Would I be able to take my own advice? Do I…love her? Love. I had never loved before. The closest thing to "love" I had was my relationship with Prince Kail, But that was love was more brotherly. To truly love someone…but what if it wasn't enough? What if she decided to leave Hattusa? I finally realized Prince Kail's problem: loving her enough to forget her country…what if it didn't work? What if I loved her, but not enough? If I loved her too much, and she left, would I be able to cope? How much risk should I put in?

All of it. I will risk all of it for her.

**Yuki's POV**

A message had come through from Egypt. A marriage proposal. This was it. This was the event I had dreaded. A prince being sent and never making it to Egypt. I can't let this proposal go through, it will be the end of Hattusa!

"Brother Kail!" A young voice called out. A boy, barely 14 came up to our group. His hair was a beautiful blonde and he had eyes that were soft and kind.

"Juda! How are you? I haven't seen you in a while, actually I believe you have yet to meet Yuri and Yuki." Prince Kail said warmly.

"Yes! I've heard of the Goddesses that have granted us victory in the Mitanni Empire! It is an honor to meet you!" He said.

"And an honor to meet you, Prince Juda." Yuri and I said in unison.

After he left, Ilbani informed us he was the son of Queen Nakia. Such a nice child, how could he be the son of someone like Queen Nakia?

But then again, a child is often unlike their parents. Well, that's what I always hoped. How many days had I feared that one day, I would look in the mirror and see my mother's image stare back at me. I cleared my mind of such thoughts. There are more pressing matters at hand.

* * *

In the throne room, The King read aloud the proposal from Egypt. It was just as I'd feared. The queen of Egypt was asking for a Hittite Prince to wed her and rule Egypt. To bad the prince will never make it there.

"Of course, Prince Kail is the obvious choice for this! We must answer immediately! A Hittite prince ruling Egypt is an amazing offer!" Queen Nakia grinned victoriously. Of course she would play this up to the fullest.

"If I may, Your Grace." I quickly interject. Queen Nakia turned her angry gaze on me. I couldn't care less. I needed to keep this from happening.

"I do not think this is a wise proposal to accept." I say strongly. Angry murmurs rippled through the crowd.

"Girl, what do you mean? This proposal is perfect! A chance for Hittite to ally with Egypt! And a chance for a Hittite Prince to rule Egypt! How can it get any better?" Queen Nakia sneered at me.

"If it is too good to be true, then the chances are it is not true! What if this is a ploy by Egypt? I must advise against it, Your Majesty!" I say almost desperately. The council was obviously not on my side. Their murmurs of disapproval did not faze me. I will do anything to stop this. I stared straight ahead, my eyes hard and unyielding.

"Your majesty, you will give up this chance because of the advice of a mere child?" The Queen cooed. I grit my teeth. Her voice gave me the chills. I was losing my grip on the situation.

"The queen is right, your majesty, such an offer cannot be ignored!" The senate argued.

"Very well. We will accept Egypt's offer. But I will find a fair way to choose which of my sons will go. Regardless of their mother." His Majesty said.

"I suggest a chariot race." Urhi muttered from the corner. No. That damned Nakia. She had everything calculated. Prince Kail cannot possibly lose a chariot race against the other princes.

"No. No. No. No. No!" I shout when I reached my room and shut the door. I have to stop this. But it's already in action. "Damn it all!" I curse, slamming my hand into the wall. I will stop this war. I will not let it begin. I can't let it happen. I let out a frustrated scream. How did I manage to lose control? I had to think of something, and fast.

* * *

The next morning, I stood near the arena, waiting for the chariot race to start. I still didn't have a plan. I fidgeted uncomfortably, wringing my hands together. Prince Kail can't win! I noticed Juda handing something to Yuri.

"…Only a mild sedative." I had caught. Sedate Prince Kail? That was perfect! One problem solved, Prince Kail would not be sent to Egypt if he was drugged, but then which prince will go? No matter what prince goes, there will be war if he dies. But I'll take it one problem at a time.

Yuri was hesitating with the sedative, though. Her face was a mix of indecision.

"Put it in his wine." I advise, stepping forward.

"But…"She began.

"Do you want him to leave? Juda decided to go on his own." Prince Zannanza said from the doorway.

Yuri nodded and left quietly.

"You would allow Juda to go to Egypt?" I asked Prince Zannanza after Yuri left.

"I will not allow Kail to go. Juda is right; Hattusa needs him." He said. I noticed how he dodged my question and just let it slide. I had more pressing things to focus on.

* * *

The chariot race had started. The drug was certainly doing its work. Prince Kail was falling behind and looking dizzy. Juda had quickly taken the lead, pushing forward with determination in his eyes. I could hear Queen Nakia's shriek of rage from here. Her plan was falling apart. As much as I was glad that Prince Kail would not be going to Egypt, it sent a twinge of guilt and sadness in my heart to see young, innocent Juda go to Egypt all alone. That was, until Zannanza snagged the flag first, right before Juda's hand touched it. Zannanza. That sneaky fox! He had planned to go to Egypt the whole time. He won't make it there though…No. He will make it there. History said…that the reason there was war was because the prince meant to be in Egypt had disappeared; it remained a mystery as to what became of the prince. I know now that Prince Zannanza would not run away. So I suspected foul play. Given the state of Egypt right now, I suspected that an Egyptian raid or assassin struck before Prince Zannanza would even make it to Egypt.

"Your Majesty…I would like to request an audience." I say. Taking a deep breath. Now I have a plan. Ilbani will be upset with me again. I think smiling sadly. I always seem to upset him. I think back to our embrace…what was that? I don't understand anything anymore. I shook my head; I had more immediate matters to take at hand. I faced The King and began to set my plan in motion.

* * *

I was packing my bag when Ilbani came bursting into the room. He was angry again.

"What is this I hear about you accompanying Prince Zannanza to Egypt." He seethed. "What are you thinking? It may be dangerous, then you will have to make the trip back alone!"

"I asked the King to increase the number of guards. I will not be coming back alone. I just need to be sure that Prince Zannanza makes it there in one piece." I say, not looking up from my packing.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He demanded, stepping closer. "What are you hiding?" He asked.

" I am not hiding anything, I just want to be sure that Prince Zannanza makes it to Egypt safely. That's all." I say, looking him in the eye. "I have to go." My eyes pleaded with him to understand the importance of this. Pleaded for him to just let it be.

He sighed. " I know better then to argue with you. I will go too."

I shook my head. "You are needed here." I say resolutely.

"They will survive a mew weeks without me." He argued, but we both knew I was right. When he left, I sighed with relief. This was a dangerous trip. I would not let Ilbani be put in danger too. I turned and continued packing my bags. Zannanza will make it to Egypt. He will be a great pharaoh; Egypt and Hattusa will live in harmony. I chanted this in my head like a mantra. Eventually, even I would believe it too.

* * *

"WHO IS GOING WITH ME?!" I shout in fury as Yuri stood there with her arms crossed, glaring at me.

"I am. Is there a problem?" She challenged me.

"It's dangerous." I hiss. She can't come. With this situation, it was much too risky. I couldn't protect her and Zannanza Egypt did attack, she would get hurt.

"I am! You said you would stop treating me like a child! I am going; this is all my fault anyway! I was the one who drugged Prince Kail!" Yuri screamed back.

"It's not your fault! Damn it Yuri, can't you stay put just this once?" I seethe.

"Let her go. It will give her peace of mind to see Prince Zannanza go safely." Prince Kail said soothingly.

"No. You agreed to this?" I huff. Nothing was going right. I failed to stop the proposal. Now this. It seemed that they had already set everything up. Aslan was beside Huwant and packed up. I stormed off. I will work around this hitch. I'll have to. Yuri…do you realize what you're getting yourself into?

**Ilbani's POV**

"What's gotten into her?" Prince Kail asked in surprise, watching Yuki stomp away; A dark cloud seeming to follow her.

I had to wonder the same, her patient mask rarely slipped in front of other people. And she usually would request to be as close to Yuri as possible. For her to object so adamantly of Yuri following her on a long journey is peculiar. She knows something, something that she does not want Yuri knowing about.

"Perhaps she just needs some time, she has been rather stressed lately." I say, hiding my concern.

For her to not want Yuri…it meant she is not confident that she can protect her, that Yuri would be safer here. But what is it that is so dangerous? What could have her so on edge?

I had a sinking feeling about this. She had been against this proposal since the beginning. She definitely knows something, but why hide it? Then I realized it; she only hides things when she thinks it will worry people.

**Yuki's POV**

We were getting ready to set out. Everything was packed and organized, the guards were ready. His Majesty had made good on his promise, the procession was impressive the guards were doubled, every one of them armed to the teeth. It calmed my nerves slightly, but not entirely.

Prince Zannanza and Prince Kail were embracing in a brotherly farewell. Queen Nakia stood beside her husband, looking incredibly cross.

Danger still lurked in the corners. It was a long way to Egypt. I tightened my hold on the knife on my hip. I looked at Yuri, who was waving goodbye to the sisters, I will not fail. Not here. I waved goodbye as we left Hattusa, I caught Ilbani's eye and smiled happily at him. I would be back to see him. I swear it.

**Ilbani's POV**

I watched them disappear over the horizon. That smile she gave me it was genuine, but sad, I locked the memory away in my mind.

A was with Prince Kail when Kikkuri burst in, out of breath.

"The Queen's army was spotted leaving the city toward Prince Zannanza!" He shouted.

I clenched my teeth. That was it. So that was why she was so high strung, she saw this coming. Worry gripped me and I raced off with Prince Kail to intercept the Queen's men.

The men were cowards, they scared easily and ran back to the castle with their tails between their legs like the dogs they were.

"That isn't enough to stop Queen Nakia. She is resilient." Prince Kail said, lowering his sword.

"I know." I say, looking toward Egypt. Yuki. Please, be safe. Please, Gods, I beseech you, protect them, and bring them home safely.

Killing Prince Zannanza though, that would result in all out war. Is that what Yuki was trying to prevent? All on her own? Why couldn't she just tell us? Why couldn't she ask for help? I sighed angrily, turning and heading back to Hattusa. We could do nothing but wait now.

I had to laugh humorlessly. Yuki was right; Waiting around idly was more painful then taking action.

**Yuki's POV**

We had taken camp. After days and days of travel, I could tell we were nearing Egypt. The sand seemed to stretch on and on forever. The closer we got to Egypt, the uneasier I became. I could not fight in this sand, where my feet sank every time I took a step. I could get no purchase at all. Even Huwant was having trouble in it. Wine was being passed around; I reached for the water I kept with Huwant. I could never drink wine. It made me uncomfortable that it dulled my senses. And quickly. I had no stomach for alcohol.

Yuri had taken a liking to sweet wines though, but before she could take a sip, Zannanza coughed, and with his cough, the rest of the guards began to hack as well.

"Poison!" I shout, making a reach for my sword. It was never Egypt that was going to make the attack. It was Queen Nakia. I cursed, I was the one who asked for more guards, thinking it would be Egypt who attacked. And now… these innocent guards are being poisoned, it's my fault. DAMN.

I blocked a swipe that aimed for my throat. These men were out for our lives. Prince Zannanza, Yuri! I turn to see Zannanza was defending Yuri, but he was slow, the poison taking its toll. I rushed over there, only to see an arrow bury itself in his chest.

Yuri's scream could be heard echoing through the desert.

"Yuri! GET DOWN!" I shriek. But it was too late. I saw the arrow strike Yuri in the back, on her shoulder. Rage took my mind. I threw my knife, striking a man in the heart. I was beyond guilt no. Yuri, Zannanza. Swords swung at me arrows grazed my arms and cheek, but I felt nothing. I was empty.

An arrow pierced my right shoulder. My mind wouldn't register, I looked at the arrow protruding from my shoulder, so close to my heart. My body gave in, and I fell. I stared up at the glassy sky. I felt like I was in a dream. I heard the man kill his subordinates. I heard him leave.

Something nudged me. I looked up. Huwant. She nudged my stomach, urging me to get up. I used her as support to get up, and saw Aslan trying to rouse Yuri. Yuri. I stumble over to her and grabbed her arm. A pulse. I hear her pulse! I smile amidst my pain. I carefully pull her up and put her firmly on Aslan. I myself pulled up on Huwant, who dipped her head to help me up.

I patted her mane. "It's going to be a long ride, girl. You up for it?" I ask her affectionately. She whinnied in response, tossing her head. I glance at Yuri, draped over Aslan, And gripped Huwant's mane. "Then I guess it's time to go."

As we left, I turned to look one last time at Prince Zannanza's body.

"Forgive me. I couldn't protect you. Now I must leave you. Forgive me, Zannanza." I say watching the sand claim his body. "I'm so sorry." I set out for Hattusa.

**Back In Hattusa:**

**Ilbani's POV**

"Zannanza's party was attacked by Egyptians?" The King's voice boomed.

My blood stopped. Yuki. My stricken face mirrored Prince Kail's face as we tried to let the information sink in.

"Was the entire party killed?" Prince Kail demanded steadily.

"I'm sorry sir. There were no other survivors."

I heard nothing else. I felt cold. So very cold.  
Dead. Yuki was dead. That can't be right. I imagined Yuki's vibrant eyes glassy with death. No. How can she be gone just like that?

I remembered that last smile she gave me. That sad smile, the wind blowing her short, black hair around her, her eyes determined, Her goodbye lingering on her lips.

I will never see her smile again, I would never hear her whistle and hum as she walked down the halls, never see her with her feet pulled up on a chair studying a clay tablet on a sunny day, see her wrinkle her nose in confusion during a lesson, hear her clear, bell-like laugh as she teased me, her raw emotion, her temper tantrums. I would never be able to take her small hand in mine again, hold her in my arms, see the vibrant sparkle in her eyes, and feel her warmth in my hands.

My numbness faded as anger crept up my spine. My hands shook in rage. I clenched them hard, feeling the little half-moon marks as my nails dug into my palm. This is Egypt's fault. All Egypt's fault. They killed her. They will pay.

"I am going to Emesa to confirm this." Prince Kail said coldly. His eyes were full of rage. I wondered if my own eyes reflected that wrath.

"I will accompany you." I say, rage evident in my voice. Egypt will pay for taking my Yuki away from me.

My Yuki…when had I began to consider her mine? It was too late now. I was too slow.

* * *

I'm sorry I had to kill off Zanannza!

I really didnt want to, but I really want to try to stay true to the actual manga as much as possible.

But on the bright side, Ilbani finally realized his feelings! Now Yuki just has to! half way there, right?

P.S i forgot to mention Dassu from the last chapter means "Strong,or heavy" Thanks for reading!

~Eternally Snowy


	8. Chapter 8: A Dark Past Revealed

Chapter 8: A Dark Past Revealed

...

Sand. Sand, nothing but sand. It stretched forever, a sea of just sand. It was hot; I was struggling to remain conscious. Yuri was fading in and out. I saw something…in the distance. A shadow, no, a person! Yuri woke up, and saw the figure too.

"H-help us. Please…" she croaked. " We were accompanying the Hittite Prince Zannanza, but our caravan was attacked. I have to report…back to Hattusa…"

"Hah! The prince's party was attacked? How embarrassing for Hittite soldiers to be defeated by bandits!" The man laughed. He had honey skin, and had two different colored eyes. Heterochromia. The word came to mind in my reverie. He began to ride away. I was dazed; my vision was fading in and out.

We followed him, reaching an oasis. I had dismounted, and turned in time to see Yuri with a knife to the man's throat. "_Can't see sit still for a moment?"_ I think to myself, staggering over as fast as I could, my knife drawn.

Yuri had already passed out, the man had put a cloth under her as a pillow. Then I saw him draw the knife he had taken from Yuri and draw close to her back.

"Don't. Touch. Her." I pant, My knife pressing against his back.

"Whoa, calm down, little mouse. I was just tending to her wound. The arrow needs to come out." He said, putting his hands up in surrender. I regarded him a moment, and moved my knife away.

"I am no mouse." I breathe.

"Perhaps not. Now hold down her shoulders." He said, leaning over Yuri. I silently apologized to Yuri and firmly placed my hands on her shoulders.

The moment the man touched her wound, she groaned in pain, he gripped the arrow and braced his hand on her back. The shriek that came from her mouth would haunt my memories for years to come. I quickly tore the end of my tunic and wrapped the wound as tightly as possible, applying pressure to staunch the blood flow.

"Yours next?" The Egyptian asked, approaching me.

"I'm fine." I say, backing away. I needed the arrow to stay for now.

"Don't be a baby. It will hurt more if you wait. I'll be quick about it." The Egyptian promised, moving toward the horses and removing the stray arrows that struck them.

"I know. Just leave it. We…we need to get back to Hattusa." I exhaled, flinching as Huwant whinnied in pain as another arrow was pulled out.

"I would welcome war. Gives us soldiers a chance at glory. And besides, the rulers are all corrupt. It'd be nice if they just killed eachother."

"Prince Kail…is…not corrupt…" A weak voice chimed in. "Neither was…Prince Zannanza…I can't…let his dream die…" Yuri gasped out. Before she faded back into sleep.

"A chance for glory…at the price of how many lives?" I asked the Egyptian soldier. He didn't look at me.

* * *

We continued to ride through the desert, the hot sun beating relentlessly on us. I think my mouth was permanently dried out. The Egyptian soldier was leading the way. I was still dazed, like I wasn't really there. Yuri was even worse, practically falling off her horse. The arrow was still in my shoulder, the flesh had hardened.

"Yuri…why don't you take a nap?" I suggested wearily. She shook her head.

"So you are from Hattusa? I hear Hattusa has their hands on a pair of Goddesses, Ishtar and Ereshkigal." The Egyptian soldier mused.

"Mmmhmmm…Yuki is Ereshkigal and I am Ishtar." Yuri said blearily.

"But…a pair of skinny girls like you? There's no way! I hear that the goddesses were more beautiful then any woman! That Prince Kail took Ishtar as a concubine for himself!" The Egyptian said in disbelief.

"That'd be me." Yuri said

"You have to be lying!" He cried in dismay, is image of the goddesses shattered.

"I don't even want to know how you imagined the goddesses." I laugh humorlessly.

How much further were we from Hattusa? Was I too late? Was Zannanza's death for nothing?

**Back in Hattusa:**

**Hadi's POV**

It looked like his majesty was bent on war. It has been confirmed…that Zannanza and his entire party…was gone.

I tried to stop the tears that streamed down my face. Princess Yuri…gone, dead.

As hard as my sisters and I were taking it, Ilbani and Prince Kail had it worse. Prince Kail had not spoken a word to anyone since their disappearance, and Ilbani…I had never seen Ilbani hold so much emotion. So much rage.

Tempers were rising, Egypt accused us of not sending a prince, we accused that Egypt killed our prince. Egypt and Hattusa at war…even if we were victorious, the repercussions would be permanently damaging.

"Attack!" the King's deadly command was issued. Chaos was about to break out and I made a move to push my sisters safely inside, when an arrow thunked on the floor between the two nations.

"A word, before you play this deadly game." An Egyptian man said playfully.

"The Egyptians didn't do it!" A familiar voice cried out. My tears began anew, but with relief as Yuri came into view, falling off her horse and into Prince Kail's arms. Yuri! She was alive! She ignored those around her and pointed at a guard.

"That man…he killed Prince Zannanza!" She cried.

"Oh the poor girl, the sun has baked her brain! She is seeing things!" The Queen cried in mock pity.

"No. It was he! He killed Prince Zannanza! His blood is on my dress… that man stabbed him with his spear!" Yuri cried desperately.

"Girl! To accuse such a crime, without a shred of evidence! You have some nerve…" The Queen scoffed.

"I have your proof." A new voice joined the discussion. I heard Ilbani before I saw whom it was.

"Yuki!" Ilbani shouted, disbelief, joy and panic mixed into his voice as he dashed up to her, supporting her.

"Ah! How nice! Both of our goddesses have survived the attack, but girl, you should get that wound looked at! Claiming you have evidence while you are mad could get you in trouble!" The Queen chuckled. Her voice was making my skin crawl. I hurried over to Princess Yuri, holding tightly on to her hand. She was real. I don't care what happens now, she was real, and she was here, alive. I turned my attention back to Yuki.

"I…have…evidence." She said, her voice failing her. Ilbani had a proprietary arm around her waist, careful of the arrow jutting from her shoulder.

"Silence! You insolent girl…" The Queen's temper was rising.

"Wait. I wish to listen to her words. The last time I did not heed her warning ended in…this." His Majesty said, gesturing to the situation at hand.

"Thank you, your Grace." She said. Even amoung all of this, she managed to remember her manners.

"This arrow…whoever killed Prince Zannanza…shot me with this arrow. Pull it out and see whether it was made by Hattusa or Egypt!" Her voice was getting stronger with every word.

"It's been in you for days, it will hurt terribly to pull it out, we will have to cut it out." Ilbani warned her. He didn't want to hurt her either.

"No. No, cut it out now!" She cried in such agony it brought tears to my eyes. "Please Ilbani. Prince Zannanza…I don't want him to die in vain. We cannot let there be war." She moaned in pain.

"…Hadi…please bring me a blade and hold it over a flame." Ilbani said. I quickly obliged. Yuri had crawled over to Yuki, grabbing her hand and holding it. Ilbani put his arm by her mouth, giving her something to bite on. She sat with her back leaning on Ilbani's chest, him holding her tightly as Prince Kail readied to cut the arrow out. I handed the knife over, I saw Ilbani tighten his hold.

I saw him murmuring things in her ear to keep her calm; I couldn't look as Prince Kail brought the knife to her skin. I could hear it though. The ones could only hear the surprised "Che!" close by. She was trying to smother her voice in Ilbani's arm, trying to hide the pain she was in. But she couldn't smother her voice as the blade cut deeper and usually strong and confident voice rose in anguish. It was odd in my ears, she was always so strong, so in control, to see her in such pain and agony, it was like watching your parent cry. Something you had always seen as solid, a rock completely fall apart before your eyes. But…she didn't cry. She had bitten Ilbani and drawn blood, she had screamed in pain, but not a single tear escaped her eyes.

She panted, a small whimpering noise that escalated higher when Prince Kail took the arrow in his hand and pulled it out. Yuki was left there, looking dejected and broken, leaning on Ilbani, gasping hard.

"This proves it! This arrow is definitely a Hittite arrow!" Prince Kail declared brandishing the arrow.

"I-I was ordered!" The accused man suddenly bolted. He didn't get far before he was killed…by none other then Urhi. No, he was the witness! He could have convicted Queen Nakia! I bemoaned the turn of events, but the again, our goddesses were back. I will take what we can get. I turned and was shocked to see Yuki on her feet. Yuri had passed out from exhaustion, tears on her face.

"Your Majesty, I take full responsibility for Prince Zannanza's death. I was sent to protect him, and I failed. I will take any punishment you see fit." Yuki said, kneeling.

"Don't be ridiculous, child, you've done all you could. You warned us all of sending Prince Zannanza away, but we dismissed you. I ask you to get some rest. I would enjoy it if you would attend the meeting concerning this matter further." His Majesty said, standing to leave. Yuki got up and turned her attention elsewhere.

"Prince Kail, Yuri had an arrow in her back, it was removed but I fear infection. I would prefer it if she see a surgeon look at it." She said, Prince Kail immediately looked at the wound and nodded in ascent, taking Yuri in his arms and leaving quickly.

"Kikkuri, Aslan and Huwant were injured during the attack, I leave them in your hands." Kikkuri in response grabbed Aslan and Huwant's reigns, pulling them toward the stable.

"Hadi, can you and your sisters help get the Egyptians here settled? I think they may be staying here for a while." She turned to me. The force was back in her eyes. Yuki was back.

"It will be done, Princess." I reply.

"Quit calling me princess." She replied without any anger. She turned to the man that accompanied her here.

"Good soldier, I thank you for escorting me back to Hattusa. My sister and I owe our lives to you. Please, might I have your name?" She asked.

"I am known as User Ramses. Chief Commander of the Egyptian army of the Nile." He said, bowing slightly.

Her face registered some surprise. "User Ramses…It is an honor to make your acquaintance." She said, some awe in her voice. Who was this man. She quickly turned to Ilbani.

"Ilbani…can you help me get ready for the meeting with His Majesty?" She asked, softness in her voice I had yet to ever hear. I turn to my task, letting them have their alone time as they walked away.

**Ilbani's POV**

She was strong, until we were out of sight. The moment we were out of sight, she collapsed into me. She was shaking and wheezing in pain. I picked her up and carried her to my room, placing her on the bed, I carefully peeled away her dress, my brow furrowing at the extent of her injuries. Her arms were riddled with cuts, the arrow wound on her shoulder was gaping, but she still didn't cry. She watched me with despondent eyes as I tended to her wounds.

"I missed you." She suddenly said, running a hand through my hair.

"I missed you." I said, holding her hand. It was warm, she was warm, and she was here. I held her hand up to my lips, savoring the heat of it on my lips. I missed her.

I was shocked when she suddenly stood up.

"I have to see to the issue with Egypt. I know we will have to fix this, we did wrongly accuse them of murder after all." And like that she was out the door. I went after her, hoping to stop her, but she had turned the corner and was gone.

"Why can't you just ask for help?" I whisper out loud, setting out to find her.

**Yuki's POV**

I headed toward the meeting hall, where all of the Egyptians were probably arguing with Prince Kail. I walked in to see I was right, Prince Kail was trying to pacify the Egyptian. Everything fell to silence as I walked in.

"Yuki? Shouldn't you be resting? Have you already seen the surgeon?" Prince Kail asked. The King was there as well, looking stunned to see me walking.

"I am fine, I thank you very much for your concern. I came by to see if I could be of any assistance." I say, walking up to meet Prince Kail. The crowd had lost interest, going back to their argument.

" You Hittite dogs accused us of murder! Do you think something like that could be ignored? You should have thought of the political disaster it would have created before you made such a big accusation!" The ambassador of Egypt cried out angrily. The King seemed at a loss for words. It is hard to admit fault, especially if you are a King.

I stepped forward, " Sir Hohemreb, if I remember correctly, if I may?"

Eyes turned to me, Prince Kail looked at me with wonder and worry. I continued on:

"I understand your anger, being accused…especially incorrectly, it was a mistake on our part. But please, I implore you to see things from His Majesty's, nay, a father's point of view, a son suddenly disappearing without a trace. Grief, anger and sadness, His Majesty was thinking as a father. A loving father who wanted to find out what happened to his son. A father who acted out of love for his son. I ask all of you not as soldiers, but as human beings, to think of your own sons, your loved ones, and imagine how you would react in such a situation, if your emotion would take a front seat to your political thought." I finish my tirade. The silence was smothering. Had I overstepped my position? Said something out of turn?

"I see. Your Majesty, You have a gifted speaker. She has proven herself twice today, and I think I see her point. This will not be swept under the bridge completely…but I think negotiations can be made. Say…Let the Egyptian soldiers stay for the time being to rest and provide us the provisions for our trek back?" Hohemreb inquired.

"Yes, I could not ask for a better offer." The King said then turned to me, " And yes, I am well aware I have an incredibly talented tactician. And I regret not taking her initial advice." I smiled sadly. The Egyptians were beginning to leave and Prince Kail had gone to see Yuri. And then it was just me in the room. I felt woozy again, then I was falling, the ground was getting closer and closer. I closed my eyes and wited for the impact that never came. I looked up to see Ilbani, carrying me back to our room.

"Why?" He asked, pain in his voice.

"Why what?" I asked drearily.

"Why couldn't you just ask for help? Why can't you rest? What's so bad about it? Why are you fighting so hard not to cry?" It all spilled from his mouth in a jumble. He placed me in the bed. Before he moved away, I clung to his robe, holding him to me. He relented and lay down with me, holding me tightly.

"I failed." I muttered into his chest. All of the emotion beginning to bubble inside of me, threatening to spill out the guilt overtaking me.

"You didn't fail." He said holding me close, careful of my wounds.

"I failed! Don't you see? I was supposed to protect him! That's the only reason I went! I said I would see him to Egypt! Now he's…he's gone! I should have fought harder when the proposal first came here. I shouldn't have put Yuri in danger! I failed!" I was shouting now, the tears were beginning to spill over; I quickly wiped my eyes before they could escape.

Ilbani grabbed my wrists, looking me right in the eye. "It's not a weakness to cry. It is not a weakness to feel sad. It's ok." He said to me. I couldn't stop my tears anymore. I cried, I cried for everything. I cried, I cried for Yuri's family, I cried for the dreams I lost in Japan, I cried for myself, for Prince Zannanza. I couldn't stop the tears anymore; they just kept coming. Through it all, Ilbani kept his arms around me, plastering me against his body, spreading his comforting heat as I sobbed, murmuring soothing things in my ear. I cried and cried until I finally fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

**Yuri's POV**

My wounds were not bad, thanks to Yuki and Ramses, but it had been days and Yuki has not woken up. I was still broken up over Prince Zannanza's death. But I am thankful that Yuki had made it back with me safely. Prince Zannanza…Nakia had gotten away with Zannanza's murder. The thought got my blood boiling.

"Princess Yuri, please come see Princess Yuki, she is thrashing and screaming!" Kikkuri came to me in a rush. I hurried over to Yuki's room to see her being restrained by Ilbani who was trying to calm her down. Yuki was kicking, lashing and screaming incoherently. I rushed to her side; I could make out some of what she was saying.

"Mom…Stop crying please. I'm sorry…. sorry. Don't want…I…mom…" She was muttering.

I leaned in close to her ear, "She's not here, Yuki, She's not here. I'm here. It's me, Yuri. It's me, remember?" She calmed down a bit, her screams dropping down to whimpers.

"What was that? Does she miss her mother?" Ilbani asked, Prince Kail walked in to see what the commotion was.

"It's understandable, she has not spoken of her family in Japan this entire time." Prince Kail said.

"I don't think she misses her family…" I said sadly.

Before anyone could respond, Yuki suddenly sat up, looking straight ahead in terror.

"Mom…I'm so sorry. I…" The sadness in her eyes was much to familiar. I looked at her, broken and scared in the bed, she looked like when I first found her, huddled in a bush in the snow.

"Yuki, wake up. It's Yuri. Remember?"

"Yuri…mom? Where?" She sounded lost.

"She's not here, Kii-Chan." I say using her childhood nickname.

"Oh. Right. That's right." She mumbled, beginning to wake up, the glassy look in her eyes and was replaced by a drowsy look. But she was still waking up; the guards she usually kept up were down.

Ilbani touched her arm. "Do you miss your mother? The one in Japan?" He asked.

She flinched and drew back.

"Mother…she…hated me…didn't want me…" She said, looking absent again, lost in memories.

"That can't be right, how can she hate her own child?" Prince Kail said soothingly, I put a hand on his arm, stopping him. But it was too late. Her eyes clouded and I could see the memories flashing behind her eyes.

"She hated me because…I…I ruined her love." She said quietly.

"Yuki. Go back to bed." I said, gently pushing her down on the bed, she gladly obliged, sinking into sleep.

"What was that?" Prince Kail asked quietly.

I thought a moment, would Yuki be upset if I shared her story? I know her story would never leave her lips of her own free will. But, she needed someone to support her. I looked at Ilbani, who had a passive face on, but his eyes held depthless concern. I couldn't support her anymore, she was growing up, Would Ilbani be able to do it? Could he see beyond her strong mask? Yes. Yes he could, I decided right then and there.

"Yuki's parents…well her mother was deeply in love with her father. Her father was a rich man, with a wife of his own, but often went to visit Yuki's mother. For a while, it was fine. Yuki's mother loved her father so much, that she didn't mind being a mistress; they kept it away from the eye of the public, after all her father had a reputation to keep. But, suddenly, Yuki's mother got pregnant with Yuki and it all changed. Her father could not have the public knowing he had been having an affair on his loving wife with a lowly woman. So her father tried to cut ties with her mother. Her mother was distraught, she became desperate, and she threatened to tell the public about Yuki. For years she used Yuki as a bargaining tool to bring her father to visit. For years it worked. But all they did was fight in front of her. But it was enough to keep Yuki's mother sane. One day, Yuki's father had had enough. He completely cut ties, acknowledging Yuki as his bastard child. Shaming Yuki and her mother. It was too much For Yuki's mother. Her mother…fell into herself. She was like a ghost, drifting through life. Yuki was ignored. She was of no more use to her mother. Her mother didn't acknowledge her, didn't speak to her at all. Yuki had always blamed herself for her mother's misery, that if she hadn't been born, perhaps her father and mother could have had some happiness. Yuki's definition of love was skewered. The "love" her father had for her mother was easily cast aside, the "love" her mother had for her father had crippled her, and the "love" that her mother had for Yuki…to Yuki, it didn't exist."

"Is that why she keeps everyone at arms length? She is afraid?" Ilbani asked forlornly.

" She is afraid that if she loves too deeply…she will end up like her mother: broken." I say sadly, looking at her again. She had grown in many ways since arriving here, but there was a lot more room for growth. Even if she put on a brave face, I could still see that lonely little girl. Someone has to go beyond her brave face. Someone has to stand next to that little girl, hold her hand and say, "It's ok. You aren't alone."

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

Dark. It was dark. I sat in the corner of the room; mom was just sitting on the couch again. Rocking back and forth. A little girl came into the picture. The girl looked like she was around five years old, and had long black hair and big, innocent eyes. It was me. I realize. The girl tried to urge some cereal into her mother's hand.

"Mommy, I made cereals. Please eat. Mommy…" she cried piteously. The woman did not respond, just kept staring straight ahead.

Another scene began to play out. The girl looked younger. There was a man in the picture now. The mother was gripping the girl's arm painfully.

"She is yours! You can't just leave me like this! Leave her! I'll blab. Don't challenge me damn it! I'll tell your pretty little wife all about it! About her!" The woman screeched, yanking the child's arm roughly. She cried out in pain, but neither of them looked at her.

"Go ahead! You think I care anymore? You've been blackmailing me for years! So Go! Do it! Tell the entire world about that bastard child. Do whatever you want. I'm done with you." The man's voice boomed, making me flinch. The woman collapsed as the man stormed out. The child was sitting on the floor dejectedly.

"_No. No more." _I moaned in my head. I know my past, stop! I don't want to see anymore! But another passage was playing out. The child looked about ten now, the big innocent eyes were gone. Now they were sad and lonely. The woman had a bottle in her hand and was screaming incoherently.

"…Fault…its all your fault! Why were you born? If it wasn't for you…if it wasn't for you…Aki might have…" She dissolved in sobs. The girl held herself tightly and tucked herself in the corner of the room.

"Sorry. Sorry…I'm sorry." She chanted, hugging herself and rocking gently.

"_Please. Please stop." _I moan. My voice fell flat. I saw that girl, me, get home from school. I saw her sweep past her mother who was sitting at the table, staring into space. I saw her march right up to her room and open her books. "_Study. Study."_ She chanted in her head. _"Study hard and I can escape this place. I can go away, I can find a better in life. If I study hard enough…I can escape." _

"Enough!" I cry into the darkness. Then I saw snow. Snow blanketing a playground. That same child, huddling in the bushes of a park, shivering with cold. Suddenly, another child came into view. A young girl with fluffy black hair and a puffy winter coat crouched beside the bush.

"Hey. You know, it's no fun to play alone in the snow." She said offering her hand. The girl in the bushes didn't take it. She only stared forlornly at the newcomer. Her quiet didn't faze the other girl though.

"My name is Yuri! What's yours?" She bubbled.

"…Yuki…" A voice breathed out.

"Yuki, huh? No wonder you like the snow so much, you're even named after it! Hey Yuki, do you have any sisters? I have one older one, and my mum is having another!" She giggled happily.

The other girl smiled, Yuri's laughter had always been infectious. "No. I don't."

"Well then, you can be my sister starting today!" Yuri laughed, taking off her coat and draping it over the girl's shoulders.

_"That's right. Yuri has always been there. Always. She was the only one beside me…"_ That didn't sound right anymore. I looked; I was looking at myself now, exactly how I was. In the clothes of Hattusa and my hair cropped short. Yuri was standing beside me, like it's always been. But…I wasn't just her anymore. I watched as slowly, people began to come into focus. Prince Kail, Prince Zannanza, Ryui, Shala , Hadi, Kikkuri, Rusafa, Kash…Ilbani. When had they all crept into my heart? Behind me, I saw my mother's figure. Should I? Can I love them? What if I end up like her? What if I break? I suddenly shook my head. I won't break. I'm not like her, even if my love goes awry… I will get back up. I will not fall into myself like she has. I'm stronger then that. I turn my back on my mother and walk toward the ones I love.

I opened my eyes and saw Yuri, looking worriedly at me. I turned my head and saw Ilbani and Prince Kail as well.

"Well good morning." I say groggily, trying to get up, only to have a stabbing pain in my shoulder. Ah. That's right. I was hit. Ilbani pushed me back down onto the bed; Yuri and Prince Kail excused themselves, slipping out of the room.

"You were talking in your sleep. About your mother." Ilbani whispered, putting a wet cloth on my forehead.

"Oh?" I sigh at the coolness of the cloth.

"Yuri…Yuri told us everything." Ilbani continued quietly. "Why did you keep it such a secret?" He asked.

"I wasn't keeping a secret. I just don't want to remember." I say softly. He took my hand in his again, he leaned in, and then his lips were on mine, soft warm. My first kiss. His lips moved against mine tenderly, my hand reached up to cup his face. When he pulled back, I couldn't help but feel lost.

"I think I love you." The words caught me off guard. He stared into my eyes in all seriousness. Did I love him too? I think I did.

I opened my mouth, but the words wouldn't come out. I struggled to push the words out, but…why? Why can't I say it? He seemed to read my struggle. And kissed me again.

"It's ok. You don't have to say it yet. I just wanted you to know. You are loved."

* * *

Yuki's past is finally revealed, and Ilbani finally vocalizes his feelings! I know I altered the story a bit, switching Yuki and Yuri around for the arrow injury scene...but hopefully it didnt bother you guys too much!

Thank's for reading!

~Eternally Snowy


	9. Chapter 9:Plagues and Fakes

Chapter 9:Plagues and Fakes

...

"HAH!" I cried, striking at Kash again only to be easily blocked.

"You've improved, Princess Yuki! But your strength is still lacking!" Kash laughed, slashing at my middle. I ducked and swept at his feet, he jumped just in time.

"Quit. Calling. Me. Princess!" I gasp in between strikes. "Ah!" I wince. I had raised my arm too high and the wound on my shoulder sent a shock of pain. It was nearly healed so it didn't hurt terribly, but the slight hesitation was enough for Kash to smack my hand with the flat of his sword, forcing me to drop my weapon. I was left staring down the wrong end of a sword, a grinning Kash on the other end.

"Gotcha." He sang merrily. He was whistling jauntily as he helped me up. I panted heavily. I guess my stamina is still not up to par. I was proud to say my archery and knife throwing had improved greatly though, I rarely missed a target!

Months had passed since the incident with Egypt. The Egyptians were still lingering around though, I still saw Ramses here and there. Ramses I. A great pharaoh, that much I knew. I know that means keeping a good relationship with him would be good, but I didn't like the way his eyes followed Yuri and I around the palace.

Things were going smoothly in Hattusa for the past few months. Yuri and I were steadily healing; I was even well enough to continue training! His Majesty was including me in much of the political meetings and discussions, and I was learning so much about the legal affairs of Hattusa. And Ilbani…well…

"YUKI! I told you not to push yourself so hard!" A familiar voice scolded. I grin impishly. And dance over to him cheerfully, stopping right in front of him, looking straight up at him with devilish eyes.

"Awwww Ilbani, I'm doing fine. And Kash was going easy on me. I could tell." I say, turning to glare at Kash.

He shrugged his shoulders, that silly grin still on his face. "If I hurt you, I would have to face Ilbani's wrath. And I don't' know about you, but I would prefer to not be lectured for the rest of my life."

I laughed at the scowl on Ilbani's face. "I like his lectures." I grin at him. He took the sword out of my hand and ruffled my hair. I leaned into his touch.

" Well I'm sorry, that I didn't come to lecture you. I came to make sure you actually ate lunch today. I will be accompanying you to be sure you eat more then just an apple." He said nonchalantly. I chuckled. He could just ask me out to lunch…but then he wouldn't be Ilbani, would he?

* * *

We sat in the courtyard, one of my favorite places to just sit and enjoy the sunshine. Even when I first came to Hattusa, I cherished the serenity and comfort it offered, I often napping on the soft, untouched grass. Most of the people in the palace didn't come here; they preferred the parlor, which was sheltered from the elements, the bugs and various other things. I liked it here though, I liked the buzzing of the bugs, the chirping of the birds, and the coolness of the wind kissing my cheeks as I laid in the soft grass. I used to come here alone, but lately…

I ran my fingers through Ilbani's long hair, reveling in the silkiness of it. He had fallen asleep in my lap. Lately, Ilbani has stepped into my secret little world. We had to keep a sense of decorum in public. We had both agreed to that, with Ilbani the trusted advisor to the prince, and I a newly blooming tactician, we had to keep a professional relationship in public. Everyone knew of us of course. We were hiding nothing. Since the incident with Egypt…I had stayed in his room while I was injured…and well…I never left. We didn't go any further then kissing though. It just didn't seem right flaunt our relationship when we should be working. But here, here in our special place, where no eyes would look, Ilbani could rest his head in my lap, and I could run my fingers through his glossy hair as he napped.

I traced the lines of his sleeping face. The hardened expression he usually had relaxed as he slept. The lines around his eyes were gone; the corners of his mouth were no longer pinched in a slight grimace. He looked so very peaceful. I couldn't stop my hands as they traced the contours of his delicate features, I couldn't keep the soft smile on my face. When his eyes opened, I couldn't help but shudder at the possessive look that dominated his expression.

"Good morning, sleepy-head." I whisper, not really wanting to break the spell. Wouldn't it be nice, to stay like this forever? Wouldn't it be nice…if there were no more problems, nothing outside of this? That we could live in this moment forever?

I know the world doesn't work like that though. In life, we face hardships. We face struggle and opposition. We will be angered, we will cry and things will go wrong. That is life. Life is difficult; it can be painful and heartbreaking. But it is also full of joy, and beauty. Full of those moments, where you laugh so hard, that you forget why you are laughing, but continue to laugh anyway. Moments where you are so happy that tears leak from your eyes, and you are smiling and crying all at once. And then there are times where you will fall down. Not just once, sometimes…you fall and fall and fall, even if you get up every time…there are moments…where you think that it is easier to just stay down. To just stop getting hurt, to let someone else take care of it. But I can't accept that. Even if I fail again and again forever…I couldn't stay down…because then there would always be that "what if". What if the next one was the one I would have succeeded in? What if I gave up too soon, and now it's too late? I hated having questions like that in my life. I would rather fall down forever, then to never try, and never know if I could have succeeded.

I realize that Ilbani had been watching me as I mused to myself; an amused look etched his features.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked gently.

"Just…how nice life is right now." I answer truthfully.

A shout from Kikkuri shattered our peace.

"The king has fallen ill to the 7 day fever!"

Neither of us wasted time, getting up and running to the King's palace.

* * *

"A plague?!" Prince Kail exclaimed. Queen Nakia swept out with Juda quickly, her shawl covering her nose and mouth. The entire room was abuzz with dread. Prince Kail was not even allowed into the room to see his father for fear of infection.

The seven day fever…I was no doctor, and with a name as vague as that…I don't think I will be able to place it. Back at the palace, I watched as Ilbani barked orders to close the gates and not let anyone in…but that only tried to keep the spread out…the fact the King had it meant that the virus was in. I mentally went through the ways disease spread. Air. Blood. Water. Unsanitary conditions….I decided to set forth trying to keeping the contagion at a minimum.

I jumped up, snagging some bandages from the infirmary and running back to where everyone was still gathered. Quickly, I wrapped everyone's hands. Small cuts often go unnoticed, and hands touch everything. Keeping them wrapped will keep most of the virus from entering the blood directly from their hands.

"All water is to be boiled before it is used. That means drinking and bathing water. Bathes must be taken regularly and hygiene must be a priority. Keep your hands wrapped in clean bandages and change them if they get wet." I announce, then I turn to Ryui, Shala and Hadi.

"Hadi, Ryui, Shala, we are going to the food storage. All the food must be washed again and sealed tightly. We must also thoroughly check for rats and other animals that may have access to the food." I say, dragging the three behind me toward the food stores.

"I'm going too." Yuri said, trailing after us.

**Ramses' POV**

I watched the two goddesses from my comfortable perch. Two women…built for kings. Their spirits were admirable; they were not like the petty, vain women I had grown accustomed to. For a while, I mused at having both of them at my side. After a bit of deliberating, I dismissed the idea. Two cunning women…it could end badly for me if they had decided to both turn on me. So I decided to set my sights on just one.

Which one though? It did not really matter to me. They seemed nearly identical to me. Both were temperamental, both stubborn, boyish and prickly. Kail's woman seemed to know her way around the battlefield better, she was brave and strong, but she often charged in and thought of a plan later. That other one, though…she wasn't as strong as Kail's, but she was cunning. She knew her way in the shadows, knew how to strike without being seen, she knew how to play behind the battlefield.

So which would it be? The bold one that would raise her sword and fight to her very fullest, leaving everything up to fate, or the one that quietly stood back and deliberated before striking. Both had their own unique appeals. It is good to think your attacks through, consider your chances, but at the same time, thinking too hard can make you miss your chance. Charging in with bravery and passion has led many to glorious victory…and many to crushing defeat. Hah. At first, I believed them to be the same, but thinking back on it, their strengths and weaknesses are almost exact opposites! No wonder they stuck together. Together, they were the perfect fighting machine. I suddenly made my decision.

The one that waits, and thinks. Yuki…wasn't it?

Snatching a concubine from a prince…well it could be disastrous. As far as I could tell, Yuki was only attached to that attendant. Bah! Easy pickings. The man looked like a bore! On top of that, Yuri was too much like me. We both charged in without thinking. Yuki evened out Yuri, they were two halves of the same whole. If I was like Yuri, then with Yuki by my side, I would be invincible!

I smiled the more I thought about it. My plan for a perfect Egypt…I want this woman by my side for it.

**Yuki's POV**

The King…Had passed. A sadness clouded the entire palace, but there was no time to mourn, Prince Arnuwadna had to be crowned quickly in this time of chaos. Queen Nakia…was still the Tawannana, she still held a large amount of power in her hands. Nothing could change that now. Now the problem was…who would be the crown prince? I know the Queen had set up a hospital to treat the sick in a vie for popularity, but what was I going to do about it? The woman was finally helping people, for her own personal reasons, but still. One should not be punish for doing the right thing, no matter what their motives are.

I mumbled to myself as I paced down the hall, everything was a political mess right now…Prince Juda cannot be allowed the crown. I'm sure Queen Nakia has something planned…my muttering was interrupted as I ran into someone, the force knocking me flat on my butt. I scowled and got up, continuing my thoughts.

"Hey! You're supposed to apologize when running into someone!" A haughty voice drifted through my thoughts.

I turn and look at Ramses with amusement. His arms were crossed and he had a fake pout on his face.

"And a gentleman is supposed to help a girl up when they knock her down. So we're even!" I say, turning and continuing to pace. I really didn't like the way his eyes followed me. It made me uneasy.

"Aha! A sharp tongue you've got, eh? But I must ask…what is it that has your mind so preoccupied?" His voice continued to follow me down the hall. He was pretty persistent.

"Oh, well d don't know, the death of the King, the problem of who the crown prince will be, and lets not forget the plague sweeping through the empire! What could I be worried about?" I say, sarcasm dripping from every word. Why won't he go away? I needed to think!

"Ooooh and don't forget that I told Yuri that there was a fake Ishtar in Katapa a few days ago and she set out to find her." He said in a singsong voice.

"Yes, and Yuri has gone to…to…KATAPA?" I screech, the words taking a while to sink in. It's true, it had been so hectic, I hadn't noticed her absence the last two days! I felt a stab of shame, which was quickly replaced with anger.

"Wait. YOU told her? What in the God's name is wrong with you?!" I shout at him.

"Awww don't be mad! I was just testing her! She needs guts if she's gonna be the next Tawananna!" He smiled innocently.

"I don't have time for this!" I shout, reigning in my temper and rushing to my room to pack some things. Ilbani will be upset… I was headed to Katapa.

I grin as I watched her leave. How will you handle this, little mouse?

**In Katapa:**

I walked into Katapa, watching a girl called "Ishtar" being paraded around in a fancy carriage. Found the fake. I turned away, looking for my Ishtar. Knowing Yuri…she charged in and accused the fake immediately. I turned to a man beside me.

"Sir. Where do you cast people who get in trouble with…Ishtar?" I ask.

"Ah…well if not jail…then I guess the valley would be a death sentence…" He replied in confusion, pointing me to the correct way.

"Thanks." I say simply, nudging Huwant toward the valley.

"Yuri…don't you realize how much I worry about you?" I whisper to myself, heading closer to the valley.

The valley…death hung on to it…sickness…but it wasn't just that. There was hope in some of the people's eyes.

"Yuki!" Yuri crowed happily, running over to me. I clamp her face in my hands before she could embrace me.

"How dare you disappear on me without a word!" I scold her.

"But…I had to!" She cried…then looked around. "I'm not going back yet."

"I know that." I say, snatching the laundry basket from her hands. "Neither am I. Where am I taking this?" I smile at her. She laughed back and sent me to the river. I sigh, how long had she been here? Had she contacted the disease yet…no…it had been a while. If she was going to get it, she would have gotten it by now. So why? Perhaps…humans had grown more and more resistant to sicknesses. The common cold had once killed thousands in ancient times. Yuri and I were born with a higher immunity to those things. Could that be the reason? Whatever it was, I was thankful.

Helping all these people, it reminded me of our time in the House of Rest back in Mitanni. But it was so hot here, there was no shelter, and water had to be carried across the village. "This…this was no way to treat the sick…" I thought to myself as I soothed a wet rag over the forehead of a woman who was suffering from fever dreams. How on Earth can this be ignored? How can people see the suffering and overlook it?

* * *

I rocked a child to sleep, he kept crying and crying, his fever was going to break soon, but for now he was in agony. I shushed and rocked him, holding him close until he fell asleep and humming a lullaby.

"We need more medicine." Yuri whispered from behind me. She was right. We needed the medicine. It infuriated me that that fake Ishtar was flaunting around her riches, wasting money on stupid things like jewels and clothes.

"I'm going to get the medicine. I am going to go ask the mayor." Yuri said decisively.

I looked at her. "Then I will go with you." We both nodded in mutual understanding.

The next morning, we went together and banged on the Mayor's door, demanding food and medicine for the sick. I turned and saw that a crowd had formed behind us. Of course, everyone here knew someone who was sick, everyone was afraid. And now, they will fight for it. Our riot was interrupted as that gaudy carriage was plopped right in front of us. The fake Ishtar stepped out, and everyone kneeled to the ground, everyone but Yuri and I.

"What is this? Disperse immediately! Or do you defy the empire?!" She cried.

Her tirade was disturbed when a woman suddenly stepped forward and asked "Ishtar" to bless her child. The child had the 7-day fever. I looked at him with sadness as the child screamed and cried. He was in the beginning phase.

All eyes were on the fake, as she slowly reached to touch the child. But before her hand made contact, she smacked the child away with a look of fright on her face. The child was left, screaming and crying on the floor. Nobody wanted to touch him.

But, he was soon in Yuri's arms. I looked at her proudly as she cooed and swayed the baby before handing her off to the doctor. He brought up the idea of inoculation…of course! That's why Yuri and I were immune, we were vaccinated! Before I could be happy about it, guards surrounded Yuri with spears holding her back.

"Put this girl in jail for inciting a riot!" The fake cried out.

"This has gone on far enough!" I cry, my temper beginning to grow thin.

"And you! Are you with her? I'll make a deal with you, bow to me now, and I will forget your offences." She laughed. I stared at her, waiting for her to wind down. When her laughter subsided, she realized that I had yet to move.

"Girl. I tell you again. Bow. To. Ishtar." She said slowly, anger creeping into her eyes.

"I bow to who I see worthy. You are nothing but a pompous, arrogant, petty little vixen." I say. I was already chest deep in trouble. No point trying to get out of it now.

"SEND THEM BOTH TO JAIL." She screeched, red in the face.

* * *

We sat in a makeshift jail cell. They had searched me and found all of my hidden weapons. We sat in the jail cell together; I couldn't help but think of the irony. Back in Japan, I would have been distraught at being thrown in jail…but right now…I was proud. I was so proud, of Yuri for having no fear, for standing up for herself. I was proud to be here with her.

"So what's the plan?" She asked after a moment of silence. I looked around. The jail itself was pretty shabby. The leather cords holding the bars together looked brittle. I didn't need a knife to cut it; I just needed something with a rough edge…

Oh! I was wearing a crescent moon necklace! I usually didn't wear jewelry, but I rather liked this necklace, it was small and didn't get in the way. I quickly pulled it off and began sawing at the cords. I was almost through when the door suddenly slammed open, I fumbled, hiding the necklace in case guards were to come in and see it. But it was no guard. It was the people from the valley and some from when there was a rebellion in the village. That boy, the mayor's son, came and finished what I started, cutting us free from the cell.

"Come on, Yuki. Let's go!" Yuri cried, dragging me out and back toward the valley. I was in awe, these people…they came to break us out? The would risk their lives for us…us, not Ishtar and Ereshkigal…I smiled as I ran behind Yuri back to the valley.

**Ilbani's POV**

I followed behind Prince Kail as we entered Katapa. Hopefully, where Yuri and Yuki were. Yuki…that child…why can't she just stay put? I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose. If Yuki just stayed put…then she would be just like the other women in the castle. She wouldn't be Yuki. That certainly didn't make me less worried, or less annoyed. Was it too much to ask for her to just tell me when she plans on these expeditions? Of course I would say she couldn't go, but when she would sneak out anyway, at least I would know where she snuck out to! I realize how ridiculous I sounded, even in my own head. What was this woman doing to me?

The mayor had said that Ishtar had been living here. No sign of Ereshkigal, but he would bring out Ishtar in a moment. I glance at Prince Kail and we share a look. Princess Yuri would never laze about in a palace during a plague. The woman that came out…well she was no Yuri. Prince Kail quickly unveiled her little charade and we were about to turn around and search the city for our goddesses when a man ran into the room, breathless.

"Sir! Th-there is a riot! The citizens are rioting and breaking into the jail!"

"…. Sire…I believe I found them." I deadpan. Prince Kail was already moving out the door. We both knew it was they. They had a knack for starting ripples in the water, the effected everyone around them. Yet…neither of them seemed to notice it.

**Yuki's POV**

We were back in the valley, celebrating our freedom, Yuri looked sad for a moment, but perked up immediately and began serving soup. I picked up some bowls and helped her pass it all out. So much for exposing the fake Ishtar. But….helping those in need was nice too. I grin as I looked around to all the smiling faces of people healing.

"Silence! His Highness, Prince Mursili is here!" The Mayor's voice echoed off the walls of the valley. Prince Kail was here? I turned and saw that it was indeed Prince Kail…and Ilbani…. who looked rather ireful…

I didn't get to look for long before a woman next to me pushed me down into a bow, trying to save me from landing in jail again I suppose. I kept my head bowed. Maybe he won't see me and I can just sneak back into Hattusa…

"People of Katapa…do you know what the Goddess sisters look like?" Prince Kail addressed the crowd.

"Of course! The both have black hair and black eyes. They are from a far away land. Princess Ishtar has a bright and unusual beauty that attracts everyone, and Princess Ereshkigal has a dark and subtle beauty." The light was dawning on the crowd, eyes turned to Yuri first.

"But my Ishtar likes to fly away from me. And then I lie awake and worry about her. Did you know that, Yuri?" Prince Kail asked, picking Yuri up.

"I-I'm sorry, Prince Kail!" She cried.

"Let me introduce you all…to the one and only Ishtar." Prince Kail said, addressing the crowd again.

I still kept my head down. _Maybe they forgot and I can really sneak out!_ I think giddily to myself. Until a hand pulled me up from the back of my tunic. I was brought face to face with a pair of angry golden brown eyes.

"Ilbani!" I say smiling innocently.

"Don't you 'Ilbani' me! After you just disappear from the palace without a word. Would it have killed you to leave a note? And another thing…" He was going to continue until Prince Kail coughed loudly at him. He suddenly became aware that all eyes were on us.

"And may I introduce, the one and only Ereshkigal and her babysitter." Prince Kail chuckled.

I wrinkled my nose in distaste. "I don't need a sitter."

"Apparently you do." Ilbani grumbled, his anger winding down. I chuckle, leaning into him a bit. I felt him immediately relax. I grin up at him and he ruffled my hair softly.

"I didn't mean to make you worry." I say softly.

"You always make me worry. But I guess I'll have to get used to it." He sighed, flashing me a smile. I beam back at him. I do dislike making him worry. I just couldn't help it

* * *

"Those of you who mistreated Ishtar will be banished!" Kash's voice rang out into a frenzied room in the Mayor's home.

"Kash!" Yuri snapped at him.

"Well that's what should happen. Fortunately for you all, Ishtar is kind and is willing to forgive all of you." He finished with a grin.

"What shall we do with her, Highness?" The Mayor asked as the guards dragged in the fake Ishtar. Looking at her now, she had lost all her power. She looked small, weak and scared.

"Well considering Yuri was the victim in all this…I suppose she should decided the girl's punishment." Prince Kail announced. Yuri looked unsure of herself, then she finally got up and stooped next to the girl.

"What is your name?" She asked kindly. I blinked in surprise, the words sounding familiar. Those were the words that had first pierced through the darkness that surrounded me when we were children.

"U-Ursula." The young woman replied.

"Well, Ursula…why did you do it?" Yuri asked gently.

I listened to Ursula's story. She just wanted a taste of luxury. Even if she knew it was wrong, that eventually she would have been caught. She just wanted to glimpse into a world…outside of her own.

"Well. You must be made to work for your crime. We are short of staff in the palace. Won't you come and be my handmaid?" Yuri finally asked. That was no punishment, we all knew it. I looked at Yuri and I saw that girl from years ago. The one who lent me her jacket on that cold day, the one who called me "sister." I smiled and shook my head. That girl…had a way of pulling people out of the dark. She had a light that seemed to emanate from her and affect everyone around her.

"Princess Yuki! Can you allow someone like that to be permitted in the palace?!" Kash shouted at me angrily.

"Oh Kash, it was Yuri's decision to make. And if I'm not mistaken, the three sisters tried to murder her once! Perhaps this will not be such a bad idea. And I told you, enough with the 'princess' thing." I wave off his anger. But I too held my reservations. I wasn't like Yuri in that sense. I could never trust someone so wholeheartedly that quickly. I usually held an ounce of doubt. Even now, I always kept a blade strapped to me, even in my sleep. It had become habit. This…Ursula…I wonder how it will turn out?

* * *

"I King Arnuwadna, name Prince Kail Mursili as my next crown prince!" The voice echoed through the senate.

I felt a weight lift of my shoulders. One problem down, many more to go. With Prince Kail the crown prince, Queen Nakia will stop at nothing to kill him now. This game is getting more and more dangerous as time goes on. Ilbani's words drifted back to me.

"_Are you sure you want to get involved in politics now? A misstep will mean death."_ He had told me. I know that. I know that, and of course I am scared. Anyone unafraid of playing with lives is not human. But I had to. I want to make a difference, to make this place a better world. For Yuri. Yuri. Did she still plan to go home? I had kept myself up thinking of this. As the days passed by, I wanted to stay here more and more. Was Hattusa 'home' now? I had asked Ilbani once:

"_Ilbani…what is a home?"_

_"Home is a place where you feel safe and comfortable."_ He had answered.

Safe and comfortable. I felt comfortable here in Hattusa, but safe…I never had to arm myself in Japan. Japan was by far a safer place to live. So where was home? Will I be able to leave this all behind and go back to Japan? 18 months. We have been here 18 months. How will I feel when Ishtar arises in the sky again? I snuggled into Ilbani. He had gone to sleep already, and I couldn't resist wanting to touch him more, for him to hold me tighter. I still couldn't say I loved him. I did, didn't I? I sighed, my mind was wandering into the land of sleep, and I freely let it, drifting off.

* * *

Cold. My mind cried as I nuzzled even closer to Ilbani. Why is it so cold! I groggily sat up, pulling the blanket with me, drawing an unhappy grunt from a now shivering, half asleep Ilbani. Snow. There was snow! I squeal in glee, hopping out of bed and dashing out the door. It didn't even feel cold anymore as I ran into the courtyard, dropping into the snow.

"You'll catch a cold!" Ilbani yelled from the doorway, shrugging on his robe. I stuck my tongue out at him and continued my frolicking. Yuri came out soon afterwards with the four maids. Ilbani wasn't the only one scolding me now.

"Yuki! It's freezing out, at the very least put something else on! You'll frostbite your toes if you don't at least wear some shoes. I looked down at my toes that were getting redder by the moment. I giggled and scooped up a handful of snow.

"And a coat! Really, Yuki I…"Splat! Yuri's rant was cut short as the freezing projectile caught her right in the chest. She shrieked at the cold and turned to me with an evil smile on her face.

"Oh, you're in for it now!" She cried, jumping in the snow and scooping up some snow in her hands. I laughed in delight, readying my weapon. We truly were mirrors; we threw our shots at the same time and ducked at the same time. And at the same time, we turned to see that the snowballs had hit a very irate Ilbani and bemused Prince Kail. We both screamed as they dumped a hand full of snow over our heads. Ryui, Shala and Ursula were practically on the ground giggling as Hadi ran around looking for blankets. I was laughing so hard I could barely breath; I sat down holding my stomach as I nailed Ilbani with another snowball. The look on his face was priceless!

I felt the repercussions of this later as I was wrapped in a blanket shivering by the fire in the parlor. I had stayed to play in the snow long after everyone had gone in due to the cold. I sneezed loudly, wrapping myself deeper into the blanket.

"I told you that you'd catch a cold." Ilbani said behind me, warm tea in his hand.

"I-I'm n-n-not s-s-sick! I-it was o-o-only o-one sn-sneeze, s-so s-s-s-someone is t-t-talking a-about m-me." I say stubbornly, accepting the tea. I felt the warmth of it through the little cup, spreading through my hands and warming my stomach as I sipped it. I sighed happily.

"Is that a saying where you come from?"Ilbani asked casually. I nod. There was a comfortable silence before he spoke again. "Tell me more…about Japan. I want to know the place you come from." He said, draping an arm around me. I leaned into his touch. He had always been curious about Japan, but I guess he never asked to spare my feelings…

"In Japan, there are tall buildings made of stone and metal. The stretch so high, it looks like they touch the sky. In Japan, everyone has a chance to go to school. The have a chance at whatever dream they wanted. Corrupted leaders could be quickly replaced. I never had to wield a weapon in Japan." I say thinking of the land I had left behind.

"It sounds like a perfect place. Do you miss it?" He asked, treading carefully. I looked at him oddly.

"There…there are some things I miss. I miss painkilling medicines sometimes, I miss running water…but all those things… they are not necessities. Just indulgences. But sometimes…I worry for my mother." I surprised myself with that statement. Mother…

Ilbani waited patiently for me to explain, he let me get my thoughts back together. Did I truly miss her?

"…I had always convinced myself…that mother still loved me…deep down. That she was just lost. That was it. That one day, she would find her way, and she would look at me and say, 'I'm sorry, Yuu-chan. Mommy is here now. Mommy loves you.' But perhaps that was just a dream to comfort myself. I…I just couldn't imagine a mother hating her child so much…I just couldn't. I had thought about running away before. Just leaving and never coming back. But I never did. I always stayed. Why…why was that? I used to say, tat it was because mother needed me. That without me…she would not be able to take care of herself. But that wasn't true. I never left because…I never lost that tiny hope that one day… mother might just wake up and find her way out of the dark." I said, my eyes clouded, lost in thought.

"Was it lonely?" Ilbani persisted.

"Yeah. It was. I used to hate the quiet in the house. I would hum, and tap on things as I walked through the house, just so there would be some noise. But…Yuri…she made the loneliness go away." I smile.

We sat like that for a while. In utter peace. No matter what I decide to do, for once I decide to just live in the present, and worry for the future later.

* * *

I walked down the hall to find Ilbani, Kikkuri and all of the four maids huddled outside the bathing chamber.

"What's going on?" I ask peeking into the chamber. I blush to see Prince Kail and Yuri…having a moment. Hadi was practically crying with joy and Ursula was grinning proudly.

"Ursula sent Yuri into Prince Kail's bath!" Shala grinned.

"Booooooooo!" they suddenly groaned as Prince Kail left the bath chamber.

"Ohhhhh I wish I had an Egyptian love potion, or even some of Queen Nakia's dark water for them!" Ursula cried in fury.

"It seems we have hired some very capable staff." Ilbani remarked with amusement.

I looked at him incredulously then shook my head in exasperation.

"And you two!" Ursula turned her attention on us. I didn't like the look on her face.

"Don't tell me you two are the same! Have you not shared an intimate night either?!" she screamed at us angrily. I blushed all the way up to my hairline and Ilbani looked away.

"Oh! I have something I must take care of in the library." Ilbani said, briskly walking away. Coward.

"Ohhh and I promised Rusafa to practice with him today!" I say nervously, dashing away. Yeah, I was a coward too.

**Ursula's POV**

What is with these princesses from another land? Are they all that frugal? I clenched my hands. And look ahead stubbornly.

"Well…I came just in time to fix this little romantic problem…haven't I?" I grin a Hadi who looked about ready to hug me. Oh yes, this was going to be fun!

**Queen Nakia's POV**

"We need a way to get rid of Yuri. Without Yuri, Prince Kail will be easy pickings. But to get to Yuri…we must separate the light and dark. Yuki had to be separated from Yuri." I muse to myself as I sat in my bath.

"Urhi!" I cry out, the man in question stepped out from behind a curtain. "Begin to prepare for His Majesty's funeral." I say plainly.

"Immediately, M'lady." He bowed. Urhi…he was truly the only one I could trust now.

* * *

Some of you guys asked for some rivals, so As you can see, Ramses will be the next corner of our love triangle.

And as you've noticed, I add a lot of moral drabble in my chapters, and now I ask the readers this:

Is it too cheesy? If it is I'll pull back a bit XD

Anyhow, thanks to those who reviewed! and thank you all for still reading!

~Eternally Snowy


	10. Chapter 10:Murder Brings Despair

Chapter 10: Murder Brings Despair

...0.

"Ohhh, well what if you tried…"

"Honestly, Ursula, Ilbani and I are doing fine!" I say, readying my arrow and aiming at the target. I heard the familiar "TWANG" as I let go and the arrow flew true, whistling by and striking the target dead in the center. I grin, I almost never missed now, I glance at my hands and was proud to see them rough with callouses. Proof of my hard work.

"Nonsense! The mere fact that you haven't…**MMF**!" I covered her mouth quickly. I knew what she was going to say and didn't want to hear it.

"I-it's perfectly normal! We…I just…uhrg." I was at a loss. Was it really odd? I sighed, going back into the field to pull the arrows out of the tree. Ilbani had not really pushed the subject…but was he just trying to spare my feelings? Or perhaps he didn't think of me…in that way? Did I look too childish for him to consider…such things?

"And besides, Ursula, shouldn't you focus more on you and Kash?" I ask referring to their newly budding relationship. She stuttered and blushed and was gone when I turned around. I laughed a bit, but now she had left me to consider my relationship with Ilbani. I sighed, bending to pick up another arrow.

"Awww what's my little mouse looking so upset for?" Ramses asked, poking me in the nose. Where had he come from? He must have snuck up on me while I was thinking.

"I am not a mouse." I say offhandedly, brushing past him and dropping the arrows back in my quiver, which I slung over my shoulder and prepared to leave.

"Heh, but you wrinkle your nose like a mouse." He pointed out, trailing behind me. I picked up the speed.

"Though I strongly disagree, I'm afraid I've got some matters to attend to…" I say, trailing off. I thought I saw something rustle in the bushes…I drew my knife, could someone have snuck into the palace? Why else would they hide in the bushes? I warily drew the leaves to the side, finding not a person…but a young fox that was nursing an injured leg.

**Ramses' POV**

I watched her hard expression melt into one of worry as she reached down and picked up the fox. I grimaced as it and hissed and snapped in her arms, I reached out to take it from her before she could get hurt, but she held fast to it. I watched as she sat on the ground and pulled a roll of bandages from a bag slung on her shoulder and begin to try to still the young fox to treat it's leg.

"Do you always carry bandages?" I ask her, watching her struggle with the young fox.

"Yes. Ilbani insists that I keep them since he says I always seem to injure myself somehow." I say nonchalantly, focusing back on the task at hand.

I saw her flinch as the animal bit her arm. "That's a wild animal. You should just leave it be."

She ignored me, managing to wrap the animal's leg tightly. The little orange fox had calmed down a bit, it had stopped biting, but it was still struggling weakly and scratching.

"Aw…poor baby…" I heard her whisper. Trying to sooth the panicked creature. Angry red scratches were already marring her arms but she didn't seem to notice as she held the small animal until it quieted down.

"That's a good boy. See? You're all better now!" She stroked its head.

"I wonder how you got in?" She cooed at it, finally putting it down. As she walked away, it tentatively followed. She laughed and picked the creature back up, carrying it with her.

"You look pretty when you smile." I tell her, running a thumb down her cheek. She pulled away and scowled at me. I laugh. "You have a pretty smile, but I think I like that face best!"

"I would like it if you would keep your hands to yourself, thank you very much." She said haughtily, turning and leaving me. I watched her retreating form. She wasn't much of a woman to look at. I did usually prefer some more curves on a woman, but her mind was that of a king. She was prickly though. I had thought she was just ill tempered, but seeing the soft expression on her face when she tended to the fox caught me by surprise.

I smile at her retreating form, oh this was sure to be fun!

**Yuki's POV**

"What is wrong with him?" I mutter to myself as I walked to my room. The little fox had decided to rest itself on my shoulder, clinging on to my tunic. I glanced at it, the little orange fox looked to be still a kit. I walked to the kitchen to get him some milk.

"You need a name." I said to him. He seemed to ignore me, too occupied with the mild in front of him. "Nenatti." I say, thinking of how foxes were considered guiding spirits in Japan. When he was done with the milk, I propped him back on my shoulder because he still couldn't walk well. I was just walking out of the kitchen when I spied people bustling about in frenzy. That was never good in this palace. I spied Kikkuri and snagged his arm as he hurried past.

"What is going on?" I demand, my sweet, soothing voice gone.

"H-his Majesty has been killed! And Yuri is suspect!" Kikkuri stumbled out; I let him go and hurried to the main palace. Was it too much to ask for just a moment of peace around here?

* * *

"Ishtar, surely you are not confessing to murdering his majesty, why you have his blood all over you!" I heard that witches voice before I could open the door. I slammed the door open to find Prince Juda had stepped in front of Yuri.

"Yuri got the blood on her when brother fell on her! I was with them both and we did not murder brother!" He cried at his mother. Bless this child; he is too kindhearted to be the son of that witch! By the angry looks on Urhi and Queen Nakia's face, Prince Juda was not supposed to be there.

That wont stop her though, I know she plans to pin this on Yuri…how to prevent it? I was not there. As Prince Kail began to give orders, I began to plot.

I know that Queen Nakia had to do with the murder. I know that she was trying to blame Yuri. I know that the only thing standing in her way was her own son. That boy; if he accuses Queen Nakia, then all this would be over, but pushing a child to accuse his mother of murder…I sighed. Even for Queen Nakia, that would be no easy task.

That day in the senate, ideas were being thrown around. It was believed that either Yuri or Juda had murdered the king. I curse quietly. We had nothing to work on; the only thing we knew for sure was that the king was murdered. Nobody was seen, there were no clues…nothing. Queen Nakia and Prince Juda had finally made their appearance. I looked at Prince Juda…that glassy look in his eyes…would that woman really?

He pointed at Yuri. "Princess Yuri…murdered my brother." His words sounded hollow.

She really did it. She went so far as to possess her own son…I had to revel at the sheer heartlessness of this woman. I turn to Ilbani.

"Did…did she really…?" I was at a loss for words.

"That surprises even me." He said in shock. For something to surprise Ilbani…Queen Nakia has certainly outdone herself this time. The next few moments went in a rush. Prince Kail quickly spirited Yuri back to his palace before the senate could get their hands on her. Ilbani and I followed suit. But we both knew the law was not with us this time.

* * *

Back in the palace, the senate was waiting outside the gates, waiting to take custody of Yuri.

"We can't let them take her. If the Senate takes Yuri…then Queen Nakia has total control. But…if we keep her here, they are correct, it is against the law." I say to Ilbani. I could see the gears in his head churning. It seems we were both at a loss here.

"We…we have to send her away." I say in dismay. But where? Who would go against the Empire to protect Yuri?

"Hadi. You have pledged your loyalty to Yuri. Will your tribe be able to give her sanctuary until this is resolved?" Prince Kail asked.

"Ryui, Shala. Go make preparations for the journey." Was Hadi's swift reply.

"Yuki…you will have to stay here. I'm sorry but we will need you and Ilbani to try and keep the senate under control for the time being." Prince Kail said. I stalled at that. Separated from Yuri?

"I-I don't." I stuttered. Ilbani snagged my hand from.

"It's the only way to keep her safe." He assured me.

"I understand." I nodded, looking down. Separated from Yuri…I didn't feel right about it. Alinna…it is far away, what if something happens, and I wouldn't make it in time to protect her…?

"She will be safe. You have my word, Princess Yuki." Hadi said, bowing low to me.

I sigh, defeated. "You have my utmost trust. Hadi. And quit calling me princess." I smile weakly at her.

* * *

Yuri had left for Alinna, and Prince Kail, Ilbani and I were sitting in senate, trying to work this all out. Prince Kail had just proven that Princess Guzel had been bewitched. Perfect.

"I must remind the senate, that Queen Nakia is well known for her talent at water magic." I point out, much to Queen Nakia's dismay. "And I must apologize, but that means I must cast suspicions on others. Others close to Queen Nakia."

"This is a disgrace! Are you saying…that I bewitched my own son?!" Queen Nakia shrieked. I had to play my cards carefully now. Accusing her outright can cause a political disaster and a mess on my credibility if I can't pull up enough evidence.

"No, My Queen, I am just insisting that we must be incredibly thorough! This is indeed a major crime, with a murderer on the loose, we cannot leave any stones unturned." I say with a sly smile on my face. I couldn't help it; her look of utter rage was pretty satisfying. All I had to do was cast the suspicion.

"If you have forgotten…I am still a princess of Babylonia! If you continue this, I will assure you a war with Babylonia!" She declared in rage. War? With Babylonia? That woman…she had no limits to her madness!

The senate dispersed after Queen Nakia's deadly claim of war. I had to think of a new plan. The little Nenatti was still perched on my shoulder, I absently patted the little fox as I thought.

"The Queen has sent her men to Alinna to retrieve Yuri?" Kail's shout made my blood run cold.

" I am going to get her." Prince Kail said, heading out the door. Until Ilbani stood in his way. I know Prince Kail can't retrieve Yuri…not without really causing a war with Babylonia. I couldn't do anything against an army, not alone.

"Prince Kail, I have a solution. Send word to Yuri. Tell her…to take her own life before Queen Nakia arrives." Ilbani said in dead seriousness. The silence after that was deathly. Until the loud smack was heard. Before I had registered what happened, I realized I had punched Ilbani. Hard.

He looked at me with conflicting sadness in his eyes. I didn't care. How dare he. How could he even voice such a thing? I know. I know that he was thinking logically. Logically…that would be the wisest choice. All my life…I thought logically…but this…this was too much. Before anyone could say anything, I turned on my heel and walked away. I will fix this.

"Kikkuri!" I shout. The man was at in front of me in seconds. "Send message to Yuri. Tell her to stay put in Alinna and buy time by…"

"Understood." Kikkuri bowed and exited. I watched him go. I will fix this.

Prince Kail suddenly got up, "I will not take my troops to Alinna. But I will go and do what I can alone to protect Yuri, nothing you say will change my decision." He said before sweeping out.

**Ilbani's POV**

Yeah, I had botched that up big time. I rubbed my sore jaw. Yuki was not one of those girls who merely slapped; she punched, and punched hard. I sighed. I had certainly deserved it. I was only thinking of the logical way to go about this. I understood her anger. If roles were reversed, and she had suggested something of that nature about Prince Kail…well I might have done more then punch. I understood where she was coming from, but as an advisor, I had to consider all options and make them known. Even if I myself disagreed.

I couldn't help but wonder…if roles were reversed…and Yuki were the one in hiding…would I have been able to recommend that option? Would I have voiced it? Or fear that nobody would stop it? Had I only voiced it for Yuri because I knew either Prince Kail or Yuki would turn it down immediately?

How had this woman…how had she come into my life and make me question my loyalty? If it was Yuki…and I kept that option hidden, I would have failed as an advisor. When did I begin to question my logical side and my emotional side?

**In Alinna:**

**Yuri's POV**

I listened to Kikkuri's message. I was skeptical of how long Yuki's ruse would work…but the idea was to just buy time. But…this plan was so dangerous.

Hadi had already donned a long shawl, covering her features.

"Hadi…you don't have to." I say quietly. Already, guilt was eating me alive for causing all of this chaos in Alinna. They would go this far for me…someone like me. I hated just sitting around. Everyone was working so hard…Prince Kail and Yuki were trying to fix all of this politically, and all of Alinna was fighting for my sake.

"I want to, Princess Yuri." Hadi said with that patient, motherly smile.

"We will need a distraction." Talos said, stepping forward.

"I saw Urhi in the crowd. Rusafa…would you be able to hit him?" Shala asks.

Rusafa paused in thought. Urhi was far in the back. He was no soldier; he stayed in the back where it was safe. "I can try." He finally said.

We all watched, as Rusafa pulled the bow back and took aim. When the arrow was let loose, it struck Urhi right in the eye. Perfect, the troops were in disarray, a perfect moment for Hadi to burst out of the gates atop of Aslan. I watched her disappear over the horizon toward Hattusa. That would give us some time. Yuki….please let it be enough.

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

Word had reached that "Ishtar" had escaped once again and was headed toward Hattusa. I sighed. The plan had worked…but this deception would only work for so long. I hissed, I had only bought some time. But how much time? It doesn't matter…now I just have to make the most of it. But…how? What…do I do? For the first time…I realized I was alone. Ever since I had arrived in Hattusa…there was always Yuri. If Yuri wasn't there…then there was Ilbani. But now…Yuri was in Hattusa…and I couldn't face Ilbani right now. Even Prince Kail was gone. I was alone.

They were all counting on me though. I was the tactician. I had to figure it out. I can't fail…

"Uhg." I grumbled, slamming my fist on the wall. I had been pacing back and forth since Kikkuri left with the message. Nenatti startled at the sudden noise, bristling on my shoulder. I looked up as someone placed a warm cup of tea on the table. Ursula stood there and gave me a comforting pat and smile.

"You'll figure it out, Princess Yuki. You always do." She assured me. I looked into her eyes and saw the depthless hope in them.

"I hope so, Ursula. I really hope so." I say before turning away.

**Ursula's POV**

This…this is all my fault. If I hadn't snuck into the Queen's palace…if I hadn't fallen right into her trap…it's my fault that the King is dead. It's my fault that Princess Yuri is in hiding. It's my fault that Princess Yuki is falling apart and it's my fault that Prince Kail and Ilbani were in so much grief.

They all told me…that it wasn't my doing. That the Queen had planned it and I was just another victim. But I know that isn't true. And now, everyone is in chaos, and I can't do anything! I cannot fight with Princess Yuri, and I cannot step into politics like Princess Yuki. Why was I here? What is my purpose? Princess Yuki and Princess Yuri…they are too forgiving. I wish they had punished me; it may have relieved some of the guilt.

I watched as Princess Yuki began to fall apart, Princess Yuri and Princess Yuki…they were two halves of the same whole. They are at their strongest when they are together…did Queen Nakia plan that too? To separate the goddesses…and aim for one. Would it have been different if I had gone to Princess Yuki with the information I had obtained?

It all comes back to me. I was the cause of all of this. And I have to fix it. No matter what, I will clean up the mess I made. I owe at least that much to Princess Yuri.

**Yuki's POV**

I was heading to another meeting with the senate. But this time…for the first time…I had no plan. I didn't know what to say. I had hit a dead end. At this point, it was either Yuri, or war. I walked into the senate with a forced look of calm on my face. At the very least…I had to look like I was in control.

"We have drawn this out long enough! We must find Ishtar, she must be put on trial!" The senate was demanding Ishtar be brought forth. I clenched my teeth. It was just Ilbani and I here to defend Ishtar now. We had done everything we could and bought as much time as was allowed…but now…it seems our time was up. We needed to act now.

"I did it! I confess: it was I who killed his majesty!" A familiar, feminine voice broke through the senate.

"We have a confession! Guards, arrest this woman!" The head of senate shouted. I turned to see Ursula smile sadly at me.

"No." I heard myself whisper. "**NO**!" I shouted, but my voice was lost in the commotion. Ilbani put an arm on me, pulling me back. "_No…please…"_ I thought in my head. He gave me a forlorn look as he pulled me back and pushed me toward Ryui and Shala who pulled me out of the room. I fought and clawed and screamed but to no avail. I was eventually dragged out of the Senate hall.

* * *

Ursula's testimony…was enough to cast a huge shadow of doubt over Queen Nakia. It was enough to free Yuri of any accusations. I know…that logically…it was the best way out…but…when did I begin to hate logic so much? I used to depend solely on logic, logic had definite answers, they fixed problems and I used to depend so greatly on them. But now…I hate it. I hate that logic would have told Yuri to take her life before the Queen got there. I hate that logic is forcing me to keep quiet, as Ursula will be killed in place of that Queen. But…what could I do now? Did I have to choose between Ursula and Yuri? How could I possibly say that I would choose Yuri's life over Ursula's? Weren't they both equally as valuable? I'm weak. I failed.

I was numb as I walked to the jail cells where they were holding Ursula. I passed Kash on my way, but didn't even acknowledge him. Her execution…is set for tomorrow.

I walk in to the jail to find Ursula with her hair cropped short, in a cell, a guard taunting her.

He was sneering at her, tossing rocks into her cell out of boredom, "Not so tough now, are you? And you had everything, a nice place to live, a cushy job and you pull this kind of…"

"It is not your duty to harass a prisoner. It is your duty to stand watch at the gate, soldier." I say with all the coldness that my reputation as a dark goddess gave me.

"Princess Yuki…I…" He stammered, bowing quickly.

"Open the cell." I command.

"I can't let her out, Princess, not even on your command." He was shaking. Good.

"I said open it. She will not be let out. I will be staying the night here." I say ominously.

"B-but…Princess, to sleep in a jail for…that wench?" He stumbled over his words.

"My patience wears thin, soldier." I warn frigidly.

"I…I don't…"  
"You **DARE** to incite the wrath of the goddess of Death? You have some gall." I seethe, stepping closer to the terrified man and glaring up at him with a challenge in my eyes. He quickly got the picture and opened the cell, closing it behind me and quickly leaving to guard the entrance of the jail.

"Princess Yuki…why would you…" Ursula began but could not finish as I launched myself at her and clenched the front of her dress tightly.

**Ursula's POV**

I gasped in surprise as Princess Yuki launched herself at me, burying her face in my bosom. I quickly wrapped my arms around her small figure and for the first time I realized how incredibly small she was, that I could easily just scoop her up in my arms. She was still only a child. Such a tiny, fragile body…yet she has been baring all of this weight on her shoulders. It was only a matter of time before it began to crack. But…why was she here? Surely, with my testimony incriminating the Queen, she would usually be busily working over the new material to use it to the fullest…

"I'm so sorry, Ursula." She whispered so softly I could barely hear her.

"Princess Yuki, there is nothing to be sorry about. I chose this path on my own." I say in all honesty. I knew what I was getting into the moment I made my decision. I will not regret it.

"You shouldn't have had to make this kind of choice. I was supposed to prevent this kind of thing. You shouldn't have to…" She whimpered. I looked down quickly. Princess Yuki didn't whimper. When I looked down, I didn't see the strong, somewhat cold girl I saw pouring over clay tablets and plans. I didn't see the confident and temperamental warrior practicing her bow or sparing with Kash. I saw a little girl with tears streaming down her face, clutching on to my dress for dear life. I saw a child that was holding too much on her delicate shoulders. A child forced to grow up before her time.

Princess Yuki never cried. I've seen her upset, saddened, but I have never seen her cry. Even Hadi had reveled at her strength when an arrow was extracted from her shoulder and she did not shed a single tear. But here she was, sobbing. For me. She was shedding these tears for me. Even in this cold jail cell, I felt warm. Not just by Yuki, but I know now, that I am loved. Kash. Ryui, Shala, Hadi. Yuri. Yuki. Even if it was only for a short time, I was loved. I was loved like some people wish for all their lives, and never achieved. I have lived a happy life. I realized, that in this short time, I had more happiness then some have in their entire lifetime. I was so very fortunate. And it was all thanks to them. Thanks to the people that loved me.

"Princess Yuki…you should go back to the palace to sleep. It is cold and dark and damp here." I say soothingly. I felt her shake her head against my chest.

"I…I couldn't protect you out there. So please…just for tonight…let me protect you." She wept. My heart melted. I held her close, and cried with her. Even in my predicament, I sent a prayer to the Gods. May this child know peace. May she be able to rest. May she have happiness for her entire life. I fell asleep like this, with the young goddess of darkness in my arms and a heart full of love.

**Yuki's POV**

The next morning…I could not force myself to go to the execution. I couldn't do it. I truly was weak. Instead I got on Huwant and took off with Nenatti comfortably in my satchel. I knew…that I was running away. That I was running away from reality. I just didn't care. I wasn't ready to face it. Instead, I kept running and running. Farther and farther away, I didn't care where I was going; I just wanted to get away. I was truly a coward. I know I had to go back eventually…that I had to face facts, that I was achieving nothing by running. But I couldn't stop. I wanted to be a coward. I wanted to crawl in a hole and just stay there. I stopped Huwant in the middle of a field and let out a cry. A cry that was full of sadness, frustration, anger and disappointment. I listened as it echoed, sounding further and further away with each echo.

**Ramses' POV**

I watched as my little mouse ran from Hattusa as fast as she could. She was finally away from the safe haven of the palace. Everything was in such confusion, that I knew that it was the perfect time to make my move.

"Silly little mouse…don't you know it's dangerous to wander too far away from home?" I laugh aloud as I followed after her.

* * *

I'm sorry I had to kill of Ursula...I'm kinda depressed after writing this chapter...

And since I have decided Ramses has taken on the role of the other lover, The story will now be taking some turns away from the manga, mainly some role switches between Yuki and Yuri.

Also, the fox's name Nenatti means guiding arrow.

Thank you so much for reading!

~Eternally Snowy


	11. Chapter 11:Cowardly Mouse can still Roar

Chapter 11

Cowardly Mouse Can Still Roar

* * *

"_Princess Yuki! Please put on a shawl, it's cold out!"_ Stop…

"_Princess Yuki, wear this, it will make Ilbani happy!"_ No…more…

"_Princess Yuki, you shouldn't work so hard. It's bad for your health." _Make it stop!

I held my head in my hands as I sat in the meadow. I should be at the execution…I should be there…but I can't force myself to go. My tears had long run dry. And now I just sit here, memory after memory assaulting me.

"I'm not strong enough for this." I say into the empty field. It hurt to hear it. I wasn't strong enough. I wasn't strong enough to protect her. I failed again. Just like with Prince Zannanza. I failed. I failed, and I wasn't even strong enough to face the result of my failure.

"How come whenever I find you, you're always upset, little mouse." Damn. I wasn't in the mood to deal with him right now.

"Leave me alone, Ramses." I say, not even bothering to look up.

"Aww…why must my little mouse be so cold to me?" His voice was closer.

"I am not a mouse, and I am NOT YOURS." I say, my patience was at its limit. I got up unhappily and was surprised to be glaring right up at Ramses, my chest nearly touching his. His eyes glinted down at me with amusement. When had he gotten that close?

"Hehe. Not mine yet." He said hoarsely, grabbing my arm. I pulled back roughly, but his grip didn't loosen.

"What are you doing?" I hiss, still yanking my arm back with no avail.

"…Do you know how bad the situation in Egypt is right now?" He asked quietly.

"Egypt…after the murder of Tutankhamen…was a mess…well I guess it was a mess before that too, huh." I answer tentatively. What was he getting at?

"I want to fix it. I want to create a new Egypt. I will be a pharaoh." He said, a dreamy look in his eye. That's right. I keep forgetting that Ramses will one day be a great ruler. It's hard to imagine…that this playful, infuriating man was going to be a great ruler. My thoughts were interrupted as he continued talking, his eyes locked on to me.

"Women have always been behind powerful men, some manipulative and deceitful. I want a woman at my side, one that is smart, and will not stab me in the back. I need a woman who thinks. One who can plan. I want no other woman but you by my side." He said in more solemnity then I had ever heard from him. I pull harder on my arm in an attempt to get away. He only gripped me tighter. I know he was stronger then me. I frantically grasped for ideas. My eyes locked onto the quiver of arrows he had on his back. As a soldier, he was always armed… That's it!

I struggled and kicked, screaming and shouting. Even if he was stronger, he struggled to detain me. He kept moving, I unbuckled my knees, pulling my body onto the ground so that I was sitting. This caused him to bend at the waist, his arrows spilling out from the quiver. Perfect. I suddenly kicked him in the stomach, bracing myself against the ground to put more force into the kick. It pushed him back enough for me to free my hands. I quickly snag an arrow off the ground and slip the bracelet I had onto the arrow. I quickly tossed it toward my satchel hidden by the tall grass. Please…please work. I silently pray.

"Enough playing." Ramses said, grabbing me and tossing me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I kicked and screamed, I was not going to go down without a fight. Even if it was useless… I was going to fight. I continued to fight even as He mounted his horse with me over his shoulder.

**Ilbani's POV**

Ursula…today was the day…even I was not so heartless as to not feel sadness. But this was necessary. She had done this of her free will…and the sacrifice she made would bring so much suspicion on Queen Nakia. But…even if it was necessary and logically the right thing to do…why did I feel wrong? I sigh. Yuki…where was she? I know I upset her. I…I couldn't let this opportunity pass. I just couldn't. Would Yuki understand?

I was interrupted as something sprinted across my path and sat directly in front of me. Was that…a fox?

"Nenatti?" I say, was this that little fox Yuki had picked up? What was she doing here by herself…? And was that…an arrow in her mouth? I reached down to snag the arrow out of her mouth before she hurt herself with it. Wait. An Egyptian arrow? This was not one of Yuki's…but the bracelet slung on to it was.

Ramses. Of course I noticed the way his eyes followed Yuki's every move. I knew he wouldn't have been able to take her from the palace, not with all the guards. In all of this commotion, he had slipped my mind as I watched Yuki head out on Huwant this morning. I had wanted to give her space, to think and grieve. But now…

"Damn." I curse quietly. I couldn't leave, not at this critical time. With the trial and accusing Queen Nakia once and for all, I had to be here! But I couldn't just leave Yuki with Ramses; there was no way she could wait.

"Go." Hadi voice came from behind me. "Prince Kail and Yuri are on their way back, we can hold out until then. So go." Her sisters nodded in agreement.

I didn't waste a second; I nodded my thanks to Hadi and went to prepare my horse. Rusafa and Kash wordlessly followed suit.

As we rode out of Hattusa…I realized that I had just left my duty to get Yuki. And I have no regrets about it.

**Yuki's POV**

I was livid. The damned man had tied me to a pole and was trying to feed me like a child.

"C'mon, little mouse. You have to eat something. You're already really tiny, if you don't eat, you'll be nothing more then a wisp." He nudged the spoon of soup at me. I turned my nose up in distaste. We were still in Hittite lands; Ramses was trying to get through undetected so we were going to be moving from town to town. I was trying to see if I could find a way to buy some time. I seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. I shifted my foot a bit. Luckily, Ramses had not searched me; I still had a dagger attached to my thigh and some knives hidden in my boot. The only thing stopping me from cutting the ropes binding my hands was the fact that Ramses did not travel alone, he had a set of guards outside the hut. Getting by Ramses would be a miracle, getting by a group of guards would be beyond a blessing. My plan was to wait for a perfect moment, probably at night, and sneak out quietly. Ramses had brought Huwant when he nabbed me so that he wouldn't have to carry me all the way to Egypt.

I wonder if Nenatti got back to the palace…the meadow we were at was not far off, and she obviously knew how to sneak into the palace since that's where I first found her, but whom had she alerted? I wondered what I had expected to happen if someone actually did find the arrow and realize what had happened. Yuri and Prince Kail were still racing back from Alinna, and Ilbani…well with all of the political chaos going on, Ilbani wouldn't be able to step out. I guess I was on my own, which was fine with me, I was never one to sit around and wait to be rescued.

* * *

That night, I noticed the guard had fallen asleep. They switched guards three times a night, which was about every two hours or so. They had switched only once, and I estimated that about forty-five minutes has passed since the last switch. I had at least an hour before the next guard rotation. Perfect.

I pulled my foot up closer to me and snagged the knife out of my boot. I quickly cut the bonds on my hands and slipped out toward where the horses were tied. They would hear Huwant's footsteps…I looked around and saw an old burlap sack. I still had forty minutes. I cut the sack into four sections and tied them around Huwant's hooves to dampen the sound of them striking the ground. It worked; the guard didn't even stir as I rode past him and into the night.

"_I might not be a fighter, but I know my way in the shadows." _I thought, grinning.

I didn't know exactly where I was, but I had mentally mapped the path that Ramses had taken to get here. As long as I follow that path, I should be able to get back to Hattusa. I couldn't help but grin a bit.

"_Hah. Whose a mouse now?_" I muse to myself.

**Ilbani's POV**

I had no idea where she was, where he had taken her. At this point, I was working off of tips from the towns. It was a wild goose chase; I was basically just asking inns if they had seen a group of Egyptian soldiers traveling with a young girl with black hair and black eyes. So far, it looked like Ramses is hopping villages to get to Egypt. Good, it gives me more time to find her. But that means more nights she is spending with him. I grit my teeth in anger at the thought of his hands all over her. I doubt he would be doing any of that easily though, that girl was a wildcat when you stretched her patience too thin. I hope that her temper would keep him at bay until I got there.

We had gotten word…that Ursula had been executed. I had told Kash to go back to Hattusa…but he refused, saying Ursula would be upset if he didn't help find Princess Yuki. But the grief in his eyes was apparent.

Prince Kail and Yuri were back in Hattusa dealing with the senate and the Queen; Hadi had done an excellent job holding the fort before. Now all that was left was…Yuki.

I had never felt so pressed. I could constantly hear my heart pounding in my chest, I was restless when we were forced to stop and rest.

"Yuki…do you see what you've done to me?" I ask quietly, my words lost in the wind as we rode on.

**Yuki's POV**

It was midday, they had surely found out that I had escaped by now. I had retraced their steps and was moving at a pretty fast rate. I patted Huwant in apology; I had to cut rest stops to the bare minimum. I had to put in as much distance between them and us as possible.

I yelped in surprise as a weighted rope wrapped around me, knocking me off of Huwant. I felt the air get knocked out of me as I hit the hard ground. I coughed as the dust settled. Huwant had continued running without me. I hissed in anger as I heard a voice behind me.

"You're a clever little mouse, but don't think I would let you go so easily." Ramses pulled me up and began to tie my hands behind my back again.

"But…how…I know I was going at a much faster pace, and I even had a head start!" I sputter.

"You don't know this area, do you? You were merely tracing the path we had previously followed. The path we were going on was pretty roundabout; it stopped at nearly every village because I wanted to go undetected. I merely had to cut across to intercept you. But I commend you for getting away so soundlessly we didn't notice you absence until the guard switch!" He pulled me up onto his horse and mounted behind me. I growled. I didn't like him so close. I counted my lucky stars though; he had once again not searched me for weapons. But now I was without a horse. I began to contemplate a new plan. Now I know that I can cut across from the east and head directly to Hattusa. But I doubt they will leave an opening for me to escape again…

" You make the sweetest face when you are thinking!" Ramses' voice invaded my thoughts. He suddenly grabbed my chin and forced my lips on to his. They were unfamiliar. They didn't feel right! When his tongue slid into my mouth, my anger boiled over.

"OUCH!" He cried pulling back. I tasted the coppery flavor of blood in my mouth. I must have broken skin. Good. I smile with a plain look of satisfaction on my face.

**Ramses' POV**

I scowled as a metallic taste filled my mouth. Who knew the little mouse could bite so hard? I smirked, sure I was slightly upset that my tongue was now bleeding, but the look of sheer fury on her face was enough to soothe that pain.

I couldn't help but wonder how she managed to sneak out right from under our noses? Had her rope broken? No, to have had the rope broken at the same time the guard happened to fall asleep…fate was never that kind. I didn't even hear a thing when she left, she may have light feet, but her horse did not. Was I just sleeping too deeply to hear? No, the horses were right outside; I had to be deaf not to hear.

I looked down at her again as we rode. She was so incredibly tiny; she still had the innocent eyes of youth. How had this child outsmarted us?

Hm? I felt something press against my leg. I suddenly reached under her dress. She squeaked in surprise.

"What are you doing?!" She cried in rage. I pulled the dagger out from under her dress. This must be how she cut the rope. One problem solved.

"Little mice…shouldn't play with knives." I say nonchalantly, slipping the dagger into my own bag.

**Ilbani's POV**

"Hey, isn't that…Huwant!?" Rusafa cried as the horse came racing toward us. It was indeed Huwant, but where was Yuki? The horse whinnied and stamped its feet at us, turning in circles. It looked like…she was pointing us west.

"Why is she so restless?" Kash questioned, trying to get a hold on the animal. Huwant snorted and shook her mane, taking a few steps back in the direction she came from.

"Do you think…that she knows where Yuki is?" Rusafa inquired. I looked at the horse and pushed my own horse to trot in the direction Huwant came from. The moment I did, Huwant immediately launched ahead of me. She turned back to see if I was following her or not. If Huwant still had that much energy in her, then Yuki must be close.

"Follow her." I command. Rusafa and Kash were already on it. I may be taking a risk, following a horse, but it was better then this wild goose chase we were currently on.

"Hold on, Yuki." I whisper.

**Yuki's POV**

Night had fallen again. We had reached an Egyptian community after a full day's ride.

"Ramses, did you kidnap this girl? I don't want any trouble." The mayor said. So he knew I was kidnapped and planned to do nothing? I huffed in anger. Some people really…

" For your information, I am planning to marry this girl. So please leave us to our honeymoon." Ramses grinned, closing the door. I didn't like the lusty look in his eyes. I pulled back and pushed myself against the wall. My mind flashed to the knife in my boot, but before I could move, Ramses had grabbed my tied hands and pinned them above my head. I growled as he used MY dagger to cut the tunic from my body.

"Don't touch me! I thought you liked voluptuous women! If all you need from me is my mind, then don't touch me!" I hiss, trying to kick him. He grabbed my leg and pinned that on the ground too. I felt his hot mouth on my neck.

"Hm. You're right, I had no interest in your body. But you intrigue me. This soft skin, and tiny body…I just want to try it out." I snarl as he traced the scar on my shoulder, the scar from the arrow. I hated this, his hands…his lips…they were all so alien. They were rough and forceful compared to Ilbani's soft touches.

He pulled up and kissed my arms, the ones being held over my head. I needed my arms free…I suddenly pushed up and slammed the top of my head into his chin. The blow made me see stars, and I bet I cracked a tooth on him. He gave a shout and fell back, stunned. I ignored the pain and seized the knife from my boot, slicing through my binds and grabbing the dagger from the floor where it had been abandoned. I also grabbed the sheet with me as I stood, draping it quickly over my nude form. He was just getting up when the door burst open. I looked up to see a furious Ilbani. Kash and Rusafa panting as they came up behind him.

**Ilbani's POV**

When I slammed the door open, the sight before me made me blind with fury and burst with pride. I was outraged to see that Yuki was nude under the sheet, that that man's eyes had seen her, that his hands had touched her.

But seeing her with the knife in her hand with that fuming look on her face as he sat on the floor in pain was enough to stem my anger. I knew she wouldn't go down without a fight. The surprised look on her face when she saw me though…did she not think I was coming to find her? I felt a pang of sadness. Was I truly that uptight that she thought I would choose my duty over her? I sighed as I realized, yes I was.

"Hmmmm, I don't think the odds are with me right now." Ramses grimaced and dashed out the back door. "See ya later, little mouse!" he laughed as he rode off. I took a step to go after him, but a small hand grasped my robe and stopped me. Kash and Rusafa slipped outside and went to see if they could catch up to Ramses.

"Ilbani?" Yuki whispered, as if she was afraid I wasn't real. I reached up and ran my hand through her hair. Her stoic mask melted, and I saw fear and relief mix in her eyes. I pulled her close and held her in my embrace. She instantly relaxed, but I could feel her shaking. I felt her hands grasp my robes and pull me closer to her.

"Y-you came for me." She sniffled. I pulled back and lifted her chin, looking her right in the eyes.

"Of course I did. I love you." She looked conflicted for a moment, her mouth opened, but no words came out. She suddenly rose up on her toes and kissed me with a force and passion I had never felt from her. It was the first time she kissed me. Usually, I was the one who initiated the kiss.

I understood clearly. She still couldn't say it. But I got her message loud and clear.

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

I rode back to Hattusa with Ilbani on Huwant. The little propriety that we kept as a couple seemed to be ignored. I sat snugly against him, basking in his familiar warmth. The entire time, I never let go of his robe. I don't know why, it just made me feel secure to have a physical grip on him. Even if I know, that my measly grip wouldn't stop him if he wanted to rip himself away from me, my grip would not keep misfortune from happening. But…I couldn't help it. Even though I knew that, I couldn't loosen my grip on him the entire way home. Even as we walked into the palace, I clung to him, nestling close to his side.

When we walked into the palace, the shroud of sadness that covered Prince Kail's palace. When I walked in, I felt the entirety of the situation. Ursula…was gone.

"Uhn…" I whimper when I reached our room. I sat on the bed and fought to keep my emotions under control.

"Stop trying to hide your pain. It can't be good for you." Ilbani's voice surprised me. I had forgotten he was behind me. I took a calming breathe and headed to where I stored my writing tablets. I noticed Nenatti on the bed and put my arm down to let her climb on my shoulder. I pet the fox fondly. She had saved my life. Who knew what would have happened if Nenatti had not taken the arrow back to Hattusa?

I yanked open the drawer and pulled out a tablet and stylus and began to jot down notes.

"What are you doing?" Ilbani asked, I could hear an annoyed edge in his voice.

"U-Ursula…she left us with a perfect opportunity to stop Queen Nakia for good. But we are going to have to work fast. Queen Nakia is very clever. If we hesitate too long, she will find a way to squirm her way out of our grasp. I cant let her death go to waste, Ilbani. I just cant…" I say. I jotted down as much information as I could remember, I had to get all my thoughts in order, and then I could think of a plan. But…my hand was shaking. Why…I glare at my hand, trying to force it still.

"_Emotion must be kept separate from logic._" I had always said that to myself. Ever since I arrived here, and even before, when I was in Japan. It was so easy back then, to separate the two. But now…why won't my hand stop shaking? I watched as Ilbani's hand enclosed mine. I looked up and it looked like he was going to say something before he was interrupted.

"Ilbani! It's Urhi! They've found him, we have to give chase!" Yuri's frantic voice drifted through the door. Urhi, his testimony would be a huge step forward! I grab my satchel just as Nenatti hopped into it. Seemed the little fox wasn't going to be leaving me alone again for a while. I turned to see Ilbani was already headed out the door. I followed close behind.

* * *

"Urhi!" Yuri cried, "Please, just give your testimony and live! Queen Nakia, she has already forsaken you, you have no more loyalty to her. Please, Urhi!" Yuri was practically begging. Prince Kail seemed to have a more aggressive approach, unsheathing his sword and charging at Urhi, trying to bring him down by force.

We all gasped as we saw Urhi move closer to the edge of the cliff, right over the raging river. Yuri was the first to act, leaping forward and reaching forward to try and grab the blond priest as he plummeted off the cliff.

"Yuri, get back!" Prince Kail and I shouted at the same time. I watched in horror as she slipped as she lunged for Urhi. I dove toward her, but Prince Kail got to her first, wrapping his arm securely around her waist, keeping her from tumbling down after Urhi.

I know I should feel relieved that he was there to catch her, but seeing them…seeing her saved by someone else…I felt a little pang of loss. I had always based my life…on protecting Yuri. It was who I was. But, it seems my job is now over. Now…there was someone else who would protect her. I couldn't help but wonder, who was protecting who? I was the one…who kept the bullies at bay on the playground. But I have no doubt that Yuri could have taken care of them on her own. Yuri was the one who would hold me when I couldn't take the silence at home. She was the one who was held my hand as we walked into school that first day. I…was never needed to protect her. I had just convinced myself…so that I would feel needed, I guess.

During one of our mythology lessons…Ilbani had said…that Ereshkigal was a strong queen, she had the most power between the sisters. But…Ereshkigal had always been jealous of her sister. Jealous that her sister was able to walk under the sky and bask in the sunshine, while Ereshkigal was forced to remain in the underworld, watching over dead souls for all of eternity, never able to leave and taste the warm sunlight or feel the grass beneath her feet.

Was…was I jealous? Did I just want some of that sunshine; hope that some of that light might rub off on me. Did I just want to bask in her light? I felt myself become overwhelmed with shame. Was…was that what I based my friendship with Yuri on? I hugged myself. It…it was cold…and I was tired. I felt an arm around my own waist. Ilbani looked down at me, worry etching his features. Hah. I must look like a mess for the worry to break past his political mask.

"Ilbani…am I like Ereshkigal? Do I…do I only envy Yuri?" I ask quietly.

"No. You have put your life on the line for Yuri. You have treated her as a close sister. You do not act on jealousy." Ilbani said, mounting his horse. I mounted Huwant and we all headed back toward the palace.

**Ilbani's POV**

I watched her bustle around, writing and delivering clay tablets, talking to members of the senate. She was trying to keep herself busy. I had even seen her re-arranging our bedroom. She never sat still. I noticed that about her. When there was something on her mind, she never sat still. I would see her pace up and down the hall in circles; she would busy herself with menial tasks all day. I remembered…this behavior…she was like this when Prince Zannanza was killed. She had worked herself into the ground. It was painful to watch.

There was something else on her mind…I thought back to that look on her face as she watched Prince Kail and Princess Yuri together on the cliff side. Why did she look so sad right then?

I wish she would lean on me a bit, ask for help. She never asked for help. Ever. Even for everyday tasks. Everyday, I would watch her wave off Kikkuri's attempt to assist her in carrying armfuls of clay tablets. I would see her refuse to let Hadi help her bathe when she was clearly injured. Even when I tutored her, she preferred to sit and re-read the material alone after the lesson, rather than ask me to clarify the parts she didn't understand. Was it stubbornness? Perhaps, but it seems deeper then that. I watched as she continued bustling around the room. She had run out of tasks and was just cleaning things up now. I sigh sadly as I saw her sway a bit. I took a step forward and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Ahaha. Whoops. I guess I'm just a bit dizzy." She laughed dully. I held on to her tight and would not let her move. She was so small, I felt as if I would crush her if I held on too tightly. I always forget. She is still so young. I wish I could clean her hands off of the dirt of politics. I wanted to just hide her away, somewhere safe where she would never get hurt. Where she would never know sadness.

"Tell me…what's on your mind." I say lightly.

**Yuki's POV**

I blinked owlishly at the innocent demand. It was a common enough conversation starter, especially since we are…what were we? Political partners, lovers, a student and teacher?

I looked at him again, his voice was pleading, and he didn't bother to hide the concern on his face anymore. I always worry him. Would it be better for him…to settle down with a true court lady? One that would not cause him so much worry?

"I just wanted to do some cleaning." I grin. The tone sounded false even in my own ears. He just continued to look down at me.

"It isn't your fault. You didn't fail." His words shook me.

"Stop it." I whisper.

"You did all you could. You didn't fail." He held me close.

"Stop!" I cry pushing him away and burying my head into my knees, grabbing fistfuls of my hair. " Stop. Don't…don't patronize me! I…should have…"

"Should have what? That situation had no other way out. There was nothing you could have done. You did everything you possibly could." He said gently. Why did he have to be so gentle and kind, while I was temperamental and bitter?

"There is always another way! There always is! I was supposed to find it…just like…like…" I trail off.

"Like Prince Zannanza?" his voice was like silk, it enfolded me in a sweet luxury…that I didn't deserve. He must have taken my silence as confirmation, because he went on.

"You acted like this back then too, you pushed yourself beyond your bodily limit. Why?" He wrapped his arms around me again. I was so exhausted; I welcomed the embrace, resting my head on his chest.

"Because…I'm a coward." I laugh bitterly. " I am a coward. 'If I work hard enough, maybe their deaths wouldn't be wasted.' That's what I'd say to myself. But I know…its because if I allow a moments rest…the guilt would destroy me. So I keep my mind busy enough, push my body far enough…so I don't have to think about it. So I can continue to run away from it."

"You…you are no coward. You stand tall, you are straightforward and you speak your mind. I've seen you stand up to men that could easily kill you. I've seen you put yourself in situations that risk your very life. You aren't running away. You are grieving. There is nothing wrong with grieving for a loss." He held me tighter.

"Grieving…of loss…" I breathe. The pain in my chest was becoming more adamant.

"You grieve…because you've lost a loved one. There is nothing cowardly about it." The pain in my chest was becoming unbearable now. I let out a sob. After that another, and another. I felt like a child as I wept in Ilbani's arms.

My chest hurts. It hurts so much. To lose a loved one…it hurts…for a moment, the old me whispered ugly thoughts into my head.

"_If you hadn't loved, you wouldn't hurt so much_" it sneered at me.

No. No that's not right. I…know that it hurts right now, it hurts so badly. But…I was happy to know Ursula. I don't regret knowing her. I don't regret letting her into my heart. Even if it hurts. I wouldn't trade away my memories of Ursula for anything.

* * *

Well that's chapter 11!

So as you can tell, the story is beginning to veer off of the manga and focus more on Yuki's story.

I'm trying to keep the timeline as close as possible to it though.

I changed the rating to M because...well as the story goes on, i think there will be some scenes that may not be good for young eyes...

Thank you all for reading, and thanks to those who reviewed!

~Eternally Snowy


	12. Chapter 12: New King New Wars

Chapter 12: New King, New wars

"Princess Yuki, try this one on next! Oh and this tiara too!" Hadi squealed in delight as she threw outfit after outfit on me.

"Why do I have to try on so many? Why don't we just pick one and be done with it? And will you just stop it with the 'princess' thing?" I growl good-naturedly. I really didn't like dressing up…but Hadi looked so delighted.

"We have to find you an outfit for Prince Kail's coronation tomorrow! Both the goddesses are expected to be there and bless his reign, and I want you to look perfect!" She chirped, rummaging through the trunk of dresses. How many dresses were in that cursed thing? We must have gone through nearly all of them by now. I inwardly smiled, if we just go through all the dresses, then this will be over soon!

"Ohhh none of these seems to fit your image!" Hadi pouted, searching through the pile of dresses.

"Oh well, I guess I'll just have to wear my regular-"

'NO! I will not be putting you on display for all of Hattusa in a ratty boys' tunic!" Hadi raged. Wow…she can be pretty scary sometimes. She turned back and continued rummaging; I took the opportunity to slowly edge towards the door. Just as I was about to turn and make a run for it, my back collided with something…. or someone.

"You know, I believe that there is another trunk of clothing in Yuki's room. Prince Kail gave them as a gift when she first arrived here but they have been left untouched." The voice behind me said with delight dripping off his words.

"Why didn't you tell me that, Princess Yuki?!" Hadi jumped up with renewed vigor, running to my room for the said trunk. I turn to glare at Ilbani, who seemed a bit too pleased with himself.

"…Are you some kind of sadist?" I ask with a scowl on my face. He only grinned wider.

"It's not often I get to see my little princess all dressed up." He chuckled, fixing the crooked tiara on my head.

"Well don't get used to it. And if you start with the 'princess' thing, I'll be sure you regret it." I warn, only half kidding.

" Why do you hate being a 'princess'? Many other girls in the kingdom would die for the title." He walked across the room and sat himself comfortably in a chair.

"Well then I am not like 'other girls'. And why would I want to be a princess? All they do is sit in a palace marveling at sparkly things and talking with their noses up in the air." I say haughtily, crossing my arms across my chest.

"You are right. You are no princess. You are more of a wild cat then anything." He chuckled. I smiled a bit. I liked seeing him like this, at ease, relaxed. Right then Hadi came bursting through the door, dragging a trunk behind her. I groaned. This one was bigger then the first one!

"Princess Yuki, why didn't you inform me of all these nice clothes?" Hadi scolded, already pulling one dress after another out. "And Princess Yuki…is there any way you can talk Princess Yuri into attending the coronation?" Hadi asked quietly. I sighed. Yuri had been depressed since…since Ursula's death. Yuri had such a pure innocent heart; she couldn't accept Ursula's death.

"Once Yuri sets her mind to it, she won't change it no matter how much you push. I would leave it alone, she may change her mind on her own." I say. Ilbani suddenly got up and pulled a dress out of the trunk.

"Hadi…I think Yuki would look quite nice in this." He handed it to her and left. Hadi looked at the dress in question, and a huge grin broke across her face.

"Ohhh! This is perfect!" She exclaimed, bustling about to find accessories to match it.

* * *

I sat with Ilbani during the coronation. I was merely there to show the people that Prince Kail had the god's blessing with him in his future rule. I felt odd in the dress Ilbani picked out, I had gotten used to the short tunics I had been wearing. The dress was a long and a deep black; it hugged my body and flared out at the sleeves and by my feet. It was embellished with jewels and Hadi had laden me with necklaces and a I listened and nodded in silent agreement as Prince Kail assigned Prince Juda to Kanesh to take the position of mayor. Good, separating him from Queen Nakia will isolate her here in Hattusa.

I watched the crown change his status from prince to King, and I listened as all of Hattusa roared for Yuri. They wanted to see Ishtar beside their new king.

It was not long…until Yuri came down…but her outfit. I glance at Ilbani to see he was quite surprised as well. Yuri was supposed to come down as a princess, to show she was Prince Kail's lady. But…she was dressed as she usually was her hair back in a ponytail and a sword in her hand. She kneeled and gave proper greetings to the new king.

"Your majesty, I congratulate you on your coronation. I, Ishtar, will serve you to the best of my ability until I must return to my home." She declared. Both of their faces…were blank. But I could see the pain playing on them both; they were mirroring each other's pain.

I frown. There was that word again. Home. I look toward Ilbani to see…that he had a pained look on his face too. I looked down at my lap, pursing my lips in thought.

**Ilbani's POV**

After the coronation, well after Yuri's speech, I had to wonder what would become of Yuki and I. Yuki…had to go back with Yuri when Venus rose.

My plan…was to love her enough that she would forget her own country. When I first suggested that to Prince Kail, it seemed so simple, I didn't understand his hesitation. But now I see his point of view. I do love Yuki. I love her enough, that I will not keep her from her happiness. If that happiness is in Japan…how could I make her stay if she would be unhappy?

But I didn't want to let her go. I wanted to keep her here, forever with me. I…have done all I could. I had decided, that I would take the risk of love, that I would love her whole-heartedly. If she decides to go back to her country…I will not stand in her way. I will not be that selfish.

I turned my mind to other matters. The senate has been pushing His Majesty to take on a queen. The seat could not be left empty for long. Yuri had been relocated to the seraglio, Yuki and I had to move out of Prince Kail's palace and into the main palace, and Yuki insisted she be kept close to Yuri at all times. The seraglio and main palace were separate, and Yuki and I could not take up rooms in the seraglio, so she settled for a room on the border of the main palace and seraglio.

**Yuki's POV**

I missed the old palace, with our little group. Before, it was only Hadi, Ryui and Shala fussing over me. Now…there were maids at every turn. It was slightly uncomfortable. I watched Yuri, sitting on a ledge staring off into space. She had been like that recently. I think she is trying to distance herself from His Majesty…

I sighed. I don't know if it is the right or wrong decision for her. If she plans to go back…separating now would prevent future pain. But…I hated the thought of watching her suffer for the next couple of months.

Then…what of Ilbani and I? Should I…also distance myself? The thought had been in the back of my mind for a while now. I know…that I have loved…too deeply for a separation to be painless. I knew it the entire time. I had always prided myself on thinking ahead, having a plan…but for this…I had pushed it off, I just wanted to live in the moment. To spend my time in contentment. Was it selfish? Would it hurt him…when spring comes? I ran my hand through my hair. I looked at Yuri sadly, was I ready to face that hurt?

* * *

"HELP!" Yuri's scream pierced the night air.

"Yuri!" I yelp, bounding out of bed with my dagger in hand. Ilbani seemed disoriented but quickly followed behind me. I arrived outside Yuri's door to see the maids gathered outside. Yuri's cries for help were heard from behind the door. I bustle toward the front only to be held back by a maid. I turn and glare angrily at her.

"H-his H-highn-ness is i-in th-there w-with Princess Y-yuri." She stuttered in fear. I wave her off. If Yuri wanted help, I was going to help her, no matter who it was I was going to be challenging. Hands grabbed both my arms, holding me back. I turned to see Ryui and Shala firmly grasping my arms.

"You mustn't, Princess Yuki. You can get in a lot of trouble if you interfere!" Shala wailed.

"Let me go" I hiss dangerously. It may have worked on the other maid, but Ryui and Shala knew me. They weren't afraid of me and tightened their grip instead.

"STOP! Please, someone HELP!" Yuri's pained voice was crying out. I tore against the sisters. Where was Ilbani? I pulled even harder against the twins as Yuri continued to cry out. They were stronger then me though…

"Hadi…HADI!" Yuri's voice rang out again. I throw a pleading look at Hadi. I know I shouldn't pressure her, but someone…someone had to help Yuri.

"Sister, NO!" Shala cried but it was too late, Hadi had slammed open the door and was begging to get Yuri out of there.

Moments later, a sniffling Yuri was wrapped in a sheet and taken out of the room by Hadi. I glanced in the room to see Ilbani talking with a distraught looking King.

I turned my attention back to Yuri, giving her my shoulder to lean on. We headed back to Hadi's room to tend to Yuri.

* * *

Yuri had fallen asleep after the fiasco. I sat with Hadi, watching her.

"Thank you. Hadi." I say sincerely. I know she had overstepped herself when she opened that door. I know what she risked to get Yuri out of here. Defying a King…that was no small offence. Ryui and Shala too. Even if I was mad at them at the time for holding me back…I know they did it out of love and concern. They were only trying to protect me. It might have been a good thing too. With my temper, if I had gotten my way and stormed into the bedroom, I might be sleeping in a jail cell right about now. Once again…I was unable to protect her. I get up suddenly and walk out of the room; I closed the door behind me and slumped against it. I sat firmly on the ground right outside the door.

"_Who do I think I'm protecting?"_ I wondered. If someone came…Yuri is much stronger then me, anyone could get past me easily. I lean my head against the door. I guess…it's just for my peace of mind. I just wanted to feel like I had some control, like I had at least tried. I sat there all night, guarding the door as Yuri and the three maids slept.

* * *

The next day was…torturous. It was absurdly quiet as we all sat down for meals, understandable after last night's mess. I couldn't say I was quite happy with His Majesty at the moment either, but I held my tongue for the sake of keeping the peace. But this silence…it was almost like when I was still living with my mother back in Japan. It was suffocating me. I decided…that I was going to train for the day, anything to escape this agony.

**Ilbani's POV**

I watched as Princess Yuri ignored His Majesty and he ignored her. This was a disaster. I sighed as I watched Yuki walking down the halls toward the training field; she was humming tunelessly and tapping her fingers against the walls as she walked. The silence must be too uncomfortable for her. But…how to fix this mess? I had spoken to His Majesty about…last night, and I can see his point of view. He just wants Princess Yuri to stay. He only loves Yuri, and was willing to go to those drastic measures to keep her.

"_…Ilbani…would you have done the same?"_ His question echoed in my head. To get Yuki to stay…would I? Before, I had decided…that if she wanted to go back to Japan, then I would send her away with no qualms. I wanted her to be happy. But as spring draws near, I wonder if I can still do that? Can I let her go?

I watched as she rode Huwant in circles, pulling her bow back to take aim while moving. I observed the intensity in her eyes. When she was focused, her entire image changes. She stands up straighter, her voice demands attention, and her eyes reflect a fire behind them.

The more I thought, the more I realized how many different sides there were to her. When she was a spy collecting information, she is invisible, seamlessly blending into the background. On the battlefield, she was cunning and focused. In politics, she was stubborn and commanded attention. With Yuri, she was often thoughtless. With me…she was soft, sometimes childish…and vulnerable.

_"She is only vulnerable around me." _I realize suddenly. I realize that she doesn't usually sleep when others are around, she carried her dagger everywhere, and she usually had those guards up in her eyes. But not with me. With me…she would sleep soundly, without her dagger. With me, she would laugh and giggle childishly and snuggle up to me like a kitten. To the rest of the world…she was a lioness, mean, cold and calculating. To me, she was a kitten; endearing, innocent, and mischievous.

Can I…Can I let her go?

**Yuki's POV**

Days had gone on with Yuri and His Majesty ignoring each other. I vaguely wondered if I could just lock them in a closet and not let them out until they resolved their issues. I dismissed the idea quickly. Somehow…I feel like that would make things worse. Plus, I think locking up the King can land me in some nasty trouble.

"Princess Yuki!" Hadi hollered from the stables. I had practically given up on correcting her with the 'princess' thing. That woman was as stubborn as I was when she wanted to be. I galloped Huwant back to the stable to see what Hadi needed.

"Arzawa has invaded Hattusa!" Hadi said frantically.

"Arzawa? That little country to the west of us? Why would they want to start a war with us? We are not on positive terms, but nor are we on negative ones…" I furrow my brow. Did Arzawa believe they could survive war with us? I walked back into the palace to find out what our plan was.

* * *

"It is 6 months until the morning star arises." His Majesty proclaimed. "We can resolve this in 6 months." And that was that.

I followed Yuri to her room; she had taken out her clothes from Japan in ecstasy, airing them out a little.

"Princess Yuri…do you have to go back? We would have liked it if you stayed…" Hadi began sadly.

"Stop it, Hadi! I have to go home! And if you don't want to help me air these out, then I will find someone else to help me!" she glowered. Only moments after that statement, maids flooded at her feet, waiting to be ordered. I hissed in distaste. Ever since we moved from the old palace, I could never get used to the sheer amount of maids. They seemed to follow every step I took! Honestly, it made me nervous. Servants were talented at blending into the background, by doing so, they can get the scoop on the latest news. Servants of a household know the best secrets, and I would prefer my secrets remain that way.

I glance at Hadi and her sisters after Yuri was whisked away by the sea of help. The sadness on their face was apparent.

"Princess Yuki! Perhaps you would like to air out your old clothes as well?" Another maid asked, slightly invading my personal bubble. I shook my head. I never allowed anyone but the sisters to clean Ilbani's and my room. Too many secrets in it.

"Then, perhaps a snack? I can fetch you a snack!" She pushed. Another maid coming up behind her chimed in, " Or perhaps you would like us to bathe you? We can message you with oils to help your skin as well!"

"Hadi, Ryui, Shala. I have some documents I have to deliver to His Majesty. Perhaps you can assist me? And His Majesty actually bought me an abundance of new clothes…would you like to help me choose an outfit for the next social outing?" I ask. I cringed a bit at the thought of playing dress-up, but the look of betrayal on their face as Yuri was tended to is killing me.

"Oh, Princess Yuki, I could do…" one of the maids began; the other had already began heading toward my bedroom.

"I asked Hadi, Ryui and Shala." I say, zipping past the first maid and planting myself in front of the second maid before she opened my door. "And I would prefer…that only they and Ilbani be allowed into this room." I say grinning, a warning glinting in my eyes.

"But we must clean…" The woman began, reaching for the door again. I grab her hand and placed it back by her side.

"I clean it myself, thank you." I say a bit too sweetly. "Hadi, Ryui, Shala. Won't you come help me? I'm even offering to let you dress me up, this is a rare occasion and will probably never happen again. Ever." I smile playfully at them. Their moods seemed to have lifted a bit, but I could still see the dejection behind their happy smiles as the fretted over my new clothes. Hadi was actually genuinely happy when I agreed to wear one of the outfits…for the rest of the day. Once they had left, I looked in the mirror.

I saw a girl…with short black hair, black eyes and a stubborn look on her face. I saw a girl that had scars crisscrossing her body, a dagger attached to her thigh. I saw strength in her eyes, strength and confusion. Her eyes held a distantness, but behind it, a warmth that was buried below the surface. When had that warmth appeared? I had no time…for that. I have to be strong and cold, that's how you survive here…right? I look again at the girl in the mirror. She had a purple shirt on that bared her midriff; it had a neck and sleeves to hide as much of her scars as possible. The white skirt billowed out and puddled softly by her feet. That wasn't a girl in the mirror…it was a woman.

"Ugarit…has been attacked." Ilbani said, walking in without even looking up.

"By Arzawa?" I exclaim in surprise. They must be bold indeed!

"By Egypt they came from…nice outfit." He finished, finally looking up. I swatted his compliment away.

"Not now, Egypt? Arzawa was one thing, but war with Egypt will be a catastrophe!" I begin to pace up and down the room, the dreaded skirt dragging behind me. How did people wear this thing without tripping? Nenatti used the skirt as a ladder, climbing up to sit comfortably on my shoulder. I kept pacing and suddenly I hissed, walking outside to find His Majesty. An attack from both sides of Hittite…it could not be a coincidence.

"I believe there are spies in our palace." Ilbani said, walking behind me. I know he is right. It bothers me that I was unable to find them first. I spotted Hadi and her sisters whispering over something. Servants knew the best secrets.

"Hadi, do you know what the situation is?" I ask her.

"His Majesty suspects spies in the palace, he will not be sending troops until they are found, if our plans get found out, they would backfire horribly so we must flush the spies out." She glanced at Yuri, sipping wine and talking to the other maids. "…It's such a bad time…right when we had fallen out of Princess Yuri's favor." She sighed, a tear running down her cheek.

"Yuri doesn't anger that easily. She has her reasons." I say, walking off toward the study in our room. I think I have some planning to do.

"Oh, Princess, won't you come join us for something to eat? And perhaps some wine as well!" A maid intercepted me. I shook my head and was about to go around her when Ilbani stopped me.

"Go relax. I will take care of preparations and investigation." He said walking towards our room. The way he said it though…it seemed odd, like he was trying to tell me something. I glance at the maid.

_"Servants know the best secrets."_ I remembered.

"Fine. If you could, can you bring me some pomegranates?" I ask the woman, she sat me down in the parlor and dashed away to get my pomegranates. Moments later, maids surrounded me on either side. I twitched uncomfortably. I hated being watched as I ate, and I wasn't much of a talker and couldn't keep up with their gossip. They were asking me about what was going on with Arzawa and Egypt and if we were in danger. I answered all their questions vaguely, not revealing any more then I should. I spied Ilbani passing by and gave him a pleading look. He couldn't possibly think this would flush out a spy. He walked over to me and sat right next to me, and arm draping over my shoulder. I raised an eyebrow in question. He was never this affectionate in public.

"Hello, darling, having fun?" He asked. Did…did he just call me…darling? Uhg. The endearment made my skin crawl. I did however notice, that the moment Ilbani came in, the conversation amongst the maids had switched to clothing and skin…that was a rather big turn-around. I hadn't really grasped what he was aiming to do yet, but I decided to play along.

"Oh yes, dear. It is so very nice to have some time to relax." I purr, leaning into him. The maids began to coo and squeal. I twitch. I hated being the center of attention…especially as a couple like this. It made me feel like a lovesick bimbo. Ilbani better be going somewhere with this.

"Darling I wanted to ask you to put away those clay tablets that I left on my desk in our room. You know they must get to his majesty by tomorrow." He said in a smooth voice. I paused for a moment. Ilbani never left information out. We had spent the first week in the new palace renovating our room to have secret compartments everywhere. Even if we didn't, he wouldn't just say they were on his…"_Ah."_ The light bulb in my head finally went off.

"I will, dear, right after my bath, Okay?" I lean closer to him.

"Thank you, darling, I have to go to a meeting today, so I will be back late. Don't wait up for me." He said silkily, getting up and walking toward the meeting hall.

"Oh it must be so nice to be a Princess! To be pampered and leave all that nasty political stuff to the men!" A maid sighed.

Wait…that didn't sound right. Anyone in Hattusa knew…that I was the new tactician for Hittite. That I attended to all of the political meeting s Ilbani attended.

"I think I am going to take my bath now. It's getting dark." I say standing up and walking away, instead of going to the bath, I made a sharp turn toward our bedroom, I hid myself in the shadow of the curtain and waited.

* * *

Not too much later, I heard the door creak open, and a shadow slip through and head directly to the desk. Once the shadow was close enough, I pulled out my dagger, the shadow was fast, blocking my attack.

"Don't let the maids get away!" I heard Yuri's voice shout not too far away. Figures they'd try to dupe us both.

"Yuki!" I heard Ilbani's voice at the door, and then saw him as he lit some candles in the room. The man who had attacked me pushed me back and stood behind me with a knife to my chest.

"Don't move, or she dies." He threatened. Ilbani laughed at that. "What's so funny, you think I won't?" He demanded, pressing the knife closer.

"You people should do more research before you spy." He simply said, still chuckling. I grabbed the man's hand, pressing down on the pressure points on either side of his hand sharply enough for him to drop the blade. I then swung around and elbowed him in the soft spot beneath his ribs. He fell over in pain.

"If you had done your research, you would have known that Princess Yuki is a cunning tactician that can hold her own in a fight. You would have also have known to beware her quick temper." He laughed as the man was dragged away by soldiers that had just gone to help Yuri with the spies in her room. Once they had left, I turned to Ilbani.

"Quick temper?" I tap my foot.

"Yes. Quick as a snake." He said without looking up. I laughed out loud.

"What were you going to do if I didn't catch your elusive messages earlier?" I asked, truly curious.

"I believed I was being quite obvious…_darling._" He said, stressing the endearment. I shuddered.

"Never call me that again. It's creepy." I snarl.

"What? It's a common enough endearment." He said in mock innocence. "I rather like it."

"…Then on our next social gathering I will be calling you 'sweetie'." I threaten darkly. I saw his eye twitch. He knows I'll do it.

"Fine, fine, let's call a truce, little minx." He raised his arms up in surrender.

"Sure, owlet." I counter playfully. We began to go outside to see what our course of action would be now that the spies were gone. Yuri had apparently decided to go with His Majesty to war.

"And you, Yuki?" His Majesty turned to me. "What will you do?"

"Well of course I will be accompanying Yuri! You cannot simply separate the goddesses of light and dark!" I grin. It seems we will be headed off to war again.

* * *

"Y-Your Majesty!" Kikkuri rushed in, "The spies! They've been poisoned!"

Turns out…those servants were working for Queen Nakia. The maids were from the west. Yuri had seen an Egyptian soldier exit the Queen's palace. He killed himself rather then be questioned.

"Would the queen give away military secrets to other nations?" I ask Ilbani in wonder. How far was this woman willing to go to get her way?

" It doesn't surprise me a bit." Came his chilly answer.

"We must attack both fronts." The king announced. "But we need another commander."

There was a bit of an argument as to who would lead the forces to Arzawa. Nobody seemed to want to take the position.

"What about Yuki and I?" Yuri's proposition stunned everyone.

"I cannot allow you into battle without me!" The King protested. "Ilbani, tell them it is a foolish idea!"

"…As much as I hate to admit it…it isn't logically a bad idea. Yuri is a strong fighter, and Yuki is a great tactician. Together, they make a perfect commander. I see no problem…except that it is absurdly dangerous." He said giving me a hard look. I glared right back at him. I was no child he had to take care of.

"Princess Yuri…if you go to Arzawa, you will never see Prince Kail again before you go home." Hadi pointed out sadly.

"…I wish to lead them into Arzawa." Yuri said quietly.

"Rusafa, Kash, Mittannamwa, and Ilbani. You are to accompany the Goddesses into battle." The King said decisively. " The goddesses will lead our troops into Arzawa."

**Ilbani's POV**

I don't know whether to be happy or sad. I get a few more months with Yuki…before she goes home. I am pleased…that I get more time with her…but at the same time…it will make the separation all the more difficult. We are headed off to war tomorrow. Yuki had done most of the planning, the troops were ready and most were proud to be serving the goddesses.

What about Yuki? Was she happy that I was going? Does she feel the same painful happiness as I am feeling right now? Was she sad to go too?

**Yuki's POV**

I scribbled onto a clay tablet. This was my 100th attempt at this letter. When I had finally finished and was satisfied with the results, I went to meet with the priestess of the temple, leaving her the tablet and a set of instructions.

I walked out toward the troops, Huwant was waiting for me, and Nenatti perched in her regular spot on my shoulder. I jumped on to Huwant and looked back at the troops. This…may be my last adventure here. I closed my eyes, feeling the warm wind on my face as it blew my hair back. I smelled dust as the horses tromped around; I looked back one last time to Hattusa. Had I made the right choice?

"On to Arzawa!" I shout, a roar of voices joined my own.

* * *

We have just broken through to the 13th volume of Red River now!

Thanks for reading up till now! See you next chapter!

~Eternally Snowy


	13. Chapter 13:Bloodless War

Chapter 13: Bloodless war

...0.

"Shimushay!" Yuri called out, holding her arm up for the eagle to land in. Yuri had been caring for the bird since it was young, and it seems that Shimushay had finally learned to fly. I galloped Huwant to stand right next to Aslan and Yuri, waiting for Shimushay to come back.

"Princess Yuki, Princess Yuri, you two shouldn't wander off!" Hadi's voice drifted toward us.

"Awww we just needed some time to ourselves!" I grin impishly, petting Nenatti who had taken a liking to climbing into my shirt during rides on Huwant.

"Then YOU explain that to Ilbani!" Hadi grumbled. I laughed as I turned Huwant around, heading toward camp with Yuri right behind me.

* * *

"Princess Yuri, Yuki! You two should know better! We are in Arzawian land and it is dangerous to wander!" He lectured. After a long lecture and a lot of scolding, we were finally dismissed.

"How can you stand to be scolded all the time!" Yuri complained to me as we walked back to the tent.

"I kind of like it. Shows he cares. And honestly, most of the time I deserve a scolding." I say, stretching my hands over my head.

"…Hey, Yuri. How do you plan to fight this war?" I ask her seriously.

"How?" She asked dubiously.

"Well, do you have a plan of action? I would prefer to stop their attack, not wipe them out. They would not have attacked us so randomly. Queen Nakia must have urged it." I say. Yuri…was still so pure-hearted. I don't really like the thought of her going off into war. I didn't want her to have blood stain her hands, or for her to get hurt. I know I'm supposed to be just the tactician…but for me to just stand in the back and not do anything…it just drives me insane!

"Aww Yuki, that's why I have you! I'm not really good at thinking ahead, I'm just lucky all my impromptu plans have worked so far!" Yuri laughed. We really were two opposites that made a whole.

"Ohhh Princess Yuri, we saw some strawberry bushes over the hill! Let's go pick some!" Ryui bubbled. We all turn and look at Ilbani in question.

"If it's just over the hill then it is fine." He said.

"Yay! Thank you, _sweetie_!" I bounce over planting a kiss on his cheek. "Told ya I'd do it." I whisper, referring to our previous argument on certain endearments.

" Just be careful…_darling._" He stressed the last word. I turned and stuck my tongue out at him. I turned, leaving him with three flabbergasted generals.

**Ilbani's POV**

I sighed at her retreating form to turn and face the generals. The stunned looks on their faces would have sent Yuki into a fit of giggles.

"…_Darling?_ Ilbani, I wouldn't have pegged you as one who would use such nicknames…" Rusafa chuckled a bit. Kash and Mittanammwa we struggling to contain their laughter.

"Forget the nicknames, I never thought Ilbani would be capable of having such a blissful look on his face! I thought he only had his 'annoyed lecture face' and his completely emotionless face." Kash doubled over in laughter.

I glared at all of them, gathering my clay tablet in my arms as I turned away. The scout had come back, I waited for him to come and give his report.

"Sir, there is nothing in the vicinity except five Arzawian soldiers to the south." He reported.

"To the south…that's over the hills." Rusafa muttered.

"Yuki!" I head there immediately, seeing Rusafa, Kash and Mittanammwa already on their way. They were in a rage, if Princess Yuri were to get hurt, His Majesty would be quite displeased. And if Yuki were to get hurt…I pushed the thought away and pushed on. It was not long before we saw some figures in the distance. some were on the ground.

I dash toward them, praying that Yuki would be ok, that I had made it in time before they…

I tripped over something and landed flat on my face. I turn to see I had not tripped over something, but someone. Yuki sat on the floor, a curious look on her face, before she turned and continued picking some strawberries off the ground and depositing them into the basket in her arms.

"Our hand-picked strawberries! How annoying!" Yuri wailed, I noticed the strawberries were scattered about the area…as if someone was throwing them. I also noted some soldiers unconscious on the ground.

"We should take them back for questioning,. No doubt they have information that could be useful." Yuki hummed, not bothering to look up from her task. The three generals and I stared at the group of women in disbelief.

"What…you don't think we should?" Yuki turned and scowled at our silence.

"N-no…I mean, we will bring them immediately." Kash said quickly. Yuki stood up, her basket once again full of the sweet red berries and walked back toward camp. Not before grabbing her dagger sticking out of the ground, wiping it on her dress and continuing on her path.

"…Our ladies are somewhat frightening." Mittanammwa whispered. I nodded in agreement. Frightening indeed.

**Yuki's POV**

2,000 men, and a mayor who was "bored of his women." This was going to be a simple victory. We may even be able to get our hands on Urhi if we hurry! This victory doesn't even need a very complicated plan! I reveled at our good luck.

" I will be marching into the city." Yuri said, everyone turned to her in shock.

"Yuri, that isn't necessary. We could win easily by just…" I began.

"I don't want any unnecessary bloodshed. I want to win this war…without much blood. You can call me naïve, but I don't like war. I have half of the power in this army. Yuki. What will you do?" She turned to look at me. That's right. I have half of the decision.

I want to just go in, leave Yuri here where it is safe. I…I had not thought of the bloodshed. Yuri said she was naïve, but she was only kindhearted. Last year…would I have thought the same thing? Didn't I dislike war as well? The smell, the sights, they made my stomach churn. When had I forgotten? When had I forgotten my horror when my dagger had first stolen the life of another? I felt cold all of the sudden. Had…had I lost myself, somewhere along the way? I looked at Yuri for a moment. Yuri had changed in ways…but she was still Yuri. This proved it.

"I understand. Yuri. You will not march in alone. I will accompany you of course. But leave me some time to think of a plan." I sigh, giving in.

"Oh no, Yuki. You always think of the plan. This time, I want to! You need a break for your brain every once and a while." I gave her a questioning look then shrugged.

"Fine. Then will I get to lead offensive?" I grin at her.

"If it is necessary. And I would like to bring Hadi, Ryui, and Shala. Ilbani, if you are so worried, then come with us." Yuri continued.

"Wait, us too!" The three generals chimed.

"No. You stay here and watch your women at work." Yuri said grinning slyly.

I laughed out aloud at the stunned look on their faces. They probably thought Yuri and I were just coming as symbols. They probably weren't used to being bullied around by women.

"Yuri. You sound like you already have a plan. Care to outline it to your strategist?" I ask playfully. She leaned over and outlined her idea. I turned bright red as I listened I open my mouth to loudly oppose this but she spoke before I could let a single word out.

"Please, Yuki, I think it will work! Really! And it would minimize the bloodshed." She pleaded.

"Why don't we just steal into the palace at night? Their security seems lacking. We could be in and out in hours." I offer, almost plead with her.

"Not all of us are as guileful as you Yuki, you might get in without trouble, but I am loud. I would be caught immediately. And I will not allow you in alone." She said mulishly. "Please, Yuki!" she begged.

"Fine." I growl, turning my heel and heading to my tent. The plan was good. It would work. I wasn't going to like the process…but it would work.

* * *

**Ilbani's POV**

Yuki had been grouchy about the plan, and now I can see why. I watched in dismay as Yuri danced in the skimpy outfit as a street performer. The King will have my head for this. I couldn't even look at Yuki. She was wearing a similarly sparse outfit, only in a darker color as she danced along with the music that the three sisters and I provided.

I watched as Yuki gracefully swayed. Her thin limbs were like water, flowing elegantly as she spun. Her beauty was different from Yuri's. They both had a draw to them, something that makes people look twice, and enchants them. Yuri had the beauty of a gazelle. Light, harmless and innocent. She moved with a delicate grace of something that may bold at any moment, she had careful, nimble steps. Yuki had a dark beauty about her. She was more like a panther, the way she moved, the way her eyes seemed to bore directly into your soul. Yuki was sure of her every move, she held no fear, she would stand her ground.

I frown to see a man reach out to try and touch her. I felt my anger spike, how dare he touch her?

"Before you touch her, let me inform you, that these dancers have graced many kings with their performance. If you plan to touch, you must be able match up to them?" I ask slyly. The man immediately pulled back. Good.

**Yuki's POV**

I finished elegantly, Nenatti perched perfectly on my shoulder. I fought my urge to glower. This was humiliating, I hated being on display.  
"You, the dancers that have captivated the city. Come with us." Some soldiers addressed us. We followed behind with no quarrel. I was eager go be done with this plan. I self-consciously pull the fabric trailing from my skirt in front of me. I felt naked…Hell, I was basically naked. The only comfort I had was that I got to hear Ilbani sing again. He used to sing to me when we were at the palace, but recently, things have been so busy that there wasn't time. I missed his voice, it always felt like a warmhearted caress.

We found ourselves in audience with the general of Arzawa.

"I hear you have enchanted my city. I would be much pleased if you would dance for me now." He commanded. I struggled to keep my emotionless mask in place. The way this man looked at us…it was spine chilling to say the least. I ignored the feeling; this was our cue.

"The audience is too small. We don't want to dance." Yuri said, turning her nose up haughtily. I mimicked her look. The sisters and Ilbani gave us odd looks.

"Isn't a smaller audience better for us?" Shala whispered to her sister who shrugged.

Yuri and I suddenly got up, swooping in close to the general. "You know, Egypt, Mittani, and Hittite nations called all of their generals and officers to watch me dance." I say in a low, sultry voice.

"They were all virtuous generals. Very strong. Does Arzawa have that kind of general?" Yuri added, leaning in next to me. A challenge to his manhood. Nice touch, Yuri.

"R-ridiculous! I will call all of the officers and generals immediately!" He decided. Success. When he left, Ilbani grabbed my arm, his grip was a tad too tight.

"What are you planning? It is dangerous to have so many generals in a room." He seethed.

"Oh calm down Ilbani, here everyone come close…" Yuri gathered them around and told them the entire plan.

"Here are all my officers and generals. Handsome, aren't they?" He boasted. "Now will you entertain us?"

* * *

I put a sultry look on my face and danced with Yuri. We had to buy as much time as possible. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the twins begin to take the men's weapons away. From the rowdiness, it seems that all of them were drunk. Time for the final blow.

"General…" Began slowly, kneeling in front of him.

"…won't you let us borrow…" I continue, kneeling next to her.

"…Your swords? We wish to use them for our performance." We finish together.

"Oh yesh! Your shongs a sho refrrrreesshhing. You wish fer shords?" He slurred, handing his sword to Yuri. I smile softly, discreetly reaching for the dagger hidden in my top. This outfit was so skimpy that the dagger would show if I attached it to my thigh like I usually did.

"Ah, beautiful ladies, wish me a victory." The general said dreamily.

"I wish victory to King Mursili." Yuri intoned darkly. I laughed and pulled my dagger out, standing beside Yuri with my dagger firmly against the general's throat.

"We are here to liberate this city!" Yuri shouted. I held the general prisoner as Yuri left to send Shimushay into the air to alert the troops that we would be opening the gates soon.

* * *

It was a quick victory, and as Yuri said, with no bloodshed. We had secured Beykal and were on our way to the next city. Things were going quite well. I paced around in the dark; everyone had gone to sleep long ago. I still had to plan for the next city. This trick wouldn't work twice. And I wasn't dancing again.

I felt an arm snake around my waist.

"Did I wake you?" I ask Ilbani quietly. I thought I was being pretty quiet. I had even taken off my shoes so that my feet wouldn't make any noise on the dirt ground as I paced.

"No. It gets chilly without my portable heater." He teased. I looked up at him and smile.

"Go to bed, Yuki." He whispered into my hair, his breath warm against my skin. Without realizing it, I pressed myself closer to him and sighed. He was so comfortable…His grip tightened on me, I glance up only to have his lips crash into mine.

This kiss was different from the gentle pecks he would give me throughout the day. It…this one was forceful. It was full of need. I pressed myself closer to him, wanting more. I let out a surprised gasp as I felt his tongue enter my mouth. He had definitely never kissed me like this before. I shivered, I felt warm, my hands fisted into his robes, pulling him in even closer. His hands slid down the side of my body, resting on the small of my back. I leaned into it, wanting to feel more. I squeaked a little his tongue rubbed against mine, coaxing me to move it. Unsure, I rubbed my own tongue onto his. I could feel him grin against my mouth as he took the lead again, exploring every part of my mouth. I finally pulled away, gasping and shaking a bit. I rested my head against his chest, out of breath.

"W-we cant…not now…" I gasp out.

What was I thinking? We were in a war! I was a Gal Meshedi in charge of half an army! How could I forget? Shame ate at my heart.

"Yuki." His voice was velvety smooth. I couldn't look him in the eye. If I look at him, I'll fall into his spell again…

He tipped my chin up, looking at me dead in the eye. I was still shaky from our kiss. I wonder what emotion he saw reflected in my eyes.

"I love you." He said, those words. I looked at him again. Why couldn't I say it? What was keeping me? I can try right?

"I-I…I….l….uhg." I grit my teeth, and exhale heavily. What was wrong with me? Was it so hard to say? I know I love him. I do. I really do. So why…why won't the words come out?

He held my close, his hand resting on the back of my head, pushing me into his chest.

"It's ok. I know. " He said softly. He didn't. I have to say it…why…can't I just say it? He suddenly gripped me so hard that the breath was actually knocked out of my lungs.

"I-Ilbani?" I gasp in question. This wasn't like him.

"…Do you know how much I hated watching those men today? I hated their eyes on you." He muttered darkly. My heart melted.

"I…am only yours." I sigh. Cuddling closer.

"…Let's go to bed now." He said, leading me back into the tent. I followed without quarrel.

* * *

Yuri yawned again. She has been incredibly sleepy lately.

"Yuri. You should rest. We have negotiations with the queen coming up." I advise.

"ARZAWA HAS ATTACKED!" The shout rang through the air. The three generals immediately took action. They must be restless, all this time with no battles what so ever. I myself reached for my bow, joining Rusafa's line of archers. I aimed for arms, getting soldiers to drop their weapons and move back. I was glad to see that my aim was still pretty good. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Princess Yuki, Princess Yuri has secured an Arzawan general and wishes you to be there for negotiations." Hadi said, leading me away. She tossed a long cloak on me. I was covered in dirt and I had minor cuts on my arms.

In Yuri's tent, I saw the Arzawan general kneeling to Yuri. She looked worn-out.

"General. I am Yuki, the second general of the Red Lion Army. I would like to offer a peace treaty. I would advise you to take it. I would prefer less blood on both sides of this war." I say evenly. I could tell that he was looking at us with amusement in his eyes. He thought we were merely children. That we were not meant to be here.

"I will only offer this now…general. The odds…are not in your favor." I say ominously. At that moment, Yuri decided to yawn loudly.

"Oh, are you tired? You must be after taking all those cities." Hadi said, patting Yuri's back. The look of fear that crossed the general's face was priceless. I nearly fell to the ground laughing. Fate often had a sense of humor I suppose.

"I will tell the queen of your offer." He said quickly, bowing his head. I smile slyly and stretch. Now that the fighting was over, I wanted to comb through the battleground for injured soldiers.

Walking through the battlefield…I was flashed back to Kizzuwadna. The bodies, the blood. It was too much. I had pulled a few men who had been wounded but were still breathing back to camp to be tended to and was currently making my final sweep. Looking at all the carnage…I realize the price of war. I knew people died in war…but…seeing it was different. These soldiers…I had marched with them, shared their meals. They had put their lives in my hands. I sadly walk back to camp, a heavy load on my heart. As much as Yuri wishes to believe it...there is no such thing as a bloodless war.

* * *

"Princess Yuki! We were just about to go into the hot springs! You should join us!" Ryui called. I rolled my shoulders. Perhaps a soak would do me some good.

I sighed as the water hit my skin. It was heavenly! I sank into the natural tub with a content hiss.

The curtain suddenly opened and a young girl dressed in royal finery came through the curtain followed my some maids.

"Oh, did you need to ask us anything?" Yuri inquired, addressing the petrified girl. What was a child doing in the midst of a battlefront?

"I am here to see the commanders of the Hittite army…" She whimpered.

"That would be us." I say leaning over the natural tub.

"I have prepared my heart, you may do as you wish to me, I only wish to secure the safety of Arzawa!" The girl burst into tears.

"What?" Yuri asked in confusion.

"Pfft. That general thought we were boys! They sent her cause they thought we were boys!" I finally realize, clenching my stomach laughing. Still giggling slightly I addressed the maid behind her.

"Miss? If you could, please find that man with long hair outside, ask him to draft a letter your Queen. Tell her that her princess is safe, and that her message has been received." I say. The maid scurried away quickly.

"Princess…you can't do this sort of thing. One day, you must marry a man you love. No matter who you are…you cannot become a mans' plaything." Yuri said calmly. The young princess sobbed and leapt at Yuri, hugging her tightly.

I sighed. Yuri had that kind of effect on people. I sent another maid to fetch some dry clothes for the princess when she gets out of the bath.

After all of the girls left, I stayed behind in the bath. I was merely reluctant to get out. I sighed, soaking further into the pool. Nenatti was sitting on the edge of the tub and suddenly bristled, growling. I was instantly alert. Slowly I moved toward my dagger on the side of the tub, I heard something in the bushes rustle. I threw my dagger at it only to hear a shout. I jumped out and pulled the man out of the bushes. Lucky for him, the dagger merely scratched his arm; I forced him to the ground and pushed my knee into his back.

"Yuki! I heard a shout!" Ilbani came in suddenly, the three generals, Yuri, the new princess and the three maids followed suit.

"I found this in the bushes." I say, my knee still on his back. I planted my foot there instead and stood up, looking him over for weapons. " I thought he was a spy, but he has no weapons, and he made so much noise he couldn't have been a spy. And there's no weaponry on him…what do you guys think he was here for?" I questioned, truly confused. I turned to look at the group to see Ilbani was bright red…was he angry? Perhaps. But why won't Rusafa, Kash, or Mittanammwa look my way, instead looking at the ground.

"I…I believe he was just peeking into the bath…M'lady." Kash said, still not looking up, his face deep red.

I noticed then…that I was standing stark naked with my foot on a peeping tom. Now it was my turn to turn bright red. I walked as calmly as I could to my robe and draped it over me, tying it securely.

I walked past all of them silently. None of the men would look me in the eye anyway, Yuri was trying to contain her laughter, and Hadi was muttering something about indecency.

"…No one is to ever speak of this again." I say darkly, not even turning around as I headed directly to my tent. Yuri's hysterical laughter followed me the entire way.

* * *

The queen had announced…that Arzawa was going to merge into the Hittite empire. We were finally headed back to Hattusa. I looked up at the morning star of Ishtar. Had I made my decision? Have…have I found "home" yet?

"S-someone is hiding in the luggage!" I hear Yuri shout. I was at her side in a flash, my dagger ready. Mittanammwa and Rusafa were already there and ready as well. Before any could react, Princess Alexandria burst out from inside the box, attaching herself to Yuri.

"Send a note to the queen." I sigh at Ilbani who was already on it. I had to frown a bit, how had a young girl snuck into our luggage so easily. I have to check the guard rotation.

The young Princess brought a new kind of light to our camp. Her constant bouncing and her endless energy made me smile every time she ran past.

"ALEXANDRIA!" A voice rang out. The queen stood there, and suddenly embraced her daughter.

"Don't you know how worried I was? When you weren't there, I couldn't eat or sleep. What kind of mother does not worry for their child?" She sighed at her daughter.

Her words drew a spike through me. _What kind of mother doesn't worry for her child?_ I think back to Japan. All mothers worry for their children…. right? Even Queen Nakia loved her child, Juda fiercely. So…what of my mother? Was she worried about me too?

"Princess Yuri, Princess Yuki, you must get back to Hattusa now quickly! The Queen is destroying the springs!" Kash shouted, jumping off his horse.

I stared in shock. Without the springs…we will never return. I was confused. I wasn't sure…whether I was happy or sad of this.

* * *

Yay! and that's chapter 13!

I am happy to say that this story has reached 1,000 views!

It really means alot that people are reading and enjoying this, Thank you so much!

~Eternally Snowy


	14. Chapter 14: Happily Home

Chapter 14: Happily Home

...

Yuri had picked up the pace, rushing us all toward Hattusa again. Even if I knew we were rushing back to Japan…I felt disheartened as we got closer and closer to Hattusa. I was so confused…my entire basis of staying here…was to protect Yuri. I would follow Yuri everywhere. That's what I thought two years ago. But now…what did I think?

"Ah!" Yuri gasped. Her headband had snapped suddenly, landing with a plop into the water. "I hope it doesn't mean…something has happened…" Yuri muttered under her breath as she took the headband from Rusafa who had picked it up. At that moment, a messenger came through, kneeling in front of us.

"His Majesty has sent half his troops to slow down the Queen Dowager's construction! Ishtar, you must hurry back!" He said in a panic.

"What? He cannot possibly fight Egypt with only half his troops!" Ilbani growled. "We have to bring back up."

Yuri looked pained. She kept glancing toward Hattusa, and then toward the king's location. I could see the indecision evident on her face. Did I have the same look? Do I know where I belong?

"_I will follow Yuri…. I will always…_" I chanted to myself…but…that didn't sound right anymore…for the first time…I doubted myself…not myself…Yuri…

I closed my eyes and clenched my fist. I was always Yuri's shadow. I couldn't exist without her. I was just a shadow…was. Now…who was I? All this time, I have lived in her shadow; I had always leaned on her. Yuri…would I be able to exist on my own? Who was I, without Yuri?

I turned Huwant toward Ugarit. Yuri looked at me, utterly shocked. I was surprised myself; my hands were shaking as I gripped the reins tightly.

"Yuri…I…I'm sorry. I will be taking half of the red lion army to Egypt now." My voice was shaking. I struggled to keep my expression blank, but I could feel the tears behind my eyes. I had made my decision. Yuri looked distraught. Then all of the sudden she pulled Aslan and moved to stand right next to me.

"…How could I leave you alone…Yuki?" She smiled with determination. I grinned and pushed Huwant toward Ugarit.

I realized it then…I wasn't a shadow anymore. Somehow, I had moved away from Yuri's shadow. I wondered…did I have a light of my own now? Do I shine? Even just a little? When I look at myself in the mirror…I still didn't see anything special. I wasn't anything different. I was still nothing extraordinary. I didn't have a light like Yuri…I know that…but one day…would I shine as well? I suddenly realized it: I didn't care. I don't care if I never shine. I don't care if there are absolutely no redeeming qualities about me. That was fine. Being just me…just Yuki. There were people here…people that accepted me for me. That loved me. It's enough for me then…to just by Yuki.

I look up at the sky.

_I'm sorry mother. I have made my decision._

* * *

**Back in Hattusa:**

**Nepis' POV**

I listened to the construction of the Queen's shrine. The goddesses wont make it in time. I put my hand on the clay tablet Yuki had given to be before she left, her instructions drifting back to me.

"_If we do not make it back…please send this letter to Japan in my place. I beg you" _I could hear the desperation in her voice, she was confused. There…there should be some water left from the spring. I slowly came into view and walked through the guards and workers.

"Oh, Princess Nepis…you shouldn't be out of the castle!" A guard cried to my left.

"I just wanted to bless the new shrine." I smile in the direction of his voice.

"Well…Queen Dowager said to not let anyone through…." The guard said hesitantly. "But…if it is you…. then I don't see the harm…"

I thank him and continue in. I smile slyly to myself once I was inside. People always coddled me because of my blindness, but I never saw it as a bad thing. I could hear things clearly; I could hear every inflection of a person's voice. I could pull out lies in moments. People never looked at me as a threat.

I could always hear the love in Kail's voice when he spoke of Yuri.

"Dear brother. I hope you find your happiness." I whisper, sending the clay tablet through the spring.

**Yuki's POV**

I laughed gleefully as I led my half of the troops down the hill to toward His Majesty. It looks like we got here just in time.

The battle ended at midday. The first skirmish between Egypt and Hittite…was firmly a victory for King Mursili II.

I tried on a new dress. We were in Haleb, the city in which Prince Telepinu Rois governed. There was going to be a party to celebrate our victory. I hadn't seen Ilbani since my decision…it had been so busy.

I stared in the mirror. I saw someone…it wasn't a girl anymore. I saw a woman in the mirror. She wore a long dress that showed off her scars. Showed off her badges of honor. I saw determination in her eyes. She also saw an underlying sadness and fear. What was she afraid of? I saw the way she clasped her hands in front of her chest and the way her shoulders slumped, as if she was still shy…but trying to overcome it.

I heard the door open behind me.

"Wanna tie the back of my dress?" I asked him, spying him in the mirror. He came up behind me wordlessly, tying the strings in a nice loop.

"Why did you stay?" He asked quietly. I turn to look at him. He looked tentatively happy. "Are…do you regret it?" He asked. I shook my head quickly. No. I didn't.

"Ilbani…remember…when I asked you what a 'home' was?" he nodded and waited for me to continue. "For a long time…I didn't know what 'home' was. I couldn't decide…whether it was here or Japan. You told me…that home was a place where one feels comfortable and safe. Ilbani…I finally did it. I found 'home'." I say looking deeply into his eyes.

"In Hattusa?" He smiled softly, brushing his fingers through my hair and sending shivers up my spine.

"No." I say, walking into him, clinging to his robes. I felt his arms wrap around me, holding me close.

"Where is home then?" I could feel his confused voice rumbling in his chest, sending the vibrations through me.

"Here" I whisper, burrowing in deeper. "Right here. In your arms. Because I feel safe when you hold me. I feel comfort when I hear your voice, when I feel your touch. Home is wherever you are." I sigh. He pulled away and tilted my chin up. I stared deeply into his eyes. He had a soft look in his eyes, soft and hopeful. I was the only one that has seen this look. I loved it. I loved how that look was just for me. I loved when he scolded me, when would run his hand through my hair. I loved when he said my name, I loved when he teased me.

"…I…I love you." I whispered, still looking at him. A look of surprise, then delight crossed his face, before he slammed his lips onto mine in a deep kiss. I sighed happily, accepting it. There was no war; there was nothing else on my mind. Just Ilbani. Just his hands on my body, just his lips on mine.

I gasped as his hands roamed down my body, I felt him push the dress off my shoulders. I shivered as it completely fell down, leaving me bare. I shivered as the cold air hit my exposed skin.

I whimpered a bit. Suddenly…I felt self-conscious. For the first time, I was worried about how I looked. I had almost no figure…scars crisscrossed my body…how could he want someone like me? My thoughts were interrupted as suddenly, the ground was swept out from under me and I was carefully placed on the bed. Instinctively, I grabbed the sheet to cover my chest and pulled my legs in close.

He sat in front of me, running his hands over my hair, cupping my cheek and pulled me into another breathless kiss. Somehow during this kiss, he had managed to coax the sheet from my hands and was running his hands all over my body. I whimper a bit as his hands found my breasts, slowly massaging them. His fingers found my nipples and I cried out into his mouth in surprise.

All these feelings…they were so foreign. I didn't know what to do…how to react. My back arched on his own and I cried out in surprise as his fingers drifted into my core.

I pulled at his robes clumsily and they slid off his shoulders. Tentatively, I let my hands travel through the wide expanse of his chest. He was lean, but still muscular. His fingers suddenly left me, and I felt something hard urging at my inner thigh. He pulled back a little, looking at me, asking permission. I clung to his neck and nodded. It's fine. It's fine because I love him.

I squeaked in surprise as a shock of pain rattled me. It wasn't unbearable, but it was unfamiliar. But I was happy. I was so very happy. He waited for me to adjust before beginning to move.

I didn't feel much at first, just a light stinging sensation, but it didn't take long for my legs to tangle with his, my nails to rake across his back, and my voice crying out in bliss. He groaned and I felt something warm get released into my stomach before he rolled over to the side, gathering me in his arms.

"I love you. I really love you." He whispered half asleep.

"I love you." I say back in a daze. The words came easily now…why was that? Then I realized it. Before, I was always afraid…I would have to go back to Japan. If I fell in love, that would only make it more difficult. I had always been afraid of loving too deeply. I was afraid…that I might break like mom…I never understood why people would risk love if they could be hurt so badly. Why love at all?

I understand now. They all wanted this feeling of wholeness. They wanted to feel loved, and wanted to love back. They were all looking for someone to look at them and accept them for who they are. This feeling…it is worth the risk. When you love…there is always the chance you will fall down, that things will not go as planned. Like mom in Japan. But…even if I fall…I do not regret this decision. Just having this feeling in my life for a moment…that makes any fall worth it. And I am not like mom. If I fall…I will get up. I am stronger. I am not simply half of a whole, not to anyone. I am me. I am whole.

I yawn and snuggle into Ilbani's embrace, falling asleep with a peace of mind I had not had in years.

* * *

**Back in Japan:**

**Haruka's POV**

_To my mother:_

_ Mother, if you are getting this message, then please know that I am safe. And that I have found my happiness. I can't really explain…but I have found someone I love, and I have decided to stay with him. There are many people here that care for me, that love me. This means that I will never be able to see you again. Certain circumstances will not allow me to visit you ever again. I'm sorry mother. I am sorry for the grief I have caused you, I am sorry that now, I cannot ever make up for that. But I wanted to tell you, that I love you, Mother. That no matter what, you will always be my only mother. Mommy, I hope, from the bottom of my heart…that you will be able to find your happiness again._

_Your daughter,_

_Yuki_

I read and reread the message. It was written on a clay slab of handwriting…it was definitely hers…but it was different at the same time. There were misspelled words, and the grammar was off. The strokes were shaky and uneven. As if she had not written in a long time.

"Yuki." I whispered to no one. Two years. She had been gone for two years. I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream and be God to bring her back to me…that she was all I had now. I missed her. I never noticed…how quiet it was. I missed her tapping on the walls, humming as she made dinner…I missed the worried looks she would give me when I wouldn't eat. I wanted to beg for her to come back.

But I can't do that. I have given that child…awful memories. I have hurt her deeply. I cannot be so selfish…as to take her away from the happiness she has finally found.

"She still loves me." I muse to myself. I wonder if she knows I love her as well? Probably not. I have been a poor parent over the years. But of course I love her. She was my daughter. It was just hard. She had her father's face. For years after her father cut us off, I was lost in a daze. Before I knew it, she was all grown up. She grew up all by herself. But it hurt so much to look at her, everyday, she would look more and more like Aki. She sounded like him… It hurt too much. So I ran away. I escaped and kept living in my daze.

She had found happiness. Someone out there…someone loved her. And I have to let her go. I got up as the phone rang.

"…Haruka?" The familiar voice on the line called. I cringed. "Haruka. It's Aki. I…I miss you. Since my divorce with Kaoru…I have realized how much I missed you. Can't we…try again?" The voice pleaded.

I froze. This was what I was waiting for all these years. This was the call I have been dreaming about…but…

"You hurt me. You used me and then threw me away. Now you come back because your pretty little wife left? Now that my Yuki is gone? No. No Aki. It's over and done with." I slam the receiver down with a click. There were tears running down my cheeks.

"Yuki…I will find my happiness. My true happiness. Just know…wherever you are…that mommy is sorry…and that mommy loves you very much." I say up to the ceiling.

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

It's been days…since Yuri and Kail disappeared into their bedroom. I know they were eating the food left out by Hadi…but was it healthy to be having that much…um…sex?

One afternoon…the door finally opened, and rumpled looking King stepped out.

"Oh your Majesty, long time no see. Did you finally get bored?" Ilbani sang teasingly. I stifled a giggle at the King's uncomfortable face.

"I…I would like to make Yuri my Queen." He stated, with complete authority. I grinned and laughed with delight. Yuri…the next tawananna! I bounced back on my heels. It was going to be a lot of work…a lot of convincing. But if His Majesty and Yuri agree on it…I will not rest until it is done!

* * *

"…You know…I never would have envisioned myself here." Yuri said as we rode back toward Hattusa.

"Of course not. Who expects to be magically dragged back in time and become the concubine of a powerful ruler?" I say drolly.

"Haha you're right. But now we are going to spend the rest of our lives here. Yuki…I still miss Japan…but I don't regret my decision." She said firmly, a far away look in her eyes. I smile. She was happy. I could see it on her face. I looked up to see that we had reached Hattusa. I looked at the red soil, smelled the humid air, felt the sun rigorously beating down on me. I don't regret it either.

"Your Majesty! The Queen Dowager has prepared a spectacular gift for your return! Please head to your seraglio." The head of senate said as soon as we arrived. I scowled. A gift from Queen Nakia is poison with a bow on top. What was she planning?

"Welcome home, Your Majesty." Came a unison cry as hundreds of women now occupied the seraglio. I chocked. She was trying to drive a wedge between His Majesty and Yuri. I hadn't had time to think of a strategy to push the senate to accept Yuri!

Princesses Ishin Saura, Alexandria, Adda Sharlato, Sabaha, Ure, Aksham, and Selto. That was Yuri's competition. I mentally crossed Princess Alexandria off my list of threats. She was still a child, and probably here to see Yuri if anything. His Majesty seemed to know Princess Selto, and Nakia's niece; Princess Ishin Saura, was a danger I had to keep an eye on. I had to gauge each princess…to see which ones will merely play petty pranks, and which will cross the line. Never underestimate women. They sometimes go pretty far…to get what they want.

I turned and sighed at the look of hurt and jealousy on Yuri's face. Who wouldn't get jealous? The sooner I can clear out this seraglio…the better.

* * *

It had only been a short time with a filled seraglio…and I was going insane. Whoever thought…that it was a good idea to put so many women in one place must have been crazy. This much estrogen in one place…it was a miracle I had not killed any yet.

I needed to deliver some clay tablets to his Majesty…I spied him in the living room…surrounded by women vying for his attention. I noticed some turning to give me dirty looks. I have been so good lately; I didn't pick a single fight with these stuck up brats. But my tolerance wears incredibly thin. A nameless woman "accidently" Bumped into me…and I decided that scaring some of them would have no negative effects. I was going to get these tablets to the King, that was my job and duty, and I'll be damned if these pampered dimwits stood in my way.

I began to walk toward His Majesty, not altering my path for any woman in the way. I heard squeals as I stepped on hands and fingers, grumbles as I walked directly into a girl and kept walking forward, nearly over her as she stubbornly decided not to move. When I reached the King's seat, even I know there was a look of irritation on my face. Kikkuri and Ilbani looked at me in utter shock. I had just singlehandedly bulldozed down a line through the sea of women…to deliver some clay tablets. The King graciously took the tablets from my hands and thanked me. I bowed stiffly, turning to see some fuming women behind me.

"How dare you walk through here as if you have the right!?"

"You are nothing but an advisor! A lowly peasant!"

"Someone like you dares to disrespect us?"

I snapped. I smile disturbingly at them, leaving the smile on my face until every voice stopped and a chill fell over the room.

"**I** dare to disrespect **YOU**? How dare **YOU** disrespect **ME**? I do important work for the Empire we all live in. I have held a sword to protect people like you. What right do **YOU** have to treat me so? You seem to have all forgotten, I am the goddess of the underworld. It would do you well to keep your mouths shut when I am around." I say in a sickeningly sweet, dark voice. Eyes were on me. Many of the women were scared beyond reason; some had gotten up and left. The King and Kikkuri were trying to hide the pure amusement on their faces. Ilbani put a soothing hand on my shoulder.

"…How about a picnic?" He suggested, knowing that I had reached my limit and led me away.

* * *

I spied Yuri heading to her room with the sisters and Princess Alexandria and called out to her.

"Hey! Why don't you guys come sit with Ilbani and I for lunch?" I call. I know those other women were bullying Yuri. And as much as I wanted to step in, I know that it is Yuri's fight. Though if they did come and bother me…well heaven help them.

Yuri, the sisters and Princess Alexandria sat down on the little picnic blanket Ilbani and I had set up.

**Ilbani's POV**

I watched as the newcomers sat down with us. I could tell it was killing Yuki to leave Yuri be, but it had to be done. It must be hard to put up with all of those aggressive women. And so many of them! Yuki was far beyond her limit with these women. It was apparent in her recent display. Usually, her wrath consisted of shouting, hissing, and snarling. This one was different. It was truly frightening, it was dark, ominous, and the odd smile on her face made it so much more intimidating.

We enjoyed an entertaining lunch. Princess Alexandria always seemed to have something to say…yet for some reason, her prattle did not annoy me. I was nice for someone to fill the silence. Yuri looked like she was trying to hard to smile.

"Excuse me. But Princess Aksham will be dining here. You will all have to move." A maid said. The princess was followed by a large line of wait staff. She obviously was not here to eat; she wasn't one who would enjoy eating on the ground. I suspect she wanted a rise out of Princess Yuri. Too bad she didn't account on Yuki's presence. I sighed, and here I was expecting a nice, quiet picnic to get Yuki's mind off of these matters. Some of these Princesses needed to wise up. If they had not heard of Yuki's notable temper…they spend far too much time looking in the mirror.

The goddess in question looked up briefly, laughed and continued with her meal. Princess Aksham went red in the face.

"You will remove yourself from my presence. NOW!" She hissed.

"No. I quite like it here." Came Yuki's tart reply. Princess Yuri made a move to leave, but Yuki stilled her with a hand on her leg.

"What gives you the right to refuse me!? I am of higher status then you, commoner!" She stamped her foot, screeching. Yuki didn't even look up and popped a pomegranate seed in her mouth. She crinkled her nose a bit. It must have been sour.

"Commoner? As in 'frequent and concurrent', yes?" She paused, popping another seed in her mouth, it was sour. " Well answer me this, princess. How many princesses are in this palace?"

"Seven. And they all outrank y-" The furious princess began.

"Seven! Good job counting!" Yuki said condescendingly, nonchalantly eating another seed. Sour again. "Now, since I know you can count, how many goddesses are there?" She sang happily. When no answer came, she answered herself. "Two. Goodness you disappoint me. Two is not a very high number. How can you count to seven and not two? Well which is bigger…no let me tell you, it is seven. Seven is larger…so tell me this, which one of us is 'frequent and concurrent'? Which of us is the commoner?" She still was focused on the pomegranate. I never understood why she kept eating them. They always seemed sour to me.

"You! NO. I outrank-" The princess was livid.

"Dear girl, how can a princess outrank a goddess? And purple is not your color." Yuki giggled, noting the rapid color changes on the princess's fair skin. Princess Alexandria looked like she was going to burst out laughing any moment now. I myself cracked a smile, then frowned as Princess Aksham stepped forward to try and grab Yuki and move her by force. Not a good idea.

Before her hands touched Yuki, a small knife thunked into the tree behind the Princess; I swear I saw a couple of hairs get caught in the crossfire. Princess Aksham looked positively stunned. Her expression showed anger, fear, and surprise. Yuki was enjoying it too much.

"Dear Princess. You test my patience. As you can see, I have very little patience. Much less then my darling sister. You may get away with bullying the more passive Ishtar, but you are truly a fool to cross Ereshkigal. Know this: I have marched into battle and have taken down men that could snap you in two. I have held swords to the throat of Kings. Your pretty little 'rank' does not protect you from my temper." Yuki said in a dark voice.

"Y-y-you d-dare th-threaten m-me?!" Princess Arksham's voice had gotten very weak all of the sudden. Her calm demeanor was shattered.

"No, dear Princess. I only warn you. I am a kind person, and will not harm you on first offence. I am even so generous as to warn you! Cross me again, and you will regret it." Yuki turned back to her pomegranate and ate another seed. She smiled and closed her eyes. I guess she found a sweet one after all.

After Princess Arksham had stomped away, Princess Alexandria and the maids dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"D-did you see her f-face?! Ha! That was priceless!" Ryui laughed with glee. I sighed; no doubt I would be hearing more of this later. Slighting a foreign princess is never good.

"She won't tell. It would mean admitting that she was beaten by a 'low ranked commoner.'" Yuki said nonchalantly at me.

"Yuki, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring you into this mess…" Yuri said solemnly. Yuki waved her off.

"It was fun. I've been dying to throw a knife at one of those snobs since their arrival. But you best watch out for that one. Princess Arksham…she is a sly one." Yuki warned before rolling on her stomach to soak in the warm sun. I saw the concerned look in her eyes as she looked at Yuri, though. Watching Yuri get bullied was killing her, and it was killing her not to be able to step in. If Princess Arksham was picking on Yuki, she had every right to stand up for herself and it would not hurt Yuri's reputation. It wouldn't solve the problem, but it helped Yuki's peace of mind. Yuri's group had long since gone, and I was left with a snoozing Yuki. I brushed my hand through her ebony hair, my fingers grazing her pale cheeks. She wasn't so pale anymore. The sun had done her some good. She yawned and blinked her almond eyes at me before smiling peacefully. A smile meant just for me. I leaned in to kiss her softly. How did I fall in love with this little wildcat?

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

I hissed in utter anger as I watched Yuri's dress snap and fall off. I make a move to get up, but Ilbani's hand on my arm stopped me. I watched as the King draped his robe around Yuri and sat down with her on his throne, proclaiming that she was his one and only love. It sedated my anger. But not all of it. I was so mad. I was angry that I had to watch this happen. That I could not do anything to stop it. I realized I had a death grip on Ilbani's robes, my anger was apparent to everyone in the room. I took a deep, steady breath and forced my emotionless mask back on. I had to let Yuri handle this…

I said that then to keep myself calm, but the moment I got back to my bedroom and the door shut, I let out a screech of utter rage. The nerve of those women. Petty, disgusting, manipulative sirens! And I was powerless. Completely and utterly useless… I growl again and grit my teeth.

"You can't touch this matter. Princess Yuri must win over the seraglio on her own." Ilbani said behind me.

"I know that! Of course I know that! Why do you think some of those princesses are still alive?! If I had decided to step in, some of those witches would have mysteriously gone missing." I seethe.

"…Do you believe in Yuri's strength?" Ilbani asked, sitting next to me on the bed.

"…Yes. But how far will it have to go before she reacts?" I snarl.

"Princess Yuri can handle this. You know it." He stroked my back. Of course I knew it. It didn't make it less painful to watch.

"Scorpions have bitten Princess Yuri! They were placed in her bed!" Hadi cried from the other side of the door. I growl, running out the door immediately.

"This has gone far enough." I snarl to Ilbani who was running next to me. Now they threaten her safety. Now it is my problem.

* * *

**Trouble in the Seraglio! And about the earlier scene with Ilbani and Yuki...**

**I'm sorry I suck at writing those kinds of scenes...**

**Anyhow, thank you all for reading!**

**P.S to Random Person 94 who wanted to know what happened to the peeping tom from last chapter:**

**He was handed over to Ilbani...No one actually saw him again after that...**


	15. Chapter 15:Jealousy is a Murderous color

Chapter 15: Jealousy is a Murderous color

...

I stormed into the living room of the seraglio just in time to see Yuri dump a bag of dead scorpions on Princess Aksham. I reined in my temper and leaned on a pillar to watch events unfold before me.

"Pranks have their limits!" Yuri shouted. "His Majesty was in my room! What if he was stung?! You are no longer a child, stop these immature pranks!"

"Even so…you have no right…" Princess Aksham started. I honestly hated this princess. She wasn't really a danger, just incredibly annoying with her pranks.

"Right? Serving and protecting his majesty is the duty of everyone in the palace. If you do not understand that…Then leave!" Yuri said with full authority in her voice. The princesses all stalled, fear finally beginning to show on their face.

"I told you she would be fine." Ilbani chuckled lightly behind me.

"Yes…I suppose you did, didn't you?" I concede, leaning back on the pillar. "These women, they have wakened a lioness…haven't they?" I muse.

"She still isn't as scary as a wildcat." Ilbani teased. I turn to him with a mock scowl.

"Am I really a wildcat?" I questioned him.

"More of a panther. But a wildcat all the same." Came the offhanded reply. I thought back…perhaps I was a wildcat. How had I let my temper rise so easily? I was better then that. I was the Gal Meshedi. I had toppled empires. Yet I lose my head over some jealous vixens? I shook my head. Perhaps Yuri had the right idea, to ignore it all and keep going with your head held high. I glance at Princess Aksham's shaken face and laugh. No…I quite like scaring these princesses. Yuri might be content to sleep as a lioness, but Ilbani was right, I was a wildcat. I will strike quickly and unquestionably.

I stretch my arms over my head and turn around. "Let's go back to our room. I'm sleepy." I say with a yawn. Ilbani followed, that dratted smile still on his face.

"Ishtar! We have medicine for Ishtar!" A ruckus was arising outside, my curiosity pushed me to the gazebo where Yuri and His Majesty were standing, waving to a massive crowd. Each and every one of them…bringing medicine for scorpion bites.

I laugh and turn toward my room once more. No matter what happens, no matter what rank, Yuri is the one that outshines them all. Yuri is the one who people hold dear to their hearts. She doesn't need money, power, or rank to gain respect. Ilbani is right. Perhaps I worry too much.

* * *

"Princess Adda Sharlato is the main candidate for Queen?" I ask, thinking of the said princess. That Princess of Assyria was quite silent, she kept her nose out of Princess Arksham's pranks, and stayed out of my way when she could. She was too mysterious. I didn't have a firm grasp on her intentions, her plans or her capabilities. Was she like Princess Aksham who contributed to childish and harmless pranks? Or did we have another Nakia on our hands? The mere fact that the Queen Dowager agreed with Princess Adda Sharlato and not pushed her own niece, Ishin Saura was a red flag. That woman never acted pointlessly, she always had some kind of plot. But as far as I know, Nakia would gain nothing from Adda Sharlato taking the throne. If Ishin Saura were to gain the King's favor and the throne, Nakia would have had power over half the palace. If Adda Sharlato were to be chosen she would actually lose power. So why? We know she sent dark water into the Seraglio…but who accepted it?

I huffed and pulled my bowstring back, smiling as the arrow hit the target from across the courtyard. My distance was increasing. And honestly, I had to let off some steam before I let lose an arrow into one of those women in the seraglio. Rusafa whistled a bit as he looked at the direct hit.

"You've gotten better." He commented.

"Hmm." I sigh, my mind on other things.

What was Nakia planning? An assassin in the seraglio most likely. But Princess Yuri is usually heavily guarded, if not by the three sisters, but often she was with His Majesty himself. Killing her would be difficult for a princess who knew not how to handle a knife. Even if that princess was controlled.

"Yuki. It's dark. Come inside." Ilbani's smooth voice rang out behind me. I looked up to see that it was indeed dark out. How long had I spent worrying? I sighed. I'll have to figure out who has the dark water tomorrow. I waved goodnight to Rusafa and pattered back toward Ilbani.

"Stop worrying. We will find out who has the dark water soon enough." Ilbani said, ruffling my hair. I huffed. I was really starting to believe that he could read minds.

"Oh don't pout at me. Come along, little wildcat." He teased. I stuck my tongue out at him as I followed behind.

* * *

"Princess Aksham has been murdered?" I cry at the news. Who would want to murder Aksham? As far as I could see, she was not particularly favored by senate or His Majesty…so why her? His Majesty and Ilbani were questioning the maids to if Princess Aksham had any enemies.

"W-well…Princess Aksham used scorpions on Ishtar once…Ishtar was very angry…" A maid wailed.

I snap at that. Of course. She was killed by _scorpions_. Not a usual murder weapon of choice, but a perfect one…for framing Yuri after the incident in the living room with the scorpions.

"Do you have proof? If not then don't gossip. Are there any others?" His Majesty rebuked. Of course he would not entertain such a notion.

"U-ummmm Ereshkigal…she was not fond of the Princess. Even threw a knife at her!" The maid stuttered, unsure. His Majesty turned to me in surprise at that…I smiled impishly.

"I didn't hit her." I grumbled.

"Well where were you last night?" He sighed. I think he was completely aware that I could and would throw a knife at one of the princesses eventually. He also knew that I wouldn't use scorpions if I wanted a princess dead. I had so many other weapons at my disposal for that.

"I was practicing my bow late into the night with Rusafa. And I was with Ilbani the entire night afterwards." I say with all certainty. With an alibi with a general and the King's advisor, even the senate shouldn't be able to touch me. But that left Yuri. Did she establish an alibi? She has gone off on her own pretty often since the women moved in. I left the funeral procession for Princess Aksham and went to find Yuri. I needed to warn her not to go out alone anymore.

"AHHHHHH!" I heard a scream echo from inside the seraglio. I rush in to find…Princess Ure. Floating in the pond, dead from strangulation.

"This rope…it is Princess Yuri's." Hadi mumbled. They are trying to frame Yuri! I know it now. Nobody would gain anything from Princess Ure's death. She was all but invisible among the princesses. I even felt a pang of pity for her, she was not even a part of the running, yet she was caught in the crossfire.

Yuri had been told to stay in her room. Much to my relief. It gave me time to sort everything out, time to see if I could find the real killer before more blood was spilled. I walked down the hall to only be stopped by the head of senate…and some guards.

"Princess Yuki Ereshkigal. You are to stay in your room, until more is learned about these murders." He said, the guards stepping up. I narrowed my eyes, this was not for my safety… if he got guards, he was ready to force me to comply.

"What is going on here?" I snarl and the guards pushed me toward my bedroom. I had a solid alibi, what was he thinking?

"General Rusafa has denied that you were in his presence the night Princess Aksham was murdered. It is well known that you dislike many of the princesses and women that have recently made their home in the seraglio." He said I heard a slight waver in his voice. Ah, so that's why he needed the guards. Apparently, some people still fear the goddess of darkness.I will admit I felt a pang of pride in that. Being feared was a pretty good insurance policy for gaining information. He shut the door to my room after I was shove in my the guards who looked as fearful as he did. I heard him instruct the guard not to let me out, or anyone in.

I seethed. Rusafa? Why would he lie about training with me? Was he working with the Queen? No…during our time in Arzawa, he could have killed me anytime and just said I was a casualty of war. He wouldn't have waited for this elaborate rouse. But he couldn't have killed Aksham either. He was with me. So why would he lie? I shook my head vigorously; I had to think of a way out of this mess. I know there is a guard outside…what could I do?

Did Ilbani know Rusafa lied? I needed a message out to him…

"Nenatti!" I suddenly realize. The fox in question lifted her head and yawned sleepily. I quickly composed a note on a clay tablet. I couldn't bake it, so I pray that the trip would not blur my words too much. I took one of my dresses from my trunk and began to tear it apart. I fashioned a miniature sling and slung it around Nenatti with the tablet that I wrapped in the cloth to try and protect the words from smearing.

"Nenatti, go find Ilbani." I say, nudging her out the window.

**Ilbani's POV**

I walked down the hall with Rusafa. There has been endless work since Aksham and Ure's murder; I actually haven't seen Yuki around today.

I looked down as a small creature threaded around my legs and sat at my feet.

"Nenatti? Where is Yuki?" I ask, a panic rising. Last time Yuki sent Nenatti alone, she was on her way to Egypt with Ramses.

"Oh? What's this?" Rusafa reached into the makeshift sling on Nenatti and removed a clay tablet. I check Nenatti again for any other missives as Rusafa read the tablet. He suddenly handed it to me and walked off.

I looked at the unbaked tablet and read it myself.

_Ilbani,_

_I am confined to our bedroom with no visitors. I am being accused of the murder of Princess Aksham and Princess Ure. Please watch after Yuri, I think something is wrong. - Lied about- Watch -Queen- Yuri in trouble._

_Yuki._

I stare at the short message. There were parts rubbed off of the end, understandable due to the fact that the clay was uncooked. But the parts erased looked like crucial parts of the message. I looked closer. Were those…fingerprints? It looked like someone had purposely swiped a finger across the words, mutilating them beyond reading.

I looked down at Nenatti; she paced back and forth impatiently. Nenatti was much like her mistress. She would not let just anyone touch her, let alone get the message long enough to cross out certain points of information. But…why just cross it out? Why not just take the entire message if they had their hands on it?

I growled in frustration. Nothing made sense anymore. I decided there must have been immediate danger to Princess Yuri. I need to find who lied about what.

"Ilbani! Princess Yuri! She-she's been accused of the murder of Princess Ishin Saura!" Hadi ran to me, breathless. Ishin Saura? Nakia's niece? Did that woman have no heart at all? To spill her own family blood for power…

"What is the situation?" I say in a calm voice.

"Princess Yuri was knocked out, and when she woke, Princess Ishin Saura was laying on her with Princess Yuri's knife in her chest!" Hadi wailed.

Damn! I was too late. Yuki knew something was going to happen. They were framing Yuri! Yuki was still suspect to Aksham's murder because of what happened at the picnic not so long ago. I rushed to find His Majesty. This was definitely a tough spot.

**Hadi's POV**

Princess Yuri and Princess Yuki were being confined into their own respective rooms. They were both heavily guarded; sneaking out would only cause suspicion anyway.

I paced back and forth as my younger sisters watched, jittering with worry. Princess Yuki was the one that thought of plans, not us. Princess Yuri was the one who would take action. We merely followed. Now what?

I heard a growl at my feet. I looked down to see Nenatti. How had she gotten…the window! I quickly checked the sling on her back. A clay tablet was wrapped in cloth. I couldn't help but grin. Leave it to Princess Yuki to find a way out of lock down. I quickly unraveled it and read the unbaked clay tablet.

_Hadi,_

_Something is wrong with Rusafa. Don't know what yet. Please keep an eye on him. Make sure Yuri does not try to sneak out of her room NO MATTER WHAT._

_P.S watch after Princess Alexandria. The palace is dangerous for little princesses._

_Yuki._

I re-read it again. Rusafa? But what could be wrong with Rusafa? Why him?

I actually haven't seen him at all recently…I squish tablet in my hands. Crushing it into a ball of mush. Princess Yuki has trusted us with important information and warnings. They must not be ignored.

"Ryui, stand outside Yuri's room, do not let her out at any cost. Shala, hunt down Princess Alexandria and stay by her side." At my command, they both dispersed. I headed out myself to find Rusafa. Princess Yuki had left her trust in us. We couldn't let her down.

I checked through the palace. No sign of the archer. Where could he have gone?

"A….EEEEEEK!" I heard a scream and rushed to its source. On the way, I found Ilbani and His Majesty rushing in the same direction.

I walked into the room and gasped.  
Princess Sabeha…was dead. A broken vase seemed to be the object of murder. I looked away from her blank eyes…the gaping wound on her head.

"…What is she planning?" I heard Ilbani mumble from next to me. He caught my questioning look.

"Princess Yuri and Yuki are both locked up in their rooms and have been heavily guarded. This murder…is proof that they are innocent." He explained. Of course, both of them had solid alibis. That was good for us…but why would the Queen Dowager do such a thing?

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

"I-I offer you my humblest apologies, Lady Ereshkigal." The head of senate said, bowing his head to me.

I nodded my head in acknowledgement, but did not say a word. I know that it was necessary, but I had lost time I could have used trying to gather evidence. I was still pretty upset.

"Please, My Lady, we are the senate…we must make these choices and-" He continued with a waver in his voice.

"I know. I am a strategist remember. I understand your reasoning." I interrupted him. He cowed and scurried away quickly.

"Hmph. He wasn't nearly as frightened when apologized to me." Yuri commented behind me, watching the man scuttle off. I turn to her and smile warmly.

"It's cause you're so cute, it's hard to see you as scary." I say, pinching her cheeks. She slapped my hands away good-naturedly.

"Cut it out! We need to find out who the killer is." She scolded me. I thought for a second.

"Well the killer had already done a nice process of elimination for us. It's not like we have many choices now." I say. Princesses Adda Sharlato, Selto, and Alexandria. I shuddered as I thought of innocent little Alexandria caught in the crossfire of this. If this continued, she could be next. I hope Hadi got my message and one of the sisters was with her right now. It seems all the princesses were killed only when there were no witnesses.

"Gather all the Princesses here!" Yuri suddenly called out to a passing King Mursili. I jumped a bit at that. By addressing it directly without any evidence…while the princesses were together, the one controlled could lash out unexpectedly and we wouldn't know which one. But…if we let this go on any longer, Alexandria and Yuri would be in tremendous danger. I nod my head in acceptance, following the royal couple to get the senate and Ilbani. Wait…Rusafa! Where had that man disappeared off? I had to straighten some things out with him.

* * *

I sat and watched as Yuri threw herself all over the King in front of the other Princesses. I had seated myself next to Princess Alexandria. Seeing her safe and sound took a weight off my shoulders. When had I begun to care so much for the little rascal? I watched the other princesses carefully. I have no leads on which princess had the dark water. But whoever it was, botched up Nakia's plan in the last murder. She was acting out of envy. Now we just needed to smoke out a jealous princess.

Princess Alexandria was peeking through her fingers in delight as Princess Yuri and His Majesty kissed. It wasn't her. Princess Adda Sharlato had her usual blank face on. I would rival her calm to Ilbani's. I can't be sure as to if she was jealous or uncaring at this point.

But then I caught sight of Princess Selto's face. It was a mask of fury; I could practically see the dark aura surrounding her.

"Ishtar. I demand you leave His Majesty's side. Out of the other four, you were the one I wanted to kill the most." She growled. I saw her move, and I grabbed Alexandria's arm and tried to shove her toward Shala behind me, but I was too slow. As a result, Princess Selto slung an arm over Alexandria's waist and dragged me along with her.

Now I was sandwiched in between the two princesses. My back pressed against Selto, her arm crossed over Alexandria's chest in front of me. Effectively pushing Alexandria firmly against my front and preventing me from moving much. Princess Alexandria shrieked and I whispered reassuringly behind her to try and calm her. We had to calm Princess Selto down, and Princess Alexandria's screaming would only incite her temper.

"If you touch me, they will die! I have killed four, two more is nothing!" Princess Selto shrieked, pulling us backwards. I stumbled as we reached stairs. She was trying to gain higher ground.

We stood, facing Yuri and an onslaught of guards. But it was Princess Selto that had the power, had the hostages. I hated being a hostage. I hated it in Mittani and I hate it now.

"Princess Selto, I offer an exchange. Let them go and you can have me." Yuri bargained. I glare at her. She can't be serious. She locked eyes with me with that stupid determined look on her face.

"No! Yuri, don't you dare!" I hiss at her. I felt the tip of the knife on my collar bone.

"Shut up!" Princess Selto snapped.

"You said you wanted me dead right? Don't spill unneeded blood."

"…Fine. You walk over here slowly." She said. I had to think fast, I had to get Alexandria to safety but keep Yuri away from Princess Selto. I felt the presence of the knife on my collar once more. Princess Selto had removed it from Alexandria to silence me and left it there, and her hold on Alexandria had also loosened, readly to let her go in exchange for Yuri…perfect.

As Yuri walked closer to us, I shot her a smile; her horrified face showed that she understood what I was about to do.

"Sto-" She couldn't finish her sentence as I roughly shoved Princess Alexandria out of Princess Selto's slack grip and into Yuri. Yuri quickly pushed the little girl behind her and told her to go back to where it was safe. I felt the knife cut across me from shoulder to shoulder as Princess Selto jerked back in surprise. I thank the heavens that she had not chosen to keep the knife at my throat and that she didn't fall back and stabbed in.

Yuri took the chance to kick the knife out of her hands, I kicked it out of Princess Selto's reach as it clattered onto the ground.

"NO!" Selto suddenly screamed in rage, grabbing Yuri. At the same time, I grabbed Yuri as well. Princess Selto leaned back, and all of us were falling off the wall.

Yuri shrieked in surprise. I didn't have time to think, Princess Selto Had Yuri in her grip and was facing her toward the ground. I grabbed both of them and adjusted so that I would somewhat cushion the fall.

I know that from this height, it wouldn't matter much, but I had to do something…anything!

I suddenly felt a gust of wind push us up. I watched as Princess Selto threw up some dark water.

"Kail." Yuri whispered. Of course. His Majesty had wind magic! As I watched the ground approach, I realized we were still going pretty fast. Not fast enough to kill, but…

"Uff!" I grunt, hitting the ground. My vision was blurry. I had lost blood from the wound on my chest and that impact was still pretty powerful. I saw the edges of my vision go black.

"…Damn." I mutter before I completely passed out.

**Ilbani's POV**

I rush down to find Yuki on the ground. She seemed to have taken the most impact from the fall. Princess Selto was fine, mumbling and trying to collect herself.

I picked up Yuki and cringed as she groaned in pain. Because Princess Selto wasn't hurt, I have no doubt Yuki tried to cushion the fall for all of them, and received the brunt of the damage. I started back to bring her to the physicians while everyone searched for Yuri.

* * *

The twins, Kash and I were gathered around the bed as Yuki slept. She had cracked two of her ribs and sprained her ankle. The slash on her chest was not deep, but nor was it shallow. She had just added another scar to her collection. I sigh to myself. She won't be very happy that she can't train for a while.

Princess Yuri was still missing; there hasn't been any sign of her. His Majesty has threatened…to send a noble sacrifice to Teshub in exchange for Yuri. He had sent the message clearly. If Urhi does not give back Princess Yuri, then Nakia dies. Suddenly, I heard her start to stir and mumble.

She opened her eyes and looked at me with panic.

"Ilbani!...Yuri….dan…ger…..Hadi knows…Hadi!" She gasped in between breaths. She was not fully awake and I gently soothed her back to sleep. What did Hadi know?

"Hadi said something about looking for Rusafa. She said it was very important. She has been following him since Princess Yuki sent that message through Nenatti." One of the twins said quietly.

Rusafa…where had he been…? And why did Yuki sent two messages out? My message was tampered, who was it that had it before me…? Rusafa! That was it! He was first to have his hands on it! I had already seen there was a tablet, he couldn't just destroy it! That's why only some information was crossed out!

We all ran outside just as an arrow thunked into the wall in front of us. A piece of hay tied Princess Yuri's pendant to the arrow.

"The old barn!" Kash cried, rushing us all toward the barn. I stayed behind to watch after Yuki.

"Uhn." I heard her grouse as she tried to push herself up. I walked toward her and supported her as she tried to pull herself onto her feet. I knew there was no point in telling her to lie down.

"Ilbani…Rusafa was…" She began haltingly. They had to bind her ribs very tightly; no doubt it restricted her breathing.

"I know. They are all on their way to get her." I say soothingly. She tested some weight on her foot and cringed, letting out a hiss of pain. She leaned on me once more and hopped along side me as we made our way toward the shrine for His Majesty's ceremony.

"Yuki!" Princess Yuri's voice drifted down the halls as she raced up to her sister. Yuki's face relaxed completely as she saw that Yuri was unharmed.

"I have to go see the King…" Yuri began. But Yuki and I had other plans. We needed to make Yuri the Queen. And if she could not gain noble status, we must enforce her status as a goddess.

"Princess Yuri…are you a good swimmer?" I began.

* * *

I watched as Yuki limped up to the spring. Yuki's idea was to pray to her "father" to bring Yuri back with His Majesty at her side. It would reinforce the idea that they were both indeed goddesses when Princess Yuri came out from the spring at Yuki's call. By highlighting this, the people would demand Princess Yuri as Tawananna so the gods would not be angered. Even if the senate disagrees, "A land is ruled by the people." Yuki had told me. "If the people feel strongly enough, it has to be done." Yuki had to make it believable. She had to embody Ereshkigal as a temperamental, demanding goddess.

"Dear father Teshub in the sky." Yuki began, kneeling in front of the spring. "Father. I am lonely without my sister here. I demand that you send her back at once!" Yuki shouted up toward the sky.

"The mortals meant no disrespect for not wedding Ishtar with the King, they did not mean to anger you! But I am very lonely. So I demand her return now!" She demanded with a haughty look on her face. I chuckled. She was really selling it.

I saw the bubbles rise up in the water before Princess Yuri burst out at the perfect moment. His Majesty wasted no time rushing to Princess Yuri and throwing his cloak on her to cover her and then holding her closely in her arms.

"T-Tawananna. Long live Tawananna Yuri Ishtar!" A single voice called out.

"Tawananna Ishtar!" More voices joined in. It was not long before the entire city shook with cheers for Tawananna Yuri Ishtar.

The senate was trying to quiet them all down.

"If you silence them, you will have a riot on your hands." Yuki warned, they stopped in their tracks and let the people shout.

I gathered Yuki in my arms and carried her toward our room. I could tell she was utterly exhausted.

"Ilbani…do you think we did enough?" She asked quietly.

" Yes. We did. It's in their hands now." I say listening to the shouts behind us.

* * *

**And there is Chapter 15!**

**Finally all of the women are going to be cleared out of the Seraglio! Thank god. I was getting sick of them XD**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed! It means a lot!**

**See ya next chapter!**

**~Eternally Snowy**


	16. Chapter 16: Presence of a Queen

Chapter 16: Presence of a Queen

* * *

I pull myself up from bed only to groan painfully as I felt a sharp pain in my ribs. I sat still a moment, waiting for the pain to dissolve. After a while of the pain being constant, I lost my patience. Rip the band-aid off, right? I braced my feet and pushed myself off the bed and onto solid ground.

"Owwwwww!" I complained, my ribs were burning!

"Or you could stay in bed?" Came a tired voice. I turn to see Ilbani getting out of bed and getting dressed.

"There is stuff to do…we have to get Rusafa out of this mess." I grouse, getting dressed myself. This is honestly one hell of a mess. Rusafa was charged with kidnap of a royal concubine. Somehow, I don't think telling the Senate that the problem was magic water that the Queen used to control people. Even I still found that somewhat ridiculous, and I had lived through it!

"Well, I could take care of that and you can sleep." He reasoned. I was already dressed and so was he. I gave him an odd look as I hobbled out the door.

"I didn't think you would like that idea either." He sighed, coming up next to me and offering his shoulder for me to lean on. I waved him off, but he caught my arm as I stumbled and weaved his arm around my waist. I grumbled a bit, but accepted the help. As we both headed to the Senate meeting concerning a marriage between His Majesty and Yuri.

I rolled my shoulders and groaned. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"You know we cannot possibly allow this! A Hittite king must wed royalty to secure political bonds! It is not our custom!" Senator Agil opposed immediately. Murmurs rose from the senate. Ilbani was sitting in the corner, recording the entire conversation for future refrence.

"Peace, Senator Agil. As you know, the Queen is a very powerful tradition. Would it not be wise to base the decision not on tradition, but on logic?" I say in a reasonable voice. Some more voices chimed in agreement. I surveyed the Senate, the younger generation was more accepting to a new change in tradition. Changing an old man's mind was no easy task.

"Dear child, tradition is there because it has proven it's worth!" Agil said in an almost scolding tone. I grit my teeth at that. A child? Had I not proven my worth as more then a mere child?

"Senator Agil, clinging so closely to tradition has its dangers. As humans progress, we must evolve our ways as well. Otherwise, we would only be spinning our wheels in the same pit forever. Why can we not create new traditions?" I smirk. A child indeed!

"Perhaps Princess Yuki is correct. I say we take her advice. The last we did not heed her, we had a murdered prince and were nearly at war with Egypt." One of the senators said hesitantly.

This started a long argument. The senate was split. I cursed to myself. If the senate is split, the decision goes to…the tawananna.

I saw the look of despair on Yuri's face as they asked for the tawananna's opinion. My look of surprise was even worse when I heard the answer.

"I wish for the King's happiness, and believe a compromise can be reached." She said.

I froze at the word _Compromise. _That woman was not the kind to meet in the middle.

"I advise Yuri Ishtar lead our troops on a war campaign. Let Ishtar prove her worth as the goddess of war." The woman said confidently. I hissed. She had played the Ishtar angle perfectly! I could not dispute it. But to send Yuri into war alone? I won't allow it.

"I request to accompany Yuri." I glower, looking directly at the Queen. She may be able to separate Yuri and Kail, but she will have to try harder then this to separate us. I saw Ilbani freeze his hand mid-record, and glance up crossly at me. I smile sadly back at him. I truly only knew how to worry and infuriate him.

"This is a test for Ishtar! You are not necessary." She glared at me.

"My Queen, there is more to war then just force and power. There must also be wisdom behind that power. Surely, you cannot believe that it would be wise to separate the two goddesses?" I challenge her. I saw her clench her jaw in anger. I may not be able to stop Yuri from going, but I was not letting her go alone. She will not stop me. After my display at the shrine to call back Yuri, my renown has soared, and with it so has fear toward the "Goddess of Darkness".

* * *

"What are you thinking?!" Ilbani raged at me once the door to our bedroom shut. I cringed. I knew this was coming, Ilbani had been sending secretive glares at me the entire meeting.

"You know I can't let her go alone, what if she gets hurt?" I shrug, sitting on the bed and scratching Nenatti behind the ears.

"What if YOU get hurt? I'm coming too." He raged furiously, pacing back and forth. When had he begun pacing when he was stressed?

"You are the king's main advisor. It will be chaos here without you. I'll be fine." I whisper, resting my face in my hands as I waited for his anger to die down.

"You don't know that…" His voice was losing its fire. He sighed and sat on the bed next to me. "Why can't you sit still for even a moment?" He ran his fingers through my hair.

"Not in my nature." I smile back at him, leaning into his warmth.

"Of course it isn't. I truly don't know if that is a good or bad thing." He mumbled into my neck, the anger lost from his voice.

"I'll take it as a good thing." I gasp as he nipped my neck, pushing the straps of my dress off my shoulders. A line of Goosebumps followed his warm fingertips as they trailed on my bare skin.

I tugged insistently on his robes and he shrugged them off his shoulders. Our breaths merged into the air. When I was with him…there was nothing else. There was no stress. No problems, no senators, no queen, no one to protect. Everything else would fade into a blank. A sweet, blissful, blank.

Nothing but his touch on my skin. Just his words in my ear, just his bittersweet taste, the smells of his sweat mixing with mine. Just him. There was just him.

* * *

**Ilbani's POV**

I watched Yuki as she slept. She was curled up into my chest, a sheet draped over both of our nude forms. I softly traced a delicate cheek with my fingertip. When she slept, her walls were down. She looked her age. Whenever I saw her sleep…I felt a sense of guilt. She looked so young. So very young. I keep forgetting, that she is still barely 17. Had she always been so tiny? Had she always had that innocent look on her face? Had she always had dark circles under her eyes?

I traced the new scar forming on her chest from her stunt with Princess Selto. She got lucky. Had Princess Selto held the knife a bit higher, had Yuki not moved fast enough, I would have lost her. Did she know that when she acted the way she did? She must have. Yuki was a bright girl. She was so very smart, so why couldn't she see her own worth?

I sigh as I noted how exhausted she looked. She shouldn't look so tired. I wanted to wipe the worry and stress of her face. I wanted her to be able to smile forever and never know grief.

I smile as she nuzzled into me, trying to escape the cold. I drape an arm around her and pull her in close.

One day, I will help His Majesty. I will help him create a world…where my Yuki could smile without a care. Where she could laugh and play. Where she will never want, will never cry, and never have to have another scar carved onto her body.

One day, I will create such a world.

I chuckled a bit. When had I begun to dream so vastly? My mind flashed back to the day I had first taken Yuki to the market.

"_If you don't dream big, how will you start making your dream come true?_"

I didn't fully understand then. Why set an impossible goal? Why try if you are most likely going to fail? Why waste time taking an unsteady path?

I understand now. If I could make this world just a little bit safer, keep just one scar off her body, save her from one tear. It would all be worth it. It would be worth dreaming of an impossible dream. It would be worth it just to see her smile.

And because of that, now I dream. I will dream and I will act. I will make it a reality. All for her.

**Yuki's POV**

I bustled about getting last minute things ready for our war campaign. Food storages were good, weaponry; Check. All generals are present and taking care of their units, formations have been set.

Rusafa had been promoted to deputy chief in commander. I have to say I was glad. That new archery commander was incredibly inexperienced. Not that it was his fault, but this kind of hesitation could cost us on the battlefield. His Majesty had already set off to escort Princess Adda Sharlatto back to Assyria. Yuri and I were scheduled to leave in a week's time. I glanced around. Where was Rusafa?

"Yuki! Yuki! It's awful, you have to help! It's Rusafa, He-he was tricked by the Queen! They are accusing that he tried to take advantage of a girl!" Yuri gasped out.

I growled under my breath as I race toward the senate. Did that Queen have an endless supply of plots? We had just fixed the Princess problem. Now this? Why get rid of Rusafa though? Yuri and I were already headed out to war, I thought her hope was death on the battlefield. So why go after the deputy in chief?

* * *

I hissed in frustration. Nothing. I had no power right now!

The meeting with the senate was useless. There was nothing I could do to stop their decision; Nakia had it all planned out. Without his Majesty here to rule, she was in charge. I had no leverage, no say whatsoever.

Execution. That was the verdict headed down. A trial of some sorts. A trial that is impossible to win.

I couldn't do anything. I had no evidence, there were no witnesses. His past "_offence"_ of kidnapping Yuri was still fresh. That…and an advisor does not outrank the Tawananna.

"…He still might be acquitted. It is a trial… " Mitanammwa whispered. But his voice was dead. There was no hope in it. I paced back and forth across the halls of the palace, my feet making a shuffling noise the entire time. Kash, Mitanammwa, Ilbani and Shubas stared at me as if I were a ticking time bomb. At this point…I was.

"Call it what you may, it is an execution." I hiss. A message was sent to His Majesty…but it wouldn't make it in time. I continued to pace, back and forth, back and forth.

I tried to shake the ugly feeling of Deja Vu that was creeping up through my stomach. This was just like Ursula…like Zannanza. That damn Queen…she was going to take another person away from me. I am going to fight back this time. I will not sit by idly as this woman continues on her bloody path. Not this time. I won't let her take Rusafa.

"You are going to make a ditch in the ground if you continue to pace." Ilbani sighed, but didn't stop me. Just watched as I continued to pace.

I ignored him and began to line up my options. I could argue the senate…but it would get me nowhere. The speedy trial today proves that. I could get the witness, or the girl that Rusafa allegedly took advantage of to spit out the dark water…but she was under heavy guard right now. I wouldn't get to her in time.

Dead ends. Everywhere…everywhere was dead ends! The only idea left now was to just charge in and take Rusafa by force. But that would be dangerous and predictable. The Queen would expect us to act quickly in rage and emotion. She would have a trap. Besides, going in based purely on emotion was usually not my style. It was more of…oh by the gods she didn't…

"Where is Yuri?" I stopped my pacing and said incredibly slowly. I was met by a silence.

"I…I think she was so upset she went back to her bedroom…" Kash said hesitantly.

"Princess Yuri is gone, and so is her sword!" Hadi came rushing in. Ilbani and Kash got up immediately and I followed behind. We all knew where she was headed.

* * *

I spied Yuri just in front of the holding area, her blade ready to strike the guards down. I snaked my arm around her waist before she could lunge at the nearest guard.

"Yuki! Let go of me! I have to do this!" She hissed at me.

"This is what the Queen expects you to do. It will not end well, for you or for His Majesty." I whisper back. I myself was holding back anger. I wanted to charge into that cell and drag Rusafa out by force. While I'm at it, I may as well charge into the Queen's chambers and stab the witch right in the heart.

"It's just like Ursula all over again. Can't you see that?" Yuri was still furious but she had slumped to her knees in defeat. "I won't stand by and watch it happen…" Her voice trailed off.

"Then we will have to give him a fighting chance." I say. I had been thinking of this the wrong way. I was trying to think of ways to figure this out politically, try and get Rusafa off the hook by negotiation with the senators. With Queen Nakia in charge, that was impossible. I was looking at this as an execution, but that wasn't right. This is a _trial. _So instead of trying to fight with the laws…why not work with it? If this was a trial, then I should be thinking of a way to get him acquitted!

"We have to find a way…to get a small blade to him. If he get's out, then he is innocent." I explain to Yuri. Hope bloomed in her eyes.

"They check very carefully for concealed weapons." Ilbani said carefully.

"Then we get it to him after they check." I grin. There has to be a way out of this. I know there is a way. All the pieces are here; I just have to put them together.

"I got it! Leave it to me this time, Yuki!" Yuri suddenly shouted before dashing off.

"Will you let her take care of it?" Ilbani asked.

"She looks confident. And I am fresh out of ideas." I sigh, rubbing my temples.

"Well that's new. I'm sure you've got a few more lined up in there some where." He said, tapping my head lightly. I playfully snapped at his fingers with my teeth. "Little wildcat has teeth. It's good to know you are finally accepting help." He smiled softly.

I will find a way out of this…there are people…people that believe in me…I don't have to be alone.

"_It's ok to ask for help"_ There were Ilbani's words again. I had never noticed…that I had always repelled other's aid. Why have I never asked for help? Why had…I never accepted anyone's help before? Back in Japan, and even here. I never asked, even when I knew I needed it. Even those tiny moments, where I walked down the halls at school with books in my hand, I never let anyone help me carry anything. I never Let Ilbani help me until I was unconscious.

I never once asked for help concerning my mother. Or when my injuries from battles here hurt so badly that I could barely move. When I know I couldn't do it on my own, I would rather fail on my own then succeed with someone else.

Asking for help was a weakness. It meant I was unable to do it by myself. That I wasn't good enough. That I had failed. It meant putting my outcome into someone else's hands. It was unpredictable. It gave me no control.

But now…it's ok…it's ok to ask for help. Because…there are people that want what's best for me. I can trust them. I can. It's not weakness…to have people that care about me.

But I still have my end of the bargain to hold up.

"Ilbani. We have a Queen to convict." I say. She must have left some kind of evidence behind.

"Of course, Princess." Ilbani smirked, giving an overdramatic bow.

"Don't you dare start that with me." I growl teasingly before setting out.

* * *

I stood on Masa, watching as they tied the wet leather cords on Rusafa. I nearly killed the man tying the restraints as I heard Rusafa cough as the cord was tied too tightly.

Of all the days for this…the sun was beating down relentlessly. A dry wind picked up loose dust that swirled through the land. In simple words…it was hot. It was awful, those leather cords…how long before they dry and shrink up? How long does Rusafa have to get loose?

Yuri had assured me…that she had a plan, but now I was starting to doubt. Ilbani put a calming hand on my shoulder, but it didn't do me much good. I hated not being in the loop, not knowing what to do or how things will go. Yuri has taken the control out of my hands…no I handed it to her this time. I had to trust her. I had to believe that things would be ok…but how? We were cutting pretty close right now.

I suddenly flinched as Yuri threw down a flag of the Gal Meshedi, shattering the gem on top. Everyone stared in surprise when she suddenly kissed Rusafa.

"A blessing from Ishtar." She had said, backing off quickly and standing with her head held high.

Yuri…may act rashly when she is panicked, but she does not act needlessly. She does not tantrum and rampage in times of need. This was not like her. She must have a reason for her behavior…but what?

I looked at the shattered remains of the stone that was on the flag. What was it I had said to her?

"_Give him a fighting chance."_

My own words flashed back to me with a shock. So that was it! But…. would it be enough of a chance? I looked dubiously at the thick restraints on Rusafa. Those didn't look easy to cut through…

"Everyone is to exit Masa now!" A voice called as everyone lined up at the ladders. I guess my time for a plan was up. I graced one last look at Rusafa.

"I don't know if a blessing from the goddess of death is a good idea right now…but as a friend, I pray for your safe return." I turn and descend down the ladder myself.

**Hadi's POV**

"Princess Yuki!" I snapped.

"Wha- Not a princess." Came a mumbled response as the goddess in question jerked her head up in surprise.

The Princesses…they have been sitting at the entrance of the palace since we got back from Masa. They have not accepted any food or drink for those days. They were wasting away.

"Please, at least some water." Shala begged, nudging the pitcher into Princess Yuri's hands. And Ryui trying to urge Princess Yuki to drink as well.

"Rusafa has not drunken anything either." Princess Yuri said. Her voice was wispy, ghostly.

"I'm not thirsty." Princess Yuki smiled. I saw blood drops bead on her cracked, dry lips. We all knew she was thirsty. Princess Yuri has been drifting in and out of sleep, spending most of her time exhausted and napping on the couch we had set up for them. Princess Yuki was in a daze. She was neither awake nor asleep. She barely spoke, and when she did, they were incredibly short, only a few words would escape her lips, her voice was barely audible anymore.

What was most painful was Ilbani's expression as he came by to try and coax some food into her, to beg her to rest. Ilbani was no man to beg…but for her, he dropped his guarded face.

I could see it, the genuine pain that etched his features as he watched Yuki sit and waste away. I could hear the pleading in his voice. That man was so strong…only Yuki could push him to this state of misery. Cause the agony on his face. He barely got any work done, he kept walking by her, checking up on her. It was obvious that she was not moving from her spot until Rusafa walked through the palace gates.

It was painful for me to watch as well…those girls were already so tiny, they seemed so fragile. In battle, they were anything but delicate. They seemed so resilient on the battlefield that we often forget just how breakable they are. How young they are and how unaccustomed to blood and death. We forget their innocence is still there.

I think about our princesses. They just appeared in our lives, and for it, these tiny little girls have changed the outcome of the Orient. It's hard to believe, that in two years, they have accomplished so much. I feel truly blessed. Blessed that I am able to be a part of their lives. Blessed that I am able to watch them as they blossom into true goddesses. These girls…they are not like any other princesses. They shine, they have a light that draws everyone around them. We cannot help but love them. They don't realize it though…our dear princesses…they don't realize the influence they have over people.

Just then, His Majesty came rushing through the gates.

"Where is he? Where is Rusafa." He demanded, spying the girls at the entrance.

"Masa. Still…at Masa." Yuki's wispy voice was almost lost in the wind.

"Your Majesty! Glad to see you return! But that was rather quick, was it not? Well I am sorry to say, it has been days since that man's sentence. I suspect the leather cords have long since dried. I hope you do accept my condolences." The Queen Dowager said in mock sympathy. Yuki's glare looked sharp enough to cut glass. She was too exhausted and the fire behind her eyes seemed dimmer.

"Get him down now!" His Majesty commanded as he checked on Yuri. Ilbani was there in moments, supporting Yuki as she tried to stand up, and failed.

"No need, you highness." Mittanammwa said, he came into view with Kash, a tired looking Rusafa draped over his shoulder.

"Rusafa!" Yuki's voice gained some strength. "Thank the Gods! Oh thank the Gods!" Her voice cracked, as if she were ready to cry. Then she suddenly went limp. She had finally passed out from fatigue.

"I will be taking this little fool to get some rest." Ilbani sighed, scooping her up quickly in his arms and stalking off. Nobody dared to stand in his way.

"Rusafa! How did you get free?" I put a jug of water in his hand, which he quickly guzzled. He could not answer while his mouth was full of water, but instead, held up a little black stone.

"Obsidian? This is a rough piece, but given time, could probably cut the leather cords! Rusafa you sly dog, how did you sneak that in?" Kash laughed, clapping the man on the back.

"I am not that resourceful. I got this from Princess Yuri." He said, grabbing an apple from Shala and biting into the sweet flesh with a satisfying crunch.

"You mean…when she kissed you! It was a shard of the flag she broke!" Mittanamwa said in awe.

I was quite surprised myself. That was some quick thinking. It was not easy to trick the law like that.

"I got the idea from Yuki." Princess Yuri said from His Majesty's arms. "Yuki had advised me to stop trying to hide him from the senate, but to instead get him publicly acquitted."

I smiled knowingly. Those two were surely something. Yuki was the one with the plan; Yuri was the one who would enact it. I have sometimes seen them switch roles, but they were secure in their position. Perfectly balanced.

I looked at the sky, sending another silent prayer.

"Teshub, Father of the sky. These daughters of yours, I pray you will protect them in the coming war. Let them not be separated. Let their balance remain undisturbed." I whispered at the sky.

I have truly come to love these Princesses. I have come to see them as my own sisters. And I will give my life to protect these girls.

**Ilbani's POV**

I dripped a small stream of water into Yuki's mouth. She gasped and immediately grabbed the jug to gulp some more. I pulled it away quickly.

"Slowly. Or else you will just throw it all up." I warn her, tipping the jug back in her mouth. I could see her struggling to control herself from downing the entire pitcher in a few gulps.

Once the water was gone, I reached back for a bowl of broth on the table. I could see the slight disappointment in her eyes.

"You haven't eaten in days. You need something easy to digest." I say, spooning the soup into her mouth. She gratefully accepted. I noted that she did not once ask to feed herself, for once, she just accepted the help. Either that or she was too weak to protest. Once the broth was done, I set the bowl back on the table. She spied a pomegranate in a fruit basket on the table and reached her hands out toward it, waggling her fingers. The image reminded me of a toddler, reaching for a toy from a high shelf.

I chuckled as I retrieved the fruit and delivered it to her. She happily opened it and popped a seed into her mouth, crinkling her nose. It was a sour one.

"You always get sour ones. Why don't you try a different fruit?" I ask, watching her pop another in her mouth and grimacing.

"But the sweet ones are my favorite. It makes the sour ones worth it." Her voice was still frail but was better then it was before. She finished the sour fruit and yawned, burrowing back into the covers and quickly fell asleep.

Were we really sending this child into war? This child that would laugh and frolic in the snow, this girl that jumped into the pond on a hot day, the one that would climb to the top of the apple tree to try and find the sweetest one, the one who would nap on the soft grass with the sun warming her face. But this same girl had had a hand in destroying Mittani, negotiating with Arzawa, taking countless cities and debating on par with some of the oldest, most stubborn senators.

This girl…both these girls….they will determine the future of the Orient. Why would such a girl want to be with an advisor like me? She was meant for royalty. She thought like a queen. Why would she settle for less?

I sigh, gathering her in my arms as she slept.

* * *

**Sorry I took so long on this one! School's been getting in the way .**

**And about the Princess at the picnic last chapter, it was Ishin Saura that interrupted Yuri, not Princess Aksham...but I really hated Princess Aksham and wanted to throw a knife at her. So there's the reasoning for that.**

**I am reading the manga as I write this so the timeline should be lining up with the manga, but from here on I will probably push the story more toward Yuki as we go into the Egypt arc.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~EternallySnowy**


	17. Chapter 17: Customary

Chapter 17: Customary

* * *

I wiped the sweat dripping down my face. I wonder if I will ever truly get accustomed to the dry heat that always swept over Anatolia. Nobody else seemed to feel the heat as much as I do, not even Yuri. Nenatti even seemed content as she rested inside my tunic. Perhaps I am just sensitive to heat.

We had set out for Ugarit days ago. Nearly a week, and if my estimations are correct, we should be seeing the city soon. I looked at our impressive congregation. Wagons, soldiers, the whole army following under Yuri's and my command. It was daunting to say the least. Ilbani had insisted on accompanying me instead of His Majesty.

I know I should be happy, but it made me nervous. There were a lot of people to protect…not just Yuri anymore. Now I had to watch the three generals…and Ilbani. What if I couldn't protect them all? This whole ride, I felt apprehension consume me. All these people…they depended on me. They awaited my order. Any of their deaths are on my head. Could I do it? All these people…

"There it is!" Yuri's words interrupted my thoughts. There it was indeed. I saw it on the horizon, a walled city.

Ugarit. The center trade city of Egypt. A crucial place that would be the beginning of cutting off Egypt's trade routes and supply.

I couldn't help…but feel as if this was too easy. A few days riding in the hot sun? Bah. That was nothing. I hate to be the negative nelly, but I had a feeling there was something else up. That the Queen had to have more planned. Perhaps I was paranoid. I saw the Queen's plans around every corner, I was just paranoid.

I tried to tell myself that, but as we walked through the city, I began to doubt it. There was nobody here. This city was deserted. Why would such a key city be empty?

A man came into the city, kneeling in front of us. The man was shaking with fear and there was a stutter in his voice.

"Th-the k-king wishes f-for y-you to c-come to his p-palace w-where th-they a-await you." He said.

"Rusafa. Send some scouts." I say. Rusafa nodded and I heard horse hooves departing. I myself knelt down to the man. He cowered and ducked his head.

"You are no soldier. What are you doing here?" I ask gently.

"And where are all the people?" Yuri asked, coming up beside me.

"P-please forgive me! I had to follow the King's order, or he would kill my family!" The man suddenly shouted.

"What?" I demand in surprise. Did we have a corrupt royal on our hands? I don't want the blood of innocents caught in this war. Conquering and leaving a trail of blood and hate behind you is no victory. But if this king was holding people hostage, then we could have trouble.

"A horse!" Rusafa shouted. I looked to see that indeed it was one of the scout's horses. But where was the rider.

I felt a sense of dread as I watched the horse teeter and fall. There was something wrong. Where are my scouts?

"Yuri stay here." I commanded and ran toward the downed horse.

"There are no wounds…but he is so agitated." Yuri's voice chimed from beside me. I growled. Hadn't I told her to stay back? Something was obviously wrong and I did not want her in danger! Poison, perhaps? I gasped as a hand shakily came up over the ledge near by.

"Snakes… Be careful." It was our scout! I hissed and checked him over. There was a telltale snakebite on his ankle. Snake bites…what did I know of snakebites? I knew nothing. I grabbed my dagger and slit a cut on the scout's ankle. Bleed the poison out…that was my reasoning. As long as this man still breathed, I would do anything to save him.

I heard a hiss near me, I turned to see a black snake with yellow markings rearing it's head and hissing at me. Nenatti at that moment jumped off my shoulder and attacked the serpent, ripping the creature in two. She stood proudly flaunting the trophy of a snake's head and swishing her tail back and forth. I looked again to see that the entire area…it was covered with snakes. Angry, hissing snakes.

"Princess! Please don't ride off on your own!" Hadi and Rusafa came up to us. Rusafa gasped.

"Vipers! Their poison is fatal!" He put an arm around Yuri and pulled her back.

"It's a trap. All these snakes in one place…there is no way this is a natural occurrence. Look. All of the trees are burned, it keeps the snakes on the ground." I say, focusing on trying to get rid of the poison in the scout. Had I been fast enough? I heard him groan. Did I bleed out too much? If I let him bleed anymore, he could die of blood loss. I tore my dress and wrapped his leg tightly. He still had a pulse.

"Rusafa, take this man back for medical care." I say. Did the have anti-venom's yet? I don't know how to specifically make anti-venom, but I do know you need the actual venom, right?

"We have to question the messenger." I say, turning back to the city. "Nenatti put that thing down!" I scolded as I saw her try to jump on my shoulder with the snake still in her mouth.

"I did not come from the castle, I was told to wait in the city." The messenger said.

"We will get nothing from him. He wont talk." I concluded after a long interrogation. I shook my head and headed out toward the snake pit. I had some snake hunting to do.

* * *

**Ilbani's POV**

The villagers were upstream. Princess Yuri had sent men out to round up all of the villagers and send them back to the village. Where had Yuki run off to? I walked along the outer rim of the village and saw her crouched down…back to where the snakes were. That fool of a girl!

I swore as I saw her standing there using the snakes as target practice. The little fox of hers killing off some as well.

"That's dangerous!" I shout. She turned and picked up her dagger with a pout. Nenatti climbed back on her shoulder and she jogged back to me.

"Princess Yuri has found the villagers. You should wait in the village for their return." I say, not really offering room for argument. I looked back at where she was standing. "How many did you kill?" I asked.

"Lots, I guess. And Nenatti got some too." She looked speculatively.

"I only see a few bodies…" I looked again.

"Yeah, well there are a lot of local birds here. Most of the dead ones got eaten by them." She shrugged and headed back to the village.

When we reached the village, we saw the villagers huddled in a clump, all of them clinging to each other. They were certainly frightened…but why so much?

"Please don't hurt the children!" A woman cried out. Others were hiding their daughters and wives behind them. Princess Yuri was trying to placate them with no avail. They were so scared that they could not answer anything. They just kept begging for mercy.

"Put down your weapons." Yuki's voice rang out through the chaos. Everyone began to quiet down.

"But Princess…" Rusafa started.

"Put them down. They are innocent villagers. Do we really need to hold a sword to them?" She asked with the utmost calm. No one else dared to contradict her. A clatter was head throughout the area as weapons clattered to the ground.

"Now. What is it that has you so frightened?" Yuri leaned down to come to level with the bowing mayor.

"We were told…that the Hittites were here to kill us!" The man cried.

We listened to the lies that the king had been feeding the villagers. I saw Yuki begin to scowl unhappily. At the end of their tale, she sighed heavily.

"We mean you no harm." She began, but a carrier pigeon interrupted her.

"A message from the castle." Rusafa began to read the missive.

_To the Generals of the Hittite Army,_

_Be at my palace by sunset, or Prince Piyasili dies. Use the villagers to get rid of the snakes. Then use their dead bodies as a bridge to cross to my palace. The snakes should not hinder you then. A bloody people like you should have no qualms with this._

"I knew it! They are plotting our deaths! They will force us to remove the snakes!" The villagers were in frenzy.

"We will not be using the plan the King sends." Princess Yuri says. Of course not. Our princesses were not barbarians. They would not do such a thing.

"Then we will! Princess Yuri, command us to take out the snakes!"

"No, command my unit, Princess Yuki!"

Voices cried out, soldiers begging to be the one to set to the task of ridding us of those snakes.

"Nobody is risking their lives over some cursed snakes." Yuki said, standing in front of the men. Of course she wouldn't allow them to do such a thing. She may be a goddess of death, but she was not one who would let other's die if she could help it. That's just the kin of person she was.

"I am not letting the Prince die either. If I have to go in myself and clear out the snakes then I will. But I will not allow any of you near those snakes." She continued.

"You aren't going near them either." I say, grabbing the back of her tunic. "Don't get carried away."

She scowled at me a bit.

"There has to be a way to get rid of the snakes without putting lives in danger…" Princess Yuri said, deep in thought. "Yuki…weren't you killing a bunch out there before?"

"Yeah. Nenatti and I were getting a lot of them…but not nearly enough." Yuki replied.

"Wait…what happened to all the bodies of the snakes? I thought there were more?" Yuri looked at the clearing curiously.

"Oh…well most were eaten by the wildlife in the area. Other foxes and birds and such." Yuki repeats. The light then seemed to dawn on both of them.

"Oh!" Came the simultaneous cry. It seemed our Princesses have a plan now.

Princess Yuri pulled on the glove that Shimushay used as his perch. Yuki stalked next to her with Nenatti on her shoulder.

"Go!" They both suddenly cried, Yuki urging Nenatti into the bushes while Princess Yuri sent Shimushay to rustle up the trees. Within moments, birds, other foxes, stray cats, and much more rushed out of the surrounding forest areas. They all came and began eating the vipers. Yuki laughed giddily, at this rate, the vipers will be gone in no time and we will make it to the palace before sundown.

"Laugh like that and no wonder they'll think you're insane." I tease. She turned and stuck her tongue out at me. Very mature. I couldn't help but laugh back at her. She was contagious.

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

The king was irate. It was pointless to try and reason with a man so lost in grief and sorrow.

"What a foolish King. To wallow in grief while his city suffers." Shala comments, looking at the man that shouted obscenities at Yuri.

"A grieving father. One who loved his daughter above all else. It is our Queen who is the most shameful. Taking advantage of that love." I say sadly shaking my head.

"Clear the palace. The Egyptians are on their way here." Yuri swept through after she had listened to the messenger. I moved to clear out the palace while the sisters started toward the village to round the villagers to safety.

"You ladies, it will no longer be safe here. You should leave." I address the women I see crowded about. Some were clinging to a flushed Rusafa. I laughed as the man tried in vain to try and nudge the girls off. I might have laughed had the situation not been so dire.

I sighed; I forget that our King is an abnormality. He only has one woman in his sights.

"Civilians must be evacuated. All of them." I state clearly to the women. Yuri stood beside me and nodded. This land was going to be a battleground soon.

"Female commanders? Listen here, darlings, let me give you the lay of the land." A woman came up and draped each arm over Yuri and I.

"We really have no alliances. This is our livelihood; we go to where men need us. Men will always need women, no matter their country. Generals often allow their men to stop at brothels for the night." She winked at us. Yuri blushed all the way down to her chest.

"Hmm…I hadn't taken that into account…I guess it is a very good way to keep moral up in the midst of war…" I mumbled. I had not thought of keeping the moral up this way…

"…We don't have to you know…" Ilbani said unsure.

"No. Moral is an important part of how the men will fight. Keeping them happy is important." I say brusquely.

"Then…I guess we could stay…" Yuri said hesitantly. I turned and walked out to the balcony to announce our plans to the men.

"We will be staying here for a while. If I hear ANY report mistreatment of these, women…well let's just say there will be consequences." I say with a sweet smile.

"I agree, deal with enemy soldiers as you must, but you are not to harm any women or children. No matter their country. We are not here to brutalize the innocent." Yuri stands beside me and says in a clear, strong voice. Had she always had the commanding tone?

As I watched the men pair up…I couldn't help but wonder, how many of these men had wives waiting back home? Was it normal to have multiple lovers here? It wasn't just a royal thing. Many high-ranking officials often kept mistresses. So…I guess it is normal? I wonder if Ilbani would spend nights with women like this before me…or if he will in the future.

I felt my heart grip with the bitter bite of jealousy but smothered it the best I could. I should be counting my lucky stars! I had the heart of a high-ranking official! Such a man would love a temperamental, childish girl like me. I was so lucky. A girl like me found someone to love me. I was so lucky.

"Ah well. Yuri, I believe we have some tactics to discuss? I don't believe we have anything else to do." I playfully nudge her side.

"Haha. You are right. Let's to some inventory while we're at it!" She grinned.

* * *

We sat in the palace lounge, discussing our strategy. We had to slow down the Egyptians.

"We need three days." I sigh. Battling with them to merely buy time would waste too many lives.

"You merely need three days? I think we can do that." The woman from before stepped in.

"No, no. Too dangerous." Yuri waved the idea off quickly.

"Oh Please, sweetie. We know how to do our jobs. It would just be another day in the life." She said dismissively.

"Then I will go with the ladies to slow down the Egyptians in Beduit." Yuri suddenly announced.

"Haha. No." I deadpanned. She glared back at me.

"I will not allow them to be put in danger without me. Their lives are in our hands if they decide to help us." She stared back unwaveringly.

I snarl. She's right. Their lives are in our hands now as well. And if Egypt found out our little plan, these women were defenseless. We can't let them go alone.

"You are right. So that means I go as well." I say with a sigh.

"No. Absolutely no!" Ilbani hissed at me. "I have been lenient with your whims when it came to your impulsive decisions, but this is a no!"

"Ilbani, there are not a lot of women in our army. They need as much protection as possible." I sigh. Things were decided. Even after hours of arguing, Yuri and I stood true to our plan. We will leave for Beduit soon.

* * *

**Ilbani's POV**

I stared at my wine. The tactics meeting was over; I don't know why they bother inviting us. Princess Yuri and Yuki make the decisions on their own, whether we agree or not. I dumped the wine down my throat, it was much too sweet.

Yuki…disguising as a prostitute…I trust her, of course, but she was not a big person. A man could easily overpower her at a close proximity. Just because our men were kind enough to respect the women does not mean others respected the same morals. I sigh again.

"That's a lot of sighs for one night." Mittanamwa said from across the table. All the generals were here to have a few drinks and have a moment of relaxation. Some relaxation. I was still upset with Yuki's little plan.

"Oh, you men look so lonely! Perhaps you want someone to warm your beds for the night?" Some women came prancing in, draping themselves over us. I had learned to ignore moments such as this. Mittanamwa seemed to be having a good time while Rusafa and Kash had a sad look on their face; both remembering their love for another. Both loves impossible.

I realized right then, how very lucky I was. My love was here. She was alive. I was free to love her to the fullest. How many other men are denied that? How many would trade their lives to have their loves back in their lives, or for their loves to notice them? How lucky I am, that a goddess, a perfect girl like Yuki would even glance my way. Look at a monotonous attendant. I was so lucky.

I barely noticed the curvy blonde that had draped herself over my shoulder, her breasts pressing into my back. None of them were right. They were all so dull in comparison to my Yuki.

"Ahem…Ilbani." Kash coughed, kicking me under the table.

"What?" I grumble looking up. Kash inclined his head to someone behind me. I turned and froze to see Yuki. I stared a moment. I had not pushed the other woman off because I was so lost in thought. But what Yuki saw…she saw me drinking wine with a curvy, barely dressed blonde draped over my shoulder.

"Yuki…I-" I started to explain.

"It's fine! I don't mind!" She smiled cheerfully. Her smile was off. It was forced. There was sadness behind it…but there was no anger. I would have preferred her angry. Her anger I could put up with. There was something else though…was that…acceptance in her eyes? I had never asked her about her culture's traditions on lovers. Was it normal to have more then one? Is that why she had this kind of reaction? All of the sudden, her plan for Beduit sounded even worse.

"Imma go to sleep though. Be sure to be up early to help me take inventory, Yah?" She grinned and pranced up the stairs toward the inn's bedrooms. I was stunned as I watched her go. Kash finally struck my back and I coughed, and regained my senses. What just happened?

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were her…" The woman began. I ignored her and rushed off to find my goddess.

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

I sat at the little table in the inn room. The clay tablets were stacked up high. Inventory to do. How much do we need for Beduit. Have to send a missive back to His Majesty….

I stopped as I saw something drip onto the clay tablet I was writing. Was the roof leaking? But there was no rain. I rested my face in my hands and wrinkled my brow in confusion. My cheeks were wet. Was I…crying? But why? I had decided that I was ok with Ilbani with other women…that I had to adapt to the traditions here. I don't want to tie him down if that isn't what is done here. It isn't fair for me to push my traditions on him if I was the one living here. I had to adapt. I know that. I told myself that. So why am I still upset? Why are there tears leaking out of my eyes?

I heard the door open and quickly wiped my eyes. I can't show weakness here. I am the Gal Meshedi.

"Need some help with these?" A hand reached over my shoulder and snagged the clay tablet. I looked up quickly at the familiar voice. Ilbani. Why wasn't he with that other woman?

"Have you been crying?" He asked, touching my cheek.

"No." I lied. My voice came out a bit too high-pitched. Too strained.

"Don't lie. Why did you act so happy downstairs? Why lie to me?" He brushed his fingers through his hair. I loved when he did that.

"Well…um a lot of men around here seem to have side lovers…I thought that was the customary thing here. Especially among high officials." I wrung my hands together. Refusing to look at him. He tilted my chin up.

"You were willing to share me over what you believed was customary?" He looked a little hurt.

"Not share…I wanted to adapt. If this is how things are here, then I will not make you adapt to my traditions. Besides…I know that I am not experienced at…well you know…sex…not as experienced as those ladies…I thought you would prefer…I only have one request though!" I look up at him, I could feel my eyes beginning to well up again. " I…I want to be the only one that you love. I mean…um." I trailed off.

"Stop." Ilbani finally said, stroking my cheek.

"You were going to go through all of that heartache? Were you ever going to tell me? No, I know you wouldn't." He sighed. " Yuki. You are the only woman I will ever need in my life. I will love only you. I don't want to share you. I will never make you share either."

I sighed happily and laughed a breathless laugh. Relief flooded my heart as I leaned into his embrace.

"I will love only you. For all of my life, I will only love you." I laugh into his robe. He suddenly drew back. I looked at him in confusion. Did I say something wrong? He had a very serious look on his face. I knew that look. He was contemplating something big.

He suddenly took a deep breath and stepped back. I suddenly felt cold outside of his embrace. What was he planning? He suddenly pulled me to my feet and held my hand in both of his.

"Yuki. I love you. You are the only woman I have or will ever love. I love when you wrinkle your nose when you are unhappy. I love how temperamental and clever you are. I love how strong and stubborn you are. I love hearing you hum as you work. I love so many things about you. I love you, Yuki. And I want to see you every morning when I wake up and every night when I sleep. I want to be with you forever. Please, will you do the great honor of marrying me?" He said, looking directly into my eyes.

I stared, immobile. I was in shock. Laughter bubbled up and spilled over. I felt tears dripping down my cheeks again. I seemed to be crying quite a bit today.

He was still waiting for an answer! I realized.

"Yes! Yes, yes, a million times yes!" I shriek giddily, linking my arms around his neck. He laughed and hugged my waist, lifting me off the ground and twirling me in circles.

"Then, first thing we do in Hattusa is have a wedding." He announced, and then frowned.

"What's wrong?" I ask tentatively. Was he having second thoughts?

"You said…you wanted to adapt to our customs. Well, Why don't we use one of your customs as well? What do people in your country do when they wed?" He asked. I beamed up at him.

"I don't need our customs. I live here now. I will use the customs here. It is who I am now. I don't need Japan's customs I have you, and that's all I need." I was still trying to staunch the tears trickling down my face.

"Your old country is also a part of you. It is a part of who you are now, don't ever forget parts of your life. They make up your very being. There must be something. Princess Yuki and His Majesty have that symbol that they exchange…" Ilbani still had his arms around my waist.

"A heart. It is a symbol of love for our country…well…we exchange rings. One for the husband and one for the wife. A ring is a sign of marriage in my country." I say looking up at him. "We don't need them though. I don't need it to know that you love me."

He looked around a moment and went off to the side, where we kept our saddles for the horses. He turned again and took my hand in his. When he let go, I saw that he had taken two iron rings that connected the saddles under the horses and put one of the rings on my finger. He held up his hand and I saw he had the other ring on his own finger.

"I know they aren't much. We can get gold ones when we get back to Hattusa." He smiled, kissing my hand.

"No, they are perfect. It's perfect." I laugh. Married. I am getting married! I held my hand up and stare at the ring. Everything was so perfect.

It almost made me forget the upcoming war.

Almost.

* * *

**Yay, they are finally getting married!**

**That is if they make it back to Hattusa for the wedding...**

**Kind of a fluffy chapter, but more action is promised next chapter!**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**~EternallySnowy**


	18. Chapter 18: Growing up

**Yuri's POV**

I watched as Yuki hummed and practically skipped as she pranced around he village, getting everything prepared for our trip.

Prince Piyasili would be left in charge of the rest of the preparations and waiting for the reinforcements while Yuki and I stall Egypt for a few days.

I must admit, even though I was the one who proposed the plan, I was still uneasy with pretending to be a prostitute. I was surprised that Yuki had insisted on coming with me, she was never one to play these kinds of roles, she preferred to spy and scout. She was more of a general then I. I know that she is going just to protect me…but I sometimes with that she would see me as the woman I am. Sometimes, it seems like she will forever see me as a child.

But I have grown much since our arrival to this new land. She has as well.

I look at Yuki as she giggled and joked with Rusafa. I couldn't help but smile. The sadness that had always lingered behind her eyes, it was nearly gone. Her smile was carefree, it was no longer forced. This land has done her good. Yuki had always been the more mature one of the two of us. I suspected it was because she was forced to grow up so quickly. But emotionally, she always seemed frozen in time. She had put these walls up, kept everyone at arms length. She would always think logically. But now, I see her acting more compulsively. I saw her accept people into her heart. I see her finally beginning to heal.

Even so, her attitude today was quite drastic. I heard her giggle. Yuki. Giggling. It seemed unreal. On top of that, she was skipping as she moved from place to place. She seemed to sing as she spoke. Her joy was infectious; it seeped into the entire camp, drawing smiles and laughter from everyone around. For the first time, I saw no worry on her face. I just saw pure happiness.

"Sis! We are just about ready, Prince Piyasili will be arriving tonight and we will set out for Beduit tomorrow!" She nearly hummed as she looked up at me. I pushed my hand against her forehead, she looked at me questioningly.

"Just checking for a fever. You seem abnormally giddy to dress up as a prostitute." I say, raising an eyebrow, demanding some answers. She made a face and stuck her tongue out at me.

"I am not sick! Oh I just want to finish this expeditions so we can hurry back to Hatusa!" She pouted, taking a step back and making a face. "Don't you want to get back too?"

"Of course, you just seem…I don't know, overly excited." I scowl back. I looked at her again, she was wringing her hands, a habit she had when she was restless or nervous. But usually, the motion looked like she was washing her hands. She would run one hand over the other in a washing motion. It was different this time. She was focusing on one finger, twisting…was that a ring she was twisting on her finger? On her ring finger!

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!" I suddenly screech, gathering her up in my arms and twirling her in a circle. She squeaked and giggled, returning my embrace.

I laughed and nearly cried. Yuki had found happiness here. I couldn't help the small bite of jealousy though. Her union would come so easily, without any problems with senate, or a kingdom…she just chose to get married and it would happen.

I pushed those ugly feelings away. She was getting married. To a person she loved. Of course I am thrilled for her. Someone else had finally pushed beyond her walls, someone else was responsible for this smile on her face. Someone would be there to wipe her tears, to laugh with her. To love her and protect her.

It was kind of lonely…all this time; it was me that was the center of Yuki's universe. I'm glad that she found love here in this land, that in this place, I know she will never be alone. I've always been so worried about her. She was strong on the outside, but I know that she was so incredibly breakable. But the only ones who could hurt her…were those close to her. Those she had let into her heart. Because of that, she kept her heart closed for so long, I was worried. How could she go through life without love? For a long time, she was my other half. She had depended on me, and I had depended on her. When did that begin to change?

I saw the way Ilbani watched her. The way he always kept a proprietary eye on her every move. The slight way the corners of his mouth quirked up when she crossed is view. How his face seemed to melt and warm when she spoke to him. I had seen his anxiety and utter panic when Yuki ran into trouble. He loved her. And they suited each other. They really did.

When had she grown up so much? When had she been able to stand so tall on her own? I had thought that it was the moment that she had chosen on her own to stay here. The moment she would have separated herself from me. But that wasn't right. She had always been that way, hadn't she? Just below the surface. She just needed a little push towards leadership. She always had it in her. She always shined. I wonder if she knew it?

I watched as she pranced about. How she didn't notice how the soldiers looked to her with awe and respect. How she didn't notice how Ilbani looked at her with admiration. No, she didn't notice. She doesn't know how much she glowed. How she affected the entire room with her presence, how she demanded attention when she spoke in her quiet voice. How a single look from her would silence a crowd. She was a jewel, hidden far beneath the ground. Unseen, unknown, but it was there. The jewel that hid right below the surface.

**Yuki's POV**

I sighed and nearly skipped back to my room. I was positively giddy right now. I never would have thought that someone like me would get married, that someone like me would find love. It made me want to twirl in circles with glee. I had fallen hopelessly in love. Two years ago, that realization would have petrified me. But now, now it makes my stomach swim and my heart flutter.

I froze suddenly outside my door, my hand barely on the handle. I heard movement from inside. Ilbani was outside with the other men, I had just seen him. I panicked; I had some important documents in that room, I had hidden it very shallowly compared to back in Hattusa. In Hattusa, Ilbani and I had modified our bedroom to have secret compartments about to hide our important files. But here, there wasn't enough time for something like that. If someone looked hard enough, it was possible to come across our important files and missives hidden under some of the loose floorboards. I put one hand on the handle and another on my dagger. In one moment, I slammed open the door and pointed my dagger at the first sign of movement I saw.

I was met with a gasp. I saw a girl standing in front of the mirror, wearing…was that my dress? And my jewelry too?

"M-miss general! I- I wasn't stealing! I was….I just wanted…" The poor girl stuttered. It was clear she wasn't stealing. A thief would not waste time trying the stolen trinkets on at the scene of the crime. I regarded her a bit. She had long blond hair that fell in waves down her back. She was petite, a bit taller then I was, but she looked to be the same age as me if not only a bit older. She had clear blue eyes that were filled with fear.

"You look familiar…" I began and she truly did. I just couldn't remember from where.

"U-um we really didn't formally meet. I actually came to apologize…for the other night…" She seemed scared stiff. I noticed her trembling, her hands clasped in front of her with her eyes downcast and full of regret and fear.

"Ah. You were that girl from the inn. The one that was hanging all over Ilbani, yah?" I suddenly remember the pretty blond that had her arms around Ilbani's neck the other night. She looked different when she wasn't dressed in skimpy clothes. The clothes of royalty seemed to fit her; she wore them like a true princess. I couldn't help but feel a pang of anger, maybe a bit of jealousy. I can't say I was happy with the fact that this woman was hanging onto Ilbani. I hated seeing it. But looking at the girl in front of me, I saw a girl who was miserable. Who was too young to be pushed to this point. I can't imagine someone choosing this kind of life. Someone so young.

"Y-yes. I came to apologize for that. I didn't know he was yours…I just…" She was frightened beyond belief. How did this girl go about doing the kind of work she does? She seemed dreadfully shy.

"What's your name?" I ask, putting my knife away. I glanced at my hiding place. It looked undisturbed so she wasn't out for my documents.

"S-Sakuwai. My name is Sakuwai." She glanced up. "I really am sorry…"

"No harm done. You were doing your job. Speaking of that…you don't seem like the kind of girl that would do this kind of thing. How did you come to this?" I ask, smiling a bit at her.

"My mother…she…my father left…and my siblings were too young to work…if I did this, I could sustain them for a while, until my brothers were old enough to work and help my mother. But when I began to do this…they wouldn't take the money. They said…it was dirty. I hate it though. I don't want to do it. But now, they don't want me back. I have nowhere to go. I'm trapped." Tears leaked down her face. I saw a reflection of my former self in her eyes. I saw the pain of abandonment, of betrayed love. Of wishing for more, but feeling trapped.

She seemed to notice right then that she still had my jewelry and clothes on her and rapidly began to take it all off. Apologizing the entire time.

"Leave it, dear. It's fine." I say waving her off. "It looks better then you then it ever would on me."

"N-no! I couldn't, I really didn't mean to steal it, and I wouldn't even have anywhere to wear it I just wanted…" She trailed off.

"Wanted to step into a world outside your own, just for a moment?" I finish for her. I smiled sadly. Escape, even for a moment...wasn't that what Ursula wanted back then too? I felt a painful stab in my heart. Ursula. Looking at this girl... it was as if i was looking at Ursula when she was apologizing to Yuri so long ago. There was still an ugly gaping hole in my heart from Ursula...

"…Yes. I'm so sorry…" She was still crying and taking off the jewelry.

"How bout I give you a place to wear those things?" I finally asked. She reminded me of Ursula so much. It was a look at the effects of poverty on the people here. How far it will push them.

"U-um…I'm sorry Princess Ereshkigal. I don't really understand…" She looked up. Her tears had dried.

"Sakuwai, I have been looking for a handmaid. Would you like to come back to Hattusa with me and work for the palace?" I ask. The look of surprise that flitted across her face was quickly covered by elation when a smile broke across her face and her tears began anew. She quickly bowed with her forehead on the ground.

"Really? Oh Princess Ereshkigal, thank you! I will not disappoint you! Thank you!" She laughed and cried all at once.

"I have some conditions though." I say.

"Oh yes, Princess, anything!" She was still on the ground but I could hear the happiness in her voice.

"First, you needn't ever bow to me." I say pulling her up to her feet. "And second, call me Yuki. I am no princess. I am just Yuki. And third, you keep the clothes and jewels." I say, putting the accessories back in her hands.

"B-but I couldn't!" She tried to push them back at me.

"Ilbani brought them in case I needed to show up for some formal parties and negotiations. I really hate dressing up." I say waving her off. " So accompany us on this expedition. We will make it back to Hattusa and you can live in the palace as a maid. Sound good?" I smile at her. She nodded vigorously and wrapped her arms around me impulsively. She froze and pulled back, as if she thought she had overstepped herself. I laughed and pulled her into my embrace. She giggled happily and returned my hug with vigor.

"Thank you Miss. Yuki! Thank you! I won't disappoint you!" She was sobbing and laughing all at once. I laughed along side her.

**Yuri's POV**

"Everything OK?" I ask unsurely as I entered the room. One of the ladies from the village had her arms wrapped around Yuki. Yuki was returning her embrace. Both were laughing uncontrollably.

"Yes. This is Sakuwai. She will be joining us on our journey. Then she will remain in the palace as my handmaid in Hattusa." Yuki declared, offering no room for argument. I laughed breathily. As if anyone would dare to argue with her.

"That's fine. Sakuwai, isn't it? You are welcome to work for the palace. Though as Yuki's handmaid, you won't really have much to do. Either way, welcome to the family." I say before grabbing the tablets I was looking for and leaving them.

I couldn't help but notice how much Yuki had changed. When she first came here, she never trusted someone so easily. She would keep people at arm's length, even when Ursula came here, I could tell Yuki was leery of her. She was subtle about it. But it was obvious to me. In the beginning, Ursula was not allowed into her room, Yuki would watch her carefully when she prepared food. She never allowed Ursula to help her clean up the training field after she trained. Ursula noticed it too.

I remembered Ursula going to Hadi and asking for help. Asking how she could get Yuki to trust her. She had even come to me for advice.

"_Give her time."_ That was my answer. And so she did.

Slowly, Yuki began to open up to Ursula. I remember when it happened. I was lounging in the parlor with His Majesty,Kash and Rusafa that day, when Ursula came bursting in, thrumming with joy.

"She drank it!" She sung as she danced into the room and sat next to Kash. " I made her tea, and she drank it!"

Ursula had been so happy at that moment. The moment that Yuki had opened her gates for her.

It took months to get to that point though. For Yuki to accept a stranger so quickly, it was almost unheard of. I wonder if it is because she is finally beginning to heal. I knew, that she had been hurting for a long time. She never showed it. She always wanted to look strong. But I know that she was terrified. She was afraid to love, to let someone into her private world. After Ursula's death, I was afraid that she would fall into herself again. That it would prove that love would hurt her. I remember her talking about it at Ursula's funeral.

"_Hey sis? I…my chest hurts. I hate this. I hate this feeling. But…I think…that the time that I spent with Ursula is worth all of the pain. I'm glad that I met her." _

Yuki was all grown up. She was finally beginning to heal the old wounds that had been carved deeply into her heart since childhood.

**Yuki's POV**

I accompanied Yuri and Sakuwai into Ugarit. I was dressed in a dress that clung much too closely to my body and the neckline drooped way too low for my taste. I may as well be naked. I once again pulled up the neckline of dress only to have it fall back where it was.

"Leave it be!" Shala scolded, pulling my hands away from the dress. "You're supposed to look this way."

"Can we just get this over with?" I grumbled, pulling a cloak over my shoulders. I was not built for this kind of undercover. I was built to hide in the shadows, or blend into a crowd of people. But not something like this. Flaunting myself around the streets and batting my eyes. Uhg. Just the thought made my skin crawl. I pushed my bangs out of my face and surveyed the area; most of the Egyptians were…occupied. Ryui, Shala, Rusafa and Yuri went to release the horses. I was to stand watch in case our plans get discovered.

I had seen Ramses exit with a pair of ladies earlier. Following had the passing thought of following him, but I had no desire to keep watch of him while he's…having relations.

I pulled myself into the shadow of a building, pressing close to the walls and pulling my cloak around me. This was my element. Watching the world from the shadows. I wonder if the others released all of the horses by now? This might actually slow down the Egyptians more then the three days we planned for!

I smile to myself as I watched the streets begin to empty. With the men busy, I wonder if we could get any more sabotage done? Perhaps take apart the chariots, or breaking the weaponry! Oh, so many possibilities! I cackled to myself gleefully.

"Oh, seems I found another little mouse in this city!" A familiar voice snapped me out of my plotting. "And in such a pretty little dress! Must be my lucky day!"

"Ramses!" I gasp in shock, hadn't he gone off with those other ladies for the night? I snagged the dagger that was always present on my thigh and immediately charged at him. I couldn't afford to fail here; there were too many lives on the line. I just had to knock him out and…

I froze mid swing as he put something him front of him. Not something, someone! Yuri was wrapped up in a sheet, being supported by Ramses.

"Tsk, tsk, you wouldn't want to put your other half in danger, would you?" His playful tone was getting on my nerves.

"You coward. Hiding behind a hostage? Fight me like a man." I snarl at him, but didn't advance.

"I don't want to fight, silly little mouse. I want you. If this is what it takes, then so be it!" He crowed proudly. Shaking Yuri around a bit. "But if I have both of you, then all the better!"

"You good for nothing-" I shout.

"Now, now, do you really want to shout? This city is full of my men. Are the prostitutes with you as well? I doubt that they can defend themselves." He continued to gloat. I growl. I refuse to let him win!

"Don't get so arrogant." I say, but I lower my dagger. It seems I might be in some trouble this time…

"Why don't you come with me? No harm would befall Yuri or the other women, and we will even withdraw from Ugarit!" He pulled an arm around Yuri. I wanted to cut that arm off.

"You would negotiate with the lives of others?" I growl back at him. I needed to buy time, maybe I would think of some way out of this mess.

"Welcome to the world of war and politics, my dear little mouse." He was completely serious now. "So what do you say? Save countless lives by dropping your weapon."

"Don't do it, Yuki. Please don't! I'm telling you to leave. Get the others and…MMF!" Yuri pleaded, but was silenced quickly when Ramses pulled his arm over her mouth and muffled her words.

I let out a slow, even breath. I dropped my dagger. The clatter it made as it hit the ground seemed to rebound off the walls, echoing through Ugarit.

"Hah. I knew you would see things my way." Ramses boasted, slinging his other arm over me so I was pressed against his chest with Yuri on my right.

"You said you would let Yuri go!" I accuse him when I realized she was still trapped with me.

"I said no harm would come to her. So far, she is the only way to control you. She is staying, and we are all going back to Egypt!" I could hear the grin in his voice.

_"No! Egypt? We can't head to-" _My thoughts were interrupted when his mouth crashed on to mines unexpectedly. I screeched in rage, my voice smothered by his lips and Yuri began to thrash and kick.

"Miss. Yuki!"

"Princess!"

I heard familiar voices behind us. Oh gods please no. I saw our little team come up, swords drawn. They had drawn attention to themselves and now, the soldiers were realizing our little ploy. It was too late for cover up now!

"RUN!" I hiss at them. They all stood their ground, even Sakuwai. Oh gods, what have I dragged this poor child into?

"That was an order from your commander. You are to leave here NOW!" I say with full authority.

"But Princess…" Rusafa began. I saw the soldiers beginning to gather their wits. They will find us any second now!

"You would disobey a direct order from you commanding officer?" I held my head up high. I saw him hesitate and I continued to glare at him until he and the others relented and hastily dashed out of the city. Good. At least they are safe.

"So where were we?" Ramses leered down at me once again. He leaned down again and I snapped at him.

"Oh boo, do you have to be so difficult?" He leaned back and mock scowled at me. I hated how he always seemed to treat me like a child. Patronizing me at every turn.

He was about to lean in on me again when Yuri suddenly pulled away. He made a grab for her.

"Sick…" She began, her hand over her mouth. Ramses stopped and looked at her inquiringly. I also studied her a moment. She looked positively green.

"I feel sick…" She suddenly threw up into a nearby urn. I kicked Ramses off and patted Yuri's back. What were you supposed to do for people that were sick? I was not used to dealing with sick people…

"Jeez. You really were sick!" Ramses exclaimed. He seemed at a loss of what to do as well.

"I haven't been feeling well. And I haven't really been up to eating my regular favorite foods either. Instead, I've been eating some odd foods, craving certain things." She said after she finished throwing up.

"Getting sick and cravings? Sounds like…like…" Ramses trailed off and blushed, looking away.

"A baby!" I suddenly squeal. My momentary burst of joy was immediately dampened.

"You can't possibly think you can transport her to Egypt in her condition!" I turn to Ramses with rage lining my face.

"She is still in the early stages, it is possible." He sniffed. Yuri was still trying to collect herself, she was still crouched on the floor with her hands on her stomach.

"No!" I hissed, but Ramses had already slung Yuri over his shoulder and had his arm around my waist.

* * *

The next thing I know, we were on a chariot with Ramses. The chariot was not really made for three people. I had to keep my arm around Yuri's middle to keep her from tumbling out of the chariot. She had regained her senses and was shouting at Ramses to let her go. I vaguely considered shoving Ramses off the chariot, but his soldiers were right behind us. We would be skewered before we made it two feet.

"Who is that?" I heard Ramses mumble under his breath. I turned to see another army…a white horse…

"Kail!" Yuri suddenly shouted. I looked to see it was indeed the king himself, Ilbani as well. Their army split in half and surrounded the army, cutting off any escape. I saw His Majesty's face approach us, his face livid. He was coming up just beside us. I began to panic, if he got too close and fought Ramses on chariot, Yuri could get hurt. She couldn't jump while we were moving this fast. Wouldn't that jostle the baby?

As the chariot came up next to us, I loosened my grip on Yuri. I locked eyes with the king for a moment and loosened my grip on Yuri. She noticed and grasped my tunic. I shoved her before she could get a good grip. She landed into His Majesty's arms with a shriek. Perfect. Ramses looked over in surprise. I had to act quickly, once His Majesty's chariot pulled away, I jumped.

"_Tuck and roll, Tuck and roll!"_ I chanted in my head. I felt the impact of the ground on my hands as I tumbled, the gravel cutting into my arms. I rolled my shoulder, I guess we were moving a bit faster then I thought. But it doesn't feel like I broke anything. A few scrapes and bruises? Pah. That's nothing. I didn't even have time to pull myself up before something snagged the back of my tunic and pulled me up toward a chariot.

I screamed, struggled and hissed. How had Ramses come up behind me so quickly? The hand grasping my tunic did not loosen, it instead hoisted me up to stand on the chariot. I whirled around with my fist cocked back; ready to swing when I froze. I stood facing an exasperated Ilbani.

"Will you calm down? It's just me." He sighed and reached around me to steer the chariot.

"Sorry! I thought you were Ramses!" I say with a grin.

"Quit smiling at me. It makes it difficult to be upset at you." He said, but he pulled me close to his body as we watched Egypt withdraw.

"Aw, don't be mad! We just took Ugarit!" I laugh.

"You just jumped out of a moving chariot. On top of that, Ramses had you when you were dressed like…like…" He trailed off.

"Like a prostitute." I say bluntly.

"As direct as always I see." He replies dryly.

For some reason, I found this entire conversation hilarious. I have no idea why, but I couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled up inside me and erupted. Soon I was in a fit of giggles and couldn't stop.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked. I could hear him begin to chuckle too.

"I don't know! Why are you?" I say in between giggles.

"Because you're contagious. Now stop. I need to steer." I could feel his chest shaking with laughter.

I tried to stem my laughter, but it was harder then I thought. Every little thing made me want to burst into chortles and Ilbani would chuckle soon after I gave into the little fits.

"Sorry to interrupt this…odd display of affection…but the Egyptians have fled." His Majesty tapped on our chariot. He looked at us with a raised eyebrow. A look that clearly questioned the sanity of his tactician and head adviser.

I completely lost it and was sitting on the floor of the chariot gasping and laughing so hard that I could feel tears in my eyes.

I have never laughed so hard in my life. And for the life of me, I couldn't understand what was so funny. Was it relief? Perhaps I had truly lost my mind. Was I happy about Yuri's pregnancy? I don't even care. It felt so good to laugh for nothing, to just be happy with life.

I looked up at the sky. It is a happy life right now. Our conquest was going well, Yuri was expecting, and I was going to get married. Right now, everything was absolutely perfect.

_"Perfection never lasts long."_ A little voice in my head whispered. I smothered it and pushed it to the back of my mind. For now, I just wanted to live in this moment. Just for a while.

* * *

**So Yuri is pregnant, I don't think I am going to give Yuki a baby just yet, but soon! I promise!**

**Sakuwai's name means "Too see"**

**Thanks for reading!**

**EternallySnowy**


	19. Chapter 19: Fairytales and Enemies

Chapter 19:Fairytales and Enemies

YURI! Don't lift heavy things!"

"Please don't run, Yuri!"

"Aren't you cold?! Come here and get some blankets!"

I stifled a giggle as Yuri was tightly wrapped in blankets like a newborn baby. His Majesty was fretting over her as if she would shatter any moment.

"With all due respect, Your Grace, we are trying to keep Yuri's pregnancy a secret…but with you fretting over her like this, you will give it away yourself!" I cackle good-naturedly. It was a good thing we found out about the pregnancy here in Ugarit. Back in Hattusa, there would be no way we would be able to hide from the eyes and ears Queen Nakia had around the palace.

A baby…we were finally putting down some roots here. Yuri was starting a family. I wonder…if I was next?

I shook my head quickly. Me, with a baby? I was no mother. I am fine as I am. I am not the motherly type.

"Sakuwai, you are sure you would not like to go directly back Hattusa? It would be much safer." I say gently to the girl. After our run in with Egypt, I was beginning to see the danger I had dragged this innocent girl in.

"Please, Miss. Yuki. I would like to stay with you, that if I am not a bother…" She looked up with panic suddenly. "Am I bothering you?"

"No, no, Sakuwai. You don't bother me. I am just worried for your safety, that's all." I smile and fix the collar of her dress. She brushed my hands away quickly.

"Miss. Yuki! I am your handmaid, I am supposed to fix your dress, not the other way around!" She scolded me. I laugh wave her off.

"Sakuwai, you are my friend! I am not above you and you are not below me." I say sternly.

She stared at me, and stared at me, and stared at me.

"You are different from the other noble ladies." She finally says, there is a note of wonder in her voice.

"Well I surely hope so! I am by no means a noble or a lady." I laugh. She still looked very serious.

"No, you see everyone as a person. You don't hold your status over others. You use power for good means. You protect even a girl like me. You are a real goddess." She smiles gently and turned to help the three sisters pack.

I scowl at her retreating form. I was no goddess… I was just me. Seeing people as people…isn't that normal? In that girl's world, I guess it's not.

Living in the palace, I seem to have forgotten there is a dark side of every utopia. No matter how many pretty jewels and how nice things are at the palace in Hattusa, there are people outside of the walls suffering. There are girls like Sakuwai and Ursula who long for a better life. I really have been spoiled. I have to start to do something. But what could I do? A single person like me, what difference could I make?

I looked at Sakuwai's beaming face as she carried a trunk down the steps and listened to her clear laugh as she watched His Majesty fretting over Yuri.

I had brought a smile on her face. That was something, wasn't it? Maybe I can't change the world…but I had changed Sakuwai's world, haven't I?

I get it now. I don't have to change the entire world to make a difference. I can change one person's world. Watching Sakuwai smile, I realize, that that is enough for me.

* * *

News of Yuri's pregnancy could not be kept under wraps. It was not long before civilians crowded in front of the palace gates, all of them begging for a glimpse of Ishtar and to congratulate her. News of her pregnancy has surely made its way back to Hattusa by now. Gossip travels much faster then even Aslan when it comes to speed.

Though this is a very joyous occasion, it will not be safe for Yuri to travel back to Hattusa this way. There were too many things that could go wrong. So what to do? We had to travel secretly. Deceive the people.

"Your Majesty, a word if I may?" I pull the king aside to discuss this matter with him. Surely he will agree.

"Yuki, I know you are right. I have to send her back to Hattusa. But it does not seem safe for her to go back to Hattusa where Queen Nakia is and I am to be stuck here defending from Egypt." He ran his hand through his hair in thought.

"Why not by sea, Your Grace? It would take longer, give you more time to send guards back to Hattusa to prepare for our arrival, and by sea, the mob of people would not be able to do her any harm." I suggest.

"Did you say 'us'? As in Yuri and you as well? Ilbani will have to stay here, you realize. Will you go back alone?" He seemed to say almost teasingly.

"I don't want to leave Ilbani…I know he will be incredibly upset at me for this. But I must keep Yuri safe. Especially now, in her delicate state. You understand the importance of this, do you not? Besides, I know that I will see him again, safe and sound back in Hattusa." I smile up at the King.

"You are right. Hm. Of course you are right, you usually are. I see your reasoning, and I have no doubt, that in your hands, Yuri will be safe." He smiled and turned away. "We will prepare a boat to send you all back home."

"Thank you, your Majesty. Your praise is much appreciated." I say with a grin.

"Oh, and I hear congratulations are in order for Ilbani and you as well. I never thought I would see that man settle down. How long until you have a little one of your own?" He chuckled and walked off.

I froze at the thought. Gods, I wasn't ready for children! I was only 17!...but many had children early here…No! I was not the motherly type! I couldn't possibly…

I shook my head and stifled the thoughts. I had more things to worry about. There was a war on the horizon and Yuri has to get back to Hattusa in once piece. I have much more pressing things to deal with. And…I had to tell Ilbani that I was going with Yuri back to Hattusa…

* * *

"Stop grinning at me! I am trying to be upset at you!" Ilbani growled.

"Aw, we will only be apart for a while! His Majesty planned to send you back with the first group over land to meet us back in Hattusa!" I try to reason with him. He seemed pretty upset though.

"Why don't you ever consult these things with me?" He sighed but patted my head fondly. I grinned back.

"Would you agree to let me go?" I ask with a knowing smile.

"Absolutely not. But that's not the point." He growled back.

"I'll meet you back in Hattusa?" I ask gently.

"Don't be late for the wedding." He huffed before smothering me in a kiss. I melted into his embrace. Whenever I was with him, all of my troubles seemed to drift away. The entire world didn't matter anymore. It was just us. That was all that mattered. Just the feeling of him against me, the way his hand would trail through my hair, how his lips moved against mine. Just us in our own private world.

I sighed in disappointment when we eventually had to pull apart. We couldn't live in our world forever. No, but for now, I have to fight to create a better reality. Fight for a better world for the people I love.

* * *

"I think that's all!" I call from the ship as I watched the last of the cargo get loaded on. The three maids and Sakuwai were already boarded and Yuri was saying her goodbyes to His Majesty. Ilbani came up beside me, I leaned over the side of the ship to smile happily at him.

"Be safe." He said hesitantly, reaching up to stroke my cheek. I leaned into his touch.

"You as well. May your journey be swift." I reply. We had always kept our affections somewhat private. I had respected our mutual decision; it was not professional for us to parade our relationship in our workplace. I had not questioned that before, but right now, I just wanted to launch myself into his arms and kiss him like there was no tomorrow. By the yearning look on Ilbani's face, he felt the same.

I smiled and pressed two of my fingers to my lips and waited for him to mirror me. He hesitantly followed my movements and pressed his fingers to his lips as well. I moved my fingers and put them into the air between us. He reflected my actions.

We stood with our fingers touching in the space, a tiny little connection across the space that separates us.

A kiss, but not really a kiss.

We stayed that way as the ship began to pull away. I leaned further and further over the railing as we sailed off. I kept leaning over until I nearly fell off the boat. Our fingers finally separated and I was left feeling alone. Empty.

"Don't be late for the wedding!" He called out. I could barely hear his voice over the wound of the waves against the ship and the wind beating the sails.

"Be safe. I love you." I say, but my voice was carried away by the wind. I watched as the land drifted away. As Ilbani's form shrunk, until it was nothing more then a speck on the horizon.

I found myself rooted in this spot, watching the horizon line. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Sakuwai smiling softly at me. I snapped out of my reverie. I turned to look at our little crew. Hadi, Ryui, Shala, Sakuwai, Yuri…and when did Rusafa board?

"He jumped on while you and Ilbani were off in your little fantasy world." Yuri said, hiding her sly smile. Even I couldn't hide the blush that crept up on my face.

* * *

"Fwaa!" I gasp as I burst through the surface of the water. I grabbed the rough rope that hung off the side of the ship and pulled myself back on board. A fluffy towel was swiftly thrown over me as soon as I touched ground onto the deck.

"You are going to catch a cold!" Hadi huffed as she went to fetch me dry clothes.

"It's fine! It's so warm out, and I love the sea!" I laughed as I dropped the towel and basked in the sun.

"You're lucky, Yuki! I want to play in the ocean too." Yuri grumbled beside me.

"Absolutely not! It is not good for the baby; you shouldn't even be out right now! It is chilly!" Shala scolded.

"But I like the smell of the ocean. It reminds me of when I was a child." Yuri sighed, closing her eyes.

"I heard that Princess Yuri and Miss Yuki come from another land. Was that land near the ocean?" Sakuwai inquired as she tried to throw the towel back on me.

"Surrounded by water. Our land was surrounded by water." Yuri said forlornly.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. The wind on my face, the feeling of salt drying on my skin, the smell of the ocean, the kiss of sunlight on my face. Yuri was right. When I closed my eyes, it feels as if I am back in Japan. I was confused a moment, usually thoughts of Japan made me cringe, it brought back ugly memories.

But now, I felt at peace. I didn't hate it, but I really didn't miss it. Ilbani's words drifted back into my thoughts.

"_Don't forget your old country. It is a part of you."_

He was right. Japan is a part of who I am, it makes me what I am today. Bad memories are also a part of who I am. Even if I hate those memories, even if I wish they would disappear. They are a part of who I am. No matter how bad the memories are, no matter how much I wish I could forget, I can't. My life is not made of just good memories. There are bad memories too. But they are mine and mine alone. Ilbani is right. I can't forget a country, a place that shaped my personality. But even so, I know I was beginning to forget. I had been away from home so long, I was forgetting Japan already…

I open my eyes and looked around. I must have been lost in thought for a while. Yuri had gone inside already.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, what was your land like?" Sakuwai asked tentatively. I smile and pat next to me for her to sit.

"It is a land that is surrounded by water, where people can fly from place to place. People could cross the world in a day. It was a place where food was plentiful. Where a house could be kept warm without a fire, even in the winter." As I recounted Japan with Sakuwai, my memory began to revitalize. As I spoke, I saw the pink cherry blossoms blooming, I heard the cars as they zoomed by, I could taste cool somen noodles on a hot summer day, smell downy in the freshly washed laundry, and feel the pages of a book in my fingers.

I understand now, I don't have to forget. Telling my story, I can still remember. This way, I won't forget.

"Your world sounds amazing, Miss. Yuki. Do you miss it at all? I mean, I'm glad you are here, but do you ever get homesick?" Sakuwai asked. Her eyes were wide with wonder. I guess to people here, our land does sound magical.

Was I homesick? I didn't want to go back, but thinking about it now…I had always remembered the bad things about Japan. I overlooked the good.

" I have no regrets in my decision to stay here. But sometimes, I do find myself thinking of my old country. Whenever that happens, I just look around for thinks that our lands have in common. It makes it feel like I am connected to my old land again." I smile as I brush my fingers through Sakuwai's hair and began to braid it.

"What could we have in common with a magical land like your old home?" Sakuwai sounded like a little child for a moment. A child that was engrossed in a story.

"Well, for starters, the sky is the same color of blue. The ocean feels the same. The smell after rain, the blanket of snow that falls over the world, How the stars twinkle in the night." I say as I tie off the braid. Sakuwai was beginning to fall asleep, she had leaned over and rested her head on my lap.

"I love fairytales." She yawned and fell asleep.

**Sakuwai's POV**

I love fairy tales. When I was young, my mother would tell me stories before I went to bed. I would dream that one day I would meet a prince; I dreamed that he would take me away from poverty.

As I grew older, I realized that this was impossible. What made me special above the thousands of other starving girls trapped in poverty? This was the world I lived in. There were no happy endings for me. I was born a beggar, and I would die a beggar. Unnoticed.

But I didn't want my family to live that kind of life. My mother, my brothers and sisters. I didn't want to watch them starve. I was the oldest. I had to do something, anything to stop it. I never wanted to see my sister clench her stomach and cry from hunger. I never wanted my brothers to dig through the trash. I didn't want my mother to cry because of my father's absence.

But what could I do? I was merely a girl in a world where men ruled. I had no skill, I had no connections. What did I have to offer? Myself. That's all I have. But I would give everything for my family.

I hated it. I hated the feeling of a strange man's hands on me. Sleeping in a different bed every night. The smell of alcohol on their breaths, their greasy fingers. It was all so dirty. I was dirty.

But I would do it, if it kept them from starving. I would do it. I would put up with anything.

But it didn't go as I planned. When my family found out where I was getting the money, they rejected me. They hated me with all of their being. I was cast out.

I remember being confused, so very confused.

_I only wanted to help them. I gave everything to help…and yet…_

I had nowhere left to go. So I went back to my old profession and even managed to secure a place in the palace. But I was not happy. I was merchandise, sold and loaned to foreign dignitaries. I was nothing.

But even then, I would think of the fairytales that my mother lulled me to sleep with. What I once saw as a beam of hope in my life…was now nothing more then a story. A story that taunted my misfortune. That flaunted a happy ending, when I couldn't find my happy ending.

When Princess Yuri and Miss. Yuki marched into the palace, I watched them in awe. Awe and jealousy. Why did these girls get a happy ending? Why was I cursed with this miserable life, while those ladies lived in a life of luxury? Why? I worked so hard, I gave up everything, and I ended up with nothing. What made those girls so special? What was so great about them?

I wanted that luxury. I just wanted a taste. I snuck into her room. Miss. Yuki's. She had so many pretty things, I really just wanted to see what it felt like. When I looked in the mirror, though, nothing had changed. I was wearing fine jewels and a dress in royal purple. But I was still dirty. I realized it then, that I would always be dirty. No matter how finely I dress, no matter how many jewels adorn me, I was a beggar. I would not find my happy ending like this.

When Miss. Yuki walked in, I was prepared to be shouted at, whipped. It would not be uncommon for a high-ranking woman like her to execute me for this crime. Perhaps that would be for the best. I had nothing to live for. Nobody would miss me.

But instead, she offered me so much more. She offered me the chance of a new life. She offered me a happy ending. She would do that for someone like me. Someone who was dirty and tainted. Who had nothing to offer, who would not offer any merits. She took me in without question. She offered me a home, a new way of life.

She worried for my safety when our plan in Beduit went wrong. She would brush her fingers through my hair and sing to me. She had allowed me to try on her clothes whenever I wanted. But even when I tried on those clothes, I felt dirty. I couldn't wear such fine things while I was so dirty. It wasn't right.

But Miss. Yuki never looked at me with judgment in her eyes. She never wore the beautiful things she had, she preferred wearing boys tunics and long cloaks. I didn't understand why at first. Perhaps it was because it was easier to fight and move in those clothes, but even when we lounged in the palace with His Majesty and Prince Piyasili, she would wear those men's clothes over a dress.

I think I understand why it is that I could never wear those clothes, that even in gorgeous garments, I would never be as beautiful as her. She didn't need jewels and silk. She could wear rags and still be the vision of a goddess. I will never measure up to her. But maybe, one day, I would be able to stand next to her. Maybe one day, I can look in the mirror and see someone worthwhile.

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

I heard a ruckus rising above deck and quickly woke everyone up. This didn't bode well.

I dashed up the stairs and was shocked as my bare feet felt the shock of freezing water on my feet.

_We were sinking._

I gasped and dashed into action. What were you supposed to do in this kind of situation? I spied a piece of rope in the corner and dashed to it.

_Stay together. We can't get separated!_

I wrapped the rope around Ryui, Shala, Hadi and Sakuwai.

"Stay together. I will find Yuri. Get to safety!" I shout over the chaos.

Yuri. Where was Yuri. The water was freezing. Where was Yuri!

"Princess! The water is black please, there is another boat, go! It is too dangerous here!" A sailor shouted at me.

I looked to see Ryui and Shala drag an unconscious Hadi onto the other ship. I have to find Yuri. I jumped into the water without a second thought.

I jolted at the sudden shock of cold. It was freezing. Yuri. Where? I saw a glimpse of purple fabric fluttering and grabbed onto it, tracing it back to its owner.

"Yuri!" I shouted. She was being held up by Rusafa and Sakuwai. I grabbed a nearby crate and pushed it toward them.

"Sakuwai! I told you to stay with the others!" I nearly sob. I have dragged this child into a huge mess. What have I done?

"Baby. Please, save the baby." Yuri mumbled in her stupor.

The baby! This water was frigid, we had to get Yuri out, or the baby might…!

"A ship!" Rusafa suddenly shouts. I look up to see that it was true. A ship. Lowering a ladder for us.

I looked up warily. We could have just trapped ourselves on a ship of enemies. But we don't have a choice right now.

* * *

"Where do you hail from?" A sailor asked. I thought the question over. If we didn't plan this carefully, we may be in some trouble if this ship was an enemy of the Hittite Empire. We would definitely be in trouble.

"Riffraff on our ship! I did not condone this!" A voice came from behind me. I glanced around and saw what I dreaded. Egyptian soldiers. I discretely began to remove the jewelry and weapons from Yuri and hid as much of it as I could under my dress. I felt Rusafa grabbing some of the things from my hands and hiding it as well. I sneak him a look of gratitude. Now to talk our way out of this.

"Please, sir, we are merely merchants. The ship carrying us sank and we found ourselves in a very awkward situation" I say, feigning innocence.

"You people don't look like merchants…" One of the soldiers stepped forward for a closer look. I put my hand on my dagger. This could get ugly.

"Baby. Save my baby." Yuri cried out, clutching me in agony.

"Did she just say baby? Is she your wife?" The soldier directed his attention to Rusafa.

"No, my sister. We were headed to their wedding. When our ship sank." Rusafa said. I pushed my hand off my dagger.

"And you?" The soldier turned to me again.

" I am her twin sister. We look alike, no? And this is Sakuwai, my sister in law." I clarify with an innocent smile. "Please, sir, we need a doctor. I beg of you!"

"Our nearest port would be in Byblos. There is no doctor on our boat."

_Byblos? A neutral territory, but much too close to Egypt for my on the border, actually. What choice do I have? I can't endanger Yuri's life anymore._

"Please, I beg of you, allow us passage on your ship until we reach Byblos. Please!" I say to the soldier, trying my best to look like a hapless girl.

"Yes, I will not disagree with this arrangement." He finally declared, much to my relief. We will have to lay low here for a while.

We were on an enemy ship with Yuri sick and her baby at risk. And now, we are heading closer and closer to Egypt. To our enemy.

* * *

We had spent some time on this ship. Yuri was still out, phasing in and out of consciousness. I had a bad feeling about this.

"P- Yuki!" Rusafa caught himself before he gave my title. "Yuri is bleeding! I… I think…"

_No. No, no no no! _

"She will be fine." I say, rushing to her side. There was blood trailing down her legs. The baby…"They will be fine." I felt myself beginning to shake. I wasn't even convincing myself anymore. I felt a little hand on my shoulder and looked to see Sakuwai behind me.

I took a deep breath and steadied myself. Byblos was right there. Maybe it wasn't too late. Maybe we can save them both. I clutched Sakuwai's hand as if it was the only thing anchoring me to reality. Perhaps it was right now.

Yuri…how did it end up like this?

* * *

"I'm afraid it is too late for the baby. It is her life that I worry for now." The doctor said gravely.

Yuri lied in a cot, shivering and moaning in anguish. I tucked the blanket tighter around her. I felt so useless.

"Please, sir! If it is money, I can pay! Just save her! I beg of you, please!" I cry. I can't let Yuri die here. No. I can't.

"There is just nothing I can do! I hear there are better doctors in Egypt…but I don't know how you would get access to them." The doctor rejected the trinkets I tried to give him.

I felt a cold feeling seep into my very bones. The baby. The baby was gone. And now, Yuri could leave me too.

"I hear a man named Ramses can arrange for such doctors to come. But he is a high general." The nurse mumbled to herself.

_Ramses. He could probably get doctors for Yuri…_

"Rusafa. Sakuwai. Watch over her." I say, leaving the room. I had an Egyptian to find.

* * *

**This was a really sad chapter...**

**There is going to be a lot more stuff happening soon since we have just scratched the surface to the Egypt Arc of the story.**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**~ EternallySnowy**


	20. Chapter 20: Whatever it Takes

Chapter 20: Whatever it takes

* * *

"Sir, where can I find General Ramses?" I ask the Egyptian men at the dock. I held my head high and clenched my jaw.

"What's a whelp like you think you need with General Ramses?" A man laughed.

"She's barely a woman!" Another sneered behind him.

"Please sir. I must see General Ramses!" I looked the men in the eye and stood my ground.

"You need to know your place, wench!" The soldier stepped forward and grabbed the front of my cloak, pulling me to my toes. I glared back in defiance. My mouth firmed in a line.

"Please. I need to see General Ramses." I repeat. I could smell the man's rancid breath on my face.

The next thing I know, I was slammed against the wall. The soldier had thrown me. I looked around. I know General Ramses was here. The villagers said he was staying here. And these soldiers were from his platoon. His banner was on the horses in the back.

"You should learn your place, wench. If you want something, you beg for it." The soldier sneered. He snagged my face in his hands. I felt the cold tip of a knife trail on my cheek and felt the warm dribble of blood run down my face.

I clenched my teeth. This entire time, I had never lowered my head to anyone. Never bowed to anyone. I had held my head high, kept my pride in once piece. My hands shook. Bowing to a man like this…it made my skin crawl.

"Well, I'm waiting." The rancid man mocked again. His friends were behind him cheering him on.

I lowered myself. My forehead was touching the floor. I fairly shook with anger. I hated this. I felt his foot press down on my head and hissed in pain as my cheek was pressed into the ground. A cold hatred seeped into my blood and raged through my blood.

"Now beg. Wench." He sniggered.

"…I beg you, good sir. To allow me an audience with General Ramses." I say between clenched teeth. I could feel tears of shame pin pricking behind my eyes. But I would not allow them to fall. I will keep that one-ounce of dignity. I hated being reduced to this. But if this is what it takes to save Yuri, then so be it.

"No." The soldier laughed. And kicked me in the ribs. I groaned and pushed myself up.

"Who said you could get up, wench?" The soldier jeered and kicked me to the ground again.

I could feel my temper getting thinner and thinner. One more kick, and I was over the edge.

"You. You piece of scum." I hiss, standing up slowly. I was done playing this game.

"What did you say, runt?" The man growled back, his eyes snapping in anger.

"I said you are a piece of scum. Or are you hard of hearing." I say in my deathly hollow voice I reserve for when I am Ereshkigal.

"Brat. You best watch your words. It would be bad if a little thing like you got into a fight with me." He put a hand on his sword.

"Is that how you fight? You have so little pride that you resort to drawing your sword on a weaponless little girl? You are scum, you are lower then the mud under my shoes." I stood tall and raised my head.

"I warned you, girl!" The man shouted. I was about to dodge his attack when an arrow flew in between us.

"Yuki. What are you doing here, so far from home?" That teasing voice that I loathed but brought relief to hear at this moment.

I reigned in my temper and swallowed my pride. And for the second time that day, I bowed to another man.

"General Ramses. I beg you for a favor. Yuri is sick. She is dying. Please. She needs a doctor. Her baby…is already lost. She will be next. I beg you. Please help her." I cry. I focused on the ground. I couldn't look up.

"Get the physician, and surgeons! Hurry! We will be going to see Yuri immediately." The words brought such a relief to my heart I nearly cried. Nearly.

"Yuki. Stand up. It is not like you to prostate yourself to anyone." Ramses pulled me up. I staggered a bit, but judged that I only had some bruises. No internal damage.

"Thank you. Ramses."

"Ah, I will always do a favor, for a lovely lady." In that playful voice, I know I had just made a deal with the devil.

* * *

We rushed back to Yuri with the doctors. I paced restlessly outside as we waited for them to do their work. The soldiers from before had trailed along behind us.

"I was planning to marry this girl." Ramses announced suddenly, slinging his arm around me. I resisted the urge to scoot away. I was in this man's debt. It was not a good feeling. I saw Sakuwai make a move toward me and shook my head at her, silently telling her to leave it be.

"My apologies, General…I didn't know!" The soldier who had humiliated me stood, trying to curry favor.

"Who marked your face, dear Yuki?" Ramses tipped my chin up and examined the shallow cut on my cheek.

"I-I did not know she was yours, sir. Truly I thought she was just a village wench." The man stammered. Pathetic.

"Hm. Since Yuki was wronged…how about Yuki picks the punishment?" Ramses ruffled my hair playfully. They all looked at me in expectance. The man looked a bit dismayed. I could just say that I would let him off the hook, that might be what Yuri would do…but then again, I'm not Yuri.

"How bout we make a deal? Before, you threw me around and drew your sword on me while I was unarmed. Best me in a fair fight, and there will be no penalty." I finally say. I held my hand out and Rusafa immediately handed me a sword.

The man seemed to think this would be an easy task. He got a look of glee on his face as he drew his weapon. When he rushed at me, I had to try not to laugh at his weak form. The man was still drunk. I merely stepped to the side and jammed my elbow into the middle of his back, toppling him to the ground.

"Well what do you know…I guess I didn't even need a sword to face you." I say coldly, handing the sword back to Rusafa.

"And the penalty?" Ramses inquired.

"That's it. Shame. You have been beaten by a whelp." I say uncaring. I heard some women behind me snicker at the man and other walk by and point. His fellow soldiers seemed speechless.

But it seemed he still wanted to grab any tarnishes of his dignity, because he stood up and suddenly charged at me, his sword aiming for my heart. I hit his hands with the flat of my blade and forced him to drop it, then holding my blade to his throat.

"I offered you a very generous and kind punishment. Now you leave me no choice." I saw the man close his eyes as if he would rather die then live in the shame.

"Apologize." I glare down at him. he looked at me with anger clear on his face. "Own up. Apologize." I repeat.

"My Lady. I offer you...my apologies for my actions." He grumbled. Appeased, I returned the sword to Rusafa and turned away.

It was at that moment that the doctor decided to walk out of the building. I turned quickly and faced him, my eyes pleading.

"My sister. How is she?" My voice was barely above a whisper.

"Though her baby is lost, we are optimistic that her life is out of danger. She just needs rest." The doctor said with a kind, patient smile on his face.

**Ramses' POV**

I watched her complete turn around. One moment she was looking coldly at the drunken oaf on the ground, and the next a smile broke across her face that could brighten even the darkest nights.

That was one of the draws about Yuki. She had so many faces, she could be the stone cold goddess of the underworld, and the next moment she was a worried sister. Her expression could be open and vulnerable.

I know better then to let that innocent look fool me. I know, that in a moment, she could have a dagger to my throat. That she would kill me to protect the ones she loved.

I often wondered how far she would go to protect Yuri. Today I saw just how devoted she was.

Yuki, proud, resilient Yuki had lowered her head to a drunken soldier. Had lowered her head to me. Giving her life was one thing, but one's pride was something else. Yuki who had always held her head high and had that firm set in her chin. Who would declare her plan and execute it without brokering and arguments. For a woman like that to lower her head…it was unsettling.

Before, her submission might have brought a smile on my face. The victory of a broken arrogance. But when I saw her bow, it made my stomach feel sick. Something had pushed her to this point. It just didn't seem right, to see her looking submissive. I didn't like it.

We all sat around Yuri, Yuki was glued to her bedside, clutching her hand. Constantly checking her pulse. The soldier, Rusafa, was also pacing back and forth restlessly. The young maid that followed Yuki around like a shadow was trying to coax Yuki to eat.

"Please, Miss. Yuki. I beg you, just a bite!" The girl plead, offering the bowl of porridge. Yuki merely shook her head tiredly, not moving from her spot.

"You should eat something." I sigh. I scowled as I noted how sharp her shoulders looked, how thin and pale she looked, the darkening circles under her eyes. She looked like a mess.

"I'm not hungry." She mumbled, resting her head in her arms on the bed.

"You will get sick, Princess. Please." Rusafa put a hand on her shoulder.

"Not a princess. I am fine, Rusafa." She said with an ounce of playfulness in her voice.

"Uhg."

A voice had us all freeze as we looked toward Yuri. I saw her eyes slowly cracking open. They looked blank…dead.

"Yuri!" Yuki cried out, pressing her hand to Yuri's forehead. A smile broke across her face.

"Yuki. The baby…is with Ursula, Zannanza…and Mali." Yuri sighed and suddenly, tears pooled in Yuri's eyes and trailed down her face. A nurse suddenly shooed us all away, saying Yuri needed time to herself. Yuki refused to move, glaring at the nurse as she tried to move her. Yuki was not leaving. And what Yuki wants, Yuki gets.

The next thing I know, the rest of us were kicked out of the room while Yuki watched over Yuri.

"I am taking them both back with me to Egypt." I muse out loud.

"What! I thought you had only interest in Princess Yuki!" Rusafa opposed, a panic that began to rise in his eyes.

"I want both. I just preferred Yuki because I thought getting my hands on Yuri would be too difficult. Besides, the only way to control Yuki, is to have control over Yuri." I laughed.

"No! You can't! Miss. Yuki has someone waiting for her in Hattusa!" The handmaid exclaimed, planting herself in front of the door.

I chuckled at her futile efforts. If I truly wanted to get through that door, I would. I was about to step forward and forcefully move her when the door opened behind her.

"Sakuwai. You should be more careful. You might get hurt." Yuki's voice seemed dead. Her eyes were red and hollow. As if she had been crying.

"Miss?" The girl seemed worried.

"This is the price I have to pay. I knew that the moment I sought him out for help." She smiled. But the smile didn't reach her eyes. "But I ask…that Yuri be sent back to Hattusa. You have no use for her, so there is no reason in keeping her from His Majesty."

"It's too risky. The only way to keep you from trying anything." I shook my head. "Yuri stays."

I saw her clench her jaw in anger. But that was the only indication of emotion that showed on her face. The loss of Yuri's baby must weigh heavily on her heart.

"…then I wish for you to send Sakuwai and Rusafa home." She had a determination set in her eyes.

"That, I will do." I agree. I had no use for the two.

"I will not leave Princess Yuri" Rusafa stood his ground.

"P…Please don't make me leave…Miss. Yuki…I promise I won't be a bother…" Sakuwai had tears in her eyes and looked utterly miserable.

"Sakuwai, darling, it is dangerous. I promised you a job in the palace, and I know that Ilbani will honor that when you go back to Hattusa." I saw her eyes soften as she tucked a stray hair behind Sakuwai's ear.

"No! I wish to stay! I want to stay with you, Miss! Please!" The girl sobbed, grasping onto Yuki's tunic. Yuki calmly petted the poor girl's head and tried to hush her sobs.

"I don't see a problem bringing her along. You might need a handmaid anyway." I wave off the problem.

"I will NOT put her in more danger then necessary!" Yuki suddenly snapped at me. Her face was a mask of rage, her mouth was turned down in a snarl and her eyes had a fire in them again.

"I will be careful, please don't send me away! Please don't abandon me!" Sakuwai was in hysterics. Something Sakuwai said seemed to strike a nerve in Yuki. She jolted, almost as if an electric shock rippled through her body. There was a pained, lost look on her face and ran her hand through her hair in frustration.

I have never seen that expression on her face…what was causing the glimmer of pain behind her eyes?

"I got it, Sakuwai. Fine. You may come. But you are to stay by my side at all times." She grumbled, walking back into the room to tend to Yuri.

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, tasting the salty air as our ship sped toward Egypt.

Egypt. I was so far from home…and in this time period…I know Egypt was going through a period of corruption in leadership, which had seeped into the people. I was bringing Yuri and Sakuwai into a country wrought with corruption, with danger lurking in its alleyways. What have I done?

I was the one that insisted that we travel by sea. I was the one that did not check our crew before we boarded. I was the one that couldn't get Yuri onto the other boat in time. This is entirely my fault. Yuri's baby…Sakuwai…Rusafa…it's all my fault. What have I done?

"Yuki. Look." Ramses came behind me and gestured over the horizon. "You can see Egypt."

I did look. And as much as I hated the thought of Egypt right now, I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped my lips.

The river was so calm and clear, I could nearly see all the way to the bottom. Papyrus stalks lined the edge of the river. The sun beat down relentlessly.

Egypt. I was truly in Egypt. How many times had I read of this country? How many times had I studied of it in books? I never would have thought…that one day I would be sailing along the Nile. I have come a long way.

Egypt was beautiful. But it wasn't home. I can't stay here. In this beautiful land, shadows are lurking, dangers that I don't know about.

In a way, it was like when I first arrived in Anatolia. But I am different. No I have to be strong for Yuri. Now, I have grown, I have learned things. I will get us home. All of us.

I looked at Yuri. She was still blank. Rusafa was nearly begging her to eat something, anything. It was killing me to see her so broken, but I know this is nothing I can protect her from. I know that there is nothing I say that can make it better. She needs time to grieve. Time to mourn.

Then, I guess I'm on my own now. I'll get us home. I will. Only His Majesty will be able to heal her wounded heart.

* * *

**MEMPHIS**:

I stepped off the boat, Rusafa was carrying Yuri in his arms as we stepped onto dry land.

"Welcome to my residence. I hope that everything will be to your liking." Ramses said with a tinge of pride in his voice.

I immediately began taking note of the area. The place was very open, not surprising considering how incredibly hot it was here. This means there are ample escape routes. A couple of days of observation and I could document the guard rotations and find an opening for escape. But then, how to get all the way back to Hattusa? In this weather, we couldn't go without supplies. The desert was a dry wasteland; food and water would be scarce. Perhaps we can go by boat? But that would be incredibly slow, and it's not really inconspicuous to suddenly sail a boat down the Nile.

As we walked through the palace, I noticed the women that were ducking behind curtains and pillars, sneaking glances at us as we walked.

Concubines perhaps? The thought passed through my mind. Hopefully they would leave Yuri and I alone. I was in no mood for petty problems of a seraglio right now.

We were ushered to a room, where Rusafa gently laid Yuri out on the bed. She just lay there, unmoving. Just staring straight ahead, but not really seeing.

"Sakuwai, will you watch over her? If anything happens, I want you to scream. Understand?" I look at her sternly. Her eyes were determined as she nodded. I didn't feel right leaving her alone like this…Rusafa had gone to find food for Yuri, I had to check and mentally map the area. I rubbed my neck in unease.

"I will be fine, Miss. Yuki. Please, go and do what you need to." Sakuwai smiled, but I saw a moment of apprehension in her eyes.

I reached under my dress and took the dagger that I always had attached to my leg. Sakuwai looked at it with eyes wide and opened her mouth to protest. I pushed it in her hand.

"I don't want you to have to use it. But please, Sakuwai. Just in case." I wrapped her fingers around the hilt.

"B-but I have no idea how to use it!" She protested, looking at the blade in wonder.

"I hope you wont have to. But if you do, I want you to have some kind of protection. Please, Sakuwai, just to ease my mind." I say gently. She took it and tucked it under her dress, in the waistband.

I took a deep breath and left. I truly didn't think that that little knife would do much if anyone decided to attack them…but it was something.

**Sakuwai's POV**

I sat in a chair in the corner of the room, watching Princess Yuri. She was awake…but not really. The grief was eating her alive.

I reached under my sash and pulled out a little scrap of fabric I had hidden there. My one treasure.

I recognized that guilt. That sadness. I had often seen new prostitutes act this way when they first start…"working".

Some pulled out of it and "woke up", some remained in that trancelike state until they one day disappeared…

I was like that for a while. When the pain and guilt had overrun everything. That time is still blurry in my memory. I don't remember what happened, I don't remember how long I was like that. Perhaps it was years. Perhaps it was only a few days. I remembered when I woke up though.

We were in a small village. Business was slow, and I hadn't gotten a customer so I was sitting out in the cold, leaning on a building. I remember feeling a small hand on my shoulder. A little girl with big eyes, dressed in rags. I must have just stared at her a while, her face was burned into my memory. She looked so much like my younger sister. The one I left behind.

I remember the weight of a thin blanket on my shoulders and the child running away. I kept that blanket, everywhere I traveled, I had kept that raggedy old thing. I would rub it against my face when things felt too difficult. Years passed. That blanket had worn down, now it was a scrap. Small enough for me to fold up and keep it in my dress or tie it to my wrist.

That child…I wonder if she would end up like me? Would she be able to smile like that? Was her life full of painful memories? But she still smiled. A child like that, she was much stronger then I. I was a coward. I was running away, hiding in a dark world where I could not feel any pain. Where I felt nothing. But I couldn't live like that. That wasn't living. Even if my life was miserable…it is the only life I have. I will live my life. I will live for those small moments of happiness. For the moment just before sunrise; when the sky was beginning to light and the stars were beginning to disappear. For days I could lie in the grass and relish in the sunshine.

Now, I live for Miss Yuki. I lived to see her smile that patient smile. For her to laugh that ringing, breathless laugh. For those moments she would pat my head and hold me when I was sad. My life was hers now.

The knife was cold against my skin. I pulled it out and looked at the gleaming blade. I could see my eyes reflected back at me. Those determined eyes…were they really mine?

I had never killed anyone. I had never even purposely injured anyone. Could I do such a thing?

My thoughts were cut short as Ramses entered the room. I immediately stood up and planted myself firmly in front of the bed. He regarded me with amusement.

"Your hands are shaking." He scoffed and tried to walk around me. I stepped in front of him and tried my very hardest to glare at him. Even I could feel my hands shaking though…I took a deep breath. Miss Yuki had left Princess Yuri's safety to me. I can't let her down.

I suddenly made a decision right then. I yanked the knife from my waistband and held it with shaking hands in front of Ramses.

"Put that thing down. You don't know how to use it. I thought you were loyal to Yuki?" He sneered at me.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. And pushed the knife closer. I would kill him for Miss. Yuki. I would. She trusted me; I will do anything for her.

"I…Miss. Yuki smiles only if Princess Yuri is safe. I will protect her smile. No matter what. Do not doubt me. I will kill you if you threaten their safety." My voice came out stronger then I felt.

I squeaked as Ramses grabbed my wrist and forced my fingers open, dropping the dagger onto the floor with a clang. I glanced at it as it skidded away from me, but didn't move.

"You have spunk, girl." Ramses reached over to push me away. The door opened then and Rusafa walked in with a basket of jujubes in his hands.

"Ramses. What are you doing?" Ramses growled.

"I was only going to check on Yuri, but this little Miss is pretty stubborn." Ramses said with a laugh.

I still didn't move. I just stood my ground wordlessly. My hands were still shaking, I restlessly gripped my scrap of a blanket and rubbed it between my fingers.

"Oh, I came with some news." Ramses suddenly said with a grin. "Where did Yuki go?"

"I'm here." Yuki suddenly came into the room. She eyed the dagger on the ground and at me, still standing defensively in front of Yuri's bed. "What did you do?"

"Aww, how come I always get in trouble." He pouted.

"What is your news?" Miss. Yuki snapped.

"Oh right! You know, I got news that His Majesty is incredibly sick with worry. His campaign is showing this. At this rate, Egypt will win. I just got the news directly from the palace." He practically sang.

I glanced quickly at Princess Yuri, such news could drag her even further into her depression. Miss. Yuki seemed to be thinking along those lines as well.

"Don't say that here!" She hissed at him. Then froze.

"K-Kail is ill?" Yuri murmured. I saw a bit of emotion behind her eyes again. Perhaps this news had snapped her out of her reverie. But then why was Miss. Yuki still frozen?

Suddenly there was a clatter and before I could blink, Miss. Yuki had snagged the dagger from the floor and was pointing it at Ramses' chest.

"Where did you get this information?" She hissed, pressing the dagger into him. He merely smiled down at her.

"Think about where you are, dear. You are in my residence. Where my guards are at the ready. If you kill me, you're friend's lives will be forfeit." He smirked. Miss. Yuki lowered the dagger and gave a hiss of frustration.

"What is going on?" I stuttered out.

"A spy in the palace. Someone close to Kail." Yuri sat up. The fire was returning to her eyes.

Miss. Yuki growled lowly. Her eyes reflected the hurt she obviously felt. I could understand why. I had noticed that Miss. Yuki was a very reserved person. She did not love easily. Miss. Yuki had trusted all of the aides; she had helped choose them herself. One of them has betrayed her.

* * *

**Chapter 20 and we are in Egypt! **

**I'll try and get more story from back in Hattusa next time since I've been kind of neglecting their point of view.**

**I'm trying really hard to develop Sakuwai's character and back story, how do you think she's doing?**

**Anyhow, thanks for reading!**

**~EternallySnowy**


	21. Chapter 21:Dirty Hands and Silly Fears

**Chapter 21**

**Dirty hands and Silly Fears**

* * *

I grumbled a bit as Ramses' maids bustled about, pinning my hair, fixing my dress. I hated this kind of thing. Sakuwai was in the other room watching over Yuri.

"Uhm. I can dress myself…you really needn't go through all this trouble." I began but one of the maids shushed me quickly.

"General Ramses commanded that this be done and that you be taken care of!" The young girl exclaimed. I sighed. These women were more stubborn then Hadi. I looked down at the dress. It had more decorative beading at the neck compared to clothes from Hattusa. It was Much more colorful too. They both draped loosely and pooled at my feet. It was a bit too open in the back and front for my liking, but at least everything was covered. The other dress has completely open in the front, revealing my breasts. I took one look at that dress and immediately rejected it.

There were too many maids here…there were two dressing me, two putting jewelry on me, one was fanning me with a large palm leaf, and one was trying in vain to hand feed me from a fruit bowl.

I couldn't help but scowl at all of it. Why is it that in every palace, they treat me as if I could do nothing? I have been feeding and dressing myself for years now. I think I could manage on my own. But no, here I am being treated like a child. I wonder if other noble girls actually couldn't feed and dress themselves…actually, I had never seen noble ladies and princesses eat or dress themselves when they were in the seraglio in Hattusa. So they could plot murder but not take care of themselves…huh…weird.

I pouted into the mirror. This dress showed almost every single one of my scars…seeing it like this…I never realized quite how many scars I had obtained over the years.

"Ouch." I wince as one of the maids pinned my dress wrong and pricked my skin instead. It didn't really hurt; I was just a bit surprised but the sudden jab.

"I-I'm so sorry! Oh no, there is blood!" One of the maids suddenly kneeled in front of me, shaking as she tried to dab the tiny wound.

"Huh? It really didn't hurt. I'm fine." I wave her off.

"B-but…. blood…." The maid was sobbing now. I glanced at the mirror and saw a single drop of blood by my collarbone. I quickly wiped it off.

"There. All better." I grin. Why did that girl look so terrified?

"P-please, I am sorry, I beg you for mercy, I will take the whipping!" She wept.

"What? That's ridiculous. There will be no whipping." I scrunched my face in confusion. It really was only a prick…it paled next to all the scars that marred my skin.

"Do you wish her executed, My Lady?" Another maid piped up, reaching for the poor girl on the floor.

"What?! No! Who executes for something so small! Leave her be!" I stood in front of the girl, who had finally glanced up, sniffling and hiccupping.

"Th-then…how many days shall I go without food?" She whimpered…did she sound hopeful? Hopeful to have no food for days? Well…if she was expecting execution, then I guess a few hungry days sounds pretty good in comparison.

"Skipping meals will make you sick. You shouldn't skip meals if you can help it" I declared.

"But surely, you must punish me! I have wounded you!" She was still shaking, but the fear in her eyes had subsided.

"I wouldn't call it a wound. If you truly wish for a punishment, then how about you do a favor for me?" I sigh.

"Anything!" She hopped up in elation.

"How about you find me a dress that covers more of my front? Or perhaps…do you have pomegranates here?" I smile gently at her.

"Th-that's it?" She seemed shocked.

"Yeah. That's it." I grinned.

"Yes, My Lady, I will go fetch that for you right away!" The girl practically sprinted away.

What was with this place? I had read that the caste system was drastic, and the lower caste rarely got respect, but this was ridiculous. Execution was handed out that easily here?

"You weren't born an aristocrat, were you?" A new voice chimed from the doorway. I glanced behind me to see a young Egyptian woman. I glanced away quickly when I noticed that there was nothing covering her top half. Yes we were both women, and I guess this shouldn't bother me. But perhaps it was just a habit. Seeing someone nude is seeing them exposed in more ways then one. Well at least in Japan. Here, it seemed the style. Hopefully a style I would be able to ignore for my time here.

"Oh what is it with you two, your sister wouldn't look at me either! You're like old ladies!" The woman huffed. I snuck a glance at her. She had black wavy hair and light eyes. She was not dressed to be a maid though…

"Uhm, I don't believe we've met." I began.

"Oh we haven't. My name's Nefert. I'm User's sister." She came in closer, as if she were examining me. Suddenly, I felt a draft as she yanked my dress down to my waist.

"H-hey! What are you…?" I quickly drew my arms up and tried to cover my breasts.

"Ohhh they are so cute! They have to go on display! Such a shame with these scars though." Nefert tutted.

"I would prefer they don't…" I pulled the dress back up. She was still staring at me funny. As if she was trying to figure me out like a puzzle.

"You're not like the girls User usually brings home. You aren't voluptuous, or particularly pretty. I can tell you aren't of royal linage either. I heard something about you being a goddess…but you don't act like one." She kept staring at me in consideration.

In a way I feel like this would offend a regular girl. But I was indifferent to her words. She was right. I was by no means beautiful or voluptuous. I did not act like one of royal blood. I don't really know how a goddess should act though. I am the goddess of darkness, I guess I should be slightly more cruel. Perhaps a bit scarier?

"So how do goddesses act?" I pulled some of the heavy necklaces off and place them on the table nearby. All of that jingling just drove me insane.

"Well, goddesses wouldn't be nice to maids. They wouldn't reject fine clothes and jewelry. And I guess I would expect them to act more entitled." She crossed her arms over her bare chest with a wide grin on her face. I drifted my eyes away from her quickly.

"Goddesses sound awful." I laugh. "Good thing I'm not one!"

"Ha! I like you! I hope you stick around a bit longer!" She laughs as she leaves. The curtain swishing behind her as she left. The maid had come back with a plate of pomegranate seeds. The girl had removed the seeds from the shell of the fruit for me. Gods I can't wait until I go home and can feed and clothe myself!

I absentmindedly popped the seed in my mouth. Sweet. The next one. Sweet. They were all sweet.

I sigh. I guess I should be happy, someone actually knows how to find a ripe pomegranate. I have no doubt that every one of these are sweet.

They weren't as sweet as I usually found them. Not at all. I found myself wishing that I could find just one sour one, just one. So the next one could be sweeter then the rest.

Having all of them sweet…it leaves no mystery. Leaves nothing to look forward to. If there was no sour, the there is no sweet. Going through all of those sour ones for just a tiny sweet one…that's what makes it worth it.

I sigh, silently hoping that Nefert is wrong. That soon, I will be on my way home. On my way to the maids that let me have some independence, back to where I could find a sour pomegranate. Back to a man that loved me even with my scars and my nature to constantly worry him.

Ilbani…I wonder if he was worried at me or angry at this point. I hope he is safe…

I suddenly had a realization. He had gotten word that the ship sank. If the sisters made it back, they did not know of our fate. They had left us floating out in the middle of the freezing sea, clinging to some driftwood. His Majesty had illness of the heart, he believed Yuri was lost at sea. So that means…Oh gods. Ilbani believed me to be dead. Dead!

I wonder how he was doing? Was he sad? I hope he is not ill like the King. Such a thing was dulling the King's wits. It was costing him the war. Ilbani cannot fall to that, he was the tactician now. Mistakes cannot be made here. Not while I am the cause.

"Well, we will have to correct this little error, won't we?" I whisper under my breath. My mind was already formulating a plan. I couldn't stay here, not while there was a spy. If we don't find out who is using the spy, how they have connections to Hattusa. An Egyptian would have trouble blending into our army. None of our aides had honeyed skin, or any connections to Egypt as far as I knew. I cannot leave Egypt while this remains a mystery. It would endanger Hattusa too much.

But I must get information back to Hattusa soon. The spy…that the goddesses of war and darkness still live. But how? It would be no easy task to send a message to a country we were at war with. I have no connections here in this strange land. I could not go around asking randomly for a spy to work for me. They could tattle on me and I could end up in some trouble. If a pinprick leads to execution, I don't want to know what heresy leads to. So I will have to work with the people that I have with me.

I don't want Sakuwai in danger though…and Rusafa as well. How could I put them in danger by sending messages like this. It was too dangerous. But…what if I found a way to get them to a safe place at the same time?

No matter what, I am getting us all back home. All of us.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Where had I gotten that resolve that was shining in my eyes? When did I begin to stand so tall, hold my head up so proudly? I looked older. I doubt I actually grew in a past few months, but I looked older. I looked sure. I brushed my hair back from my face. I was sure. I am sure, that I will get us all back to Hattusa. That my time in Egypt is running short. I know it. I'll be home soon. Only a bit longer, and I will be able to run my hands through Ilbani's silky hair and laugh as I hide from Hadi's latest schemes to make me more ladylike. Soon, I would be a married woman.

Married…I twisted the old iron ring on my finger. I had adamantly refused to take it off. It is my treasure. It was a promise. I was going to be married. I would be lying, if I said I wasn't afraid. I loved him. I really did. But mother loved father too…that's why she fell apart when he left.

Marriage is a lot of trust. It's your entire life. Leaning on another. Supporting another person. It is a difficult thing to do. Vulnerable. It leaves you vulnerable. But…it also makes you feel this feeling in your stomach…a unique fluttering. It makes your heart race. It makes you forget all of your problems and just see all that is good in the world.

I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm so scared. I'm scared.

I couldn't help but laugh a bit at myself. Prince of Darkness, running right into enemy lines, murderous queen? No problem. Holy matrimony? Leaves me quivering in my seat.

Who would have thought? The queen of Darkness, afraid of a little thing called marriage.

Silly. Isn't it?

* * *

"You are going to go look for the spy?" I ask incredulously.

"Yeah. I'm going to where the information was relayed and I'm going to trace it. I don't want to win with dirty tactics." Ramses stated plainly.

"I'm going too!" Yuri piped in.

"But Princess, you still need to recover. Please reconsider." Rusafa cut in quickly.

"I want to go! Please?" Yuri glanced at me with pleading eyes.

"I would prefer you stay. But I know that it's useless for me to say that. So I guess we are both going." I exhale.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Ramses said with a mock look of hurt.

"No." I grinned. My mind was already going through things that I needed to get ready before we leave. "Besides, having women with you makes it so much less suspicious, don't you think?"

"Ohhhh So that means I go too?" A voice chimed from behind the curtain.

"Nefert! You were eavesdropping!" Ramses exclaimed. He didn't really seem surprised though. In a way, I guess I wasn't either. Since my time in Egypt, I've actually come to like Nefert in a way. She was a bit exuberant, but she was honest and headstrong in a way that I found rare in this land. She was also incredibly trusting. She had immediately taken to Yuri and I and had acted like an older sister since our arrival. In a way, she was much like her brother. And in a way much like Yuri. They just did whatever they pleased, the are unconcerned with how others viewed them. They did what they felt was right, what felt right to them, not those around them. That takes a certain amount of bravery. To go on without a care as to what others think of you.

As much as some of us hate it, the opinions of others often weigh heavily on our minds. That's why we try to dress nice, why we watch our words, tried not to hurt someone's feelings. There are different types of bravery. Some find bravery in boldly going into battle. Some find it in facing a fear. I find it in telling the truth.

Telling the truth can often hurt others. It may push them away. Your truth may make a loved one think differently of you. That can be intimidating. Because a wound will heal eventually. but a relationship with another person takes time. Some never heal.

As much as we hate it, People's opinions weigh on our minds. Even if it is just self-consciously.

It seems our little spy group was growing quite a bit. I wasn't keen on Sakuwai and Yuri coming, but I can see how Yuri feels. It gave me cold shivers to think that there was someone so close to His Majesty giving away secrets. Someone betrayed us. The sisters, Kikkuri, Mittanammwa, Kash, Ilbani, Shubas. Those were the options. Those are the only ones close enough to get the information we were hearing.

Every time I thought about it, it felt like there was spider web cracks forming in my heart. I trusted these people. They fought along side me. They protected me and I protected them in turn. I trusted these people with my very life. I had opened my heart to these people. And one of them betrayed me. Now the question is, which one will face my fury when I get back to Hattusa? Whoever has done this doesn't realize…I don't take betrayal easily.

**Yuri's POV**

I looked up over the horizon as we lazily drifted along the Nile. It seems we spend a lot of time on the water, nowadays. I found myself clinging to the side of the boat. At first, the scent and sounds of the water reminded me of Japan. But now, it draws nothing but pain.

How could I lose our child? Kail had sent me home so I could protect this child…and I've failed.

Empty. I feel empty. This child depended on me. He was defenseless. I was the only one who could protect him. And I couldn't even do that. I failed him. I failed my own child.

The nurse said that I could always have more children…but none of them would be the one I lost. None would fill this empty feeling in my heart.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I glanced up to see Yuki. Concern in her eyes. I quickly plastered a smile on my face, but I know it was too late.

"Your heart has been wounded." It wasn't a question. She stared at me. Under her gaze, I always felt like she could see my very soul. I looked away.

"It won't ever heal." She continued. I felt tears fall down my cheeks. I wanted to laugh though. Yuki has always been blunt. Everyone else kept feeding me all times of lines. That the baby was in a better place. That I was young and there would be more. I know all of that. I know it. But it didn't make me feel better. Perhaps hearing it spelled out would snap me out of it…or it could just feel like a stab in the stomach like it did right now.

"But it will get better." Yuki ducked her head to look at me. Forcing me to face her.

"How do you know?! How could you possibly know?!" I suddenly screeched. I was angry. I wasn't angry with Yuki. I was angry with me. But I couldn't control where my temper directed itself. After my words left me I immediately regretted it. But words cannot be taken back.

She suddenly took my hand and put it on her shoulder…on the scar left by the arrow when we had traveled with Prince Zannanza. When we lost him.

"You see the scar. But do you feel it anymore?" She asked softly. I brushed my fingers over her skin to feel that the scar felt smooth like her skin. If I weren't looking, I would miss the scar entirely. It was as smooth as her skin.

"I will bare this scar for the rest of my life. It reminds me of Zannanza. But it no longer bleeds. It no longer hurts. Its texture has blended into my skin. Sometimes, it does hurt to see it in the mirror. To remember how I got it. But not like when I first received it. I know that it hurts now because it is a deep wound on your heart. And I know that it will be a long time until you stop bleeding. But one day, it will stop. Such a deep wound will scar. Scars will never disappear, but they don't hurt either. You will never forget, but the aching will begin to fade." She smiled and left me to my thoughts.

When had she grown up so much? I wonder, how many scars riddled her heart? How many wounds had she suffered? I wonder if they have all stopped bleeding. How long has she silently bled before they began to heal? My sister…has faced hardship nobody should face in a lifetime. Every scar on her body…she never really hid them. She wore them with pride. They were a part of her life. Just like how this was a part of mine. She's right. I will never forget. But eventually, it will stop hurting.

I sob and held my arms around myself. But it still hurts. Right now, it hurts so badly. How long until the bleeding stops? How long until I can breathe again?

**Yuki's POV**

We suspect the one behind the espionage is no other then Queen Nefertiti. To confront a queen though? Even Ramses must have second thoughts about that.

I didn't know much on Queen Nefertiti. Not many records of her rule were kept. What I knew was that she was a beauty, that her bust was a famous piece of art. She was a face without a queen.

I didn't know what to expect of her. If she was anything like our Queen Nakia, then we could be in some trouble. A cunning woman is a dangerous thing. Combine that cunning with beauty and you have a deadly problem indeed. This place looks like it's going to become incredibly dangerous very soon.

"Yuri, we can't leave here. Ramses won't let us, and we need to gather information. But Rusafa and Sakuwai can." I whispered to her one day. She nodded knowingly. I suspect she was thinking along the same lines as well.

"Leave it to me. Rusafa won't refuse me." Yuri turned her heel and left. I went to find Sakuwai as well.

* * *

"No! I don't want to go! I won't!" Sakuwai screeched, tears running down her cheeks.

"Listen to me, Sakuwai. You must get the information back to Hattusa. It is imperative." I say soothingly.

"Rusafa is going, only one person is needed to deliver a message!" She protests.

"Sakuwai, this place is going to be a battleground soon. It is going to be dangerous. Dangerous for you." My voice was almost pleading.

"I-I can fight! I'll learn! I'll do what it takes! Please! Don't send me away!" She was shaking and sobbing.

"Sakuwai, I don't want to send you away. I don't want you to get hurt." I heard my voice rise.

"I won't! I can learn to fight, I will wield a sword!" She tries to compromise.

"I don't want you to have to!" I suddenly shout.

She looked at me with hurt in her eyes. I took a deep breath and looked at her, taking her hands in mine.

"Sakuwai. Your hands are so clean. They are not stained with the blood of war and the dirt of politics. You are still so pure. And I'll be damned if I keep putting you in situations where you will have to stain your hands! Putting that knife in your hands when I had to leave the room back in Ramses' residence…it broke my heart. Sakuwai, I took you in so you would never have to dirty your hands. Please, Sakuwai. I want you to be safe." I smiled softly at her.

"I understand…" Sakuwai looked away. I wonder if she did? She still looked heartbroken, but at least she finally agreed. At least she will be safe.

I had let her come to Egypt this long because of what she had said before.

"_Don't abandon me!"_

How could I? When I saw her, I saw a reflection of myself. I saw the hurt of a difficult past. Abandonment. My father had abandoned me. And my mother had emotionally abandoned me. Her family as well. They had forsaken her.

How could I abandon her as well? How could I leave her, after I had promised her I would take her in? She didn't come with me for the money, or the posh environment of a palace, otherwise she would have happily hightailed it to Hattusa already. She was lonely. She was hurt. How could I leave her alone?

Was this how I was like with Yuri? Did she ever feel like this? Torn? I was forcing her away from me. It hurt to know that I had pushed her away. But I know it is for the best. It is for her benefit.

A few years ago, if someone had tried to take me away from Yuri, I would have thrown a fit. I would have fought with all I was.

I looked at my own hands. They were dirty. When I saw them, I saw blood of soldiers. Soldiers lost under my command. I saw the blood of Prince Zannanza and Ursula. I saw the muck of politics. Of the many people I had condemned, good cause or not, to their fates when I faced the senate. My hands have been stained. And they will never be clean. So at least, all of my work…through all of this, I want to be able to see girls like Sakuwai go through their lives with clean hands. At the very least, I want that for her.

* * *

**Sakuwai's POV**

I ducked under the tall grass behind Rusafa. Our skin had been painted to match the honeyed tone of an Egyptian. Rusafa had already locked on a boat, we were going to have to sneak onto it.

We barely took a step when a flutter of birds flew up into the sky, cawing and raising a dust under their wings.

"Hey!"

We had been found. I watched in horror as Rusafa fell into the shallow water, the makeup washing off and revealing his pale skin underneath. We were finished.

"What are you doing to my aides?" A new voice joined the fray. I looked to see Ramses standing there.

"Let them through. They have my permission." He dismissed the guards and grinned at us.

"Why?" Rusafa seemed suspicious.

"I wish to beat Mursili at his best. He is not at his best if he believes Yuri dead." He replied curtly before turning and leaving us.

We hustled into the boat. We were heading back to Hattusa.

I looked at my hands. Clean. That's what Miss Yuki said about them. She said they were clean. At first, I had always thought them dirty. With all the things I've done. How could they be clean? But…now as I look at them…they were clean. Miss Yuki had wanted them to stay clean. But…I don't believe her hands are dirty either. Only she saw them as such. Perhaps… she was like me? I had thought my hands dirty. That I was unworthy. That I was nothing. But recently, my mind has begun to change. My hands were cleaner. I was bright. I was sweet. All those things Miss Yuki had told me. I wonder if anyone ever told Miss Yuki how pretty she was? How kind she was. How much she shined.

Her hands were not dirty. I'll have to tell her that when we meet again in Hattusa.

* * *

**And there's Chapter 21 for ya!**

**I'll move on to what's going on in Hattusa with the other group in the next chapter.**

**I was wondering, Does anyone actually know what happened to the Dragon's Eye?**

**It kinda just...disappeared in Mittani. I feel like such a powerful thing doesnt just...go away...**

**if anyone knows what happened to it, I would love to know :) Please and Thanks!**

**Thank you for the nice reviews and thanks for reading!**

**~Eternally Snowy**


	22. Chapter 22Love Blooms on the Battlefield

Chapter 22: Love blooms on the battlefield

* * *

**Kail's POV**

Cold. I was cold. Why…why did she have to leave me like this? We were going to get married. She was going to be the new Queen. We were going to create an era of peace together. We were going to have many children; the palace was going to be alive with the laughter of children.

My chest hurts. It's as if someone had stabbed my heart and was constantly twisting the blade. Constant…opening the wound over and over and over again.

Yuri. My Yuri.

What was going on in the battlefield? I don't know anymore. Were we losing now? Why bother, when my Yuri wasn't going to come home. I was going to create a beautiful world for her. Now, what's the point?

Hazy. Everything was hazy. When was the last time I'd eaten? What was said in that meeting yesterday? Or was that the day before?

Ilbani…he was the only one who understood. He was the only other one lost in the same haze. He was the only one who had lost his goddess, his light.

Even stoic Ilbani…this was too much for him. He just floated from place to place, that little fox on his shoulder. As if he was trying to get his mind off things…but we both know it's impossible.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty!"

How long had Hadi been calling me? I turned to see what she wanted. I suddenly jolted at the people behind her.

"Rusafa?!" I nearly shout. What was he doing here? He was lost at sea with…with them.

Ilbani was next to me in seconds. I tried to crush the little spark of hope in my chest. I couldn't take any more pain. I can't.

"Your Majesty, the goddesses…they live!" Sakuwai burst out.

"A-alive?" I didn't feel the joy I should have. I shook my head. Had I heard right? Or had my ears deceived me into hearing only what my heart yearned to hear.

"They both live, Sire. They are currently with General Ramses in Egypt." Rusafa bowed his head.

Alive? Alive! I heard it right! Yuri…she is alive! Relief flooded my heart, warming me from the top of my head and flushing down to my toes. She was alive. I had not lost that smile, that laugh, that stubborn way she glared when she wanted her way. She lived. I felt the grin stretch across my face, I wanted to whoop out in joy at that very moment.

"I knew she was too stubborn to die like that." Ilbani simply said as he stalked off. I followed behind. What was with that dreary reaction? How could he not feel the warmth that I was feeling right now? He stopped in a place hidden by the low hanging trees.

"Ilbani…" I began, but was interrupted by a sudden chuckle. I crept closer, perhaps he had heard wrong?

Suddenly, Ilbani was doubled over, laughing without any sense of control whatsoever. Ilbani, I had grown up with this man. And throughout our childhood, I couldn't recall a single moment where I had seen him laugh so hysterically.

"Ilbani…are you well?" I shift worriedly, trying to peer at his face.

"D-didn't you hear? They are alive! She's alive!" He gasped out in between chortles. He suddenly burst into a new fit of laughter. I think there were tears streaming down his face from the extreme laughter.

"Yes I heard. That didn't answer my question. Are you sure you are ok?" I ask warily. This was slightly unnerving; Nevertheless, I felt chuckles rise up my throat as well.

"Sh-she's alive. By the Gods, she's alive!" He continued to laugh. Suddenly, we were leaning on each other, laughing uncontrollably like children. I understood now. The relief. The pure relief that washed over me, unleashed in this laughter. I understand. We laughed for our loves, we laughed for the future and our past. We laughed until we were gasping for air, and then laughed some more. We laughed until tears came out of my eyes, until my stomach began to ache, until I was left gasping for air. Until only breathless giggles were left.

They were alive.

_Alive._

**Sakuwai's POV**

I tugged on the back of Rusafa's tunic. He turned to face me.

"The spy…" I whisper. He immediately hushes me.

"I will keep an eye out. I have already informed the king, but we both have to watch all of them." He whispers back.

I nod vigorously and he turns again to leave. I looked around at the aids loitering around. I could not imagine any of them spying on us. I had learned to trust all of them like family after our travels. But one of them is. Princess Yuki…poor princess Yuki. She trusted them all so deeply. She accepted them into her heart, and now this. I wonder how she felt about this? Was she hurting?

I suddenly steeled myself. It doesn't matter how much I trusted these people. One of them is a liar. And I will find out who it is.

"Sakuwai, what's wrong?" A gentle voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Oh. Shubas. It's nothing. I'm just tired after such a long trip." I lie.

"Well, let me walk you to your room then. Would you like me to bring you anything to eat?" He hurriedly puts an arm over my shoulder as if I would pass out any minute.

"Haha no, I'm fine! And I'm the handmaid, aren't I supposed to bring you food?" I joke at him.

"You may be the goddesses handmaid, but we are friends. We are on equal ground, you are tired. And so as a friend, I will bring you some soup later." He smiled shyly back.

I giggled at him. He sounded so much like Miss Yuki. It was odd, this shy, mouse of a man compared to someone as brave and self assured as Miss Yuki?

But I couldn't help but see the common kindness behind their eyes. They cared for people around them, they saw people as people, beyond the statuses forced upon us. He was like Miss. Yuki. He saw me, not a beggar, not my dirty hands. Just me.

Could he be the spy? Why would he do such a thing? I cant imagine Shubas doing such a thing…but then again, I couldn't imagine any of them doing it.

I nestled into the soft pillows. For now, I just want to sleep. I just want to sleep and dream of my fairytales for a while, before I am forced back into the real world.

* * *

It wasn't very much after my nap that His Majesty called all of us for a meeting. I stood next to Rusafa in front with His Majesty, carefully checking the facial expressions of our friends. Perhaps the spy would show some kind of emotion. Some sense of guilt. I watched each face intently, steeling any emotions I had. I trusted every single one of these people. But that doesn't matter. I can't let my emotions get in the way. I had to smother my emotions for now.

"If anything happens to Yuri because of this little issue…I will personally strike off the head of the perpetrator. I hope…that my sword will not be stained with any of the blood in this room." Came the King's chilling declaration. I glanced around the room but to no avail. Everybody's expression seemed to mirror the same surprise, the same disbelief and shock. The king stalked out of the room silently, leaving us to find the culprit on our own.

"Rusafa! You can't honestly think any of us would betray His Majesty?! Any one of us would lay our lives down for Princess Yuri and Princess Yuki!" Kash broke the silence.

"Whether I want to believe it or not, the fact stands that important information got to Egypt. Information that only those in this room can get." Rusafa sighed. I looked around again. Mittanamwa, Kash, and the sisters were arguing, trying to see if there was any other way the information got out.

Suddenly, I locked on to Shubas.

I may be young. I may not have much experience in life, but I know a rattled expression when I saw one. Why was he anxious? I can't make split decisions yet, but I think Shubas knows more then he lets on…

I felt my hands shake. How could sweet, kind Shubas be hiding something? I can't imagine him sneaking around and doing such a thing. Why would he hurt our goddesses?

I found myself standing in an empty room. Everyone had left. What should I do? What would Miss Yuki do?

I steeled myself. I would watch. I would gather information. I would not be a burden.

* * *

That night, I stayed in the bar, watching. Miss Yuki had a talent of hiding in the shadows, I had a talent for hiding in plain sight. With all of these "working ladies" here, I blended in effortlessly. Men never seem to realize, that even ladies like us…we hear things. People like us; we are like furniture to some. We are nothing more then part of the background.

But, that means they sometimes say things they don't mean for others to hear. They don't realize that we are people, that we hear things. That's why maids knew the best secrets.

I grazed aimlessly through the room, picking up snippets of information as I went. I suddenly saw Shubas dash out of the bar toward the military rooms. I quickly trailed him.

It was so dark, there weren't any torches here. I took a deep breath and forged ahead.

Where did he go? I just saw him…

"Sakuwai?" A voice behind me made me jump a good three feet in the air.

"Sh-Shubas?" I squeaked. I guess I wouldn't make a good spy.

"What's wrong? What are you doing here so late?" His voice was lined with concern. My heart melted a bit at that. He was worried about me. I had to take a deep breath. I couldn't let my emotions get in the way here. I have a job to do.

"I couldn't sleep, and I went to go for a walk, but I got lost." I lie smoothly, throwing in a careless smile.

"Oh, well why don't I get a glass of warm milk for you and then I'll walk you to your room. Is there anything I can do to help you sleep?" He asked, grasping my hand and leading me back the way I came.

As I followed behind him, I couldn't believe that Shubas would want to hurt anyone. I suddenly shook my head. It doesn't matter what I feel right now. Someone is spying. I need to find out who.

**Ilbani's POV**

My Yuki was alive. She was in Egypt, but she was alive. That one statement shined a light on every other misfortune. Suddenly, all of the problems seemed to dim.

That doesn't mean that they disappear. There was still a spy. There was still a war. And Yuki was still in Egypt. But she was alive.

I stood behind the King, keeping an eye on things as usual, Kikkuri beside me. The three sisters were just entering with lunch.

"Ryui, Shala! One of you was out in the military rooms last night. Which one was it and where did you go?" Rusafa suddenly burst in with Kash. The twins looked utterly astonished.

"Ryui! You were gone for a while last night! Where were you? You know everyone is worried about the spy!" Hadi grabbed her sister's shoulders. Ryui seemed reluctant to answer.

I watched things unfold; I could not bring myself to believe that Ryui would do such a thing. Those sisters, they would give their lives for Yuri. If they wanted her dead, they would have done it long ago. They had access to every part of the princess' lives. I did take an intrest in Shubas, who looked like he wanted to say something, stepping forward.

"I-I" Ryui stuttered, her face turning red.

"Ryui was with me last night!" Kikkuri suddenly interjected. That did send a jolt of surprise at that information. I never would have guessed those two would have had a spark. Hadi seemed quite surprised as well, she was more angry though.

"With everything going on! Shame on you!" Hadi shouted, raising her hand on her sister. The resounding slap echoed the room. It victim, Kikkuri, sat there, looking quite uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault not Ryui's." he sounded like a dejected puppy.

"You know what? Celebrate the wedding back in Hattusa. But right now, I have some questions for Shubas over there." His Majesty turned all our attention to a fleeting young man. He suddenly dashed for the door.

Of course, he didn't get far before Kash tackled him to the ground.

"Shubas? Why? I trusted you!" Rusafa shouted, drawing his weapon.

"No!" Sakuwai suddenly leapt forward, standing in front of Shubas.

"Sakuwai? Move! This is not your concern!" Rusafa snarled.

I raised an eyebrow in surprise. When I had left Sakuwai with Yuki, she was a scrap of a girl, now, she stood with her head held high in defiance. I couldn't help but marvel at Yuki's affect on her after only a short while.

"I-I don't think Shubas would spy! He wouldn't hurt the kingdom!" Sakuwai cried, her voice wavering just a bit.

And argument began to break loose. Understandable under these circumstances. Chaos. That was what ensued when our goddesses were gone.

"Stop." His Majesty's voice suddenly rang loud and clear. Everything stopped. " I believe I chose my aides well. Shubas may not have been the spy, but I believe he may know something."

"I-I passed information on Your Majesty's health to Zora in the second infantry unit! But Zora would never…" Shubas seemed at a loss.

Suddenly, Mittanamwa burst into the room, dragging a haggard Zora behind him.

"Here! Here is your spy to my mortal shame! You may have both of our heads for this!" Mittanamwa growled in fury. His face was nearly purple with anger as he drew his sword. Kash and Rusafa hurried to calm him down.

"P-please! I was not passing the information to enemy agents! I was merely passing it to the Queen Dowager!" Zora shook as he kneeled.

The room seemed to freeze. The Queen was receiving this information. A sense of doom descended into the room.

"I-If the information was sent to the Queen Dowager, and ended up in Egypt…then that means…" Hadi trailed off.

"That the Queen Dowager is sending information to Queen Nefertiti in Egypt." Sakuwai finished.

"You dog! How could you! I trusted you!" Shubas shouted, punching Zora straight in the face.  
"Enough, Shubas." The King commanded.

The rest of the conversation faded away as a realization of the danger hit me. Yuki was in Egypt. If Nefertiti finds out Yuki and Yuri are in Egypt, they will be done for. Useless. I felt so useless. I was stuck here while the woman I love was in mortal danger.

This wasn't the first time I felt like this. Whenever she would pull these stunts, I would be left feeling pathetic. I was no soldier, I can't charge in swords drawn like His Majesty. What kind of man was I? I couldn't even protect her. What use am I? Yuki. My Yuki. She never depended on anybody to help her out of a tough spot. Perhaps it's because she knows that she is the only one who is capable. That I can't do anything. That I am just an advisor, stuck behind a desk, stuck taking notes.

"What use am I, if I cannot fight?" I ask into the empty room.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Hadi. I sighed and began to walk away.

"You don't have to fight to be important." Hadi said. "You know, Princess Yuki couldn't fight at all when she came here. She still isn't strong enough to take on most soldiers. Sakuwai can't fight at all."

"What's you're point?" I growl in frustration.

"I'm saying, Princess Yuki doesn't charge in swords drawn like Princess Yuri. She knows that she cannot hold her own in battle most of the time. So she instead she would do what she does best. She gathers information, she plays behind the scenes. Sakuwai can't wield a weapon. She couldn't protect Princess Yuki in Egypt, so she tried to protect her by getting information back to us here about the spy. You don't have to wield a sword to protect her." Hadi smiled softly at me. It was killing her too. Being stuck here.

What can I do? What could I do to make her safe?

That's it.

"Hadi. Get me a clay tablet." I command.

"Of course. But may I ask why?" She asks as she turns to leave the room on my request.

"I am going to tie a noose around Nakia's throat so tightly that she will never escape." I vow.

**Yuki's POV**

I fidgeted uneasily in the long dress Ramses' mother put me in. The jewelry was loud, too jingly. The dress was too long, but it was tight and hard to move in. This was no dress for fighting.

"Oh, the wedding dress fits you perfectly! With this and the birth of my first grandchild, I will have no regrets!" Ramses' mother sobbed. I fidgeted again. I never knew what to do with crying people. Comforting has never been my strong point. I awkwardly pat her shoulder, which sends her into more tears. Eventually, Ramses came and ushered his mother out of the room.

I fingered the smooth fabric of the dress. I had agreed to this "wedding" to get to see the Queen Nefertiti. I wouldn't allow Yuri to do it. If news got back to Hattusa, The King would be crushed. Then again…Ilbani wouldn't be happy about this either.

Ah…I'm such an awful woman. I constantly do this to Ilbani. I don't mean to hurt him. It just always ends up like this. Sometimes, I want to be more like a court lady. A lady who would just sit still and not cause trouble. One who would pass my days sipping tea and gossiping about meaningless drabbles. One who would wear pretty dresses and attend parties instead of senate meetings. Then maybe Ilbani wouldn't always have that troubled look on his face. I know I should, but every time something happens, I find myself in the midst of it all. And Ilbani always ends up looking incredibly agitated.

I'm so awful. And I'm such a hypocrite. I wanted Yuri and Sakuwai out of trouble. I worry over them constantly. I get vexed when Yuri refuses to listen to me and gets into trouble. Yet here I am, constantly putting Ilbani in the same situation. He deserves so much better.

"Ah, so your heart belongs to someone else." Nefert's cheery voice came behind me. When did she get here? Only Yuri and Nefert were left in the room, all the maids had left. I sigh and begin to pull the jewelry off of me carefully.

"That was a statement. Not a question. " I answer simply. Pulling the dress over my head and putting the boys tunic back on. Yuri was looking at me with worried eyes.

"Women's intuition. There is more to this wedding then you let on." Nefert sang, bouncing out of the room. She was a strange woman. Not like any of her sisters, and defiantly not like any of the aristocrats I know. She wasn't pompous, and she was clever. But she had a boldness about her that reminded me of Yuri. She said whatever was on her mind, did whatever she pleased.

"Yuki, are you sure you're up for this?" Yuri asked unsurely.

"Yuri, I told you. It's not a real wedding. I need to get to Queen Nefert. I will not waste an opportunity." I smile a bit at her.

"You sound like Ereshkigal right now." She whispered.

"I am Ereshkigal." I pull the clips out of my hair, wincing as a few strands were plucked from the clips.

"No. You sound cold. You don't want to do this. Even if you know it's fake. You don't want to. " Yuri whispers, soothing a hand through my hair.

I smile unhappily. Of course she would see through me. That's who she was. She was right, of course. I hate this plan. I know it's fake, but it still feels wrong. Marrying another. Wrong, wrong, wrong!

But I can't let this opportunity slide by. I have to protect the ones I love, no matter what. I have to protect them. If this is the only way I can do it, then so be it. My discomfort will have to be set-aside for now.

"You know, you can be selfish every once and a while." Yuri whispered, helping me pull off a necklace from me.

"Selfish? Haven't I been selfish enough? Haven't I been living in luxury since our arrival in Anatolia? Haven't I done as I pleased in this land, regardless of what others thought? Haven't I put that poor man through enough trouble? Haven't I been selfish enough?" I ran a hand through my hair, checking for stray pins.

"No. You don't live in luxury like a princess. You give what you have to those in need. Like Sakuwai and the young boy in the village, Hassik. You sacrifice everything to help everyone else. You do what you please when it comes to helping others. Ilbani understands that is who you are. That's why he loves you. Don't you get it? He doesn't want some noble girl. He fell in love with you for you. But for a moment, why don't you just do something for yourself? If you don't want to do this, then don't. We can figure out another way. We always figure things out. You can be selfish sometimes." Yuri said softly before leaving. I couldn't help but look up in surprise. I really was transparent. I should fix that if I want to continue in politics back in Hattusa.

"Ah. It would be nice. But…I don't have that option. I can't do that though. There are too many lives on the line. Too many liabilities." My voice seemed to echo through the empty room. I have to do what is necessary. I have to. For the ones I love, I have to.

"Yuki! We have arrived in Thebes!" Ramses' voice drifted into the room from behind the door. Damn. That means I have to put on another fancy dress. I grumble a bit as I slipped a new dress over my head; at the same time the door burst open.

I pull the rest of the dress over myself, grateful that I wasn't facing the door when I changed.

"Can't you knock?" I hiss as Ramses swept into the room.

"I could. But I wont. Besides, what's the harm of seeing my pretty wife naked?" He teased, pulling on the strap of my dress. I slapped his hand away quickly.

"Please keep in mind that this is all pretend. You realize that, right?" I grumble, heading toward the door. His laughter followed me down the hall.

**Yuri's POV**

I trailed behind Yuki and Ramses as we walked off the boat. There were too many people. I could tell Yuki was uncomfortable. She walked with her head held high, standing perfectly straight as she did when she was determined. But I could see her glancing back and forth at the crowds. I saw her fingers twitch nervously, every once and a while touching the outside of her leg. Probably where her dagger was strapped. Yuki hated crowds. Crowds hid things, dark things. And with all of the attention on her, Yuki was just not comfortable. With all these other ladies scrutinizing her, she must be apprehensive.

Poor Yuki. I can tell she hates this entire plan. I can see it in the way she recoils just the slightest bit at Ramses' touch. The way her smile didn't reach her eyes.

Yuki always thinks she hides her emotions so well. And she does. But I've known her long enough. I've seen her bury her emotions. But I have also seen her ticks. I know slight twitches mean a lot more. A tiny shift in her eyes gives away a lot.

Right now, I know that Yuki is unhappy. I also know that she will do what it takes if it makes other people happy. I wonder when she will do things to make herself happy? But then again…Yuki always smiles the brightest when she makes someone else happy. I wonder if she realized that? That's just the kind of person she was. She cared for those above herself.

We finally found ourselves outside the gates to the Pharaoh's palace.

* * *

**Sorry I took so long on this chapter! I kept getting sidetracked XD **

**So apparently some guy from Mittani has the power to control the world and no one really cares...weird.**

**I'm gonna experiment more on Sakuwai's character as we go through the story.**

**Honesty, the Egypt arc was slightly blurry for me, so I gotta re-read that part of the story.**

**Thanks for being patient and reading!**

**~EternallySnowy**


	23. Chapter 23: Goddess of Mystery

Chapter 23: Goddess of Mystery

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

I kneeled in the Pharaoh's palace. I never would have thought I would end up here.

"I congratulate you on your union, User Ramses. You're fiancé is quite a beauty." Pharaoh Hohemreb said. I barely paid any attention. Hohemreb was known as a very foolish pharaoh, nothing more then a figurehead. My main point of interest was the woman sitting off to the side. The Queen Dowager Nefertiti. The Queen who has followed behind the rule of three pharaohs. Controlling them all from the shadows. I didn't like the way she was looking at us. She didn't believe this faux marriage. I could tell by the suspicious look in her eyes. I shot a nervous glance at Yuri. This place was well guarded, but if we dash now, we might make it before they react.

I clenched my teeth. No, we haven't failed yet. There was no information leaked about the goddesses in Egypt. We should be safe.

"Young ladies…I feel as if I know you from somewhere…" The pharaoh trailed off in thought.

I felt my heart skip a beat. I noticed Yuri stiffen up behind me. We had seen Hohemreb before he was pharaoh; In Emesa after Zannanza's death. He knew we were the goddesses of Hattusa!

"With all due respect, your grace, I feel as if you are flirting with my fiancée!" Ramses said in his signature teasing tone. I had to breath a sigh of relief though, the comment lightened the mood and distracted everyone.

"What was your name, my dear? And your sister as well." The pharaoh asked.

"A-Amunet! My name is Amunet." I blurt out the first Egyptian name I could think of. If I hesitated on such a simple question as my name, suspicions would rise.

"Yes. My beautiful Amunet. And her sister Naptera." Ramses trailed in seamlessly. I was grateful I didn't have to create a name for Yuri as well. I wasn't even aware if the name Amunet was common amoung Egyptians…

"Hm. Amunet. The goddess of mystery? An odd name for a child. And Naptera, 'beautiful one' or 'best one'. Are these women really best for you, Ramses?" Nefertiti scoffed. I couldn't help but see Queen Nakia in her place. The way they spoke, the way the stood. They were exactly alike. It was uncanny. I wonder why that is?

"Ah, I only plan to wed Amunet. And she is what I believe best for me." Ramses laughed offhandedly. His mannerism…it seemed to come as a blessing in this tense situation.

"Oh? I would have thought you chose her believe she would be best as the next Queen." Nefertiti seemed to be baiting Ramses for something. Was she suggesting Ramses was to be a pharaoh soon? I know this to be true from history books, but how could Nefertiti know? And why bring it up?

"I have offered you each of my six daughters to wed, but you have rejected all of them. Is it you do not like my daughters?" The queen continued. She was baiting something all right. I just need to figure out what.

"I reject them because I did not want to suggest I had ambitions for King." Ramses answered smoothly. That man really had a way of pushing things off.

"Really? It seems to me that you are sending a message. That you do not need to marry into royalty. That you see fate putting you in royalty." Nefertiti said loudly. Ah, so that was what was going on. Yes, this woman was much like Queen Nakia, throwing out dire accusations like that. How will Ramses deal with such an accusation? The room was pretty crowded; everyone heard Nefertiti's sly remark.

I know the reason Ramses didn't want to be seen as one going after the throne. According to my history books from Japan, there was an awful power struggle in Egypt. The murder of Tutankhamen proved just that. Those in line for the throne, they were often murdered quickly. Ramses was trying to stay below the radar.

Suddenly, Ramses burst out laughing. I turned to him in surprise. What could have gotten in to him? Laughing at a moment like this?

"You think I hope to become pharaoh? And that I chose this woman because she has qualities of a queen?" He continued to laugh.

Before I had any time to react, he snagged my chin and kissed me playfully on the lips. I growled and smacked him, pushing him off me.

"What are you thinking? At a time like this? And in public? Have you completely lost your mind?" I barked at him. He gave me a cat-like grin and wrapped his arms around me.

"See? She's fiery, but I love her dearly." He laughed. "We will wed in ten days. I humble request your royal presence."

* * *

I was mad enough I could spit fire. How dare he kiss me like that? I will admit, it got us out of a pretty tough spot. I'm still mad, though.

Yuri sighed and slid the wig off her head, letting her naturally curly hair puff out. I began to pull off the necklaces, before a maid scurried behind me and helped me undress. Uhg. I will never get used to these maids. It seemed like it was a bit too much for Yuri too.

"So, you met Queen Nefertiti. How do you think she was?" Ramses suddenly came in. I turned to glare at him as I pulled a new tunic over me.

"Knock." I reintegrated, trying in vain to wipe off the heavy makeup. I glanced at the mirror. I looked like a raccoon. I scrubbed at the makeup again with a rag.

"There was quite a bit of hostility between the two of you." Yuri sighed, pulling my hands away and dabbing at my eyes with a damp rag.

"May the gods help us from scheming Queens." I mumble. Yuri nodded and left to get rid of the dirty rags and discarded dresses.

"Ha. You're telling me. But that's why I am choosing you to be the next Queen of Egypt." He suddenly snaked his arm around my neck, pulling me into his chest.

I snarled and sank my teeth into his arm. He didn't budge, so I bit harder, I know there was blood. The coppery taste was making me sick.

"You can bite my entire arm off. It will not be enough to drive me away." He was suddenly serious. I hated when he was serious. It reminds me that he is still a general. That he is still a dangerous man that is keeping me here in Egypt. When he was playful, I could imagine him as a young sibling. When he was serious, I am reminded of the danger in this land.

"I will not love you. Don't you get it? I won't ever love you. I am only staying here to protect Hattusa, then I will take Yuri back with me." I glare at his image in the mirror. He had a pretty self-confident smirk on his face; he didn't even seem to notice the blood running down his arm from the bite marks. I still had the taste of blood in my mouth. Gross.

"Help me understand something. Why won't you just stay here with me? I can make you a Queen. You will have more power then you ever could in Hattusa. I understand Yuri's desire to go back to Hattusa. She will one day be Queen of Hattusa and rule over half the orient. You, on the other hand, will only reach the title of perhaps a noble at best. You will barely have power if you marry that advisor. So stay with me. Stay, and I can give you power over Egypt." He tightened his hold over me.

"I don't want power! I won't wed you for power! I don't need it! I am not in love with Ilbani because of his status. Power…it corrupts people. Don't you get it? I will not stay here because I will never love you! I can't!" I turn and shoved him off quickly. "Just as you do not love me. You fell in love with the goddess, Ereshkigal. You don't know anything about me! I hissed back.

"Let me ask you one thing. You say power corrupts. How about Yuri? What will you do when she corrupts?" Ramses didn't move closer to me. He looked genuinely curious.

"Yuri will not corrupt." I say surely.

"Oh? You sound sure of yourself. You never know, I bet your Queen Nakia and our Queen Nefertiti started as a wide-eyed, innocent princess. But look at them now." I wanted to wipe that smug expression off his face.

"Queen Nakia was a princess of Babylonia. Queen Nefertiti was a princess of Mittani." I think for a moment.

"What's your point?" Ramses urged.

"My point is, they were sent here to marry a stranger in a foreign land. They were separated from their family, treated as outsiders. It must have been lonely. Being here with no friends and family. And I notice there is rarely love in political marriages. When one doesn't have enough love in their life…they strive for something to fill the hole left in their heart. In their case, it was power. Those Queens are like that because of a lonely heart. Yuri is surrounded by people who love her. She will never fall under corruption." I look pointedly at him.

"Do you pity those Queens?" He returned my serious gaze.

"Yes. You know what? I do. I was sent to this foreign land. If Yuri wasn't here…if I couldn't make friends…then I wonder how I might have ended up. If Kail didn't love Yuri…perhaps she would become corrupt like them. Yes, I pity them, they suffer from lonely hearts. It's so sad." I sigh.

"Ah, you are too kind, Yuki. Truly, only you would think things in that perspective." Ramses laughed.

"Oh, don't be mistaken. I may feel pity for their situation, but I will very easily run a sword through them if I need to. Sadly, I am not as kind as Yuri. To protect the people I love, I will do whatever needs to be done." I say darkly, turning and stalking out the door without another word.

* * *

**Ramses' POV**

I watched Yuki's retreating form. A woman that didn't want power. I never thought that I would find one. But…Yuki didn't realize, she already had power. She had the power to silence a room, power to sway people in her favor. She had more natural power then she realized. Did I fall in love with the goddess? Perhaps. But more then ever, I fell in love with the woman who stood like a queen, who spoke like a queen.

That woman was made to be Queen. Ah, but perhaps she's right. I don't know anything about her. I never really had that problem with women before. There was never much to know about the women I usually tangled with. Usually, women in my life were flat to me. They were merely there. Either they were scheming like Nefertiti, or mindless like those princesses in the palace. It was rare in my life to find a woman like my sister Nefert, who had some spunk in her. Yuki, though, was more then just spunk.

So what was it I fell in love with? I didn't fall in love with her image as a goddess. I certainly did not fall in love with her beauty, though it was starting to grow on me. And she was right; I didn't know anything of her life before I met her.

I fell in love with her in a single moment. The moment, she had decided to pull that arrow out of her chest. I fell in love with a woman who was strong. It was merely that. And she was strong, so was it fair to say I had fallen in love with her? Or just the her in that moment?

"Bah. This love business takes too much thinking." I muse out loud.

"Ah, little brother finally feels the bitter draught of love."

"Nefert. Why can't you knock?" I turn to face my elder sister.

"Do you knock?" Came her retort.

"No. Perhaps it's a family thing." I laugh. Nefert is my favorite sister. She was clever, She thought. She was not easily distracted by little baubles like my other sisters.

"You know her heart is somewhere else." She suddenly says seriously.

"I know." I say curtly.

"Oh, Ok then. As long as you know!" She grinned and danced out of the room. Yes, my sister was definitely something else. I hope she never has her spirit oppressed by another man. She deserved better then that.

Yes, I know Yuki's heart is somewhere else. But what does that matter? All my life, I had believed I would never need a woman's love. I merely needed one fit to be queen. A woman that would be able to handle the power. She could be in it just for the power, and I wouldn't care. I didn't need a woman's love. Until now.

That damn woman has made a mouse of me.

**Yuki's POV**

Two months. It has been two months since our arrival in Egypt. I miss Hattusa, I miss Hadi, Ryui, Shala, Sakuwai, Rusafa….and Ilbani. It's been two months since I felt his touch, heard his voice. I'm afraid of forgetting.

What if I never get back? What if I forgot the velvety caress of his voice? The way his hands would cup my face…I'm afraid I will forget.

I have to keep busy…if I sit still, the ache in my heart is unbearable. I am afraid to forget him, but thinking about him makes my chest hurt. It makes it hard to breathe. But I don't want to forget. I can't forget.

So sometimes, when I have time alone, I think of him freely. I close my eyes and I see him. I see him walking into the room with a tray of food because I worked through lunch. I hear his wispy breath in my ear when we sleep. I could smell the scent of unbaked clay that seemed to cling to him. I could feel his comforting touch and the addicting feel of being enveloped in his embrace.

But then…I open my eyes and he's gone. I open my eyes, and my dream ends. Then I am left with nothing but the ugly reality that his is far, far away. Then I begin to ache again. I begin to feel as if I was breaking apart, that I was empty.

Ah, love is dangerous. This is what I was afraid of. It hurts. But then I remember what I promised myself. That love would never cripple me. That no matter how much it hurts, I have to move forward. I have to solve problems one at a time. That's the only way to get home. I have to keep moving forward. I know that…but it still aches.

"Hey, are you even listening?" Nefert's irritated voice pierced through my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah. We're going to the temple of Isis for prayer…right?" I blink, clearing my thoughts.

I looked around again. Egypt. In a way, it was quite beautiful. The capitol city…looked a bit like Hattusa. The vendor stalls and noise were similar. But there were people that were off to the side, in the shadows. Starving. It's true, Hattusa has its share of poor, but the numbers seemed higher here. This just proved the fact that Egypt is in pretty bad shape.

"AHHHH!" I heard a scream nearby, Yuri looked that direction as well.

"Mercy, Your Honor! Please, mercy! The boy is only five years old!" A woman sobbed.

"Criminals must be punished." A man said with an arrogant smirk, his guards dragging a young boy by the hand.

"What is going on?" Yuri asked a passing woman.

"Seems the boy was hungry and stole some food from the temple. According to law, his arm will be cut off." The woman said casually. Apparently, this was a normal occurrence.

"What? For stealing food?" Yuri raged.

"Well if a man is absent from work due to illness, he is to be executed." Nefert interjected.

Egypt really was a mess…

"Stop!" Suddenly, Yuri's shoe came in contact with the executioner's face.

"Who dares?! Who in the world are you? You dare to challenge the head of the temple?!" The head priest thundered.

"There must be another way! Cutting off the child's arm is too cruel!" Yuri cried. I stiffened. This looks like it's about to get rough. Though Yuri probably did just land us in a pit of trouble, I will admit I am proud of her for standing up for the child.

"Cruel, but effective. Women don't understand things like this. Guards, take her away." He commanded.

Soon guards came up and reached for Yuri. This has gone just far enough, I think.

"I wouldn't touch her." I say, pulling Yuri to me. I discreetly reached for my blade, just in case I couldn't bluff my way out of this.

"You! You are Ramses' fiancée. No? Please, Princess Amunet, leave this issue be." The priest said in a disgustingly condescending voice.

"I will pay for the food the child took. You are to command you're guards to back away from my sister and I." I said in an uncompromising voice. This place is not like Hattusa. In Hattusa, I had the status of Ereshkigal behind me. Here, I have Amunet. Here, I was nothing more then one of Ramses' women.

"It is not the money but the moral! A thief must be punished!" The priest sounded like he was talking to a child. His guards were getting closer.

"Good sir, Call your guards off or I will not guarantee their safety. And I fail to see any moral in mutilating a starving child. I only see a sad man throwing his power around and picking on an innocent child!" I grin back hollowly.

"Don't touch me!" Yuri screeched. A guard had grabbed her arm. Ah, I did warn them, didn't I?

"Wha?!" The guards shouted in surprise as I pulled the dagger from under my skirt and disarmed them easily. These guards were merely thugs, not trained soldiers.

"Hah!" I hear metal on metal and turn to see Yuri had also donned a blade and was fighting the other half. Where had she gotten that sword? It was then I noticed 3 dancers were helping our cause.

Who was I to look a gift horse in the mouth?

I quickly grab the little boy's arm and urge him toward his hysterical mother.

"May blessing be upon you!" She sobbed.

"I would leave before they find their weapons." I advise before turning again.

I suddenly squeal in delight, launching myself into the "dancer's" arms.

"Hadi!" I chirp. "Ryui and Shala too!"

"Ah, not just us." Hadi whispered in my ear and turned me to face a man shrouded in a cloak.

"Ilbani!" I suddenly feel like I was going to cry…or laugh…I took a step forward and was about to launch into his arms.

Yuri suddenly grabbed the back of my dress and pulled me back. I turned in confusion.

"Remember, here, you are the fiancée of Ramses." She whispered, but pain edged her words.

Oh. That's right. Here I am Amunet. Here, I can't touch him. I looked at him again. He was right there…! Right there, after so long. And I can't even touch him. Taunting me. It was unbearable. I want to touch him. I want to hold him. Why? After so long…it's unbearably painful.

"Uuu…" I mumble, looking at the ground.

Suddenly, a familiar hand grasped mine. Ilbani kneeled before me, my hand to his lips. His soft, perfect lips. I could feel his breath on my hand as he spoke.

"I am aware of your situation. I came to ask a goddess for her blessing. " He said. The way he held my hand, as if he didn't want to let go. It made me feel safe. And empty, when he pulled away.

"How do you know Yuki and Yuri?" Nefert suddenly asked. I panicked. I don't have time to create a good cover!

"We stayed with their family for a while, we are traveling musicians. At the news of Miss. Yuki's marriage, we rushed to give our blessings." Ilbani lied smoothly.

"On another note, Nefert, I believe we have just caused some problems for your brother…" I sigh, watching the angry priest stalk off.

"Yaay! Thank you so much, Princess!"

"Congratulations on your engagement!"

"Please, I sell these wares. Accept them as my wedding gift!"

Voices around me cheered for Yuri and I.

"Ah, My brother sure knows how to pick them." Nefert mused.

"I understand completely, ma'am. Your brother has my sympathies." Ilbani commented, earning a playful snarl from me.

"Ilbani." I pull him to the side. " Thank you for coming for me. I-I'm so happy you're here." I try to keep my face straight. And was failing.

"You aren't coming back with us, are you? I figured as much. So we will accompany you to Ramses' palace." Ilbani smiled gently.

"Dangerous…It's dangerous! Ilbani, I don't know what I would do if you were hurt! You've already risked so much coming here, please, don't risk anymore!" I begged him.

" You still don't understand? I'd risk it all for you." His words made my heart flutter. I really missed that feeling. I really missed him.

"You…you know I love just you right? That you're the only one for me." I whisper to him. "This wedding…it's all fake. I needed…"

"To keep Yuri safe. I know. You have offered us a perfect way to get information on Nefertiti and Nakia's little relationship." Ilbani patted my head fondly. "You should know, I trust you. "

**Ilbani's POV**

Yuki. Seeing her here, alive and unharmed. It brought such a relief to me. Even if I can't touch her now, just seeing her eased my heart. Or so I would have thought. I thought I would be ok if I just saw her. If I saw her safe, a weight would lift off my heart. Well, I was half right.

Seeing her safe, yes it was a relief. But seeing her…It made me want to touch her more. It made me yearn to feel her in my arms again. Seeing her in front of me, so very close.

Even worse, seeing her in Ramses' arms. Even though I was grateful to see her violently reject him in his residence, she was forced to accept them in public to fool everyone. I understood that. I know it was necessary for the safety of His Majesty and Princess Yuri. I know, that Yuki would do whatever it takes to protect her sister. Just as I would go to great lengths to protect His Majesty. I understand. It still hurt.

Seeing another man's arms around her. Watching as he smirked at me. Mocking me. Knowing I could do nothing about it. It was painful.

But I have to push forward. I said that I would help Yuki in any way I could. Exposing her here for a petty jealousy would kill us all. This is my fight, it is the only way to keep her safe. I trust her.

I don't trust him. I don't trust the way his eyes follow Yuki around. The way he would put his arm around Yuki's waist and pull her close. This was no mere plan for him. I doubt he will let Yuki go easily. I don't trust him.

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

"I heard you had a scrap with the priest at the temple. I don't really mind, I don't like that priest anyhow. But whatever you did, the commoners are showering us with wedding gifts. I am more interested in the entourage you brought back with you." Ramses said with his arms crossed.

"You. I know you. You are Mursili's right hand man. And those ladies look suspiciously like your maids, Yuri. I dare say they are the very same. We are in times of war. I have no choice but to detain you." He continued.

"Wai-" I began, only to have Ilbani interrupt me.

" I would wait a moment before you arrest us. I have some information that you might wish to know." Ilbani said with a serious smirk.

I quieted and concentrated my attention on Ilbani. Information that would cause His Majesty to let them come all the way to Egypt.

"You must know that your Queen Dowager has been receiving information on Hattusa. You may be interested in how she is getting it." Ilbani began. Does that mean they found the spy? If the sisters were here, I am relieved that they were not involved. But then who would have leaked the information?

"The source if the information leak…is our own Queen Dowager, Nakia. An interesting turn of events, no?" Ilbani finished.

"My God…"Ramses breathed.

"Queen Nakia has committed outright treason!" Yuri exclaimed.

I didn't say anything. I just stood there. I can't say I was shocked. But I was certainly surprised. Treason, all for what? A war with Egypt? Gods save us from these conniving Queens.

"…Dead. She's dead." I whisper. All eyes were suddenly on me. "I have let her slide by too long. She has killed too many. Now, she as dug her own grave. I will not let this chance slide." I said in a hollow voice.

I really will get her this time. Her misstep was too large. No way that she can run. I have the cards. Now I just need to play them right.

Nakia. You best watch your back.

* * *

**So now Yuki and Ilbani reunited...sorta.**

**And it looks like Nakia is just about done for.**

**Now all that's left in Egypt is to confront Queen Nefertiti.**

**Though I am kinda sad to leave Ramses behind...**

**Anyhow, thanks for reading!**

**~EternallySnowy**


	24. Chapter 24:Blinded

Chapter 24: Blinded

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

I bustled about Ramses' residence eagerly. Lots of work to do, if we want to oust two Queen Dowagers.

"Lots to do, lots to do!" Yuri mumbled beside me as she made more and more clay tablets. I was jotting down strategies, and just as quickly crumpling them up and tossing them into a pile of mutilated clay which Yuri then retrieved and patted into a blank tablet.

Yuri was working quite fervently. So was I.

Perhaps we both found the hard work as a welcome escape.

Yuri was trying to hide the sadness of her lost child. I could tell, that behind her cheery smile, her heart was still bleeding. I also know there was nothing I could say or do to help her now. Only the King may aid in her healing.

I was trying to forget…that the man I love sits merely a stones' throw away. And that I cannot touch him. That I cannot speak to him unless it is necessary for the strategy. I crumpled up yet another plan and tossed it over my shoulder.

"Open up!" A demand accompanied by a loud clang came from the front of the residence. We all got up and gathered at the door.

"Ramses. Your fiancée and her sister are hereby under arrest for subservience." A man stood in front of an army declared. An army to take two girls? I highly doubt it.

"Yes, those ladies, they interrupted a rite and injured many priests!" The Head priest from the other day said in a mockingly meek voice,

"That's a lie!" Yuri shouted back. Guards began to grasp at her. I leaned over and snagged one of the guards swords and intercepted them before they could touch her.

"Don't touch her. I was the only one at fault. My sister has nothing to do with this." I say with my head held high.

"No! Leave my fiancée alone!" Ramses suddenly stepped in front of me. I pushed Yuri behind me and stood my ground. Until a sudden realization hit me.

If Ramses protected us, he would be arrested. Our plan…it's ruined! Nefertiti…! She was one step ahead of us this entire time! She saw through our plot before we could even begin!

"Stop. I was the one at fault. I will go peacefully." I dropped my sword and was about to take a step forward. I felt a hand discretely pull on my dress. I turned to see it was Ilbani who was standing beside me. Holding me back. Why? Didn't he realize what was going on? Our entire plan would be for nothing!

I looked into his eyes. Yes. He knew exactly what was going on. All the more reason for him to let go! We cannot hope to fight here, where we have no allies!

"Ramses. You are now a co-conspirator and are under arrest." Spears surrounded Ramses.

"No!" I hissed. Hands held me back. Ryui, Shala and Hadi had a firm hold on me with Ilbani standing in front of me.

"We can figure this out without you having to go kill yourself." He hissed angrily at me.

"Damn it. Damn it all!" I curse quietly. Ruined! Everything is ruined!

* * *

"You know it isn't your fault. Nefertiti has been trying to get her hands on Ramses for a while now." Nefert tried to comfort Yuri. I was beyond listening. I needed to get him out of this.

"Uhg!" I growl, flinging another failed plan at the wall. It landed with a plop onto the floor.

"I'm going to the queen's palace to try and testify." Yuri suddenly shouted, getting up and heading for the door. Another plop was heard as a ball of unbaked clay collided with her back. She turned and scowled at me.

"Sit the hell down. Getting killed will get you nowhere." I hiss. "I'll find a way. She has a strong net, but all nets have holes. I will find one and rip it wide open."

"Or we could go home. We could leave without any trouble now." Ilbani suggested.

Home. We could go home right now, couldn't we? Go home and pretend it never happened. And why not? This country was not mine. I had nothing here. I could leave right now, leave and go back home.

"I can't." I buried my face in my hands. How hard those words were to say. I wanted to cry and beg Ilbani to take me home. To go home so I could freely love him. Home so I could see Sakuwai and all the people I loved. I want to go home.

"Yuki, please…" Ilbani sighed in exasperation.

"You know well that I can't. This opportunity…the opportunity to usurp Nakia. It's too perfect. I can't leave it. And Ramses' arrest…it was my fault. Even if I dislike the man, he doesn't deserve to die by a power hungry Queen's hands on my behalf." I run my hand through my hair. I want to go home. I really want to go home…

But I can't. Not yet. I do want to go home, but I want to go back to a safe home. I want to make it safe for everyone.

"Gods, Yuki! Can't you just take the safe route for once?" Ilbani's voice was rising with every word.

"I can't go home until I can make home safe!" I cry back.

In response to that, Ilbani simply turned on his heel and left in a huff. I just sat where I was, staring into space.

I've done it again. I've upset him. He has full right to be. I am being a fool. I should just go home right now. But instead I cause him more worry. I haven't seen him in months and the first thing I do? I anger him.

"I'm so sorry. I have to do this, though." I whisper to no one in particular.

**Hadi's POV**

Poor Yuki. I watched as she poured herself over her plans. Tablet after tablet crumpled. I could tell that Ilbani was hurting to. On the way here, Ilbani was a mess. Fidgeting, pacing. He was a wreck.

And now, they were there, yet couldn't even touch. I saw the pain in Yuki's eyes. She was hurting. She was hiding it, but I could see the pain just below the surface.

What could I do though? I can't leave things be. That's for sure. They needed to talk. But with all of these maids snooping around, there was no way for them to get any alone time, especially with the recent events. Yuki has been under extreme scrutiny. They didn't trust her anymore. Poisonous lies were whispered throughout the residence.

I know Princess Yuki heard some of it. She couldn't have missed it. But Princess Yuki never cared. She let the words wash right off her back as if it were nothing. But then again, it really is nothing.

It's odd now that I think of it. So many would be beyond angry hearing some of these lies. Even those of high rank try to keep their reputations squeaky clean. Even me, I would rankle if I heard lies circulating. It's silly though. With all the troubles going on, a few lies are nothing. Princess Yuki and Princess Yuri understood that. Perhaps it is because they know who they are. They know the truth about themselves. They don't care of the words of those petty ladies.

With all that those girls have faced…perhaps these little rumors are so easy to brush away.

I will admit, Princess Yuri is usually better at ignoring these things. Princess Yuki could put up with it for a while. But the timer will eventually run out with her.

In a way, they were both like volcanoes. Usually dormant. And even when dormant, will often strike fear into people. And when they erupt, there is no stopping them.

I heard Yuki sigh loudly and toss another rejected clay tablet into the pile with the others. I have to fix this. I grab some random tablets off of the ground.

"Miss. Yuki!" I chirped. " Won't you please drop these off with Ilbani?"

She looked at me oddly and glanced at the tablets in my hands.

"But those are…" She began.

"Very important. You will have to take these to Ilbani yourself. Don't worry, Yuri and I will make sure nobody interrupts your important meeting!" I prod Princess Yuki down the halls. Princess Yuri was following right on my heels and my sisters giggling beside her.

"But I…" Princess Yuki protested.

" Have very much to talk about, I know." I smile, shoving her into Ilbani's room and slamming the door.

"Hadi, you are simply the best." Princess Yuri laughed.

"I just pride myself in my work, M'lady." I smile back.

I hope my best is enough to fix this.

**Yuri's POV**

I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy as I looked at the closed door Yuki disappeared behind.

Just behind that door, she was with the man she loved. And when we got back to Hattusa, she would be married.

I know that's unfair of me. Of course I'm happy Ilbani is here. Even more happy that Yuki is truly smiling again. I am happy for her. But I can't smother the ugly jealousy that keeps rearing its head.

Why is it so easy for her? Ilbani was allowed to come here for her. Kail can't leave his army unattended. She could wed without any problems. I have to prove myself to the senate and the entire empire.

If Kail and I wed…I will be a Queen. I often wonder if I could handle it. That's a lot of people depending on me. A lot of important decisions. Can I…can I do it? I can't voice these fears to anyone but Kail. Otherwise I would appear weak.

Kail. I miss Kail. I still feel an emptiness in my stomach where…where my child was…

That child…I failed my own child. I keep plastering a smile on my face and adding a bounce in my step. I need to look happy. Or else Yuki would worry.

But at night, I would toss and turn in my bed. I didn't want to sleep. Sleeping causes nightmares. Right now…I can't deal with nightmares. Not by myself.

I want to be held in Kail's arms again. I want to sob at the unfairness of it all. But I know I can't cry here. Yuki is right about one thing. We have a mission to do. We can't get sidetracked. Emotions have to be set aside now.

**Yuki's POV**

I squeaked and fell forward as the door slammed behind me. I landed with an unceremonious thump on the floor.

I pulled myself up to see a surprised Ilbani who had gotten up from his desk to help me up.

"What-"

"Hadi." I say simply. He nodded. We had both been a part of Hadi's plans when it came to pushing Yuri and Kail together. For some reason, it felt odd on the other end.

"Well, then why not just wait around here until she gets bored and lets you out." Ilbani turned and sat back at his desk. He was still mad. Of course he was…

"Ilbani…"I began.

"Don't bother trying to explain. I know the issue is not up for debate. I know you all too well." He didn't even turn around.

He had full right to be angry. I would be in his position. After all these months, I had almost forgotten what it was like to have someone worry over me. All this time, I had done the worrying. I worried over Sakuwai and Rusafa, over Yuri, and even over the situation in Egypt. I had forgotten how nice it was to be worried over.

On in impulse I wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face into his shoulder. He still smelled like clay and incense. He still felt warm under my fingers.

"I missed you." I breathed.

I sigh in disappointment when I felt him get up, forcing me to let go. Then, I nearly sobbed when I felt his arms wrap me in his familiar embrace. After so many months, I still remembered his touch.

"I missed you. I just want you to be safe." He sighs into my hair.

"And I want you to be safe. Which is why I have to stay." I leaned into him.

" I know. I don't like it. But I know." He stroked my hair. "But that means I will stay too."

"Ok. I got it. Just be careful?" I look up at him. He grabs my hand and kisses the ring that was still on my finger.

"Of course. I wouldn't want to miss our wedding back home." He grinned playfully.

I laughed. It came out a bit hysterical.

"You're tired. Rest." Ilbani commanded.

I laughed again.

"I can't. I can't rest until it is all over." I smile. Looking at him, I wanted to cry. He had that effect on me. He made me want to just stay in his arms and cry. Cry for the lost months, for Prince Mali, for Yuri's baby. Vulnerable. He made me feel vulnerable.

I can't cry here. I can't. I will have time to rest and cry when we go home. For now, I must walk with my head held high and conviction in my voice. I can't cry until it is all over. When it is all over, I can sleep in his arms and sob until my heart clears. But not now.

It took all of my willpower to pull away when the door opened to reveal Hadi, the twins and Yuri.

"Sorry to interrupt." Yuri truly looked apologetic. "But we have a few queens to overthrow? Not that Yuki is back to her clever self, we really should start on a plan."

"Right. So I have an idea, I just don't know how to execute it." I say, brushing my bangs out of my eyes.

"Well let's hear what you've got." Yuri urged.

"I've completely scrapped the idea of trying to reason with the Queen in letting Ramses go or admitting to her alliance with Nakia. The law here is dictated by her. No point in even trying." I began.

"Well so far it seems like a pretty hopeless situation." Ryui sighed. Shala quickly hushed her.

"But, if we create a situation where the Queen will be forced to release Ramses and give us information, that's a different story. I just don't know how to create a situation big enough." I huff, thinking again.

"What's big enough to compel royalty?" Hadi asked, incredulous.

"The people rule. If the people push the government, there is no stopping them. Even in a monarchy, it is the people that rule." I say. "General Ramses is the only one who is capable of facing off with His Majesty. By letting Nefertiti take him, it makes the Pharaoh Hohemreb look like a fool. So we must have the people of Thebes realize this foolishness."

"A riot." Yuri suddenly said.

"A…riot…how do we start one?" I ask.

"I'm sure you will manage to naturally. You are always seemed to be the cause of a riot." Ilbani mumbled.

I thought for a moment. In a way he was right. Because of Yuri and I, there was a riot in Kizzuwadna against the Mittani army. In Katapa as well. We seemed to cause rebellions against higher government without meaning to. Yet now when we need one, I have no idea how we did it.

"Egypt is ripe for a rebellion." Hadi stated.

She was right. The country was poor, the monarchy corrupt, too many poor on the streets, and law was too strict. This place was ripe for a rebellion.

"I'll help. A rebellion in this environment is pretty simple." Ilbani grumbled.

"That mean's you'll help?" I perk up.

"I want it known that am joining this mission under protest." Ilbani groused.

"Yay! Thank you, Ilbani!" Yuri squealed, jumping up and giving him a hug. I laughed. I hadn't seen Yuri that spirited in a while. And the uncomfortable look on Ilbani's face was just too much.

"But a mob is hard to control. It's erratic and anything can happen. I don't think this is a reliable plan…" I trailed off.

"It's erratic if it has no leader. If we find a capable leader…someone who is charismatic, can gain trust quickly. Military experience would be good too." Ilbani answered.

"Where are we gonna find someone like that?" Yuri asked. We all turned to stare at her.

"What?" She fidgeted uncomfortably under our gazes. "It's an honest question…"

"You, you dolt." I deadpanned, flicking her forehead playfully.

"Huh? What do you mean me?" She still looked oblivious.

"Yes, you. Who else?" I laugh.

"Well…Miss Yuki would do well as well." Shala said suddenly. Ryui nodded in agreement. I shook my head.

"No, I don't have the charisma. People follow me due to fear. Not because they genuinely like me." I brush them off quickly.

"But that's why you and Princess Yuri make a good pair. Princess Yuri tends to be too forgiving and only demands attention when her temper has reached its limit. You may not have the same amount of charisma Princess Yuri has, but you command the attention of others. And trust me, it is not just fear. A good portion of it is respect. And automatic reaction to some. People cannot take their attention away from you. We deed you both to achieve this." Ilbani ruffled my hair.

I blinked up at him owlishly. Is that how people saw me? Plain, boring me? He suddenly flicked me in the forehead.

"Princess Yuri isn't the only dolt. You are both blind." Ryui giggled.

"We are going to need a boat and supplies." I ignore the exchange.

* * *

We sailed along the Nile in a boat Nefert had kindly provided us. She actually seemed quite happy to let us take supplies and the boat without explanation. I will have to be careful not to get her and her family in any more trouble.

On the boat, I finally had time to think about our earlier conversation. Was I truly blind? It was odd, as I looked in my reflection in the water, I began to see what they were saying. I didn't have charisma like Yuri, but I had a serious look that commanded attention. I had never seen it before. But the way Ilbani and the three maids talked about it, I had this quality long before our trip to Egypt. Why is it that I can see it now, but not then?

Yuri too, she didn't realize the effect she had on people. Perhaps, we are all blind to our own good qualities. But when they are pointed out, we begin to see ourselves through someone else's eyes. I wonder how I look in other's eyes? This reflection staring back at me…it is the me as I see it. What does Yuri see when she looks in the mirror? Perhaps she is blind to her luminosity.

I looked back up at the horizon, concentrating on our current situation. It was the middle of the night, dark; Yet in a way, so peaceful. When we drifted along like this, the crickets singing their song, the sound of the water lapping against the boat. It was easy to forget that this place was ridden with problems.

I looked up at the sky. The stars were so bright. They were never this bright back in Japan. I had never experienced this type of quiet back in Japan either. I found myself leaning on Ilbani. I had never felt so safe back in Japan either.

I felt my eyes droop lower and lower. The combination of Ilbani's warm embrace and the relaxing motion of the boat was lulling me to sleep. I fought to keep my eyes open. What if something happened? I can't let my guard down now.

"Go to sleep, Yuki. We can keep watch. You haven't slept for a while, have you?" Ilbani draped a blanket over me. I tried in vain to push it off me. I can't sleep now… But it was so warm. And I'm so comfortable.

"He's right, Yuki. Just sleep. My sisters and I will stay up." Hadi urged me.

"Yuki, please. Just take a nap." Yuri joined in.

"No…I…" I yawned and trailed off. I could slowly feel my willpower draining away as my eyes drooped. I tried to get up and stretch, maybe splash water on my face. But Ilbani had wrapped his arms tightly around me. He sighed when he felt me try to get up.

He held me close and began to stroke my hair. Then he began to sing. I lost my last sliver of willpower as soon as I heard his silky voice singing a familiar tune. I hadn't heard him sing since Hattusa. We would sit in the courtyard when we had free time and have a picnic. Sometimes, he would sing and teach me songs, sometimes, I sang and taught him songs from Japan.

I listened and snuggled into the blanket.

**Ilbani's POV**

"I missed home…" I heard her mumble quietly. I wonder if anyone else even heard her.

I stopped singing when I felt her relax and heard the steady breaths of sleep from her.

"Amazing. I don't think I've ever seen anyone push her into doing something she didn't want to do…" Princess Yuri said in awe. I continued to run my hand through her hair. I missed the silky feel of it. I noted the dark circles under her eyes. Once again, she was working herself past her limit.

"You're really special to her. You know that, right?" Princess Yuri continued.

"Of course I do." I smile fondly at the sleeping girl.

"You know…before she met you, I don't think I've ever seen her cry." Princess Yuri prodded me. I looked up at her oddly. She wasn't even looking at me. She was smiling affectionately at Yuki.

"She never cried. Everything painful just brushed over her shoulder. She had closed her heart so tightly, nothing ever got close enough to truly hurt her." Princess Yuri tucked the blanket under Yuki's chin.

"That sounds like a bad thing for some reason." I chuckle softly.

"No. It's good. You know, your heart can only feel pain, if it first feels love. She never got hurt in Japan because she didn't let anyone in. She didn't even want to try to feel love for anyone. But now…I've seen her cry over those she lost, over wounds in her heart. Thank you. Thank you for helping her. You can see the difference from when she first came here, can't you? Thank you, for helping her grow." Yuri smiled at me.

"I wasn't the only one." I say quietly. I know it took a lot to open up Yuki. Zanannza, Ursula, Yuri. Everyone had a part in opening Yuki's heart.

"But you were the main one." Yuri whispered yawning and leaning on the side of the boat.

I looked down at the goddess that slept in my arms. Never in my dreams had I thought that I would have a perfect girl like this even near me. Holding her in my arms…it seemed unreal. Like one day, I would wake up and the dream would end. When I wake up and she isn't next to me, I have a moment of panic. Maybe it was a dream. Maybe none of it was real. How could a perfect goddess like her be real?

I'll never tell her, but when she runs off and does these stunts I sometimes feel a bit of relief. These jolts the rushed through a perfect dream, it reminds me that she is real.

Now that doesn't mean that I want her rushing off into trouble. But I also know that it is who she is. Yuki is the one who takes things into her own hands. One who won't ask for help or rely on others. Yuki will rush into danger if she must. Yuki is the one I fell in love with.

These months she was away…I was nothing but a ball of anxiety. I remember eating and having a sudden panicked moment.

_I wonder if she is eating…_

These thoughts followed me everywhere.

_Was she cold right now?_

_Was she lonely? _

_Did she hurt herself again?_

_Was she crying right now?_

Every little thing… I kept thinking of her. All these lost months. All of this time I had left her alone.

I'm glad she wasn't lost by herself. I'm glad there was always someone there for her. Not that I believed she needed protection, but she needed someone who loved her to be by her side.

I vowed, that this would be the final straw for Queen Nakia. I will create a safe world for my Yuki. Where she could go anywhere and I know she would be safe. The first step…is ousting Queen Nakia for good.

* * *

**Not really much happening here except some character development.**

**Next time, we will face off with Queen Nefertiti in Elephantine.**

**Thanks so much for nice reviews and thanks for reading!**

**~EternallySnowy**


	25. Chapter 25: True Princess

Chapter 25: True Princess

* * *

"This way, Miss. Yuki!" Hadi bustled me along to the next riot. I believe this one was on food.

"Yuri is on the west side of the city getting that man, Taharqa. Right?" I say, hurrying along beside her.

Taharqa. He was the key to this operation. Yuri and I, no matter how good we were at rallying troops. We were foreigners here. We had no connections, our names held no status. We would be ignored by these people. We needed someone who has a name, a face that is already recognized and respected by the people. Someone who has already begun making ripples in this water. That someone is Taharqa.

This place was already swarming with little riots everywhere. All we needed to do was to stir the water up. Move this rebellion along, organize it.

I heard a faint whistle carry over the dry winds. Yuri's signal. It was time to assemble.

I put my fingers to my lips and whistled my response. The west side was assembling, Taharqa was secured. Now I must assemble the east and south. Hadi helped push me onto the camel. I shifted uncomfortably. I truly cannot accustom to riding these odd animals. The hump on their backs had me shifting around until I felt somewhat comfortable. I miss my Huwant…

I heard a giggle from behind me and turn to see Yuri behind me. Her face had a cloth covering her nose and mouth, protecting her from the sand. I could see the smile in her eyes, though.

"A bit of trouble, sister?" She twittered.

I glowered at her. She didn't seem to have any trouble sitting on the creature. She looked comfortable in the outlandish saddle. I opened my mouth to make a snarky remark, but I heard the footsteps of more camels approaching us. Another difference between Egypt and Hattusa, the sand here make footsteps almost soundless. You had to really strain to hear anything.

"Taharqa, I presume?" I note the confused looking man.

"You, you were the one that saved me?" He had a strong voice. Didn't waver once. Perfect.

"Ah, My sister was the one who was in charge of that aspect. I merely rallied the east and south." I say casually. I can't be underestimated here. This man had to trust our plan.

"Why? What use am I to you?" He demanded. Ah, yes. I quite like this man. There was no fear in his eyes. I wonder, is it because he no longer fears the punishment? He was prepared to die today. Is this what these desperate situations pushed people to? This man, I wonder if he found any happiness in his every day life. I wonder if he ever felt as if life was worth living. This man didn't fear death. Was that because he believed it couldn't get any worse?

It's so sad. I wonder if he was like Ursula and Sakuwai. When someone is cornered…how far will a human go? Ursula impersonated Yuri, even when she knew she could be killed for the crime. Sakuwai had resorted to prostitution. This man had nearly had his head rolling on the ground.

Nobody can live without happiness… and it must be pretty hard to be happy when you and the ones you love are starving to death. If no one listens to your voice is ignored and your cry for help put off as nothing. And To see the rich parade around with their expensive jewels and imported clothes. It must be infuriating.

"We merely want you to let your voices be heard for once." I say quietly. His attention was caught. He looked at me with suspicion. And with hope.

"Who are you?" He studied me. I could tell he was taking my entire appearance into account. My Japanese physique, the way I couldn't seem to figure out how to ride the camel, the numerous scars crisscrossing my body. I must look like something out worldly.

"I have many different names. Here, you can call me Amunet." I decided to play it safe and use my Egyptian name. If he recognized Yuki Ereshkigal from Hattusa, he would never cooperate.

"So then, Taharqa. What do you say? Join my sister an I, and show those stuck up aristocrats who really runs Egypt." Yuri looked at him in the eye.

"…I'm in." The answer lifted a small weight off my shoulders. Things were going just as planned.

* * *

I giggled in glee as we reached Thebes. Our riot had spread quickly and we were here in record time.

"You slightly scare me when you giggle like that." Ilbani mumbled next to me.

"But look! I can see Thebes! We will be bursting through the palace in no time, and we will find the proof to condemn that damn Nakia once and for all!" I pull the cloth under my chin to grin at him.

"Yes, I can see where the excitement can come from, but don't lose focus. We aren't in the palace yet." I found it amazing he could even find time to scold while we were nearing a battle.

"Me? Lose focus! Why I would never!" I say in mock surprise. "Get ready. Djoser is headed here now with an army."

I watched as the army got closer and closer, I began to feel the men around me grow restless. I waited. They had to be a tad closer. Closer.

"Now." I whispered to Yuri. She nodded in agreement.

"You know your role?" she looked at me.

"Of course. Don't worry. I'll be fine." I smile back at her.

"Go!" Yuri issued the deadly command. I watched as Ryui and Shala rushed the right and left of the army while Yuri stayed in the center. Taharqa was headed to the far right. I hung back with my quarter of our rag tag army. I had to wait. My cut of the army was the smallest, so I couldn't rush in. Too many lives would be lost.

"Yuki, they are breaking through. They will break into the center soon." Yuri shouted over the noise. I nodded to show that I heard her before I broke off and rounded the entire army. Djoser's men were already beginning to break through and our men were beginning to scatter. Djoser and his men seemed terribly happy with themselves.

Until some noted that my brigade had come from behind. We had the entire army completely surrounded. Just as planned.

The royal army defeated. With this…with this, Nefertiti will have to release Ramses to defend the capitol. Or so we hoped.

But then again, that is considering Queen Nefertiti valued her people over her status. That was a pretty far stretch, I must say. And it was obviously too far a stretch as I found myself nearly at the gates of Thebes.

Of course we had a back up plan. I had insisted on it. Yuri may believe the best in people. But I know Queen Nefertiti has been corrupt for a long time now. And the one good thing about corrupt people is that they are predictable. You can always expect them to be corrupt.

Ramses. I know he will not fall into the corruption. That also leaves him unpredictable. But if he will be able to fix this nation… only he can fix it. I know that. It has crossed my mind of what will happen to these rebels. Bites of shame gnaw at my heart at the thought. It was true, we were using them for our own gain. But I also know we need them to get Ramses out. And if Ramses takes the throne as history depicts, then their problems will get addressed. But then…perhaps that is merely me trying to relieve some of the guilt from my heart.

Ah, it really is a shame, though. This riot could have ended much sooner had Ramses been in charge of the armies. But now, we must push into Thebes.

I looked up at the wall surrounding Thebes. The stones were uneven. I guess that happens a lot when things are built by hand. Good news for me.

I easily scaled the wall, Ryui, Shala and Hadi behind me. Ilbani should be out in the field with Yuri, making sure to keep Djoser busy while the sisters and I wreaked some havoc in the city.

Once in the city, the sisters and I spread out. We were supposed to spread some fires, only small ones, through the city. We needed to keep the rest of the royal guard busy.

As I moved on to the next location, I noticed the people of Thebes also growing restless. They understood what the people of Elaphantine wanted. They understood what it meant to be hungry. To be poor. They began to rise up inside the city.

I grinned inwardly.

_Nefertiti. You may have the title of Queen Tawananna, but you don't seem to realize, that it is the people that truly run the country. Such a long period of strife and corruption… the people will not stand for it. And it is the monarchy that will have to give explanations. The people run the country._

We would only have a few days before the guard organizes itself and runs this riot down. We had to act now.

"Yuki! We must get into the palace now!" Yuri's voice rose over the chaos. I opted to run. I could not control that dratted camel and it would only slow me down.

Luckily for us, the servants had panicked and tried to escape through the west gate. We used that open doorway to force our way through.

"Find Ramses! Search everywhere!" Yuri shouted. I was already kicking open door after door until I came to a room that was completely barren. Except some cut bonds on the wall and blood smeared on the rope and wall.

"Here!" I shouted. Yuri and Ilbani were with me in moments. I snagged the rope in my and my hand came back red.

"It's still wet. They are still here!" I murmured.

"This is so sickening." Yuri whispered. "She could have stopped us and kept us at bay, and instead she allows her capitol and her palace overrun. How selfish."

"Use it as a lesson, Princess. Do not let the greed cause you to unconsciously be selfish beyond reason." Ilbani said.

"We need to find Ramses." Yuri turned to leave.

I put my hands on my head. This palace was huge. Blindly searching like this is worthless. I know. I have searched my share of palaces as a spy. I usually had more information to work of off though.

I began to drag up any information I knew.

_Nefertiti was from Mittani._

_She was corrupt and is going to kill Ramses._

_The palace was huge._

_The floor plan resembled Nakia's palace…_

_It had to be somewhere she thought no one else dared enter…_

"Yuri!" I suddenly shriek. I got it.

"What, are you hurt?" Ilbani turned quickly, Yuri scanned me over.

"No, where is the temple of this palace?" I demand. They both looked at me oddly.

"Don't you get it? I read that palaces often held temples so the royals would not have to visit the same temple as the commoners. The people here fear the gods and goddesses; they don't dare run even a riot through a temple. But Nefertiti is from Mittani! She doesn't believe in the religion here! She does not fear the Gods of Egypt!" As I finished, Yuri had already grabbed Taharqa who was passing by and pointed in a direction. We all dashed out.

Yuri pulled on the gate doors. Locked She already had a rally of men getting ready to break the door down. It would take too long!

"Give me your bow." I demanded of a man nearby. He gave it to me without qualm and I took that and the quiver of arrows and slung them over my shoulder.

"What are you planning?" Ilbani shouted, trying to get to me but the crowd pushed him back. I felt along the walls of the temple.

The temple had an open ceiling as many buildings did. The stones were like those on the walls protecting Thebes. Much higher though.

I kicked off my shoes and began climbing. The stones were easy to find purchase with my small hands and I was making good time. I refused to look down or up. If I looked down, I would freeze in fear with the thought of falling. If I looked up, I would be afraid of how much more there was to climb. So I stared at the wall. I just focused on getting up as fast as I could.

I heard someone panting next to me and saw that Hadi, Ryui, Shala and Yuri had seen me and were following behind me.

Suddenly, my hand met the top of the wall and I pulled myself up, immediately readying my bow. Nefertiti has a knife to Ramses' throat already. Yuri was next to me. I heard the satisfying twang of a released arrow as I let go of the taut string.

My arrow flew true, cutting Nefertiti's hand and forcing her to drop her weapon. I took my sword and stabbed it into the wall, using it to slow my fall as I practically slid down the steep wall.

"Yuki?!" Ramses' voice was weak, but there was so much surprise behind it.

"You didn't think I'd abandon you, did you?" I tease him lightly. Ryui and Shala were going to open the gates for the men outside. Yuri acted quickly to disarm the men around Ramses.

"You, you're that girl. Ramses fiancée? Amunet, wasn't it?" Nefertiti seemed even more surprised the Ramses.

"You have done enough, Nefertiti. This land is rebelling against you. Release Ramses and calm them." I try to negotiate. But I always know how negotiating works with Queens like this.

Suddenly the woman did something unexpected. She lunged at me with the knife.

"You! It was you behind all of this! If you want to be with him so much, then you will be together in the afterlife!" She shrieked. Her sudden move caught me off guard and I was left fumbling around for the knife I usually kept at my thigh. The long dresses I had been wearing in Egypt to protect me from the sand was getting tangled and to my horror, I stepped on the back of it and fell. I raised my arms up instinctively to protect my face as the queen came closer.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Yuri throw something. What could she have thrown? Whatever it was, Nefertiti caught it before it mad contact with her face.

"Ha! You think this mere trinket would stop my attack?!" Her voice was rising. She was losing it slowly.

"You…you don't recognize it?" Yuri asked her. I saw then that it was the earring Prince Mattiwaza had given her back in Mittani. She had kept it this entire time, and now it has made it back to its first owner.

"Why would I recognize this little shard of onyx?" She sneered.

"It's the earring you left for your brother Mattiwaza before you left for Egypt!" Yuri had Ramses' head in her lap as she shouted at the queen.

I suddenly felt myself get pulled out of the queen's reach.

"You stupid fool!" Ilbani hissed as he held me close. Perhaps afraid I would do something stupid again. I didn't complain and clung on to his arm as if it was the only think keeping me grounded.

"This…this is that same earring?!" Nefertiti exclaimed looking at the earring in awe. She seemed as if she was lost in thought suddenly.

"Nefertari…how did you get your hands on this?" Nefertiti's voice was suddenly very soft.

"My name…it Yuri. I am the commander and chief of the Hittite army." Yuri said strongly.

"You are Mursili's Ishtar? Then you…" Nefertiti suddenly turned to me. I stepped away from Ilbani.

"Yuki Ereshkigal. Commander in chief of the Hittite army as well as the nation's tactician. I wish w could have met under different circumstances, Your Grace." I smile sweetly, offering a sarcastic bow.

"Nefertiti, release Ramses." Yuri said quietly. Surely.

"You think you set the rules here, child? I am not the youth I was when I first came here. I used to be like you! Young and naïve. I soon learned that if I stayed that way, I would never survive! You are one of the lucky ones. Loved by that man, loved all of your life. But you will see, one day that love will run dry and you will end up like me!" Nefertiti screeched, throwing the earring to the ground. I heard the crack as it shattered on the stone floor.

"What a shame." I say simply, motioning the guards to hold Nefertiti. "You can consider yourself in our custody."

I looked over at Yuri. It seems like Nefertiti's words struck her pretty hard. In a way, I wanted to promise her Kail would love her forever. I truly believed that but I felt it wasn't my place to make promises for others. It would sound fake.

"You know, I will always love you." I whisper to her quietly. She smiled sadly at me.

"Us too." The sisters chimed in. Looking around her, I know Yuri will not be like Nefertiti. She was too loved to end up like that.

I looked over to see Ramses gulping down water and I took the bottle from him.

"Slow sips or you'll throw up." I warned before returning it. Once he finished, he went to meet with Yuri about the revolt currently underway.

"We have to leave now. They know you Amunet and Nefertari really are now. We wont survive if they catch us." Ilbani tugged on Yuri and I.

"Wait." I dash off. I remember kicking down the door to the queen's room as we were searching the palace. This woman wasn't one who hid her secrets very well. I found some clay tablets in a trunk by her bed. Some bore Nakia' seal.

"Where were you?" Ilbani growled.

"I wasn't going to leave without my evidence." I laugh, displaying my new treasure. "And they have her seal!" I squeal in glee. This was it! This was the nail on Nakia's coffin!

"You have to leave quickly. You have been found as a Hittite and have been acting covertly in Egypt. Even if I were pharaoh, there would be nothing I could do if you were caught." Ramses said.

Ramses. The dratted man that brought me here. And the man that got me the proof I needed. The man I do no love. But a man I respect immensely.

"Ramses. I may not see you again for a long time. But I will see you again. Know this before we leave. You are going to achieve much in you lifetime. I can't tell you much, just have faith." I say to him. I say to the future Pharaoh.

"Hmph. I knew that without you telling me." He said haughtily with a teasing smile. He suddenly grabbed my hand and kissed it. "You better take care of her." He addressed Ilbani.

"Rest assured I will." He put a proprietary arm around me. I wanted to melt. This whole ordeal was practically over. As long as I can present this evidence to the senate, Nakia is finished.

**Ramses' POV**

I watched as they boarded the boats headed for Hattusa. I watched her wave to me as the ship got smaller and smaller.

The only woman I ever loved, and the only woman that got away.

Perhaps I should feel hurt. Or sad. For some reason, that wasn't the case. I felt…acceptance. Perhaps deep in my heart, I knew that she was never mine to keep. That her heart would always be somewhere else, I would never force her love. I could not dictate her fate; no matter how hard I tried.

She really was different. She knew something about me, she knew I would gain power. Yet she chose that adviser over power over a country. She was strange. Perhaps stupid, even. I could have given her everything. She could have been a Queen, I would have given her all the treasures in the world, a country that would thrive along the Nile.

That was what I admired about her. She looked beyond status, beyond power. And maybe that's what attracted me to her. She saw me as a man. Not a general, not a ticket into a higher status in society. She saw my true faults and strengths.

Seeing her with that other man, I suspected I should feel some sort of jealousy. In a way I do, but not in the way I suspected. I was jealous that that man would be able to see her everyday, to hear her laugh everyday while I was here. I was happy to see her smile. I really was.

Maybe I didn't love her like I thought. I loved her spirit, I loved her spunk. But I love Nefert for that same reason. I must have confused the different kinds of love.

Maybe. Maybe not. Perhaps I never even fell in love. I just wanted her because of her Queenly manner. I have never fallen in love, so how could I possibly know what it would feel like? I may have mistaken this respect for her as love.

One day, perhaps I will truly fall in love. Then I will know for sure what it was I felt for the goddess of darkness.

I decided to consider all of this later. Right now, I have a rebellion to quell.

**Hadi's POV**

"If we make it to the mouth of the Nile, we should be safe." I say to the princesses.

Yuki was barely paying attention, she had the envelope with Nakia's seal in her hands and was staring at it as if it weren't real. Ilbani sat behind her and she leaned back on him comfortably.

I can't really blame her. It's been a long battle. She's been away from home for far too long.

"A ship is approaching!" One of the soldiers shouted. I looked up.

"It's Taharqa!" Princess Yuri gasped. "We…we have to talk to him."

"I know we do. We have wronged him terribly." Princess Yuki agreed. "Dock the boat."

Ilbani suddenly pulled my sisters and I out of their earshot.

"Hadi, I want you to don a cloak over your head and come with me. Ryui and Shala, don't let Princess Yuri or Yuki follow us." He whispered. The both nodded and backed toward the princesses. Ilbani glanced at me and I immediately understood and nodded back, pulling a cloak over my head.

The moment we hit land, my sisters jumped into action. The pulled Princess Yuki back so fast she had absolutely no time to retaliate. She squeaked in surprise and looked toward Ilbani just as he was pulling the cloak over his head.

"N-" She began to scream before Ryui clamped her hand over Princess Yuki's mouth. I turned quickly and hopped onto land with Ilbani, both of us racing to meet up with Taharqa.

"You know she'll kill you when you get back." I whispered to him.

"I know. I would prefer she be alive to kill me at all." Came a tart reply.

It wasn't long before I felt my cloak ripped off me. I turned to see Ilbani's was off as well. Taharqa did not look pleased at being deceived.

"I understand your anger, Taharqa. But it was I that formulated the plan for the Princesses. If you need revenge, take it on me and be done with it." Ilbani stepped in front of the enraged man. I gasped in shock.

Doesn't he realize how devastated Princess Yuki would be? Even if it was for her sake, didn't he realize she would never forgive him?

Those two…they were something else. Princess Yuki was doing that all the time too, right? Run into danger to protect Ilbani and everyone else. Did they not realize how shattered the other would be if one were to get hurt? They both wanted to feel useful, as I they were protecting each other.

As Princess Yuri's maid, I was almost accustomed to feeling useless. Princess Yuri would charge right into danger, leaving us behind. A lot of the time, she went to protect something. And even if I respected her immensely for it, I can't help but wish she would depend on us more.

"You are not a stupid man, Taharqa. You knew that this rebellion would only go so far. In fact, it has gone farther then you could have ever hoped to imagine!" Ilbani continued. This comment must have caught Taharqa off guard. I took that moment to slash at his sword and disarm him. Ilbani may not realize his worth to Princess Yuki, but I do. And I will defend him. For Princess Yuki.

At that moment, Ramses and his men came to round up the last of the rebels. Ilbani and I took that moment to slip away back to the boat.

* * *

We both jumped onto the boat and pushed off to head on our way. I glanced up in surprise to see Princess Yuki was bound and gagged, her muffled voice still portraying her outrage. I raised my eyebrow at my sisters in question.

"It was the only way to restrain her. And she was going to scream." Shala shrugged, already pulling the restraints and gag off her.

The moment she was free, she launched at Ilbani, grabbing the collar of his robe and pulling him towards her. I braced myself on the sides of the boat as it rocked at her sudden movement.

"How could you? What if you got hurt! By the gods, why would you do such a thing? Don't you realize how dangerous that was? He could have killed you!" She shrieked at him, her face turning a deeper shade of red after each word.

"Don't you think I don't ask those very same questions whenever you fly away from me?" He whispered. He suddenly pulled her in close and stroked her hair soothingly.

"Why couldn't you just let me meet him? We might have been able to set things right." She sighed.

"If you went, I have no doubt he would have stabbed a knife through your heart before he would have listened to your words. I will not put you in danger." He responded sharply.

"I really am a hypocrite." She mused to no one in particular.

Suddenly she turned to me.

"You too! You should be more careful!" she scolded me. For a moment, I was stunned that she was worried about me. I knew she trusted me, but I never put myself on the same level as Princess Yuri or Ilbani. I never thought she would worry about me. I could fight well, I even taught her swordplay!

I realized how lucky I really was. Being a palace maid was already a big honor, and earning that after my sister and I being a part of Nakia's plan, that was a blessing. But for a mistress that cared for us? That worried for our safety? That was unheard of.

Princess Yuki, she never liked me calling her princess. Perhaps it's because she thought I saw her as those like Princess Aksham. Vain, self- centered, and ill tempered.

But that wasn't why I always called her Princess because she was what I had always hoped a princess would be like. Someone who protects her country and loves her people. I call her Princess because I want her to be what other princesses look up to. Because I know she is a true princess.

* * *

**Sorry I'm taking so long with these chapters! AP tests are around the corner -_-**

**Any how, it looks like we are done with the Egypt arc, though we will see Nefert later. **

**Anyhow, thanks for reading!**

**~EternallySnowy**


	26. Chapter 26: All I can Do

Chapter 26: All I can Do

* * *

I hopped off the ship as we docked. I couldn't contain my excitement as we got closer and closer to Hattusa.

"You seem energetic." He chuckled as he too exited the boat.

"How can I not be? We are headed home and we have evidence against Nakia!" I bubbled.

He laughed and suddenly gave me a quick peck on the lips. I was confused a moment. Ilbani was never one for such displays. I wasn't complaining of course. I really did miss having him all to myself. This whole time, we haven't had any time to steal away any private time.

I smiled and quickly kissed him back. Suddenly, Shala was leaned over the dock throwing up.

"Seasick already?" I remarked. Yuri had hurried over to her and was rubbing her back.

"I'm fine. We should just get to the next dock." Shala brushed us off. Now that was odd. Was she hiding something?

"Shala…are you pregnant?" Yuri suddenly asked.

"I'm so sorry! I know you just lost your child, and now I only remind you of that…" Shala cried.

"Don't be silly! It's a good thing! I'm kind of miffed you didn't tell me earlier!" Yuri laughed.

"Uhm…Princess Yuki has frozen up…is she ok?" Ryui asked warily.

I realize I did freeze up a moment. Ilbani was looking at me with a sudden worry.

"Shala! Why didn't you tell me so earlier! I had you riding horses, fighting during the rebellion! What if the baby got jostled up! No more fighting for now! You sit right here! Yuri and I will find a boat! Wait, is it ok to be at sea for so long? Perhaps we should spend the night here…" I said as I grabbed the luggage from Shala's arms. No carrying heavy things for her.

"Princess, I'm fine! I'll even find the ship, it's not a problem." Shala laughed.

"No! I will not have it!" I huffed, grabbing Yuri and marching into the market.

"A baby! I can't believe it…hey we forgot to ask for who the father was!" Yuri laughed. I was still a bit worried about her. The loss of her child was still pretty fresh and she hasn't had time to properly mourn.

"Well I can't believe she didn't tell us!" I huffed.

"Hey, when are you and Ilbani gonna have one?" Yuri nudged me playfully.

"I- We- I mean…not for…I'm not meant to be a mother!" I sputtered. She gave me an odd look.

"Oh poo, you'd be a great mommy." Yuri pouted, dropping the subject.

I ran my hand through my hair. I had other things to think about right now. No time for baby talk…

**Ilbani's POV**

I watched as Yuki disappeared into the crowd.

I hated watching her go. Even if it was just for a moment, I always had an irrational fear that she wouldn't come back. Someone would kidnap her, or she would get lost, or hurt.

I know it's ridiculous. I know she can take care of herself. But I still worry.

This entire trip, I couldn't help but hold her a little tighter. With all the time we've had to think on the boat, I've come to realize how close I was to losing her. I almost did lose her.

Leaving his Majesty and coming to Egypt, it was uncharacteristic of me. I had a job as the king's only advisor. My leaving left a lot of work to do for his Majesty and I when I got back. His Majesty knew it too, but he showed no surprise when I had announced my plan to go to Egypt. He merely said one thing to me:

_"Love makes us do strange things, doesn't it, old friend?"_

Yes. Strange indeed.

I don't even know what I was planning to accomplish in Egypt. Yuri and Yuki nearly had everything planned out on their own and the maids provided more then enough manpower. I was merely an extra. I was no help.

I knew it would end up that way. I always ended up that way. Everyone would go march out into battle, and I was left behind. But I still chose to go. Perhaps it was because I wanted a little control of the situation. Just for my peace of mind.

More likely, I just wanted to see her safe. To just see her. That was it. I served no other purpose in the operation. I knew she could take care of herself, but I just wanted to see it with my own eyes.

At that moment, the girls were back and we were boarding another ship north towards home. The constant boat rides must be taking a toll on Yuki. I noticed she was getting a bit pale. And she looked sick while we were on water. I couldn't blame her. After her ordeal with Princess Yuri, of course the sea would make her a bit uncomfortable.

"I think I'm going to take a nap. Can you take first watch, Yuri?" Yuki yawned, leaning back on me and almost immediately falling asleep. I took off my cloak and enclosed it over her, protecting her from the harsh wind. She sighed happily and snuggled in closer.

"Thank goodness." I heard Princess Yuri whisper. I looked to her in question.

"You know she barely slept while we were in Egypt. She didn't trust Ramses or any of his maids, so she slept by my door to keep watch. She thinks I don't know, but I can see her shadow under the door. She did the same when we were in Mittani. She won't sleep even if I tell her to. You know, when you came, she was so much more relaxed. She must feel safe around you." Yuri said fondly.

"Safe? I am not as skilled as her in the arts of war." I scoffed quietly.

"You don't have to be strong to make someone feel safe. My mother back in Japan, she was not particularly strong. But when she held me, I felt safe from anything in her arms. It's like that for Yuki. You don't see her when she is away from you. If you could, I know you would realize it. She doesn't sleep, she always looks rigid and she is constantly guarded. You give her a sense of security that even I cannot give her." Princess Yuri leaned back and stretched lazily.

I looked at my goddess. Was that true?

Perhaps Princess Yuri was right. I didn't need to fight to be beside you. You fight so well on your own. But when you are alone, afraid or sad, you never really dealt with that well…all I can give you is my support. And I was ashamed of that. I was ashamed that I couldn't fight to protect you. That I wasn't strong enough. But that's enough for you, isn't it? That's all you ever really asked for. For me to be there. For me to love you. That's all you really need, isn't it?

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

I peered out to see Byblos as we docked.

"Princess, it seems Hattusa has taken Byblos recently!" Ryui and Shala exclaimed.

"Shala, be careful, everyone is pushing. Here, come stand with me." I pull Shala closer to me.

"She'll be fine, Yuki." Ilbani put a hand on my shoulder. I eyed the bustling crowd warily, still having a hold on Shala.

I know I was being a bit ridiculous, Shala is a grown woman.

But I couldn't help it. After…after what happened to Yuri…I didn't want to take any chances. The trip over water already put me on edge. What if it all happened again?

Yuri's baby…if I had let her stay with His Majesty, would the baby have been ok? If I hadn't proposed the plan to travel by sea, if we had gone by land, would her baby have survived?

My overprotection of Shala…maybe it was just me trying to make up for my mistake. My screw up. My fault.

We all pushed through the crowd, headed for the citadel. I still couldn't help keeping a firm grip on Shala. Shala didn't really seem bothered by my overprotective attitude. I think she was just indulging me. No, I know it was because she was too kind. I doubt she would even tell me if I was bothering her.

"We will never make it there at this rate." I grumbled a bit.

"Hey…look!" Yuri suddenly cried, pointing at the sky.

I shade my eyes against the sun and try to follow Yuri's finger.

"Is that…" Ryui began.

"Shimshek!" Yuri cried, wrapping her cloak around her arm and raising it for the bird to land on.

Suddenly, the crowd began to part as two horses came galloping through.

"Huwant!" I shout as the white horse nuzzled my neck. A little growling sound caught my attention. I turned my attention to a little fox seated on to of Huwant, a cross look on its face.

"And of course I didn't forget you, Nenatti!" I cooed as I scratched the little fox under her chin. He purred in delight. I really missed them…

Aslan was as spirited as ever; he had already swung Yuri onto his back.

"Princess? The Princesses are back!" I heard Kash shout as he and Rusafa rushed out to meet us.

"I'm glad to see you all, but where is his Majesty? I have something important to tell him!" I was eager to get my evidence to His Majesty.

"He…he left. Four days ago for Ugarit. He was going to try and get to you two in Egypt." Rusafa said sadly.

It was silent for a moment. Disappointment hung in the air.

"Pfft." I snorted. Everyone turned to me and my snort led to a severe case of giggles, then full out laughter.

"Ha- Yuri, doesn't this seem like the best example of Irony? You know, like that Shakespeare stuff." I giggled. Perhaps the stress has really gone to my head. I shouldn't be laughing this much. I must have lost it.

Yuri began to giggle with me. Ah, so now we've both gone insane.

"Well, I guess that means we are going to Ugarit." I say after my giggles subsided.

"Wait, Princess you can't mean now?! If you leave now, you will get there by tomorrow night! Please at least rest for the night, His Majesty will have our heads if we let you go!" The three generals begged, standing in front of us.

"Now boys, Kail knows you wouldn't be able to hold me back. I'm sure he'll forgive you." Yuri laughed.

I pulled myself on Huwant and sigh at the familiar feel of riding a horse. A horse, not a camel. I patted Huwant's mane affectionately.

"Ilbani! Stop them!" The poor generals looked pretty desperate.

"My friends, I've learned something after spending all this time with Yuki. I've learned that you have a better chance trying to stop a whirlwind." He sighed, taking a horse from Kikkuri and mounting it.

"You got that right!" I grinned proudly. I suddenly noticed Ryui and Shala holding horse reigns.

"Wait! Where do you think you're going?" I questioned Shala.

"I-I was going with you." She squeaked.

"No. No horse riding in your condition. Ryui should stay with you too." I said sternly.

"Her…condition?" the three generals exclaimed. Oh, right. They didn't know yet.

"Well, I'm off!" I pushed Huwant into a run. The generals followed closely behind me as we headed toward Ugarit.

* * *

Yuri was tireless. We had ridden all day and all night and Yuri was still pushing the pace faster. I can't blame her. With every step we get closer and closer to His Majesty.

"Open the gates!" I shouted up to the watchman. The gates opened immediately, no questions asked as confused guards came out. We charged through them without a word.

I should check up on the guards here. They shouldn't have opened the gate that quickly. And it was far too easy for Yuri to barge through the guards. That could have been dangerous if it wasn't us. I dismounted and was immediately surrounded, spears pointed at me. I immediately dropped my weapon and held my empty hands in front of me.

"You! State your name and purpose!" The head guard demanded. That voice sounded familiar. I stretched leisurely before pulling the hood off my head.

"Dassu. I know it's been a long time, but I hope you haven't forgotten me that quickly!" I say lightheartedly. I looked at the head of guard. It seems Dassu has done well after our return from the Mittani Empire.

"Princess Yuki! Put your weapons down, all of you! Hurry!" Dassu immediately lowered his weapon. And bowed. "Princess please forgive me. I meant no disrespect."

"Now what did I say about the 'princess' thing? And I did charge into the citadel in the middle of the night. Get off the ground, Dassu. " I laughed.

"Yuki, don't you have something to show His Majesty?" Ilbani cut in, dismounting behind me.

"You know, I did. But I just saw Yuri charge into his room. I think I'll let them have their alone time. Besides, I'm sleepy." I subconsciously lean back on Ilbani. It wasn't a lie. It's true that I was very excited to share this new information, but Yuri had not seen His Majesty in months. I think they deserved a night to themselves before they must immerse themselves back into the world of war and politics. Perhaps I wanted that for myself too.

"Miss, why don't we take you to a room to rest." Dassu suggested gently. I nodded and followed behind him as he led us through the winding hallways.

The moment the door closed behind us, I leapt into Ilbani's embrace.

"I missed you. I was so worried about you. And…and…" I trailed off when I noticed I was sobbing. What was it about this man that always made me want to cry? I wasn't feeling sad on the way here. But all of the sudden all the sadness over the past few months felt raw.

Ilbani's absence, Yuri's baby, betraying Taharqa…why does it all feel so fresh now? It didn't hurt this much before…

I guess…I was pushing it all down. I kept saying that I had to get rid of the problems at hand. I didn't have time to be sad. I didn't have time to cry.

But being here in his arms. I felt all of the sadness come crashing down on me again. As if I was going through it all again. I don't know how long I cried. I don't know how long he held me. I just loved having him hold me. I loved how safe I felt in his arms.

* * *

The next morning, I was back to myself again. I felt revitalized after pouring my heart out the night before.

"Yuki, you said you had something important for His Majesty." Rusafa reminded me.

"I know, where is he?" I scouted the area quickly.

"I'm here, I'm here." Came a sleepy voice. "What is it you needed me to see?"

"I brought you a souvenir from Egypt." I grinned, handing him the precious tablet wrapped in a cloth.

"Is…is this genuine?!" He turned it over in his hands.

"Real as can be." I smirked, " We got her this time."

"Ilbani, Yuki. I am trusting you to keep this safe." He handed the tablet to Ilbani. Good choice. We can't afford to let Nakia get her hands on this.

"Kikkuri! The twins have returned" Mittanamwa said jovially.

"It's amazing you can tell them apart. I guess love gives you special vision, eh?" Rusafa teased along.

"Hey you better brace yourself. Ryui might have twins!" Kash laughed.

Ryui? Wait, but I could have sworn…

"Shala is pregnant." Yuri suddenly cut in puzzled.

"Pfft. You couldn't tell them apart." I laughed. Who would have thought? The twins are really good at sharing.

"Your Majesty. I believe the evidence should be kept under wraps until we need to use it. I would not suggest returning to Hattusa yet." I turned to His Majesty.

"Yes, I agree. I can't leave the troops now while Egypt is focusing their attack." He nodded.

"So we stay until this little problem with Egypt is solved. All the better, then Nakia won't know about the tablet until we get back. We can finally catch her off guard for once!" I cackle.

That was fine. I wasn't ready to separate from Ilbani anyway. I had to laugh at that a bit. I felt safest on a battlefield in the midst of war.

War with Egypt…I wonder how it will end up. A couple of years ago, history dictated that a war with Egypt would ruin the Hittite empire. That's why I had to stop it after Prince Zannanza's murder.

But how about now? We had secured iron. And our military leader is much more competent. This was uncharted ground for me. According to the history I studied, the Hittite empire was on a slow decline after Zannanza's murder which led to war. But we had prevented that. Now we travel on uncharted ground.

Now we shape the future.

* * *

**Ilbani's POV**

I stretched as His Majesty and I got the last of the meeting done. We just needed to be on the same page since our separation.

I walked out the door. Where had Yuki gone? I felt a sudden sense of anxiety. I couldn't help it. I always had to worry about her. She had a knack for getting into trouble. She also had a knack for getting out of trouble, but it still didn't stop me from worrying.

"Oh, Princess Yuki went outside. I'm pretty sure I saw her near the border of the city." Hadi called after me.

"The border? Isn't that dangerous?!" I rushed out the door.

"She'll be fine. There was a scuffle outside of town not so long ago. I doubt they will try again so soon." Hadi cried after me.

By the time I reached the outskirts of town, I saw her, sitting on a cliff looking out over the land.

"You look tired. And you sound tired too." She turned and looked at me with big, questioning eyes. They looked incredibly sad right now.

"You…you didn't tell me you were gone…" I panted.

"You were in a meeting. Did you run all the way here?" She scooted over for me to sit next to her.

"I-I'm too old to be chasing you around like this." I laughed breathily.

"You're not old." She mock scowled at me. I wish I could agree, but looking at her, I couldn't help but feel a bit old. She sighed and looked out over the land again. I looked out myself and was appalled at what she decided to spend her day admiring.

I had assumed she was just considering the scenery, but looking over the cliff, there was a war ground. Bodies littered the ground, blood stained the grass below. It was a gruesome scene. Yet she had her eyes scrutinizing every detail of the ugly scene. Her eyes stayed trained on the death that lay in front of her.

"What's wrong?" I finally asked. She looked like she was going to cry.

"Hadi said it was just a little scuffle." She whispered.

I nodded. This would be considered a mere scrimmage. Nothing that majorly impacted either army.

"You know, I told you before that in our country the write of all the wars. Of the winners and losers. But seeing it is so different. This fight in front of me will probably not be recorded in history. But these people, they died and bled. Seeing war in front of you is different from reading or hearing about it. Ilbani, I don't like war. I always knew it was a bad thing, but seeing it. I hate it. And I know there will be more. Ilbani. I am the Gal Meshedi. The lives lost in war, their blood is on my hands. Ilbani, I always read about war. But now I truly see it. These men, they had families at home. People that loved them. And now, now they lay on a battlefield, forgotten by history." She wrapped her arms around herself and curled up.

"So let's work for less war. In Arzawa, you and Princess Yuri fought a nearly bloodless war. We may not truly have a bloodless war, but we can minimalize the loss. His Majesty is not a fan of war and power either. Perhaps we can create a time of peace." As I said it, I truly believe it. As I watch how Princess Yuri and His Majesty work together, I realize that a time without war is wholly possible with those two in charge.

"…A time of peace. I would like that." She says sleepily. She was still tired from the journey. She had a good nights sleep last night, but it wasn't enough to make up for the months of restless nights.

"As the Gal Meshedi, you'd be out of a job." I teased lightly.

"I would like that too. I could do more work to improve the lives of those not as lucky as I am." She leaned over on me. I pulled her up and escorted her back to the citadel. She needed some much-deserved rest.

I took one last glance at the battlefield.

"Just because history forgot them, doesn't mean you will." I whispered to her. This seemed to relax her a bit.

I hope for a time of peace soon as well. Yuki was right, she was the Gal Meshedi. From this point on, she will be in every battle. She would constantly be at risk. I might lose her in something like this small scuffle.

I hope for a peaceful world. Where she will never have to take arms or watch another soldier die. Where I will never have to see that sadness in her eyes ever again.

**Yuki's POV**

I leaned over the urn and threw up again. I was thinking about all those bodies…and I guess my stomach couldn't take it. I rinsed my mouth out quickly and headed off to the war meeting.

I considered the situation.

20, 000 men on Egypt's side. Their numbers were higher then ours. We are expecting His Majesty's men today arriving with Prince Piyasili. With iron on our side, our smaller numbers shouldn't be a huge problem. But that put us on par. Now it is down to the skill of the general.

I wiped my mouth quickly and pushed the door open for the war meeting.

"Princess Yuki! It's good to see you again. I wish it was on better circumstances though." Prince Piyasili greeted me as I entered.

"Prince Piyasili. It is great to see you as well. And you are right, after this we must get together for less serious meeting. Now I see everyone is here, are we going to get started?" I smile happily at him.

"Actually Princess, His Majesty is expecting one more for the meeting." Prince Piyasili smiled gently at me. One more? Who else…

"Princess Yuri, Princess Yuki. It is a distinct pleasure to see you two again." A familiar voice came from the doorway. I couldn't help but gasp in surprise.

"Prince Mattiwaza! Well, I guess it is King Mattiwaza now! It has certainly been a while!" I laughed. "You are here to help Hittite?"

"King Mursili II pardoned me and gave me back my kingdom. I need to repay my debt." He said in all seriousness.

Mittani is behind us. Now we have the best charioteers in the world on our side. I mentally began to calculate how this would affect our chances. Our chances were beginning to look pretty good. Suddenly, a high pitched squeal was heard as it echoed throughout the room.

"Big sister Ishtar!" I heard before Princess Alexandria slammed into Princess Yuri.

"I missed you so much that I wanted to come meet with you again!" The little girl giggled. "And I came with some troops of Arzawa!"

Troops from Arzawa too! Oh, things are starting to look good. History had proven before, that The Hittite Empire would lose to Egypt. But now, we had iron, Mittani, and Arzawa backing us up. We had this because Yuri and I came here. Yuri had secured iron, our friendships with King Mattiwaza and Princess Alexandria gave us their support. We had changed history. By being here, we have altered the course of history. We can make a difference. Maybe, we will be forgotten by history. But for right now, we are making a difference to the people living here, now.

"Princess Alexandria, I am very happy you came with troops, but this is going to be a battleground. It is very dangerous." I sighed at the girl. She was so young, I couldn't let her see anything like the battlefield today.

"Wait! I have news to report! …Well I know it's presumptuous of me, but I think Queen Nakia is up to something!" Princess Alexandria explained her suspicions.

"She knows we have it." I grumbled. The tablet. She knows. I knew she would figure it out eventually, but I was hoping it would be after this war ended. I quickly glanced at Ilbani who quickly nodded.

"Did you put the flour there this morning?" He whispered. I nodded quickly.

"We have to head out now. Egypt's troops were seen not to far away!" Kash suddenly burst in.  
"Me too!" Princess Alexandria squealed.

"No, you stay." I said sternly. "Ilbani, please make sure you don't let her sneak along."

"Of course. Good luck, love. Please try not to take too many risks." He whispered back to me. I gave him a chaste kiss before dashing out after Yuri.

* * *

**Ilbani's POV**

"Ilbani please let me go!" Princess Alexandria begged.

"No. You are a lady. The battleground is not a place for a lady." I sighed at her. She had been complaining since the troops set out. I will admit, it has kept me busy so I wouldn't have to worry about Yuki.

"Princess Yuri and Princess Yuki are ladies! And they are generals!" She scrunched up her face in anger.

"They are different. And besides, if you go, who will keep watch here?" I try to reason with her.

In a sense, I understood how she felt. Time and time again, as the troops left and I was left here, I couldn't help but feel useless. But I know now, I learned that while Yuki defended on the outside, I was the eyes and ears here.

"Ilbani, a maid is still in your room cleaning up." The guard outside my room said as I passed him.

I smiled and thanked him, but I know there was something wrong. All the maids knew that Yuki absolutely wouldn't let anyone clean the room except the three sisters. Hadi had gone off with her and I just saw the twins in the garden. Princess Alexandria continued to groan about not going with the troops until I quieted her down outside my room.

"Welcome home sir." The maid bowed when I entered.

"Is there a problem?" I asked her suspiciously.

"I forgot to place aromatic oils by your bed." She said as she left.

"Wait." I called. "Why lift the rug if you were placing oil by my bed? On top of that, Princess Yuki has made it clear that only the sisters may enter this room while she is away."

"Miss Shala had bemoaned that she forgot the aromatic oils and wanted me to do it. She is in a delicate state. And the rug was not moved." She continued to move away. I noticed Princess Alexandria discretely moved toward the maid, blocking her from running.

"Ah, but I put flour here in between the pavestones. This one has been moved." I got up and looked at the woman. Her eyes were glazed. She suddenly made a dash. She slightly tripped over Princess Alexandria who was already making a grab for her.

"Guards! Get that woman!" I shouted. Guards were there quickly. Not fast enough. The moment the guards touched her, she picked up the tablet and threw it.

"No!" Princess Alexandria screeched and dove for it, but it crashed only inches from fingers. She came to me with tears in her eyes, the broken pieces in her hands. "Ilbani…I missed. This was important…wasn't it?"

I quickly grabbed the maid and punched her stomach. As expected, she threw up dark water.

"Who did this to you?" I asked the poor woman who seemed to be regretting her recent actions.

"Th-The Priest! The one with one eye!" She sobbed. Urhi. So he was still alive. This was vital information.

"Ilbani…the tablet…" Princess Alexandria sobbed.

"Yes, Highness. It was important. And a decoy. The real one, I keep with me." I say, pulling the tablet out of my robe. I had suspected the queen to figure us out. I had to take every precaution.

"Ah…will now I feel stupid." Princess Alexandria grumbled looking at the shattered decoy in her hands.

"Highness, please take this as a lesson. You and I may not be soldiers, we may not be on the battlefront, but we make our own contributions to the war effort." I teach her the lesson that took me years to learn.

"…No wonder Princess Yuki loves you." She gushed. I let the comment pass.

"Secure the exits. Let no one leave without clearance." I commanded all the guards. We needed to keep Urhi from leaving and meeting with Nakia.

"Won't you tell His Majesty, Princess Yuki and Princess Yuri?" Princess Alexandria asked me.

"They have enough to worry about. I will take care of this. Of course, you will help me, won't you?" I smile at that last part.

Princess Alexandria was starting to grow on me. I would have thought that her constant prattle would annoy me, but she kept my worries at bay. She really was like Yuki in some ways. She was a princess that was proactive and fearless.

I may not be able to protect her on the battlefield, but I could make sure she can come to a safe home.

* * *

**And that's Chapter 26!**

**We are going through the story pretty quick and are almost at the end :(**

**I'm really excited to get over the war arc and head back to Hattusa for the wedding!**

**Thanks for reading, and thanks to those who reviewed!**

**~EternallySnowy**


	27. Chapter 27: Lost in History

Chapter 28: Lost in History

* * *

The Egyptians were marching under Pharaoh Hohemreb. There were four separate general's flags flying, one of them I noticed was Ramses'.

I guess that was to be expected, but it gave me a deep sense of dread. It was true that I was not very fond of Ramses, but I did respect him. I surely didn't want him dead. He was a marvelous general and I could not deny the many times he has saved me. The last time I had saved his life from Queen Nefertiti had evened our debt, and I had no desire to touch that balance. I was hoping that I would never have to face User Ramses on the battlefield. If anything, I will see him again on the senate floor when he becomes pharaoh.

Seeing Ramses' flag also had me marking several of my plans unusable. Ramses was a clever man. I would not be able to catch him off guard with petty tricks. I had to pull out all the stops if I was facing off against him.

"Are you nervous, Yuki? This is our first real battle." Yuri whispered to me. She was shifting her weight nervously. I guess this is our first real battle as the Gal Meshedi, isn't it? In Arzawa, we avoided a war and had come to an agreement with the Queen. In Mittani, we did not play the role of a soldier. We were the hostages in that situation.

I should be nervous, shouldn't I? I do hate war. I hate battle. I know that there will surely be deaths in this battle. It's inevitable. All those lives are in my hands.

I closed my eyes and took a steadying breath. When I close my eyes, I see the people I love. I see the people I am fighting to protect. When I open my eyes, all sense of hesitancy had left me. I am fighting for a purpose. I am fighting for the people I love. For a safe home.

"I am not nervous. You should be excited. If we win this, then you will be the next queen." I smile at her.

"Queen…Yuki…that is so much responsibility. I want to marry Kail…but I don't know if I can do this." She said almost under her breath. She must have been holding this uncertainty in her heart for a long time.

"Yuri. You will be a good Queen. You will bring peace into this land." I say matter a factly.

"How can you know? Our knowledge of history here ended at Prince Zannanza's death, doesn't it?" She laughed humorlessly. It's true. After Zannanza's death, all of my knowledge of history is scrapped as worthless. I don't know how this war will end. Even if I knew the winner of this war, I don't know who would be lost. Rusafa, Kash,Mittanamwa, Hadi, Dassu…they weren't written in history. They weren't "important" or "notable" enough. But they are. They are not just blank faces lost in the pages of a book. They were all important. Rusafa had protected Yuri and I in Egypt. Kash had lost his love to the queen. Mittanamwa was so incredibly loyal and had that hearty laugh that could be heard across the room. Hadi had fretted over me and taken care of me all of this time. Dassu had helped us while we were in Mittani. All of these people…they were important. They all play a part in history. If one of them was lost, there would be many devastated. Counting me.

Yuri…She could put an end to wars in our lifetime here. She could stop the bloodshed, even if it was just for one generation, she would save so many important lives. Yuri could do it because I know her. I know who she is. Yuri would bring peace.

"I know this because I know you." I kiss her cheek and laughed. I truly believed it. I believed it with all my heart. She still looked uncertain. I sigh; she will have to prove it to herself, then.

She was about to respond before Kash burst in. It seems the battle was going to start faster than we had anticipated. Ah, this waiting was getting tiresome anyway. I sling my bow over my shoulder. I was going to the front as a general and shouldn't have use for it, but I didn't like going into battle without it.

I ran out and hopped on to Huwant.

"You ready, girl? We have a long day ahead." I whispered into her ear. She neighed and rose up on her hind legs. I laughed, Huwant was as spirited as ever. Nenatti was on the ground, whimpering.

"You stay Nenatti. This battle is too dangerous for you." I commanded. She sat back and seemed to pout at me from the ground.

I pushed Huwant into a run and headed toward the war ground.

* * *

By the time I got to the battlefield, tensions were high and the war was beginning. Arzawa's troops were already taking on General Antik. General Ramses was cutting down the center while Hohemreb stood by in the back.

"I will charge in, Yuki, Yuri. You two stay here…Hey!" His Majesty protested as Yuri and I rode ahead and began to command our troops.

"No Gal Meshedi would cower behind their monarch." Yuri laughed as we both rode out to take on the approaching Egyptians.

"Your Majesty please leave the North to me, I will not fail you." I salute before I got lost in the crowd.

As I rode into the fray, I could tell this battle would not end soon. Or cleanly. Usually, close combat disorders the ranks, but in this case, the ranks stayed perfectly organized. Both sides had good Generals. I have no doubt that Ramses is behind this platoon. This was going to be a long, bloody battle, and I best steel myself for it now.

Even when I tell myself that, looking at all the carnage surrounding me was making my stomach queasy. Every time I looked into the blank face of another lost soldier, I find myself praying I will not look down and see Yuri's face. Or his Majesty's. Or any of my friends putting their lives on the line today.

Ramses was a smart man. It was infuriating. Every time I saw an opening, a thinning of his ranks, he closed it. I had no time, no chance to push through. I wanted this battle over. Already, the blood and death around me was too much. But I couldn't find an opening. None. His ranks were perfect. They were spread evenly and held strong. Just like ours.

Suddenly, I noticed a change. The ranks were not closing as quickly. The ranks not as organized. It was getting sloppy on Egypt's side…how odd. Ramses would never stand for such lazy work.

"A change in command." I whispered. Of course, I bet Pharaoh Hohemreb could not allow Ramses to steal the glory of victory. This pride will cost him the war.

I snickered quietly to myself. Now is my chance.

"Retreat to the northeast!" I commanded. I have no doubt that Ramses would see through my plan. But I also have no doubt that Pharaoh Hohemreb will let his pride cloud his mind. This battle is mine now.

Closer, Closer! I can see the Orontes river right there! The Egyptians had to follow me just a bit closer!

My plan finally came through when Mittani's charioteers came to our rescue, plowing through the Egyptian foot soldiers. The battle on this side was set. Pharaoh Hohemreb will lose too many to the charioteers at this rate. Time for a quick report to His Majesty.

"Your Grace! The battle is progressing smoothly. I foresee an end soon." I reported quickly. "Actually, I was wondering, what you plan to do once this war settles?" I was curious. At the end of this war, Hattusa could lay claim to a lot of Egyptian soil. Though I believe this to be a bad idea, I also know it is not my decision to make. It is the King's.

"I plan to offer a peace treaty. Then I plan to marry your sister." His Majesty grinned. I couldn't help but glance up in surprise. A peace Treaty? No other repercussion?

As I rode back into the field, I had to smile. Yes, with those two, the Orient will truly have a time of great peace.

* * *

I began to make the move to surround Egypt. All of His Majesty's men will take to the south; Prince Piyasili would take the east while Mittani holds the ground here.

"Yuri." I called, meeting with her near the center. "Be careful. Taharqa is in the Egyptian troops. I saw your little scuffle with him earlier. It would be wise not to underestimate him."

She nodded briskly and rode to the east to meet Prince Piyasili and his troops.

I turn back around and see Kash.

"Kash! Where is His Majesty?" I called out over the roar of battle.

"He went off with Kikkuri. I saw him going after Ramses." Kash replied.

I groaned inwardly. Never get in between a man and his pride. Fine, if His Majesty wants to settle this little vendetta in the middle of a war then fine. He is the king. He does as he wants. Even if it makes the Gal Meshedi's job a bit harder now.

"Don't tell Yuri he's missing." I called behind me, going to find the other generals. Even as I said it, I realize it might not be a good idea. Yuri was also the Gal Meshedi. She had the right to know too. I guess I was hoping His Majesty would take care of his grudge against Ramses quickly and head back into battle soon.

As I rode through, I noticed the troops were tiring. It has been a long day under this dry heat. And the smell of death permeated the air. Even I was getting tired. The sights and smells of war were churning my stomach.

"Don't lose hope. I know you are all tired. But it is your will to win that is pushing us forward!" I shout. The moral has to be kept up. No matter how good the general is, it is the soldier that truly wins a battle. A general is nothing without his men. I cannot show any weakness here. They were counting on me to know what I am doing. To remain calm.

"Yuki! Yuki! His Majesty is missing!" Yuri suddenly shouted, riding up to me. Ah, I guess she would find out sooner or later.

"He is fine. He had to take care of something personal." I sighed at her.

"Something personal? Now?" She demanded.

"Yes, now. No use fretting over it now. What's done is done. So now we need a plan."

"Yes we do. And that's right down your alley, isn't it, sister?" Yuri sighed and then grinned at me. I closed my eyes and thought for a moment.

"Yes…call Prince Piyasili and King Mattiwaza here." I commanded. Hadi and Kash nodded and were off.

"You have a plan already?" Yuri asked.

"More or less. With Pharaoh Hohemreb commanding Egypt, we don't really need an overly complicated plan. I had multiple plans pre drawn out that I was originally going to use on Ramses. I'm sure we should be able to corner Hohemreb with any of them." I shrugged. And began to explain my plan to her.

* * *

"His Majesty is missing?"Prince Piyasili and King Mattiwaza exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes. As Gal Meshedi, I understand I am at fault. I take full responsibility and will accept punishment for this at a later time. But for now, I would like to establish a commander in his absence." Yuri and I kneeled to the two Generals.

"I was going to ask if one of you would take comm-"

"I would like to suggest Yuri command the troops." I interrupted Yuri before she could ask. She looked at me in utter shock and opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"I agree. As King of Mittani, it is not my place to take King Mursili's troops." King Mattiwaza readily agreed.

"As do I. If I were to take command, it would unnerve the men more than they already are." Prince Piyasili joined in.

"What about you, Yuki? You are the smart one; you are the one who has the plan. You should do it." Yuri protested.

"I am a tactician. It's my job to have the plan. It is the General's job to carry it out. Yuri, I am just the Gal Meshedi. But you are more. You are the only concubine of King Mursili II. You are the future Queen. It can only be you." I look directly at her. She opened her mouth to say something.

"The Egyptians are approaching the Orontes River! They are planning to cross!" Kash shouted and cut Yuri off. I looked at her in expectance. If the Egyptians cross the Orontes, they will be in our territory.

"Prince Piyasili, please mobilize your troops so we can build a defensive line between the Egyptians and the river." Yuri suddenly stood up and commanded intensely. She pulled herself onto Aslan and rode off to help Prince Piyasili.

"Yuki! We are still carrying on with your plan! I'll explain it to Prince Piyasili!" She shouted over her shoulder.

I watched her ride and disappear into the crowd. It took every fiber of my being not to go after her and make sure she was safe. I can't do that anymore. She is a commander. And I have my own job to do.

"King Mattiwaza. We are planning to surround the Egyptians and sue for peace. The only way to surround them is if all of the troops move simultaneously." I explain.

"Understood. And Yuri and you will decide when the moment is right to close in, how will you relay it to all the troops, a signal fire, or a messenger?" King Mattiwaza nodded and seemed to be picturing the plan in his head.

"Yuri and I have lowered the Gal Meshedi flags. When we raise it that is when we all close in." I point at the flag sitting on Huwant.

"Understood. Oh, and by the way, Ereshkigal. For the record, I think you would have made a remarkable general as well." King Mattiwaza smiled and headed off before I could protest.

I shook my head and mounted Huwant. I may have the plan, but I was no commander. Yuri was the one who held the respect and love of the soldiers. I know it is she that they would listen to. Not the goddess of Death.

* * *

"Yuki, they are playing right into our hands! When should we give the signal?" Yuri asked, trotting up beside me.

"You are commander. You will know when the time is right." I smile at her. I was watching the Pharaoh advance further and further into our circle. He had no clue of our plan.

I had to be a bit disappointed. Ramses would have seen our motives immediately. Though, I am grateful this war would end quickly. I saw the pharaoh almost in the middle of our troops.

"NOW!" Yuri shouted. We both lifted our flags, our entire brigade began to lift their flags and we charged in.

I held my reigns and stood up on Huwant, raising my flag proudly. Yuri had picked the perfect moment. Hohemreb had no chance of escape. From my high perch, I glanced near the river to see two fools fighting in the water. I shook my head and sighed. Really. They continue to fight even as the battle draws closer to them.

I focused back on the battle. Our trap has sprung, and Egypt was in our grasp.

"Your Majesty, Hohomreb, I must take you into custody. Please do not resist." Yuri said calmly. A cheer arose all around us.

"Raise the flag! The flag of the Tawananna!"

"Our Tawananna's flag!"

Cheers broke out, calling the Red Lion flag as the Tawananna's flag.

"Well I'll count that as a firm vote of confidence." I laughed. The Tawananna. Yuri is the next Tawananna. This battle has decided it! Even the senate cannot overrule this support!

"You know it's technically your flag too." Yuri nudged me playfully.

"Technicalities. This was your win, Yuri." I patted her on the head.

"Oh no." I heard Rusafa whisper suddenly, jumping off his horse and toward Yuri. I noticed a man in the back with an arrow aimed at Yuri. He hadn't shot yet, I still have time! I remembered the bow slung on my shoulder and grabbed it.

I readied my bow and hoped to god my aim was as good as I thought it was. I saw the man let his arrow fly. I took aim and shot.

I saw things happen in slow motion. I saw Rusafa tackle Yuri to the ground. I saw the Egyptian arrow fly true at them. And I saw my arrow.

There was a snap.

I sighed in relief as I saw the Egyptian arrow and my arrow fall flatly to the ground. My arrow had intercepted at the perfect time.

"Impeccable aim, Princess." King Mattiwaza clapped my back merrily.

"Princess Yuki…you…" Prince Piyasili was in shock. Ah, that's right. Prince Piyasili only ever saw me doing paperwork with Ilbani and thinking up plans. Never really fighting aside from the mediocre swordsmanship in today's battle.

"I know my way with a bow." I jump off of Huwant. Kash was already arresting that man. Taharqa.

I recognized him immediately. I knew karma would come pay a visit. I should really straighten it out before it gets out of hand.

A slap was suddenly heard.

I turn to see it was Yuri who slapped Rusafa hard in the face.

"Don't you dare put my life above yours! Stop putting so little value on your life! Please!" Yuri was crying.

"Please…I don't want to see any more blood. I beg you, Rusafa, value yourself more." I added in a whisper. Hadi came beside me and held my hand. I don't want to lose anyone else. These people…I love them too dearly. I don't want to lose them.

"Heed them, Rusafa. She speaks wisely." A voice came from behind us.

"Kail!" Yuri shouted and ran up to him. "Where were you? Oh, you're bleeding!"

I couldn't help but stare at him oddly. He was a mess. I think he knew that I knew where he went missing to. Because he would not meet my gaze as he walked past.

The war was over.

* * *

I yawned and stretched as I left at the end of the meeting. We had come to an agreement, and signed a peace treaty. It has been a pretty good day.

I looked over to see His Majesty and Ramses glaring at each other with Yuri in the middle trying to make peace.

"Didn't you two beat each other up enough during the battle? I mean, you were fighting an awful long time." I called lazily. I wasn't bitter about it at all. Nope. Maybe a bit.

"Yuri and You handled the war beautifully, so I have no regrets." His Majesty waved me off. I pouted at him. He was still glaring at Ramses.

"Well, to the banquet hall for a celebration!" King Mattiwaza interjected. He was trying to separate them before they killed each other.

His Majesty went into the banquet hall to entertain the guests. I noticed Ramses wasn't going.

"Not going to the celebration?" Yuri asked him.

"No. I don't like staying around after a battle." He responded.

"It will be a long time before we meet again." I smiled sadly at him.

"Perhaps never again." He agreed.

"My blessings be upon you. And may you have a future as bright as the sun, User Ramses." I kneeled and kissed his hand. "Though I think we will meet again. Perhaps on less hostile terms."

"Farewell, Goddess of darkness." He smiled as he walked out of the palace.

Yuri had gone into the celebration with His Majesty. I didn't really feel like going either. Perhaps it was merely that Ilbani wasn't here. I was also tired. So very tired. And for some reason, my stomach hadn't calmed since the war. I kept thinking of the bodies and they made me feel incredibly sick.

Just thinking back on it, I suddenly ran over to a nearby urn and threw up. Hadi was suddenly next to me.

"Princess…you don't look so well." She whispered. I stood up and wiped my mouth. At least my stomach felt better now.

"I'm fine, Hadi. Just a bit…" I didn't finish my sentence as I swayed dangerously. My vision was blurring.

Hadi caught me and supported me.

"You are tired. Please, I will take you to your room and you should rest." She had already started walking me into my room.

How odd. I usually don't tire that easily. Perhaps it was just the heat. Or the relief of the war finally being settled. Either way, I was asleep before I hit the pillow of the bed.

* * *

I ran ahead and pushed through the doors of Ugarit.

"Welcome ba-ACK!" Ilbani grunted in surprise as I very nearly tackled him to the ground.

"We're back!" I sang.

"I can see that. And congratulations on your victory, your majesty." Ilbani bowed to the King. He turned back to me and seemed like he was looking for injuries. I proudly proclaimed that I had no major injury this time.

"Congratulate your little tactician. She played a major role." His Majesty smiled at me.

"I have a surprise souvenir. You must take a look at it." Ilbani said slyly. "It's a gift for you too, love." I looked up at him suspiciously.

I watched the doors behind him open to reveal…

I gasped as I saw Urhi. Tied up.

"Ilbani! He was here! Why wasn't I told! He's dangerous, are you Ok? Did he hurt you at all?" I suddenly ran my hands over him in worry.

"I'm fine, Yuki. It actually wasn't just us who captured him." Ilbani captured my wrists and kissed my forehead.

"Hello, brother. It's good to see you" A tentative voice came from the doorway.

"Prince Juda!" Yuri cried in shock. Yes it was indeed Juda. Except now, his eyes were clear, not hazed with dark water.

"Oh, big sister Ereshkigal, you should have seen it! Ilbani knew exactly what to do! He is so amazing, you are so lucky sister!" Princess Alexandria gushed.

* * *

**Ilbani's POV (What happened while the war was going on)**

I looked over the city. People were scurrying about looking for the one eyed priest.

"We will never find him this way. To catch a fox, we need a rabbit." I muttered to myself.

"Ilbani, we have news that Juda has just arrived at the gate." Shala reported. Princess Alexandria and Ryui following closely behind her.

I suddenly smirked. That was it! That was just the rabbit we needed.

"Ryui, Shala, Princess Alexandria. Shall we go greet the prince?" I say as I walked out the door. They followed along on my heels.

"Ilbani, I thought Prince Juda was under Queen Nakia's spell? Shouldn't we be more cautious around him? His mother might have sent him to get the tablet. We already know Urhi is here." Shala asked.

"Yes. His mother probably did send him. Which is absolutely perfect." I respond vaguely before pushing the grand doors open. "Prince Juda! It is an honor to see you again after so long!"

Prince Juda stared at me blankly. I inwardly shook my head. Seeing such a gentle soul like Juda reduced to this state saddened me. The way his eyes stared into space. The way they glazed over as if he was dead. It was one thing to push this on to a stranger, but to her own son? This woman had put her pride over even her own son. It was painful to watch.

"Ilbani! Why is it only the two of us were allowed into this room?" General Hubasha demanded. I took a deep breath. This was a huge risk I was about to take.

"It was necessary, General." I motioned behind me at Dassu. "These guards are private they will only listen to me." I say as the guards grabbed the prince and general.

When I had first begun this plan, I had to be sure that the guards were on my side. Not the Queen's. Asking a soldier to act in treason. It was no mere favor.

When I had approached Dassu, he got this look on his face. He looked confused.

"You. You're the one that holds Princess Yuki's heart, yes?" He looked up and asked.

I merely nodded.

"You…Princess Yuki trusts you. Is this plan to protect her?" He prodded.

"Yes. But if you disagree, I will understand. This is a very serious act of treason if it does not succeed." I looked at him gravely. I can't have him backing out.

"…If it is for Princess Yuki, I would gladly lay my life down for her." He looked up at me with determination. Yuki. She had a talent of making friends in just the right places.

Now he looked at me while holding back the general. He was taking a big risk for Yuki. I will not waste it. I grabbed Prince Juda and struck him in the stomach. To my dismay, he did not throw up the black water. The General was shouting, but Dassu was doing his job beautifully.

"Bring the water. Hold him down." I commanded some of the soldiers. I grabbed jugs of water and forced the prince to drink. One jug, two. I would force as much as necessary.

"Ilbani! This is too much, stop!" Princess Alexandria jumped out from behind the pillar. The sisters and Sakuwai followed close behind. Princess Alexandria made a grab for me.

"I am acting outside of His Majesty's orders! I am acting on my own authority in order to protect Yuki!" I shouted back, forcing another jug into the prince's mouth.

At my words, Sakuwai grabbed Alexandria and looked at me seriously.

"Do whatever it takes, Ilbani." She said seriously. I nodded to show I heard. Two. There were two people here that would commit outright treason. All for that girl. For our Princess.

"Uhg. Ack…stop!" Prince Juda gasped. Suddenly he was on the floor, throwing up black water.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I think I heard a collective sigh echo through the room.

"Prince Juda. Do you remember the situation you are in?" I asked him gently.

"I…yes. I have been under my mother's spell for a long time…" The poor prince seemed heartbroken. Of course he would. His mother had kept him drugged for almost a year.

"You were contacted by Urhi Shalma recently, haven't you?" I prodded.

"Yes…yes! He showed up in my room yesterday!"

"Well, how would you like to cooperate in capturing him?" I laid my plan into action. With the prince's cooperation, it was child's play to get to Urhi.

* * *

"You…that was so dangerous." Yuki whispered when Princess Alexandria finished her story.

"Yes. There were some risks involved." I responded. Of course I knew that. We all did. We all chose to take that chance.

"Thank you so much. But don't you ever do something like that again!" She looked up at me. Worry lined over her tired face.

" I hope I won't have to any time soon." I kissed her gently. I won't make any promises. I would do whatever it takes to keep her safe.

"Dassu. Sakuwai, you too. Please be careful from now on. I want you to be safe." She glanced sternly at the two.

Sakuwai gave her a smile but didn't respond.

"Princess, I am captain of the guard. I must do whatever it takes to protect you." He lowered his head in a bow.

"But you-Urp…" All of the sudden she clamped her hand over her mouth and rushed out of the room. Hadi rushed after her.

"What's wrong? Is Yuki sick?" I demanded. Yuri was looking at her worriedly.

"I don't know. She has been under the weather for a while…" She trailed off.

"Sorry, sorry. I think I've caught the flu." Yuki suddenly came back into the room with a wet cloth over her mouth.

"Princess…you've been sick like this for a while…" Hadi said worriedly.

"I think I am almost over it. I don't really feel sick. My stomach is just feeling upset. And I've just been tired. I'm sure it's just the toll of travel." She waved off.

"Yuki…I think you're pregnant." Yuri said. There was a moment of utter silence. Yuki got a shocked look on her face.

"I…I'm going to go to my room for a moment…" She almost whispered as she turned and left.

* * *

**She's pregnant! At probably the worse time possible with Urhi and Nakia to deal with.**

**I kind of left out Kail and Ramses' fight. I hope that didn't bother anyone.**

**Anyhow, thanks for reading!**

**~EternallySnowy**


	28. Chapter 28:Everything That Can Go Wrong

Chapter 28: Everything that Can Go wrong...

* * *

**Ilbani's POV**

A baby. We were having a baby…

How long had she been pregnant? Hadi says she was sick for a while. Thinking back, I had noticed she was getting tired pretty easily. Hadi and Sakuwai had reported they had seen her throwing up, but she waved it off as food poisoning. How long had she been sick and hiding it from us?

And she had been fighting in a war. She has been active and pushing her stamina well beyond herself. Riding horseback, fighting. All while in her condition.

I sighed. Even if she knew, I wonder if she would have pulled out of the war? I doubt it. That would be unlike her. She put everyone above herself. She fretted over Shala when her pregnancy was discovered, yet she herself charged into one of the biggest, most dangerous war she has ever seen.

Why did she leave so suddenly? When I heard Princess Yuri's speculation and began to connect the dots, I was ecstatic! A child…our child.

I never thought I would have a family. All of my life, when I pictured my future, I saw myself standing beside His Majesty overlooking a powerful, peaceful nation. I had always seen myself alone. I would just live my entire life standing beside His Majesty.

That began to change. That changed the day I saw a goddess emerge from the spring.

Since then, my view of the future began to change. Suddenly, that girl was there as my assistant, helping me keep an eye on the empire. Then I began to see her as more then that. As a lover. Then as a wife. Now, I see something else. It's not really a person. An idea perhaps. A family. I begin to see faceless children running about.

I'm beginning to see more. A brighter future. I always thought I would be happy to just live as I was. To just accept my meager role. But now I want more then a lonely future. I wanted a life with Yuki. I wanted to share my future with her.

Then I began to worry. Even if the child was not harmed during the war…Yuki was so tiny. Childbirth was dangerous in itself, but with Yuki's size, it seemed impossible. Would she be able to safely deliver the child?

I stood in front of our door. She had been in there for a while. I pushed it open and saw her, unsurprisingly, sitting at the desk, clay tablets stacked high.

"Ilbani! I was just writing the report. Perhaps I will try my luck at getting Urhi to talk. I doubt I can really convince him, but it's worth a try, right? Oh, I am so glad Prince Juda is fine now. I assume we won't be sending him back to Hattusa alone, are we? That would be dreadfully dangerous for him." She prattled on. She sounded cheerful…but fake.

"We could name her Ursula. Or Zannanza." I say nonchalantly. She didn't respond.

"It's a stomach virus." She said curtly.

"And if it's not?" I urge. She remained silent.

"You know, we are going to have to address this sooner or later. Why not now?" I sighed and sat on the bed.

Her hand drifted to her stomach and she stared down on her lap. I could see emotions flickering through her eyes too quickly for me to identify.

"It's ok to be afraid. Many new mothers are. We can get nursemaids and midwives…" I trailed off. I know I was trying to address my own worries.

"It's not that." She whispered.

"…Yuki. Do you not want this child?" As I asked this, my heart was breaking. I had this passing thought, but I never wanted it to be reality.

"No! No. I want…this is ours…of course I want this child." Her voice was getting softer. She wrapped her arms around her stomach protectively. Her bangs hid her face from me.

"So what's wrong? You have to tell me, Yuki." I pleaded. She still wouldn't look up at me. I stood my ground. I waited for her to get all of her thoughts in order.

"I don't know how to be a mother!" She looked up quickly. She wasn't whispering anymore.

"Ilbani. I've never had a loving mother. I don't know how to do it! How can I teach a child right from wrong when I don't fully know it yet? What if I mess up? What if this child hates me? There is a little person in me…depending on me! Their life depends on me! I don't know how to do this! I can't-" She buried her head in her arms.

I got up and plucked her out of the desk, sitting on the bed and just holding her.

"You know, I never had a father either. I don't know how to be a father." I whispered in a soothing voice. "Since we are both lost, I suppose we will have to learn as we go."

"What if I mess up? What if I end up like…" She trailed off. I knew who she meant. Her own mother back in Japan. The one that she loved dearly, yet at the same time feared.

"You won't. You won't because you are you. You won't because I will never leave you." I swore to her. She was quiet.

"Promise?" She whispered, looking up at me.

"I promise. I know, that this child will grow to be a courageous young man."

"And if it is a girl?" She had a hint of fear in her voice.

"Then she will be as beautiful and smart as her mother." I chuckled lightly.

"…I don't want to name her Ursula. Or him Zannanza." She said after a moment of comfortable silence.

"Oh? Here, it is often customary to name a child after a loved one. In hopes that they attain some of their attributes." I run my fingers through her hair. "Is it not acceptable in your country?" I ask out of curiosity.

"In Japan too. But I don't want this child to be a reflection or a shadow of someone lost. This child…is unique. Their own person. I want a name that is just his or hers. One day, others may name their children after ours." She leaned into me. She had calmed down, but I know she had her fears still locked away inside her.

She suddenly got up and went back to the desk, feverently writing. I sighed, thinking I had lost her again.

"Yuki, you have to take it easy." I pleaded with her.

"No. Now I have to work harder than ever." She said. Her voice was set in that stubborn tone again.

"And why might that be?" I ask wearily. I know it was pointless to argue with her. She turned and looked at me dead in the eye.

"Because when this child comes, I don't want Queen Nakia still walking free."

I couldn't argue with that logic.

**Yuki's POV**

After Ilbani left, I turned back to my work. I was tentatively happy that I was pregnant…but I wish it had been at a better time.

We finally have enough evidence to condemn Queen Nakia. I can't let her slip through the net because of my own condition.

…Pregnant. I never pictured myself as a mother. Actually, I never knew how I pictured my own personal future. I always saw the future as a big picture. In Japan, I saw college, a home, and Yuri. Here I focused on a peaceful Orient.

I don't know how to raise a child. But I know one thing, I want to give this child a happy life. I want to give this child all the love I could give. I never want this child to feel ignored. Or unloved.

I shook my head and turned back to my work. One situation at a time. At least this one had a set date. I could deal with this in nine months. I had to get Queen Nakia taken care of while we still had the upper hand.

"Yuki?" Yuri's muffled voice came from the other side of the door.

"Come on in, Yuri. I was just finishing up." I called.

"Yuki! We are heading back to Hattusa soon. The treaties are drawn for Egypt, Prince Juda has agreed to come with us and…" She trailed off.

"And Queen Nakia is cornered. Yes, it would be wise to return before she snakes her way out again, wouldn't it, Yuri?" I finish for her.

"And that we will be having some new arrivals soon." She came and sat right next to me.

"Yuri, I have more to worry about." I sighed.

"Bigger then this? Yuki, you can't run away from this forever." She nudged me, forcing me to look at her.

"No, not forever. But for at least nine months." I laugh flatly. "I have to take care of one thing at a time."

"This isn't a 'thing' Yuki. This is a child. Yours. You can't ignore this." She stared at me for a long time. I was the one that finally broke eye contact.

"I'm not ignoring it. How in the world can I ignore it? I just…" What was I doing? Was I avoiding it? Perhaps. Maybe I was just avoiding it. Maybe they were right. I was just burying myself into my work to avoid it.

"You'll be fine, Yuki. If it's you, then you will be fine. Now let me help you pack." She ruffled my hair playfully and began to rustle through my drawers. I smiled and pulled out bags to pack all of my clay tablets away.

"Thanks Yuri." I say as I pack away my clothes around the tablets.

* * *

"We're back." I whisper as I walked into the palace. No time to relax, though. Even as I see the familiar buildings, maids and hallways, I know danger still lurks in the shadows. I wonder what snares Nakia has set in our absence.

"Yes, we're back." Ilbani whispered behind me. I heard the worry in his voice too. We both knew that this place was a sand trap.

That now we really had to watch our step. The Queen had her eyes and ears all over this palace. She knows we have the evidence needed to condemn her. No doubt she won't go down without a fight.

"Ilbani. Please call together the senate." I say as we step into the palace.

"Now, Yuki? We just got here." His Majesty frowned at me. "No doubt that everyone will want to celebrate our recent victory."

"I understand your hesitation, Your Grace, but I fear that giving the Queen any leeway she will find a way to worm herself out of this. Sire, I don't want to wait. I want the Queen brought to justice now." I stood tall. His Majesty nodded and had Ilbani gather the senate.

I took a deep breath before I walked into the meeting. From here on out, it will be a different kind of war. Nakia will go down kicking and screaming, I know that for a fact. So we just need to keep a firm grip on was it. Our last chance.

"Zannanza. Ursula. You will have your justice. I whispered before I pushed the doors open.

"Princess Yuki. Perfect timing. We were just about to start." His Majesty smiled at me. I confidently walked and sat next to Ilbani. I also happily noted that Yuri sat in the Tawananna seat.

Queen Nakia. It had been months since I had seen her face. If possible, she looked even colder then she had before. The look of entitlement was still there, but the arrogance was disappearing. She was afraid.

As the meeting progressed, it was obvious that we were finally a step ahead of her. She avoided answering questions or just downright refused to speak. Even the senate had to see how incriminating this was. And when faced with treason with Egypt, she stood up and made a move to leave the room.

"Guards." I stood up and looked to the door. Dassu nodded at me and moved to block the door.

"What is the meaning of this? Do you think you have the right to command my guards to detain me?!" She turned and seethed at me. She turned to try and intimidate the guards but Dassu stood his ground.

"I will take this right if it is in the interest of the Empire's safety. Your Grace, you don't seem to realize the weight of your situation. Highness, you are under scrutiny for treason. As an advisor, I suggest you cooperate with us." I smile sweetly at her. Perhaps I have overstepped myself. Nobody seemed to stop me so I just kept at it. I won't let her run. Not this time.

"What arrogance. I need to prove nothing to you. As you say, you are an advisor. I am Queen. Now guard, I command you, move." She hissed at Dassu. I began to step forward to stop her but Dassu stopped me with a look.

"I am sorry, My Queen, but I am loyal to Princess Yuki. I will not move. The royal guard supports Princess Yuki." He looked over at me and smiled. The men behind him did not budge either. I couldn't help but feel my heart fill something akin to pride...and worry. Dassu had put his life on the line for me many times. Now he was putting himself publically at my side.

"Your Highness, I am afraid for the time being, the senate must agree with Princess Yuki. If you would please, we will give you some time to rest before testifying. Though you must be guarded at all times." Senator Agil cut in.

"Fine. Do as you please. But remember this. That girl may live in the palace. She may dress like royalty and believe she has the rights of royalty, but she is nothing more than a commoner from the streets. You will regret listening to the goddess of death." Queen Nakia spit venomously before exiting the room with Senator Agil.

A commoner, huh? Well I guess I am. She was right I was not royalty. Speaking to the Queen in that way was a risk I took, a right I did not have.

I leaned back on Ilbani. He slung a supporting arm around me and led me out of the room, muttering about pushing my limits. I may never be a true princess in the sense, but I found a man that would treat me like a princess. And that was royal enough for me.

* * *

**Ilbani's POV**

I shut the door to our room as Yuki slept. She was still recovering from the journey and to call the senate meeting the moment she set foot on Hittite soil had taken its toll. I left Sakuwai to watch over her and to call me if she were to wake.

"Ilbani. Senator Agil has put Nakia in the Red Oak room and is under watch." His Majesty said. I nodded to show I heard, but something was making me nervous.

Yuki was right about one thing, we had to act quickly when facing an opponent like Queen Nakia. This down time set me on edge. Queen Nakia herself seemed a bit too calm for my liking.

"And Urhi is locked away too, right?" Princess Yuri asked.

"Yes, in the northern dungeon." Dassu bowed. My blood ran cold. I looked to His Majesty and saw he must have realized our mistake as well.

"The northern dungeon…is right below the red oak room." I say in a hollow voice. "She might kill our witness!" I say in a louder voice.

"Where is Yuki? She will know what to do! She should know! What if she is in danger now? Queen Nakia was very upset at her during the meeting today!" Yuri gasped. I realized that fact as well.

"Dassu. Please stand guard outside of Yuki's door. I want you and only those you can trust near her. Make sure nobody gets in except the sisters and Sakuwai." I commanded.

"Yes sir." He bowed and was gone in seconds.

"Shouldn't we tell her what's going on?" Princess Yuri made a move towards Yuki's room.

"No. Yuki is finally getting some much deserved rest. I don't want to get her too worked up. Tell Sakuwai, though. Make sure she keeps an eye on Yuki while she is resting." I say firmly. I knew as I said it, I had put my own personal interests above my duty. It is true that waking Yuki would be a wise thing to do, leaving her out of the loop will only result in her anger later. But she had finally caught some of that sleep she had been lacking all this time. I refuse to wake her and take that away.

Luckily, His Majesty and Princess Yuri understood and did not question my decision. Hopefully, we will catch this in time and Yuki will not have to know about any of this.

Hopefully.

**Sakuwai's POV**

As I was finishing unpacking for Miss Yuki, I heard some noise outside and peeked my head out to check.

"Sakuwai! That's you in there, right?" Shubas whispered from the other side of the door. I quietly slipped outside and was surprised to see Shubas and Dassu standing outside.

"This isn't a social call, is it?" I questioned, already knowing the answer. They were both in their military clothes and armed. Something was wrong.

"We've just gotten word that Urhi and Nakia may be planning something. Ilbani commanded that we guard Princess Yuki while she is resting until the problem is resolved." Dassu said.

My heart rate quickened. Queen Nakia can't have access to Princess Yuki. I looked back into the room to see Miss Yuki sleeping soundly. I quietly tiptoed in and gathered all the jugs of water.

"Sakuwai, what are you doing?" Shubas asked as he watched me dump out jug after jug of water into the garden.

"Queen Nakia uses water to control people, right? Well then we must make sure there is no water near us." I concluded, dumping out another jug of water.

"Sakuwai, I think you should stay with the sisters. It's dangerous here, you could get hurt." Shubas suggested softly.

"No. I will watch over Princess Yuki while she rests. I don't care if I get hurt. I will gladly lay my life down to protect Miss Yuki." As I said it, I stood taller. I meant it. Miss Yuki had saved my life. She had given me more happiness then I could have ever hoped to attain in my whole life. If needed, I will die for her.

"Sakuwai…I think you are one of the bravest ladies I've ever met." Shubas looked to me in awe.

"Me? I'm not brave. Princess Yuri, Miss Yuki and the sisters are brave. They are the ones fighting." I look at him in confusion.

"No. You are brave. Even if you don't know how to fight, you put your life on the line. Just like them. Sakuwai, I think you are the bravest person in the world." Shubas suddenly looked away with a blush.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we do have a job to do." Dassu coughed. Shubas quickly turned around and I in turn retreated back into Miss Yuki's room. I leaned against the door and sighed happily.

Then I pushed off the door and shook my head to clear my thoughts. When had I become such a romantic? How could I be lovesick at a time like this?

I pulled a chair over and sat right next to Miss Yuki's bed. I glanced over and saw one of Miss Yuki's daggers on the table. I tentatively picked it up and held it in my hands.

I know Miss Yuki didn't want me to have to wield a weapon, but I was doing this of my own free will. If it was to protect Miss Yuki, I would do whatever it takes.

"Hm? Sakuwai? What's wrong? I heard some noise." Miss Yuki got up and rubbed her eyes groggily.

"Oh, I was just trying to unpack you things. I'm sorry if I was too loud; please try to get back to sleep." I smiled and urged her back under the covers. She gladly obliged and was asleep in seconds. I felt a stab of guilt for lying to Miss Yuki, but I pushed it away as I watched her peaceful, sleeping face.

**Ilbani's POV**

"Fool! I am such a fool! Everything was laid out perfectly! Absolutely perfectly! And I let it slip through my fingers!" I growled and slammed my fist into the wall.

"Ilbani, it wasn't your fault. It was a crazy coincidence. None of us saw it coming." Princess Yuri tried to comfort me. I was beyond comfort. A few hours. I only had to keep him for a few more hours before Queen Nakia's trial, and I couldn't even do that!

"Ilbani, all is not lost. Urhi still lives, Queen Nakia did not kill him." His Majesty added when I failed to respond to Princess Yuri.

Yes, I suppose we could find him again. But it took us nearly two years to catch that snake the first time. How will we manage to catch him in only a few hours?

"What's going on?" Yuki walked in suddenly, a yawn lingering on her lips. I looked away from her. I was ashamed. In the mere hours she was resting, I had managed to ruin everything.  
"Yuki. Urhi has escaped. Queen Nakia found a way to release him." Princess Yuri said gently. As if she was afraid to get Yuki too agitated. Yuki closed her eyes and took a deep breath. I didn't want her to open them right now. I was afraid to see the blame in her eyes. Not just the blame, but the disappointment.

"I understand. Well nothing is to be done now. I doubt we can get our hands on him before the trial." When Yuki opened her eyes, it wasn't blame or disappointment in her eyes. I saw that she had her guard up. Her mask was back in place. It had been a long time since I have seen that stoic mask. It put me on edge. I couldn't tell what was on her mind.

"So what should we do? Yuki, perhaps you should leave this issue to us and go back to bed?" Princess Yuri suggested. She sounded like she was walking on eggshells with Yuki.

"I am not a child, Yuri. I will not step back from my duties. And yes, I do have a tentative plan. I need some information though." Yuki carelessly waved her hand in Princess Yuri's direction, as if to just wash away her suggestion.

"So we are going after Ilbani?" His Majesty finally jumped into the conversation.

"No. There would be no point. I want the guards tightened around Queen Nakia. Were there any witnesses to Urhi's escape? I want the maids that were with Queen Nakia here right now. We can use this to our advantage if we work it right." Yuki said. But her voice was flat. I realize how difficult this has made it. If I had only kept a closer eye on Urhi, Yuki wouldn't have to overexert herself. She had to create a plan in merely a few hours.

"There were some guards that witnessed Urhi's escape. The water cut his bonds. And I will get the maids here immediately. Yuki, let me help you, I can…I…" Princess Yuri seemed at a loss of words. This was purely Yuki's element. Yuki was the one that could talk circles around the senate. She grasped the laws and used them to her advantage. Princess Yuri must understand that going in blindly would be counterproductive.

"Yuri. I am not made of glass. If you could, I would like you to oversee the guards guarding Queen Nakia. I would also like it if Shubas and Dassu watch over Princess Alexandria and Sakuwai. I am going to the parlor. I need to think." She turned on her heel and walked off. As she passed by me, she grasped my robe and pulled me down for a chaste kiss.

"Yuki. I'm sorry…I-" I began, but I had nothing to say.

"My dear, those two are sly. They would have found a way out either way. I'm glad you weren't standing watch and got hurt." She smiled at me. I must have still looked guilt-stricken because she sighed sadly and kissed my cheek again before heading out to the parlor.

"Ilbani, I told you she wouldn't blame you." Princess Yuri smiled at me,

"No. I guess I never thought she would. I can't escape the blame and guilt I've forced on myself." I say quietly.

**Yuki's POV**

I mumbled to myself as I walked to the parlor. This new information complicated things. Of course I was upset of the news of Urhi's escape. But that look on Ilbani's face…I couldn't possibly voice my worries when he was already so down on himself.

I wasn't worried about convicting Nakia. Not really. We had sufficient proof and enough witnesses to show she was the one responsible for his escape. And even if she were to destroy the tablet from Egypt, the senate had already seen it. She was stuck.

No, it wasn't Nakia that worried me. It was Urhi.

Urhi was a wild card. He is running about the palace freely. That is dangerous to all of the innocents walking about. I can't let that happen. A sane man would take his freedom and run. A smart man would run and disappear, begin a new life. But right now, Urhi was not a smart, sane man at the moment.

_"Queen Nakia is setting her love free! They are in love, that is the only explanation."_

Yuri was right. Urhi was a man in love, and love made people unpredictable. I know he is still hanging around. That's what put me on edge.

In the back of my mind, I felt a pang of pity for the two lovers. In a way, this lonely land had pushed these lovers to be cold and conniving. I wonder, if I hadn't met Ilbani, would I have ended up like them? Queen Nefertiti was proof that a good, pure girl can sour under pressure.

I pushed this feeling out of my head. Yes, I understand how they ended p how they did. Yes, I felt a certain amount of pity for their situation. But I had to watch after my loved ones first. That was the difference between Yuri and I. Yuri is set on trying to help them get on the right path. When Yuri was made aware of someone's misfortune, she does everything she can for them. She did the same for Queen Nefertiti. I am not like that though. I will protect those I love first and foremost. If Queen Nakia wants to lash her misfortunes on those around me, then I will lash right back.

Did it make me heartless? If it does, then so be it.

I sat on the parlor couch mumbling about this and that when a little voice snapped me away from my thoughts.

"P-princess Yuki? Are you ok?"

"Oh, Prince Juda. I didn't see you there. Oh, goodness were you sitting there the entire time listening to my crazy ramblings?" I laughed lightly, spying the young prince sitting by the little table, staring at an apple before putting it back on the table.

"It's alright, Princess Yuki. I come here to think and be alone too." He smiled easily at me.

"Well it seems I've invaded in your sanctuary, huh? And please, call me Yuki. Or really, anything but 'princess'." I stretch and get up.

"No, no! Please, sit! I really don't mind the company! And I haven't had any time to talk to you since Ugarit. I wanted to apologi-"

"Stop. You have nothing to apologize for. None of this was your doing, understand?" I interrupted him. I probably shouldn't be talking to a prince this way, but right now, I felt like I was speaking to a little brother. Perhaps I was thinking I saw a part of me in him. The part that wanted to reject his mother, and the part that still loved her all the same. The huge part that was terrified that we were looking our future in the eye.

"No, my mother is the one who is causing all of this." He sighed miserably. "You know, they say…they say that I may not be a prince. That I might be Urhi's son."

"Yes. I heard. And it is your mother causing this. Not you. Please understand the difference." I scooted over and patted the seat on the couch next to me for him to sit. He was much too young to have these worries piled up on only his heart.

"I don't know anymore. She is my mother. How could she do such a thing? Lady Yuki, she kept me under a spell for months! And if I am not a prince…what am I? Will I turn into her? I heard she used to be a kind soul. Urhi told me so. But will I be cold like her when I grow up?" I heard the fear creeping into his voice. I suddenly gathered the poor boy into my arms. Embracing a prince…I could get in a lot of trouble. But who cares of titles right now? Right now I saw a lost child.

"Prince Juda. Who are you? You will ask this question for a long time. And one day you may answer this question for yourself. But know this, who you are is not who your parents are. It doesn't matter who your father is or how your mother acts. You are Prince Juda Hasparupi." I pet the young prince's head.

"I still love mother. I want her to see the right path." He was barely audible.

"I know, Prince Juda." I smile at the boy.

He suddenly got up.

"Thank you very much for this, Lady Yuki." He smiled at me but it was a sad smile. I don't think I really got through to him. I sighed as he walked away. I can't really seem to comfort anyone today. I made a mental note to check on Prince Juda later. This must be taking a great toll on him.

The clock was ticking. Every hour going by is another hour of danger. The trial is approaching rapidly. I have to get going.

* * *

**So i was spelling Pharaoh's name wrong the entire chapter...**

**It's Horemheb, not Hohemreb, sorry! Thanks to Nyght elf for pointing that out, i totally missed it! **

**I know I'm pushing back Yuki's wedding, but i cant seem to squeeze it in with all the stuff going on, but it's coming, i promise!**

**Thanks again Nyght Elf for pointing that out! And thanks to everyone for reading!**

**~EternallySnowy**


	29. Chapter 29: A Mother's Will

Chapter 29: A Mother's Will

* * *

"Dassu, what is the news on Urhi?" I ask Dassu as I pass by the parlor. Dassu was following my orders and keeping guard of Princess Alexandria and Shubas was watching over Sakuwai. Princess Alexandria looked a bit annoyed that she needed the guard to follow her all day, but I wouldn't budge on my decision. It's too risky to let her wander about the palace on her own.

"Big sister! Please let me help you! I can help!" Princess Alexandria begged. She was as spirited as ever. I leaned down and kissed her cheek playfully. I have begun to look at Princess Alexandria as a beloved younger sister. And I won't let any harm fall on her on my watch.

"Thank you for the thought princess, but I think we have everything under control." I lie. I didn't need the girl needed to know of the chaos going on in the palace. She doesn't need to know why I had specifically assigned Dassu to watch over her, and she didn't need to know about the man running around inside the palace murdering people.

"Princess Yuki, we have no leads, but we know that he is still in the palace." Dassu pulled me aside and whispered so that Princess Alexandria couldn't hear.

"Did more bodies show up?" I sigh and rub my temples. I know Urhi had been going around killing guards here and there. Anyone standing in his way. There was no safety even in the walls of the palace. In fact, he was basically trapped in the palace, which made it all the worse. Keeping him contained was the best way though, I can't let him escape into the world again. If he was in the palace, we would eventually find him.

"…Yes, Princess. An officer was just murdered. Stabbed." He said. "Please, princess, let the guard handle this. I don't want to worry you."

"I am the Gal Meshedi. Their blood is on my hands. I will not step back. Dassu, I don't want any guards alone. Groups of three at the least. And you, please don't walk around alone either." I warned. I truly was beginning to worry. As more guards ended up dead, the more I wanted Urhi caught. I had originally thought he would hide out and get Nakia out, but he is going around committing murder.

"…Princess…I worry more for you. It is you and Princess Yuri that Urhi and Queen Nakia are after. With Princess Yuri under constant guard, it leaves you wide open. Princess, allow me to accompany you. Please. At the very least, let me assign some other guards for you." He begged.

"No. I would prefer that you guard Princess Alexandria. She cannot defend herself. If there are any guards, I would not allow them to be wasted on me. I want the maids, the innocents guarded. Is that understood?" I waved off Dassu's suggestion. He stared at me for a long time before bowing.

"Understood, Princess."

**Dassu's POV**

I watched the Princess walk away. I really hated watching her walk about the palace unguarded. I'm sure that she is armed to the teeth under her cloak, but it did not put my mind at ease. Princess Yuki was so tiny, no matter how many weapons she held, it didn't make up for the fact that any man could easily overpower her.

She was so smart, she must have realized it. She must know the danger is in. Especially if she was pregnant. She knows of her danger, she either doesn't care or chooses to ignore it.

No, that's not it. It's because she puts everyone above herself. She would rather use spare guards to protect others. In all of my years working for the palace, I have never met a royal that cared for the individual lives of the palace help. They just saw us as part of the furniture. If one dies, then they are quickly replaced. They were faceless, not people.

Princess Yuki was different. She knows the names of everyone she commands. I have seen her get up early every morning to do runs and trainwith the troops. She would spend her days practicing with the soldiers. I've also seen the despair in her eyes whenever there was a death. I've seen her stare out over the battlefield for hours and sigh sadly. She truly valued every soldier's life.

I've also heard that she personally writes out messages of condolences to the families of the soldiers lost under her command.

I know she is the goddess of Death, but I cannot imagine her as such. Those who know her know she does not enjoy death. Yes, she does end up in the middle of the battle, in the middle of all the death. But I suspect that was merely to keep Princess Yuri out of the bloodiest part of the battle. I know she couldn't have enjoyed seeing everyone around her fall in battle. I know she couldn't have enjoyed killing even enemy soldiers.

She was a different kind of princess.

"Big sister is really amazing, isn't she?" Princess Alexandria said dreamily.

"Yes. I do wish she would take better care of herself though." I sigh.

"You know…I am going to be just like her and Princess Yuri when I grow up." She bubbled happily.

"Yes. The world needs more Princesses like that." I smile at the young princess. Even if these princesses drive the head of guard insane with worry.

**Yuki's POV**

I pushed my bedroom door open and stared at the disarray of my room. Someone was in here looking for something. I glanced at the little compartment behind the tapestry. The rice flour was still in place, the walls stones were not displaced, so my writings were safe. I looked about the room.

To my knowledge, nothing was missing. Honestly, there was nothing Urhi could have stolen to have saved Nakia. My clothes were everywhere though. They were strewn all about the room, but just my clothes. Not Ilbani's.

"Yuki! Oh, good you are ok. Princess Yuri's room was ransacked as well." Hadi and Yuri rushed into the room.

"Yuki, they took my clothes from Japan. Did they take yours too?" Yuri looked around at the mess.

"He couldn't have. I destroyed them when I made my decision to stay." I say, picking up some of the clothes and putting them back in the trunk.

"You…destroyed them?" Yuri asked incredulously.

"Yeah. Burned them. I kinda used it as a way to say goodbye." I wasn't really paying attention. Why steal Yuri's clothes? What use did they have?

"You seem awfully calm about this." Hadi touched my arm. she probably thought I had snapped and detached emotionally again.

"Yes, well our records are safe, none of these clothes even look damaged. It just looks like some child had a tantrum in here. No need to worry or make a big deal of it." I shrugged. In light of everything else, this really was nothing. So the room is messy. I could clean that up. But why?

Of course I was disturbed that he had easily gotten into both Yuri's and my room, but why go through and not take anything?

Before I could think further on it, Princess Alexandria burst into the room. I looked over to the young princess who had worry in her wide eyes.  
"Please forgive me, but I am worried about Prince Juda. He was acting strangely since all of this started and he had suddenly gone missing!" Princess Alexandria sobbed. I snapped my attention to Alexandria. I had noticed Prince Juda was pretty depressed, but of course he would be. Just looking at this situation…it would take its toll on the young prince.

"The Queen's Palace…If it isn't here, he must be there!" Yuri cried, dashing out of the room. I followed close behind, a protesting Hadi behind me.

"Yuki! Don't run! Do you think you can ride a horse in your condition?" She shouted behind me.

"I'll be careful." I promise over my shoulder, jumping on Huwant and following Yuri.

* * *

"Let us through! I demanded of the guards at the gate. One looked like he might have protested, but backed down when he caught the look on my face. The doors were opened and I burst in.

"Where is Prince Juda?" Yuri demanded.

"Hi-his mother's chambers." The guard stuttered.

We ran into the queen's chamber to find it empty. Except for the hidden door. The door was camouflaged into the wall, but was left ajar. Before I could warn her, Yuri ran into the room. I glanced around to see shelves and shelves of bottles. Prince Juda was slumped on the ground, an empty bottle in his slack grip.

"Poison." I muttered. I had no idea what was in that bottle. Or if it even had a cure.

"Water! Get water to purge him!" Princess Alexandria rushed from the room. I shook my head… this was Queen Nakia's poison. There is no way that her poisons would be so easily purged. Wait…Nakia.

"Get the Queen." I say quietly.

"Princess, the Queen is under lockdown…I-" The guard began.

"I will take the blame! I will not let Prince Juda die! I command you, get the Queen Dowager. If they do not let her come, tell them that the goddess of death demands it and that they would do well to obey. Now." I hissed. The guard stuttered and left.

As he left, Princess Alexandria came back with jugs of water. I grabbed the bottle from Prince Juda's hand and looked at it. There was a bit left. Just a few drops. I grasped the bottle in my hand and focused again to Prince Juda.

"He won't drink!" Princess Alexandria wailed.

"Juda!" Queen Nakia bustled her way in.

"Queen Nakia. He took this one. The guards say he took it merely hours ago. Is there time to save him?" I hand her the bottle. She tasted a bit of it left in the bottle and began pulling bottles off the shelves, mixing, weighing. I grasped Prince Juda's hand and kept feeling for his pulse.

_Thump. Thump..Thump…Thump…._

It was slowing. It was steadily getting weaker and weaker with every passing moment.

"Juda. You must take this." His mother begged him. But he wouldn't swallow. His Majesty snagged the antidote and fed it to Juda by mouth.

"Will he be ok?" Yuri asked, fear in her voice.

"Yes. He needs rest and quiet." Queen Nakia replied.

"Take him back to my palace. Queen Nakia is to go back to the temple." His Majesty proclaimed.

"I will escort her myself, You Majesty." I bow, leaving with the guards. I didn't exactly trust Nakia to go back quietly.

As everyone left, I found myself following along the Queen's carriage. I had guards on all sides. Ilbani and Dassu had made sure of that.

"…They say you were the one that sent for me." The Queen's voice came from behind the curtain. She sounded as cold as ever.

"That is true." I didn't even turn to look at her carriage. I stared straight ahead.

"Why? Why let me out of lockdown? I could escape right now, you know." Her words indicated a threat, but her tone sounded like true confusion and hopelessness.

"I will not let Prince Juda die because of my own pride. No one knows more on those poisons then you. If I must ask for your help to save his life, then so be it."

"I could have escaped when they were bringing me there. Why were you so sure I would come?" She sounded tired. After years and years of fighting, I think she realizes how close to the end she was.

"You are the Queen Dowager. I think you are heartless and cruel. But I also think you are a mother that loves her son dearly. You wouldn't let him die. You will not attempt escape because that would mean leaving him behind." I say. This is probably the longest conversation I've ever had with the Queen. I didn't want it to last much longer. There is no need for me to feel any pity for this woman. I didn't want to feel any pity for this woman. Not now. I can't afford to pity her. But part of me still did.

I want to hate her. I want to hate her with all of my being. For the most part, I did. But in moments like this, I couldn't help the tiny, rebellious part of me that poor woman.

In a way, she was like Yuri and I. She was stolen from her land and thrust into a foreign kingdom. Forced to adjust to a new way of life. The difference between us…was that Yuri and I were given the love of the people around us. She was denied that. And for that, I pity her, because now, the one inkling of love she had was gone. Prince Juda has dealt a blow to her that would scar her more than any exile could.

The rest of our journey was silent.

* * *

"Your Grace, we need to see proof that Prince Juda is the son of King Suppiliuma II." The senate questioned Queen Nakia further.

"Show me proof that he isn't." The Queen retorted.

"This is getting nowhere." I grumbled. This is just a game of he said she said. There is no way to prove either side. Honestly, I would prefer we move on from this topic, but the senate was adamant in following this worthless trail of questioning. We could sit here for days and just listen to them point fingers at each other instead of addressing the real issue of treason.

"Be patient, Yuki. All will fix itself soon." Ilbani said a bit too happily.

"What are you hiding from me?" I nudged him.

"You will see, my darling. Just know that I am fixing the problem I had caused earlier." He said in a nearly singsong voice. I shook my head in exasperation, but took his word and raised no objection to the silly questions the senate was posing.

There was some noise outside the door, and I stood up and was about to tend to it before Ilbani pulled on my cloak and forced me to sit down.

I gasped as Urhi burst through the door, holding a knife to a young guard.

"Urhi! What is the meaning of this? Release that guard and surrender!" Rusafa demanded.

"Oh do shut up, Rusafa. I came with some information for the council. It seems that they are intent on proving Prince Juda is not of royal linage. And they are in love with the idea that I am his father." The man seemed a bit to calm. He also seemed sure of himself. Is this what Ilbani was waiting for? Letting the rumors of Prince Juda's attempted suicide to draw in Urhi.

"You sly dog." I chuckle lightly so only he could hear.

"I told you I would fix it." He smiled back at me.

"What proof do you have, Urhi?" His Majesty asked. Urhi shoved the guard away, who scrambled to his feet and away from the dangerous man.

"…My apologies in advance, Your Majesty." Before I could wonder what he meant, Urhi threw his robe off. I yelped in surprise and immediately looked down at my lap. I'm sure I was blushing from my hairline to my toes.

_Very mature. _I chided myself, but could not force my eyes up.

"As you can see, I am a eunuch." Urhi declared. A eunuch! If that was true, there would be no chance he had fathered Prince Juda.

"You're going to have to look up to see the evidence." Ilbani said. I heard the chuckle in his voice and the mocking in his tone.

"I'll…I'll take his word on it." I still didn't look up. "Wait, you knew?!"

"I might have come across something while you were resting, yes." He chuckled. " I couldn't keep letting you do all the work."

"Well, that strikes one problem off the list…can…can we get him clothed again? I believe we have sufficient evidence now." I squeak.

"How on earth did you stay so innocent in this world?" Ilbani sighed. I looked up to see Urhi was once again fully dressed.

"Members of the senate. Now that we have addressed the legitimacy of Prince Juda, I would like to move on to more pressing matters. Starting with the crimes of our Queen Nakia as well as Urhi Shalma." I stand and try to regain my composure. Urhi really did catch me off guard.

"Urhi. Do you confess to murdering the emperor? Who ordered you? If you give us a name, we will change the sentence from murder to exile." Senator Agil bargained. I sat back down. Urhi will not give Nakia up. I know that for a fact. Suddenly I noticed the sword lying forgotten on the ground. Urhi had his eyes trained on it.

"No!" I jump for it, but Ilbani caught me mid leap, holding me back. I wouldn't have made it anyhow.

Everything happened in a moment. Suddenly, Urhi grabbed the sword and Queen Nakia. I watched as he whispered something in her ear, and before anyone could react, he thrust the sword into his own heart. I knew before he fell, that he was lost.

I don't really know what happened next. The shock of it all made it seem as if I was watching a movie. I must have been shaking because Ilbani put his arm around me. Why was I shaking? Did I pity them? How could I? With all those he killed, I shouldn't pity him. But I did.

The sentence was handed. Urhi's body was to be hung outside the walls as punishment for his crime. Queen Nakia was exiled to Katapa for the rest of her life. It was all over. We could finally rest.

I must have blacked out, because I don't remember anything else.

* * *

"Queen Nakia has escaped?!" I screeched. I wake up to hear this news.

"Yes. Please be careful, Yuki. She might be after our lives again." Yuri warned me.

"Rest assured, she will not get to either of you." His Majesty swore. I got up and began mumbling to myself. Ilbani tried in vain to get me to lay back down.

"Yuri, please increase the guards to your room. Last time Urhi got in too easily…" I say.

"Urhi was in your room? When was this?" The King demanded.

"Before the trial. I wasn't there, and he just took my clothes from Japan so I didn't want to bring it up." Yuri said. Why was the King so worked up?

"Yuri, with your clothes, she could make you disappear! We needed the exact shrine to send you back to your exact time, but with just your clothes and any shrine, she could send you anywhere!" The King cried in a panic.

"No…" I whispered. Yuri could be sent away…to who knows where!

"Yuki, where are your clothes?" Ilbani demanded.

"Gone. I destroyed them a long time ago." I say. I wasn't the one in trouble right now. If Queen Nakia has Yuri's clothes, she would be sent away alone. I wouldn't be able to follow her.

"Please excuse me, but Prince Juda has woken up and he is very agitated with his mother's escape." Princess Alexandria burst in.

"We take care of one problem at a time. I want the guards tripled, search for her. There is no use protecting ourselves from the magic water, so take all the guards and search. We will go see Prince Juda now." I say, pulling myself out of bed and walking toward Prince Juda's room.

As I walked in, it was obvious he was enraged.

"It would have been better if I just died! She is doing this all because of me!" He shouted at the hands holding him back.

A loud smack was heard and we all found ourselves staring at Princess Alexandria.

"Don't talk of life and death so easily! If your will is strong, your mother's wishes mean nothing! Choosing to die like this…it's the same as being a coward!" She shouted at him.

I leaned on the doorframe. Princess Alexandria has grown up a lot since her arrival here. She wasn't that young princess she was in Arzawa. She was all grown up. In only a short time, she has learned so much. I think she can keep Prince Juda on the right track.

"And envoy has arrived from Egypt to congratulate Ishtar's wedding!" A messenger cried out. An envoy? Now of all times? I grumbled as I made my way to greet them.

"Nefert!?" I gasped when I saw who the envoy was.

"Ereshkigal, it's been a while!" She sang. Yuri had already run over to embrace her. I laughed and joined. Nefert's carefree attitude was a welcome escape from all of this. She pulled out of our embrace as soon as Rusafa came into the room, and much to our surprise, she greeted him with a kiss.

I laughed, Rusafa seemed to have been caught off guard as well. Nefert was as forward as always. She even asked for his hand in marriage. He quickly excused himself. Along with everyone else. I must make note to address their wedding after all of this was over. Actually, there would be a lot of weddings. Prince Juda and Princess Alexandria were also arranged to be wed very soon. Sakuwai and Shubas were so close, I suspect one is just around the corner. And then there is Ilbani and I…

"Nefert, you must forgive our discourtesy. There is a bit of a disaster going on." I sigh. I don't have time to think about myself right now. I have to make sure I am still here to get married first.

"Oh I understand. It can't be much worse than the calamity that is going on in Egypt's palace." She laughed. Yes. I had really missed Nefert.

* * *

Seven days. Seven days until the marriage between Yuri and His majesty. Two days before the ritual baths begin. Queen Nakia is still missing.

I paced back and forth. I hated sitting still. I want to be out looking with my troops, but Ilbani, Dassu, the sisters, Sakuwai, and Yuri out voted me. Leaving me here feeling useless.

All the guests have arrived for the ceremony; there is no way we can cancel now. But I doubt we will find Queen Nakia in time.

The day Ishtar's star rises. That is the day the springs will fill. That is the day Queen Nakia will act. That is also the day of Yuri and His Majesty's fifth and final bath.

I continued to pace up and down the hallways.

"Yuki. I told you to stay in your room." Ilbani sighed. I glared at him. I was ill tempered and just plain grumpy right now.

"And I told you I wanted to look for Nakia with Dassu. You cannot keep me cooped up in there! I'll go absolutely insane!" I snapped at him.

"You are still in danger. And with the baby on the way, I would prefer you not move too much." He said in his oh so patient voice.

"I am three months along at most. I don't even have a baby bump, so I am fine to move around at least until the wedding!" I growled back.

"I know better than to call a woman fat." Was his only retort. I hissed in anger and continued to pace.

"His Majesty has taken great pains to ensure Princess Yuri's safety. Please, calm down." He tried to stand in front of me.

"Then I am attending the bathing ceremonies. I will not sit here like a bump on a log." I declare. Walking past him. He captured me in an embrace before I could get very far.

"You know I worry about you only because I love you so dearly, don't you?" He asked.

"Of course I know that. Of course…" I whisper. I suddenly felt awful for snapping at him. He was too good for me.

"I will do everything in my power to keep Princess Yuri safe until the star of Ishtar rises." He promised me. I turned on my toes and gave him a chaste kiss.

_And so will I._ I added silently. I will not sit idly by.

* * *

The first four baths pass without any problems. The first bath had a bit of a conundrum when the bowl of holy water broke, but it was nothing majorly dangerous.

On the fifth day, my tensions were taut. If the Queen was to act, it would be today. Of course we never did find her in time. Even at this moment, Mittanamwa and Shubas were searching every shrine.

"Yuki! You rounded up fast! Well, then again I can never tell how you look under all those baggy boys' clothes." Nefert sang, staring at my belly. I smiled at her and took my place as close to Yuri as possible. Technically, I don't think I was supposed to be standing there, but I doubt anyone wanted to argue with a pregnant Goddess of death.

I felt my heart beat faster as I saw the tiny whirlpool forming in the bath.

"Yuri!" I scream.

"Watch the guests! Don't let any of them move!" Kash came bursting in. Was the Queen manipulating the guests?

"No…wrong….wrong, wrong, wrong! None of these people are manipulated!" Princess Nepis cried.

I began to look around I had already drawn my sword. If no one was being manipulated…then…

My fears were confirmed as the Queen herself burst from the crowd, a knife in her hand. She was running at his Majesty who could not defend himself while holding on to Yuri who was being sucked into the water.

**Ilbani's POV**

Everything was happening so quickly. I saw the Queen burst from the crowd. I was too far away to make it there in time, but I saw movement. Prince Juda, Rusafa…and Yuki. They all rushed in front of the Queen.

"Yuki!" I shout, running through the guards. Yuki! The baby!

I saw a pile up of people, then I saw His Majesty forcefully pull Princess Yuri out of the water as the whirlpool closed. Princess Yuri was here to stay.

The guards had a hold on Queen Nakia who was screaming bloody murder. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were wild. She was no longer the Queen. Now she resembled more of an enraged animal…where was the knife?

"Where is Nakia's knife?!" I demanded. I saw the guards look about the ground but it wasn't there.

"Miss Yuki!" I heard Sakuwai cry in terror. Yuki? Oh gods, please no…

"Princess Yuki!" Dassu shouted a moment later. I almost didn't want to look. I had to though.

I slowly turned to see Yuki, kneeled over with the knife's hilt coming out of her stomach.

* * *

**THIS HAS A GOOD END! I SWEAR!**

**So don't give up on me! I have the next chapter basically written out, and I'll post it really soon!**

**So don't be mad! There is a happy ending! I pinkie swear ..**

**Well thank you for reading! We are almost at the end!**

**~EternallySnowy**


	30. Chapter 30: My happiness

Chapter 30: My happiness

* * *

**Ilbani's POV**

"Yuki!" I rushed over to her side. No…no, no, no, no! This isn't happening! Yuki…! I couldn't focus on anything else but the hilt of the knife in her stomach. The baby…Yuki…was I crying? My hands were shaking. I could barely stand.

I had never lost my cool in politics, in war. But right now, I felt like my life was about to fall apart. All of the sudden I had no control. I could string the Senate, and generals in war were predictable. Right now, I stand and I look at death in the eye. I look at death and I will fight to wrestle Yuki out of his grasp.

I touched my cheek to see my fingers come away wet. When was the last I had cried in public? I suddenly felt tiny fingers come up and brush my own tears away. I could barely hear anything over the frantic beating of my heart. I vaguely registered Dassu yelling, Queen Nakia's screeching. I heard Princess Yuri cry out when she caught sight of Yuki. Everything except Yuki. Yuki was silent. She was staring up at me, trying to wipe away my tears. Worry in her beautiful brown eyes.

I almost laughed at that. Her in that state, worrying for me? It was a ridiculous thought, but there she was, wiping away my tears that wouldn't stop. There she was blinking owlishly at me, as if asking why I was so sad.

Yuki was trying to sit up, but she didn't make any noise. Was it the shock? A wound like that…it could easily kill someone. I looked down at her again to see her looking up at me, blinking those big, doe eyes. She wasn't really bent over the knife anymore. Suddenly she groaned and rubbed her rump. It wasn't really a pained groan. It was like the groan one makes when getting up and stretching in the morning. Her face didn't register any pain either.

"Will you calm down? I just got the wind knocked out of me when I fell. And I think I bruised my butt…" She coughed. She didn't sound like she was in pain, but often, major wounds don't feel as painful…could she not feel it? Was she already too far gone to feel? I felt my panic begin to rise even higher.

"Your stomach…" I said slowly. I didn't even want to point it out to her. I gently glide my hand to the hilt of the knife expecting sticky fluids to stain my hands but…wait…there was no blood…? There was absolutely no blood!

"You seriously thought I got that fat in five days?" she suddenly got up and pulled the knife out of her stomach…but instead of a crimson stain spreading across her, uncooked rice came out. She reached under her dress and pulled out the sack of rice she was hiding under her shirt. She then pulled her dress off to reveal she was wearing an iron plate that covered most of her torso and stomach. There was a tiny dent in the armor, probably where the knife struck. She was armed to the teeth under that dress. Knives, daggers, a sword, even full armor she usually wore to war. Her baggy dress had hidden most of it. When she first came out in that dress, I had assumed she was trying to hide her pregnancy during the bathing.

"You…you…" I was at a loss for words. Should I be upset? That she was alive, no. That she had probably shaved a good ten years off my lifespan, perhaps. I almost wanted to go up and shout at her and scold her for the next week at least. But my body moved on its own. The next thing I know, she is in my arms, where she belongs.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you. I just didn't want you to worry. Are you mad?" She leaned on me. I couldn't even say anything. I just wanted her in my arms for a moment longer. But I knew we had to pull away.

"How could I be mad? You are alive!" I breathed.

I suddenly saw movement out of the corner of my eye. Yuki must have seen it too, because at the same time, we pulled away. To see Prince Juda lunge at his mother with the forgotten knife, scratching her cheek.

"Mother. As long as you live, you are a threat to the empire. Don't you get it? As the only one with your bloodline, I have neither the ability nor the interest for the crown!" The boy screamed at his mother. The poor child. He was so innocent, and this has been weighing heavily on his shoulders.

"Juda…yes. I am a threat. I will not stop until someone kills me. If it must be you, then so be it." Queen Nakia looked dejected. Broken. She still managed to keep that dratted arrogant look on her face though.

"No." I heard Yuki whisper. I couldn't grab her in time as she leapt after Prince Juda.

As Prince Juda sprang at his mother with the knife, Princess Yuri stood in front of the Queen Dowager while Yuki grabbed the boy, taking them both to the ground.

I hurried to Yuki's side and helped her stand again. She had wrestled the knife away from Prince Juda and was clasping it tightly in her hands, even as the young prince begged her to hand it over. She merely clasped it closer to her chest and shook her head at the boy's demands over and over again.

"Take my Queen mother to the senate. The fifth bath is over." His Majesty commanded.

"Lady Yuki, why?! Why did you stop me?! Please! Give me the knife! I must end her! I beg you!" The young prince begged before Kash and Mittanamwa dragged him off. Yuki clutched the knife to her as if it was anchoring her to the ground. I could see her knuckles going white. When Prince Juda's voice faded away, she made her way to the senate meeting hall. I followed close behind. She seemed shaken.

"We could have solved a lot of problems if you and Princess Yuri had just left Juda to his own devices." I nudge her for an explanation.

"…Matricide…is an ugly crime. I don't want Prince Juda's hands stained with his mother's blood. Then, even after death, she would be able to torment his mind. I can't let that happen." She whispered, finally handing the knife over to me. I noticed the little half-moons her nails made in her skin. I think she has seen enough fighting in her life. I think she's seen enough blood. I began to take all of the weapons off of her. I hope that after this, she won't have to carry a sword everywhere she goes. I hope she can settle down with me and we can live a normal, peaceful family life.

Looking at her, I know that is unlikely. I know she will run off to wherever there is an injustice. And far be it from me to tie her down. So I might have to get used to all of the nights where I stay up worrying. Get used to having to worry over her. It was all worth it to see her smile that carefree grin of hers when everything was ok.

I slung my arm over her protectively as we walked into the senate meeting. As we walked into the last senate meeting concerning the Queen Dowager Nakia.

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

"The senate would like to sentence the Queen Dowager to death. Preferably be death of poison." Senator Agil pronounced. The senate seems to have made its decision.

"I disagree. I would like to exile my Queen mother. I wish for her life to serve as a reminder to those around us." His Majesty said. He was wise. Perhaps he was just merciful.

"Pretty words, Highness, but the senate will not budge on this. The Queen's crimes cannot be ignored. Holy Goddess of wisdom, Ereshkigal. What is your opinion on this matter? What do you perceive as a wise decision at this point?" Senator Agil turned to me. I blinked in confusion to suddenly see every eye in the room turned to me, awaiting my answer.

I closed my eyes and considered both options. In essence, I think she did deserve death for her crimes. But perhaps His Majesty was right. Perhaps she could serve as an example…

I opened my eyes and looked at the queen. The woman, who had been tormenting us for three years. The woman who had been after my life as well as Yuri's. The one behind the deaths of Ursula and Prince Zannanza. The one that has brought me to this world. Who had shown me to my love, and gave me a new life.

Zannanza…Ursula. What should I do? What would give you justice? This woman's death won't bring them back, I know that. But I want to make a decision that would make them proud. Are they here now? Watching the proceedings, the sentence of their murderer?

The woman that was sitting there, trying to look like her normal, confidant self and failing. She looked like she had given up. She looked broken. Her own son had turned on her. Her love had died for her. She had no one left in this world. She was a wisp of the woman I had first seen in the blurry surface of a puddle back in Japan.

"…I would like to Exile the Queen for life." I say. The silence was deafening. Everyone wanted an explanation. I had spoken without really thinking.

"I wish for Queen Nakia to live, and to live a long life. Merely because I believe this punishment to be worse than death. I want her to live long, and for her to always remember her misery. For the rest of her life, I want her to remember and regret. Perhaps she may not regret the lives she has stolen, but I know she will regret driving her own son away from her. Regret that Urhi Shalma's death had been for nothing. Regret that her goals resulted in nothing. That all her plans burned to the ground. Regret that she destroyed herself." I say coldly. Even if I say that, I know that my vote doesn't really count. I am merely a voice, a mild suggestion. A suggestion that many of the senate will weigh heavily due to the situation with Prince Zannanza. That one event had strengthened the idea of the Goddess of Wisdom in most of the senate. Especially in Senator Agil. Even now, after I've voiced my opinion, I see some of the senators glancing at each other, considering my words.

I almost questioned my own words. Yes I said them, but in a way I know that as long as Queen Nakia breathes, there will always be that slight doubt. Only Juda can stand in her way now.

Either way, the senate was split. All eyes turned to Yuri.

"What? Me? I don't have the authority…" She began.

"Yuri, you are the Tawananna now. You have full authority." I smile encouragingly at her. This was her first big decision as Tawananna. The decision that will begin her rule. Whatever she chooses to decide, I will stand behind that decision.

Yuri closed her eyes. I wonder if she saw the faces of all of those she lost? Did she see the bloodshed, like I did? Did she ask those souls what they thought she should do?

"I…would also like the Queen to live and atone for her sins. I want her to live, and to see for herself that I am a different, no a better Tawananna." Yuri opened her eyes and said with conviction.

The sentence was handed down. The Queen was to be exiled to Karukimishu, where her own son, Juda would be the new governor. She will be watched over by none other than her own son for the rest of her days.

As we got up to leave the meeting, Yuri sidled up to me and grabbed my arm.

"You know this may be our only chance." She whispered in my ear. I nodded, following her out the door towards the condemned queen.

We stood there, holding hands, facing the woman that has stopped at nothing to take our lives from us. There we stood, with no guards, no weapons. Just us and her.

"What? I'll hear your last complaints. Go ahead." She still held her head high and had that patronizing voice. It's almost amazing how in control she seemed to hold herself. Perhaps she had just given up on everything.

I squeezed Yuri's hand. I took a deep breath and said the words I had practiced in my head so many nights.

"Thank you. Thank you for bringing us to this world. For showing us this way of life." We both bowed to her.

A while ago, Yuri had come to me asking about what to do Queen Nakia. Whether I thought she deserved death or not. That…was a difficult question. Whenever I thought of Queen Nakia, I thought of the faces she had taken away from me. I wanted her out of my sight. I wanted her brought to justice. But what was fair justice? Yuri was right…no matter how awful Queen Nakia was, no matter how despicable I thought she was, Queen Nakia is the reason we were here. The very reason that we were here, that we got to meet these people because of her.

It's true, she took away a lot from us. She took away Yuri's family, took away my dreams. She stole away the lives of Tito, Prince Zannanza, and Ursula. She stole away a lot. But she also gave me so much. She gave me a land where I found love. She gave me a land I could call home. She gave me a future worth looking forward to. I cannot ignore such a big gift.

Yuri wanted to spare her life to prove that she could be a better Tawananna. I wanted her alive for another reason. I merely wanted her alive because I thought it was a more miserable sentence for her. Yuri had a bigger heart then me. She would never sentence someone to death.

When I saw the look on Queen Nakia's face when Juda tried to stab her, I knew that all of her hope was lost. Her life would be miserable. The single goal in her life, the one person in her life was gone. I wanted to live in misery for a long time.

Yuri had a much bigger heart then me. I know that as a fact.

I suddenly felt familiar arms wrap around my waist and pull me in close. I looked up to see Ilbani smiling at me.

"You are something else, my love." He whispered in my ear. It never ceases to amaze me when he does that. He can find me in my lowest point, and still manage to see that little sliver of good in me. I leaned up and kissed him.

"It's over now, isn't it?" I whispered. It was over. We could relax again, at least for a while.

"What are you talking about? We aren't even married yet. Our life is just beginning." He chuckled, taking my hand and kissing the ring that was still wrapped around my finger.

* * *

Some weeks had passed. Yuri and His Majesty had celebrated their wedding very soon after Queen Nakia's exile and Ilbani and I had been kept busy with all of the foreign dignitaries. I think Prince Leo from Arzawa was staying until Princess Alexandria and Prince Juda got married. Nefert was staying for who knows how long. She doesn't seem like she is too keen on leaving.

I had gotten to bed late yesterday and was reluctant to get out of bed. I wonder when Ilbani got up? When I woke up, he was already gone. I wonder if I had slept through breakfast?

I sat up and stretched leisurely. I was just about to pull my heavy body out of bed when Hadi, Ryui, Shala and Sakuwai burst into my room and yanked me out.

"Wha? Did something happen?" I squeak as I was thrown into the tub and scrubbed mercilessly. "is there a senate meeting today?"

"No, don't worry about it. We will take care of everything, princess!" Hadi sang.

"Take care of wh-AH!" I cried as water was dumped over my head mid-sentence.

I didn't get another word out as they bustled about me, throwing on makeup, clothes, jewelry.

I glanced in the mirror to see someone else. Who was the woman in the mirror? That woman with chopped short hair, scars crossing her body, the girl who was wearing the most beautiful dress I've ever seen. The woman who stood tall, who looked sure of herself.

I couldn't help but touch the mirror. I couldn't believe how much I had changed in only a few years. I fingered the dress Hadi had thrown on me. It was long and dyed royal purple with beautiful gold lining. It left most of my back open, and it displayed many of my scars. I looked at the lining again…this was real gold…and this jewelry was finer then what I own. My makeup was stunning as well. The dark kohl winged up and made my eyes look huge, my lips were tinted red and my hair was adorned with various clips. Whatever event this was, they were pulling out all the stops.

"Hadi, is there an important party today?" I ask again dubiously. We were walking toward the temple. Did we have to offer prayer first?

"Forgive me for saying, Miss Yuki, but for someone so clever, you can be very slow sometimes." Sakuwai laughed before dragging me into the temple.

When I entered…I realized what was going on.

Yuri and His Majesty stood near the front of the temple by a priest, Princess Nepis. I realized then that the sisters and Sakuwai were dressed up beautifully as well. All about the temple, I saw the people I loved gathered. Rusafa, with Nefert in his arms. The generals, Prince Juda, accompanied by Princess Alexandria. And of course, Ilbani. Standing right in front of the priest.

I would have to be a fool to not recognize my own wedding.

I laughed a bit, so this was what they were planning. Hadi urged me down to stand next to Ilbani to receive the blessings from Princess Nepis. I had a bit of a start when I realized I didn't know how normal weddings in Hattusa worked. For Yuri, it was more of a coronation. I followed Ilbani's movements through receiving the blessings and kneeled for the holy water to be touched to the five points in my body. Suddenly I heard something familiar.

"Do you, Yuki Ereshkigal take Ilbani to be your husband?" Princess Nepis said. She said it in a halting way, as if the words were unfamiliar.

"I..I do!" I say enthusiastically.

"As do I." Ilbani grinned kissing me warmly. There was a cheer from our friends.

"I don't remember that last part in Yuri's ceremony." I smiled up at him.

"That's because it's not a Hittite custom. I had asked for common customs from your country and she had pointed out that one as the most important. I wanted to be married by both customs." He kept his arm around me, as if he was afraid to let go.

It was now that my heart began to flutter. Everything had happened so fast, I had no time to be nervous. Now I was feeling it. I felt it now. I was married. I have a family here now.

I don't think I have ever been happier in my life. I felt like I would cry from joy. I held my tears back, but only barely.

"It was so hard to keep you off our trail!" Yuri giggled. "We have been planning this for weeks, that's why you've been so busy lately. We had to keep you occupied."

"Everyone knew about this?" I cried, incredulous. Had I been so busy I hadn't noticed any of it?

"Yep! We even made the announcement to the empire!" Sakuwai grinned. I couldn't help but laugh. They went through all of this trouble? For me?

"You are all too good for me." I say in between giggles.

"I think you have it the wrong way, my dear." Ilbani leaned down and kissed me. My husband kissed me.

After the ceremony, we all made our way out of the temple. Ilbani and I were the first ones out, and were met by cheers from an array of people meeting outside. Soldiers in uniform, maids, children, some beggars and merchants.

"Did you plan this too?" I asked Ilbani breathlessly.

"No. This was all you. I merely gave the date we were to be wed." He said slyly.

"Congratulations on your wedding, Ereshkigal!" Dassu stepped up first. Behind him, many soldiers in uniform stepped up.

"Ereshkigal, you saved my life in Arzawa. I was the scout with the snake bite."

"Princess, you pulled me out of the forgotten battlefield when I was injured."  
One by one, the soldiers…they weren't just soldiers. They were the ones in my platoon. The ones I had been commanding all this time.

"Miss Ereshkigal!" I heard a familiar voice. I turned to see Zashi and his mother.

"Zashi! You came here from Kizzuwadna?" I exclaimed. There were others from Kizzuwadna as well.

"Of course miss! When mother heard of your wedding, she said we could take the trip and pay respects!" The young boy said proudly. I noted that he still carried the dagger I had given him back in Kizzuwadna strapped to his waist.

"Princess, it is thanks to you that my son and I are still alive, and it is thanks to you that Kizzuwadna is under Hittite rule and is prospering." Zashi's mother bowed.

"Miss Goddess! I came to see you too! And I e'en brought a gift!" I turned to see Hassik, offering me a little cloth bag. "They're Jujubes! R'member, when you firs' 'ired me, I got a bag of Jujubes! Y'know, now I'm workin' fer a merchant in town! My brothers an' sisters are workin' too! It's all thanks to you, Miss!" He grinned.

One by one, every single one of these people went out of their way to come to this palace. To congratulate me. All these people came because I made a difference in their life. Suddenly, the tears I had been holding back spilled out.

Suddenly, I was sobbing in front of all of these people. For the first time, someone other than Ilbani was seeing my tears. I tried to stop, but the worried voices around me had me start up again.

"P-Princess?! Have we upset you? We can leave right now!" Dassu suddenly panicked. I saw the people around me exchanged worried looks.

"Princess Ereshkigal, we didn't mean to upset you…" Zashi began.

"No! No, no! I- I'm so happy! Everyone came here for me…I'm so very happy!" I gasp in between hiccups. I never realized this many people cared about me. Seeing it all here in front of me…it was unbelievable. These people weren't here because I was Ereshkigal. They weren't here to worship a goddess. They were here for me. Just me. They were here because I had made a difference in their lives.

I felt a tiny hand grasp mine.

"You're a bit strange, miss. Cryin' cause yer 'appy. But it's ok. You can cry all ya want!" Hassik grinned his ten year old smile at me.

Then I was laughing and crying, all at once.

I've come a long way. And now I have it. I have what I have been searching for. I have what everyone spends their lives searching for. I have absolute bliss. I have happiness in my hands, and I am not letting go for anything.

* * *

**Ha! Were you guys mad about last chapter leaving off like that?**

**I just couldn't help it! I didn't really have very many cliffhangers and i just wanted one good one!**

**But you guys should know i wouldnt kill Yuki or her baby off like that! **

**And i saved Rusafa! So forgive me?**

**This is the end of the main story, but i am having a prologue that takes place a couple years later!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~EternallySnowy**


	31. Chapter 31: Prologue, No Regrets

Chapter 31: Prologue, No Regrets

* * *

"MAMA!" I heard a voice screech. I sigh, rub my pregnant belly and heave myself up, heading out to the courtyard where there was a ten year old girl screaming for me. Once I got there, a girl with long, dark blonde hair and honey brown eyes was frantically running about the base of a tree. And another little girl with long, wavy blonde hair standing shyly behind her.

The courtyard that had once been quiet and empty was now alive with energy as the children ran about.

"Piya, what is the matter?" I ask after watching the poor girl run around and around the tree. She glanced up at me with panicked eyes. Ah, she was her father's daughter. The child had a habit of worrying. And lecturing. She even looked like Ilbani, with his blonde, brown hair and honeyed eyes.

The girl next to her, Sakunia, was Sakuwai and Shubas' child. She was a shy little thing, actually a lot like her mother. She waved at me timidly, then quickly hid behind that curtain of hair.

"Momma! Arias climbed up in the tree and won't come down!" She wailed. Waving her arms frantically at the tree.

"But the ripest apples are at the top!" A boy's muffled voice echoed above my head. I walked to the tree and glanced up to see two dark brown eyes staring down at me.

"Arias, that is a bit high. Will you be able to get down from there?" I questioned the 8-year-old. I could see him grin from the branch he was perched on, happily munching on the apples he'd pilfered. Ilbani says Arias is most like me. He also has Ilbani's brown hair, but he has my nearly black eyes. He was stubborn too. But I don't know if he gets that from Ilbani or me. Perhaps he got it from both of us, because to my knowledge, neither of us was that stubborn.

I will admit he has my smile, though. He had this impish grin that always seemed to get him out of trouble. He had these huge, honest eyes that always had a glimmer of devilishness in them. He was honest almost to a fault, this made him a favorite of his Aunt Nefert.

The child was also fearless. He would charge into any situation. Which would leave his poor older sister, Piya, constantly running after him and his mischief. His Majesty had often commented that Ilbani had acted the same way when he was young, constantly fretting over the safety of the young princes. With Piya around, I felt a bit more at ease at letting little Arias run loose. I know that his big sister always had his back. Just like now, as she is fretting about the little orchard, trying to convince the boy down.

"I'm ok, mama! Look at all the apples up here!" He said through a mouthful of the sweet fruit.

"Arias! Get down here right this instant! You are going to get hurt!" Piya stomped her little foot, her face turning red.

The boy grumbled a bit, but I could hear him begin to descend from the tree. Then I suddenly hear a crack.

"Ah!" He cried before he fell. Luckily enough, I was just under him and caught him with ease.

"Arias! I told you so! You shouldn't have climbed that high! What if mama weren't here? Then what? And mama! You shouldn't move so much! What if the baby gets hurt?!" Piya scolded the child and then turned to me. My little boy sat with a self-satisfied smirk on his face while his sister scolded his mother. Piya tried to get me to sit down, but I waved her off. She really was like her father, if not worse!

"Well then it's a good thing Mama is here! So we don't have to worry!" He laughed as his sister's face turned redder and redder.

"Now, now, don't fight. Why don't you go find Prince Diur and Princess Eimi are up to? I think I saw them playing with the twins at Uncle Kikkuri's house." I pat both of their heads. They both smile and dash off dragging little Sakunia with them, whatever disagreement they had forgotten in the wind.

"I heard shouting." I heard a warm voice behind me and turned to receive a kiss from my loving husband.

"Arias was just up to trouble again." I laughed. I looked down to see a five year old, grasping her father's robes. "Kohana, aren't you tired after that boring meeting?" I asked the child. The girl shook her head, her long black hair whipping back and forth.

Of all of the children, Kohana resembled me most in appearance. She had long, sleek, black hair and my dark eyes. She was also very fair and petite compared to the other children. Where she got her extreme shyness is beyond me, though. She could talk, she just chose not to most of the time. When she does speak, it is well thought out for a five year old. Kohana was a daddy's girl. Ilbani had insisted that we name her a Japanese name, and she barely has left his side. She has even taken to accompanying us to senate meetings and just sitting to listen. Ilbani doted on Kohana, you rarely see one without the other nowadays.

"AUNTIE YUKI!" I hear a screech before a little girl with blonde hair slammed into me.

"Princess Marie! What's wrong?" I ask the exuberant girl. She was bubbling with energy all of the time. I don't know how Yuri keeps up with it.

"Auntie, auntie! Mommy says to tell you that Uncle Juda and Auntie Alexandria are going to visit in four days! They are bringing little Paras with them!" The girl spoke in a jumble, as if the words couldn't come out as fast as she thought them.

"Ok, I got it, Marie." I laughed. It had been a while since I had last seen Prince Juda and Princess Alexandria. Almost three years now. I think their son Para is about five years old by now.

"Kohana! Come play!" Marie suddenly grabbed little Kohana's hand and dragged her away. I laughed as the little girl followed her cousin like a duckling.

"You should get out of the sun. It's really beating down today." Ilbani said from behind me.

I looked over to see Ilbani was sitting in the shade of the tree and I go over to join him. He slung his arm around me comfortably and pulled me in close. And even after all of these years, my heart skips a beat. As if I was 15 all over again.

He was holding my hand and rubbing his fingers aimlessly on the old iron ring that I have been wearing for ten years. His other arms coming around my waist and resting on my belly.

"You still look beautiful. Makes me feel old." He mused.

"I'm fat. And we are both getting old." I laugh.

It has been nearly 13 years since my arrival here. It's hard to believe how quickly time passes by. My days spent watching my children grow, watching them smile and laugh in a country we worked so hard for. These years have been full of so much joy. Of course, along the way there was sorrow as well. But I know it was all worth it. This happiness…I never thought I would be able to be this happy, but here I am, with a family that loves me. One that supports me.

Every once and a while, I wonder about Japan again. I wonder how things are doing back there. Sometimes, I wonder what may have happened if I had never come to this country. Would I have stayed miserable in Japan? Perhaps fell in love with someone else?

But who really knows. I don't want to spend my life wondering about 'what if'. I want to spend my life loving every moment, cherishing every last memory. No matter how much I wonder about Japan, I know I do not regret my decision to stay in the land where the river flows as red as blood. I know I do not regret falling in love with the King's advisor and becoming the Goddess of Death.

"What's on your mind?" Ilbani asked lazily.

"I was just thinking about how nice life is right now." I answer. I felt this odd sense of déjà vu. It was true though. Life is really nice right now. I snuggled deeper into Ilbani's embrace and just basked in the warm sunshine.

"Yuki! Your son is stuck in the tree at Ryui and Shala's house!" Nefert's voice reached me before I saw her. She came into the orchard, with one child clinging to her back and an infant cradled in her arms.

"Would you like to get it or shall I?" Ilbani yawned.

"How about wee get him down together? I think Piya is probably having a conniption right now, so we should hurry." I laugh.

* * *

"Momma! Tell us a story before we go to bed!" Arias begged as I tucked in Kohana. All three of them still shared a bed, but I was beginning to see there was less and less room as they grew. And with one more on the way, we might need to think about giving Piya her own room pretty soon.

"Yes! A story! Oh please, Momma? I love your stories! We tell them to our cousins and they love them too!" Piya joined in, burrowing deeper into the covers and wrapping her arms around her little sister who looked up at me expectantly.

"Ok, just one. Now, which story would you like to hear today?" I laugh quietly, sitting back on the chair and putting the candle on the table next to me.

"I want to hear the one about the brave Prince Zannanza and his journey to Egypt!" Arias declared.

"I want to hear the one about the court lady Ursula!" Piya argued.

"Oh, or we can hear about the land that is in the middle of the ocean with buildings that touch the sky!" Arias suggested.

"How about I tell one now and one tomorrow?" I offer to no avail as the two continued bickering back and forth.

"I…I want to hear about Ishtar and Ereshkigal." A tiny voice popped into the argument. Little Kohana had pulled the covers up under her chin and was looking at me expectantly.

"Oh? I don't think I've ever told that one. Where on Earth did you hear it from?" I put my hand on my cheek. I had never told them stories of myself or my past. I only tell them of the land I came from.

"A lot of people tell us that story! King Mursili, Auntie Yuri, Auntie Sakuwai, Miss Ryui, Shala and Hadi too! And Papa tells it the best! Auntie Sakuwai says that it's about you and Auntie Yuri!" Arias sat up in bed. bouncing and rustling up all the blankets.

"Papa told you that story too? Well, I don't know if I can tell it as well as him." I soothed Arias back into bed and soothed the sheets over them again.

"Then perhaps we can tell it together today?" Ilbani suddenly said from the doorway. He walked over and sat right beside me, kissing my cheek lovingly. "Why don't you start, love?"

"Ok. Once upon a time, a strange girl from a different land appeared magically from the shrine…"

* * *

I quietly closed the door to our bedroom behind me. The children had finally fallen asleep and I was done with all of my work today.

I yawned and looked to the table, where my husband was busily working on something. That was odd, I thought we had finished all of the work for today. I crept up behind him and wrapped my arms around him.

"What are you up to?" I asked playfully, reaching for a brush and running it through his silky hair.

"I wanted to write a diary. I spend all of my time writing about what happens in the empire, about all of the things happening in history. I want to write about something else. I want to write about the lives that are a part of history. I want the future to know that His Majesty and Queen Yuri are not merely just great rulers. I want them to know they are a loving family, that Queen Yuri worries The King when she is away. I want them to know about who Prince Zannanza was. Not just how he died. I want people to know of how infuriatingly stubborn the goddess of darkness was. I want history to remember us. I want someone else to know of all my successes. Not just that I was the King's advisor. Not that you were just the strategist. I want them to know that I am raising a beautiful family with the woman I love." He said, focusing on his work. Next to him, I saw there were piles and piles of clay tablets. He must have kept this diary for many years.

"How had I not noticed this? How long have you been keeping it?" I ask curiously, running my fingers over the tablets.

"…Since we got married. I usually keep it hidden away and only write when I feel like it." He finished his entry and stood up, giving me a kiss. "You should write something sometime too."

"Yeah. Maybe I will." I smile back and glance at the clay tablets.

"Now then, it seems you've been telling the children stories without me. What other stories did I miss?" I smile at him, getting into bed.

"Have you heard about the humble advisor that fell in love with a goddess?" He asked, sliding in behind me.

"No. Want to tell it to me?" I sigh sleepily. My eyes were drifting shut.

"Of course. Once upon a time, the gods made a difficult decision. They sent their most beloved, most perfect goddess into our world. They made this decision because they wanted this perfect goddess to bring more joy into the world…" His voice faded away as I drifted into a blissful sleep.

* * *

**Japan 13 years after the disappearance of Yuri Suzuki and Yuki Yoshida**

**Haruka's POV**

"Yoshida-san! Yoshida-san! Are you home? Please open up!" I hear an excited voice and someone pounding on my door frantically.

I open the door to see a young girl. Her mid 20's perhaps. She looked incredibly familiar…but I can't really place it.

"Yoshida-san! My name is Eimi Suzuki! Umm…I was Yuri Suzuki's sister." She was bubbling with energy. The young man behind her put a calming hand on her shoulder. He had a pretty large bag with him.

"Yuri Suzuki…that name rings a bell…" I trailed off. Yuri Suzuki…where had I heard that name before?

"My sister was very close friends with Yuki Yoshida. Your daughter. They both went missing in the same year." The girl said. Ah, that's right. Yuri Suzuki. I remembered Yuki would say she was going to see Yuri when she went out…she had gone missing at the same time? That time was so blurry…I don't remember much. When I got Yuki's note, I turned myself around. I started working again. Even dating. The house was still lonely without her though.

"Yes. Yuri. I remember that name. What does it have to do with me now? Those girls have been gone for more than a decade." I say tiredly. I don't want this sadness dredged up again. My little girl. I wonder where she was now? I wonder if she is happy, like she claimed she was in that letter all those years ago.

"Well, you see, my husband, Himuro is an archaeologist! Recently, he uncovered something odd. A diary of some sorts. Well that is odd in itself, since most people in ancient times did not have the time or the need to keep diaries…"

"What's your point girl?" I interrupt her. I was beginning to remember Yuki again. Beginning to wonder and to miss her. After all of these years…I don't want false hopes. We had many cases where they claimed they "found" the girls. Of course, none of them were them.

"You see, these diaries are kept by a man. The advisor to the King. He tells of his life in the palace. Starting when two goddesses were sent to their world. Their names were Yuri Ishtar and Yuki Ereshkigal." Eimi ended in a whisper. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Tell me something. Are they clay tablets? The diary…" I trail off.

"Yes. That is how they kept records back then. How did you know?" Himuro lifted the bag he had in his hands. I ushered them in, and went into my room. In the last drawer, wrapped carefully in one of Yuki's sweaters, was a clay tablet. One I had received nearly 12 years ago. I brought it out and presented it to the couple.

"Amazing…this one is written in Japanese though. Ours are in Cuneiform." Eimi reveled, turning the thing in her hands. It was true. I held the old, decrepit tablets they had brought. I could not even begin to understand the words written.

"Himuro translated all of it into Japanese. Here, we brought a transcript!" Eimi handed a heavy stack of papers to me. Himuro excused himself, letting us reminisce on our own perhaps.

I weighed the stack in my hands. Did I dare hope? That Yuki was written on these pages?

"You know…I haven't read them either. Himuro was sure it was them. I wanted to read them with you. So we would know for sure." Eimi said quietly.

"Well then. Shall we get started?" I smile, opening the cover and beginning to read it outloud to Eimi.

_"My life began when a goddess appeared in the fountain in the spring season. A girl with hair black like ebony, pale skin and eyes like the night sky. A girl who was stubborn, self sacrificing, and absolutely perfect…her name, was Yuki Ereshkigal."_

* * *

We spent hours reading. Eimi stayed the night. I made tea, and we read some more. I read his man's words on how this Princess Yuki charged into danger without thought. I read about how much he worried for her safety. I read about how much Yuki Ereshkigal loved her sister Yuri Ishtar. I read of her homesickness and complicated love for her mother. I read of the times Yuki cried of joy, of sadness. Of when she was angry beyond reason. I read of his worry whenever she got another scar on her body. I read about how she cried for the loss of her loved ones. How she glowed in his eyes as she frolicked in the snow, or slept in the sun.

I read of how afraid she was when she was with her first child. I read of their wedding. I read about their children, their friends' children. I read about their peaceful, everyday lives.

I read and read. And then I cried. This was her. This was my Yuki. It has to be. There were too many similarities. This diary belonged to the king's advisor. Yet he never really mentions himself except in passing. He would mention how happy he was to have met Yuki, how content he was with their life together. Everything else was about Yuki. It was all about Yuki. Even when she was not in the palace, he wrote of his worry for her. He wrote of his love for her. He wrote of every adventure she had taken. This diary was proof, that she was on his thoughts all of the time.

Eimi was crying right beside me. If these girls were really Yuri and Yuki, then they have done well for themselves. We sat there, sobbing together. Not out of sadness. Out of joy. Finally there was proof. Proof that they were safe. Proof that they were happy. Even if we couldn't see them anymore, even if they are gone now, it was comforting. It was comforting to know that they had both lived full, joyful lives.

The sun was rising. Casting beams of light through the curtains and onto the floor. We were on the last entry. This one was in a different style of writing used previously.

_Ilbani says I should try writing a diary entry. I guess it can't hurt. I don't even know what to say really._

_ My life here started off rocky. It was difficult and bloody. At first I only stayed to protect Yuri. I had not planned to stay. I had not planned to get attached to the people here._

_That changed though. I made a choice to stay here. I wanted to stay here because I found people that love me. I found friends that support me for who I am, a man that will love me for my flaws. I found myself in this land. I found true happiness._

_This place has made me realize my true self. It made me step away from Yuri's shadow. It showed me that there are people that will love me for me. That by just being who I was, I could still be loved. I learned here that love can hurt. That it scars the heart. I have also learned that it is worth it. I'd rather be hurt again and again, then to never love again._

_As the years pass by, I wonder about my old country. I wonder about the mother I left behind. I wonder if she is well. Before I came here, I used to think she didn't love me. But now I know that cannot be possible._

_When I was pregnant with my first child, Piya, I was so worried that I wouldn't be able to love her enough. That I wouldn't be able to teach her right from wrong. That she would come to hate me someday. But when she was born, the moment I looked into her eyes and held her tiny hand, I know that I could never hate her. I couldn't. My mother must have had a massive hurt inflicted on her. I know now, that she was merely lost. I hope that she found herself. I wish I could tell her that I love her. And that I hope she found her happiness._

_I look around at my life right now. I am the Gal Meshedi for Hattusa. My sister Yuri is the Queen, ruling with her love, King Mursili II. I am married to a man that loves me and I have three children with one more on the way. I live in the royal palace, surrounded by people who love me. Surrounded by trusted friends._

_I have no regrets. I love this land. I am happy here. I have found a happiness that I never thought possible for someone like me. _

_It's true I have also had sadness, but I wouldn't change anything about my life right now. I am glad I was thrown here, in the land where the wind blows dry, where the river runs red. The land where I fell in love. Where my children run about in play. Where Ilbani will hold me close when I cry. A land where my sister and I now call home._

_I have no regrets._

_Yuki Yoshida Ereshkigal._

* * *

**And that is officially the end! I might do a super short side story on Yuki's daughter going to Egypt or something but then again maybe not XD**

**This was my very first time writing, and i had so much fun writing it! Feedback for the future would be much appreciated!**

**I'm actually surprised that so many people read this, i didnt think Red River was a very popular manga to begin with.**

**Anyhow, thank you for sticking it out until the end!**

**~Eternally Snowy**

**P.S some name translations:**

**Piya: To have something in your grasp**

**Arias: To rise to the challenge**

**Kohana(Japanese): Little flower**

**Paras: Leaves/ Foliage**

**Sakunia: Spring**


End file.
